Un nuevo comienzo para una nueva vida
by jeffersongongora
Summary: Muy bien dejare algo bien en claro al comentario anonimo no se si tiene vida o que demonios dije bien claro que si no le gusta el fic no lo comente ni nada por el estilo por personas asi de hostigozo me cansan estoy resubiendo los capitulos tal y como la primera vez y si a don obvio le parece basura que mierda hace leyendolo? cada comentario ofendiente sera borrado gracias
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente este es un nuevo Fic como dije antes en otro anterior decidí colocar o hacer, algo similar al fic (_**Nueva vida**_) pero aquí abra personaje poco usados en ciertos temas espero que no crean que es como él fic que nombre no, no señores me inspire en esa historia si pero usare personajes casi no usados y otros que fue corto su aparición además, que usare un personaje de un video juego ¡Sin más espero que sea de su agrado!

_**Capítulo 1: Replanteándote las opciones comenzando, a ver otros horizontes.**_

Un nuevo año avía comenzado en la academia Kouk para los estudiantes este nuevo año traería para muchos ¡Esperanza logros y metas cumplidas! Lamentablemente para nuestro, antes conocido como ("_**La bestia pervertida"**_) solo le trajo soledad a él sus compañeras, amigas avían decidido ¡Olvidarlo simplemente! Así era Hyouduo Issei se encontraba ahora caminando, olvidado desde hace 8 meses desde que avía comenzado ese nuevo ciclo.

¿¡Caminaba solo sin las chicas que él amaba!? Al inicio de ese nuevo ciclo Asía Irina y Xenovia, avían sido cambiadas de clase y se encontraba ¿Un poco lejos de él? Aun así se seguían viendo pero alrededor de casi, 4 meses ellas comenzaron a dejarlo plantado y eso que se descubrió ¡Que ellas estaban siendo, cortejadas por otros chicos!

Pensó que era bueno que se distrajeran pero lamentablemente, no fue como él esperaba en ese tiempo que era olvidado decidió meterse a un club de defensa personal ¿Para quizás así olvidar sus problemas, que lo aquejaban mucho? Cada salida del club iba esperanzado en ver a sus amadas reflexionaran y estuvieran, esperándolo pero cada vez que llegaba a su casa se encontraba ¡Con la cruel realidad ellas, no lo esperaban en todo ese tiempo que paso!

Aunque en un principio comenzó a buscarla ellas le decían que estaban ocupadas ¿Acaso ellas creían que él, de verdad era un idiota? Pero aun así no se iba a rendir solo avía pasado, alrededor de seis meses desde que ellas lo rechazaban ya que los dos primeros de los ochos meses, que ha pasado él nuevo año escolar ¿¡No se veían por culpa de, las nuevas formas de estudios!? Pero ahora él debía buscarlas una vez más.

-¡Vamos Issei ya las tienes, tuviste que hacer mucho no lo dudes! Espero que Asia o Xenovia o alguna, de las chicas quiera acompañarme digo ¿Acaso se van a negar a estas entradas?-Eran sus palabras avía decidido invitar algunas de las chicas, que él amaba por eso iba a invitarlas ¡En ese momento para, poder recuperarlas!-Ya llegue espero que me encuentre con, algunas de las chicas desp…-Se queda callado al ver en él pasillo frente a sus ojos, en como Xenovia Irina estaban besándose ¿Con dos chicos por separado?

Lo era se podía notar como Xenovia ¿Tímidamente lo besaba con cuidado? Al igual que Irina lo hacía para nuestro pobre, castaño aquel momento que las vio besarse ¿Con esos dos chicos? Una pulsada en su corazón le llego era como si él colmillo, de Fenril lo hubiera atravesado de nuevo ¿¡Era posible sentir un gran, dolor por aquella escena solamente!?

No lo dudo ni siquiera y se acerco iba a recuperarla no podía permitir que esos idiotas, ¿Salido de dios sabe dónde, le arrebataran a las chicas que él amaba? ¡Claro que no él no se, iba a quedar de brazos cruzados! Pero no iba a poder soportar que a medida que se acercaba, para poder ¿Romperle los dientes a esos niños bonitos? Viera que una rubia que él conocía saliera, Tomado de la mano de un joven, un peli negro mirándose a los ojos.

Aquel momento que vio en Asía como miraba a ese niñito engreído ¿Fue cuándo él dolor se izó más grande, dentro de su corazón acaso? Lo fue y más cuándo abría jurado que sintió como si dentro de su, cuerpo algo ¿¡Se liberaba e iba recorriendo, su alma como su cuerpo!? Cuándo sintió aquel dolor y aquello presentimiento decidió detenerse, para llevar su mano asía su camisa ¡Apretándola con toda sus fuerzas!

_-[¿Qué es este dolor que siento, porque me duele demasiado?]_-¡Él dolor cada segundo crecía mas! No podía saber que significaba era como si, algo dentro de él lo estuviera matando- [D-debo s-salir d-de a-aquí a-ahora m-mismo, ¡No puedo quedarme debo huir!]-Sin siquiera apartar la vista se iba alejando, a paso lento a medida que se marchaba ¿Él dolor iba disminuyendo?

Nuestro castaño amigo no se avía dado cuenta de que alguien lo avía saludado pero ¿Él no se percató de su presencia? Esta era Kiryu compañera de clase de Issei la cual, miraba ¿Preocupada al castaño? Ella sabía desde hace algún tiempo de como Asia y las demás avían olvidado de él, aunque ella quería decirle algo ¿¡Que iba a poder decirle realmente!? Aunque no quisiera admitirlo algo en si le decía que hablara con él, ¡Algo que su corazón le pedía a gritos!

_-[Issei ¿Te abras dado cuenta de lo que sucede? Asia no se cómo puedes dejar a alguien así, él que tanto te defendió y no te dejo ¿¡Porque lo dejaste!?]-_Esos eran sus pensamiento aunque no quiera admitirlo admiraba, a Hyodo Issei y más al saber que él daría la vida por su amiga ¿Entonces porque ella se sentía mal al ver, cuándo las chicas lo dejaban de lado?-Debería ir a ver como esta solo para asegurarme, de que este bien para eso son los amigos ¿No?-Lo decía mientras miraba por donde se marchó, y comenzó a ir caminando con ciertos pensamientos en su cabeza.

Con paso decidido va a ver dónde se encontrar Issei él cual estaba en la azotea tratando de calmar, a su adolorido corazón ¿¡Cómo era posible que él, fuera desechado así no mas!? Su dolor iba creciendo cada vez más, mientras golpeaba las rejas de la azotea no podía creer como ellas ¡Solo lo avían botado como, un juguete sin valor! No quería llorar pero sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

_-[¿Cómo me pueden hacer esto, porque lo hacen? Siempre estuve con ellas siempre, las escuche y ahora esto ¡Porque me pasa esto!]- _sus pensamientos era doloroso incluso para Ddraig que no quería verlo, sufrir así pero lamentablemente no podía hacer mucho ¿Qué podría decirle a el?-Vamos Issei estabas antes solo no pasara nada, todo solo debes luchar un poco ¡No permitiré que me las arrebaten!-Alzaba su mirada la cual ¿Reflejaba seriedad y sentimientos de lucha? No sé iba a rendir así no más nunca, el las amaba no permitiría que sé las arrebaten sin luchar antes.

Era sus palabras estaba dispuesto a luchar por sus chicas ¿Qué clase de hombre seria, si dejara ir sin luchar? Claro que no señores lucho mucho para ser reconocido, por su Ama no se iba a ir sin luchar así que sin más ¡Se da la vuelta en busca de partirle la cara, a esos engreídos! Sin saber que en la puerta o mejor dicho por las escalera, Kiryu estaba corriendo asía la azotea rápidamente ¿Algo preocupada y jadeando acaso?

En él momento que ella llega iba a derribar la puerta la misma se abre dejando ver a nuestro buen amigo Issei, que ve ¡Unos hermosos ojos verde claro! Para luego sentir como sus labios ¿Sentía una calidez que no sentía, desde hace algún tiempo? Cuándo quería darse cuenta ambos jóvenes sin querer avían, ¡Compartido un beso accidental! Pero a diferencia de antes la ojos verdes no tenía miedo y eso se veía, ¿Su mirada era soñadora y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas?

Cuándo sus labios se conectaron Kiryu ¿Avía logrado sentir algo diferente? Era su primer beso pero en ella algo nuevo crecía, era como si él alma de Issei rodeara la suya misma ¡Y la abrazara protegiéndola a su vez! Ella sin miedo alguno cerró sus ojos y comenzó a apegarse, más a él para ¿Rodear su cuello por completo? Para disfrutar lo que la vida le dio ese maravilloso, regalo no pensaba desperdiciarlo aun ¡Si luego Issei no le hablara eso valía la pena ese maravilloso beso que siente ella!

En cambio Issei algo confundido ¿¡Y sorprendido a su vez!? Ya que aquel beso accidental no sabía cómo tomarlo pero algo en su interior, comenzó a surgir ¿Miedo rechazo? Eran sentimientos negativos creía que estaba traicionando a las chicas, pero por otro lado no quería deshacer él beso es más él mismo ¿¡Rodeo la cintura de Kiryu!? Para luego dejarse llevar aun cuando su corazón, gritaba que se separa no podía y no quería hacerlo realmente.

*************En algún lugar desconocido************

Algo comenzaba a moverse en la espesura de la oscuridad algo comenzaba a despertar ¿A la vez que se escuchaba, él sonido de cadenas? Poco a poco unos ojos rojos escarlata comenzaron, a verse en la penumbra de la oscuridad ¡Que miraba a todas direcciones!

_-[Que es este sentimiento uno de los míos, está sufriendo pronto caerá entonces ¡Él buscara la forma de obtener poder! Y cuándo lo haga él me llamara al fin ¡Seré libre!]-_Aquellos eran sus pensamientos se levantó y de pronto unas antorchas se enciende, a su alrededor dejando ver su aspecto- Pronto podre escapar de aquí al fin un digno sucesor de mi legado, mi especie ¡Será libre de las tres fracciones!-Eran sus palabras se podía ver un Dragón anciano y desnutrido por él paso de los años, llevaba en su cuerpo ¿Cadenas que atravesaban su cuerpo con lanzas?

Podía ver él lugar estaba lleno de ramas secas como a su vez de tierra y de huesos ¿De seres sobrenaturales y de dragones? Algo que no se podía distinguir quién era ese Dragón Anciano y porque su, cuerpo estaba encadenado con estacas que avía atravesado con lanzas ¿Doradas y plateadas? Dejando su cuerpo mal herido pero aquellas lanzas, se veían brillar con fuerza y a su vez cuerpo estaba ¿¡Rasguñado en donde se encontraba las lanzas!?

Parece que fue encerrado y atrapado por algún grupo de seres sobre naturales y que aquellas lanzas lo retenían para que no pudiera escapar, lo que provoco que su cuerpo se fuera desnutriendo ¿Por falta de comida? Y lo peor que ya no podía moverse siquiera si ¿Apenas y se podía mantener de pie? Algo vía sucedido algo que quizás muchos no sabrían o habría sido olvidado, pero aquel dragón anciano seguía vivo ¡Y aun con fuerzas para continuar existiendo!

De regreso a la azotea

_-[¡Lo estoy besando y me está correspondiendo! Asia discúlpame pero no puedo negarme, a esta gran oportunidad ¿Podría ser que él y yo?]-_A su mente llego pensamientos de un futuro no tan lejano donde él y ella, estuvieran saliendo y juntos pudieran compartir algo más que amistad_-[Si quizás muy pronto pueda hacer algo más que amistad, pero es momento de cortar él beso]-_Y lentamente y con mucho sobre esfuerzo logra separarse de aquel, beso deseado por ella y con cuidado miraba a los ojos a Issei.

_-[¿Ddraig esto es correcto lo que sucede? En parte no quiero separarme pero, en otra parte siento que ¡Las estoy engañando!]-_Aquel pensamiento no podía calmar a su corazón pero aunque estuviera agitado, ¿Parte del mismo estaba calmado? Pero aquellos paso a segundo plano cuándo, Kiryu repentinamente separo sus labios delicadamente- Kiryu (Jadeando mirándola sonrojado) ¿Kiryu sucede algo?-Fue sus únicas palabras para ver como ella salía, corriendo alejándose de el mientras se preguntaba ¿Por qué no la detenía? ¿Por qué no la sostuvo entre sus brazos? ¿Por qué no grito su nombre?

Con una corriente Kiryu.

Ella solo desvió su mirada y sin más se separó y corrió bajando las escaleras ella no quería admitirlo pero ¡Tenía miedo mucho miedo a lo que diría! Así que corrió alejándose de él aun con, aquella tristeza pero con ¿Una pequeña sonrisa de alegría, estaba grabada en su rostro?

_-[Perdóname Issei tengo miedo de que me rechaces, pero a su vez tengo esperanza ¡De que seamos más que amigos!]-_Sus pensamientos eran bastante claro mientras corría sin detenerse en su, mente algo nuevo crecía algo que ¿Era diferente una pequeña, luz en su alma?_\- [¡Hyodo-Issei te prometo que no me rendiré! Are lo que sea con tan de que, logremos ser algo más que amigos]-_Era su decisión decidida a tomarla y continuar, si era necesario hasta que lo lograra.

De regreso con Issei.

-Kiryu (Caminando por los pasillos) ¿Seguro que esto es lo correcto Ddraig_**?-(¡Por supuesto que lo es!)**_ Eran las palabras de su compañero Dragón, hace rato avían conversado en que hacer y avía propuesto ir de a poco con Kiryu-¡Esta decidido Ddraig! Si las chicas me rechazan iré saliendo, con Kiryu como amigos ¿No creo que pase nada no?-Se ponía a pensar en esas posibilidades.

_-[Puedo asegurar de que conociendo, tu suerte ella caerá a tus pies ¡Porque ya está rendida a ti!]-_Asentía él dragón carmesí dentro de su portador ¿Mientras estaba de brazos cruzados?_-[¿Cuántas chicas nuevas, te llegaran Issei? Después de todo las de ahora (Su mirada se vuelve seria) Puede que te dejen y eso sería peligroso]-_Recordando la parte en donde Issei sabiendo lo que, significaba aquello y le preocupaba.

Dos meses más tarde.

Como era de esperarse dos meses pasaron sin éxito alguno de parte de Issei no podía creerlo como ellas, su amada Rias ¿Dijera que estaba ocupada? Como para no querer ir con él a ningún lado, ¿¡Ni ella ni Akeno y mucho menos Xenovia!? Siempre con las mismas contestaciones patéticas, de que tiene cosas que hacer o salida de chicas él sabía lo que sucedía pero ¡Solo ignoraba él dolor que ellas le causaban! Pero lo que el ignoraba es que Kiryu estaba siguiéndolo, lentamente siempre estaba detrás de el con sus ojos fijos en el ¿Mientras Issei no se daba cuenta de aquellos ojos verdes?

-¿Cómo pueden creer que me voy, a pensar que de verdad están ocupadas? (Suspiraba fuertemente y a la, vez era uno con mucha pesadez) ¡Demonios que are con los boletos al cine, que compre para esta semana!-Eran sus palabras llena de tristeza enojo y mucho pero mucho, dolor en sus palabras, para detenerse mirando el suelo ¿Deprimido y algo pensativo acaso?

_-[I-Issei ¿Acaso tu estas sufriendo? Podrá ser que tu corazón ya anda]-_Quería creer que el estaba comenzando a pensar seriamente, de que era momento de dejar de sufrir ¿¡E ir buscando un nuevo amor!?_-[¿Y si tan solo haya una oportunidad que el y yo? (Lo decía mientras se acercaba, lentamente asía Issei mientras lo miraba de espalda) ¿¡Podre ser capaz de estar a su lado, ahora después de todo este tiempo que no hice nada!?]-_Esos eran sus pensamientos mientras rodeaba el pecho de Issei, mientras estaba de espalda mientras ¿Cerraba sus ojos recordando algo olvidado?

Recuerdo de Kiryuu

Hace dos años atrás podemos ver como una joven la cual caminaba con un sinfín de hojas encima de sus brazos, prácticamente cubriendo su campo de visión sin saber qué ¿Avían tres chicos corriendo asía ella? Y esos eran Issei y sus amigos los cuales como era de esperarse, avían sido visto por el club de kendo y estaban siguiéndolos para darle su merecido sin saber que pasar a un lado de Kiryu, provocando ¿Qué perdiera el equilibrio y se tambaleara, con la pila de hojas que tenía en sus manos? Mientras nuestra castaña trataba de mantener el equilibrio no se daba cuenta, que iba asía las ¡Escaleras que estaban aún lado de ella!

-¡Rayos no debo dejar caer esto! Qué difícil es bien vamos un poco, mas solo un poquito mas- Lo decía mirando a la pila para que no se cayera sin darse cuenta, que iba retrocediendo asía ¿Las escaleras que estaba cada vez más cerca?-Vamos solo un poco mas (Ve con una sonrisa que la pila, se pone derecha y sonríe) ¡Excelente! Por poco y se me caen todo estos-Eso eran sus pensamiento pero apenas da un paso asía, atrás justo ese momento ¡Perdió él equilibrio!

Para Kiryu estaba sorprendida estaba por caerse por las escaleras pero en aquel momento ¿Alguien la abraza por la espalda? Para luego ser ambos caer por las escaleras, rodando pero para nuestra ojo verde ella no sufrió muchos daños ¿Por la persona que la estaba protegiendo? Cuando al fin llegan al suelo rápidamente Kiryu se levanta para ver, si su salvador estaba sano y salvo cuando ¿¡Ve quien avía salvado se sorprende!? Frente a ella estaba él conocido Hyouduo Issei uno de los tres pervertido, que avía en la academia pero por alguna razón ¿Su cara se sonrojo al verlo así medio dormido acaso? Para ella era algo nuevo como poco a poco, comenzó a sentir que deseaba darle un beso pero se contuvo cuando lo vio despertar.

-Auch como duele mi cabeza (Levantándose un poco adolorido, y ve a Kiryu que lo miraba) ¿Te encuentras bien no te paso nada?-Ve como ella asiente levemente para luego sonreírle, con mucha tranquilidad sin darse cuenta ¿Qué así hacia sonrojar más a Kiryu?-Sabes me alegro mucho que no te pasara nada malo, un gusto me llamo Hyouduo Issei es un placer conocerte- Le sonreía a la vez que se levantaba ofreciéndole su mano, provocando en Kiryu que su corazón ¿¡Palpitara de emoción!?

-(Un poco más calmada y menos, sonrojada que antes en si) S-si g-gracias p-por a-ayudarme t-te l-lo agradezco, me llamo Aika Kiryu (Tomando su mano sintiendo, cierta calidez palpitando más su corazón) ¡Es un placer conocerte Issei!-Ambos se miraban sin saber que en uno de ellos ¿Avía despertado un sentimiento diferente al respeto? Y ese sentimiento era amor algo que Kiryu, estaba comenzando a sentir en su corazón.

-Me alegro que no te haya pasado nada malo (Suelta su mano y ve las hojas, y comienza a recogerla) Déjame ayudarte por culpa mía y de mis amigos, estas en este problema por eso te ayudare-Con cuidado comenzó a recoger la mitad, de ese sin fin de hojas ¿Mientras no se daba cuenta de la mirada, que Kiryu le estaba dando a el?-¡Al fin terminamos con todo! Me alegro poder haberte ayudado, enserio me alegro mucho (Tenia la mitad de los papeles en sus brazos) Ahora vamos yo te ayudaré a llevarlos, así que dime donde es y te acompañare-Regalándole una sonrisa provocando de nuevo, que Kiryu se sonrojara un poco más y asintiera.

Y así ambos comenzaron a subir los escalones comenzando a platicar un poco ella estaba cada vez más y más, fascinada cada vez quería conocerlo más y más ¿Por alguna extraña razón? Ella sabía la razón solo no quería admitirla pero cuando llegaron y dejaron, las hojas y salieron del salón ¿Era momento de la despedida? Kiryu acepto pero las siguientes palabras la dejaron sorprendida (¡Espero verte pronto me agrada, pasarlo contigo te cuidas mucho!) y solo vio cómo se marchaba alejándose de ella sin saber ¡Qué avía encendido la llama de la pasión, en el corazón de ella! Como él paso del tiempo ella termino en el aula de Issei, y de como ella poco a poco comenzó a entrar al mundo que él joven castaño vivía siendo así alguien similar a él y esperaba, que un día pudiera ir con él junto de las manos ¿¡Un futuro cercano acaso!?

Fin del recuerdo de Kiryu

-[Sonrojado y pensativo: ¿Kiryu acaso ella me abrazo? Por alguna razón siento que es ella, pero no me incomoda si no que (Se sonroja más y comienza, acariciar sus manos) Me agrada mucho saber que es ella]-Sonrojado acariciaba las manos entrelazadas en su pecho pero en ese momento, ¡Ambos corazones palpitan provocando en ellos, un sentimiento de empatía! Ambos como si estuviera sincronizados se separaron mientras Issei se daba la vuelta, para ver a ¿Una sonrojada Kiryu?- ¡GLUM! K-Kiryu q-quería s-saber s-si (Se llena de valor para decir, las siguientes palabras) ¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo hoy día?-No sabía porque lo hacía pero en su corazón algo comenzaba a nacer, ¿Quizás un nuevo sentimiento? Aún era muy pronto para saberlo.

\- ¡Uh! [Sonrojada mirándolo sin poder, creerlo mientras pensaba: ¿¡Acaba de decir lo que oí!? Podría ser posible que Issei, ¿¡Me está invitando a una cita!?]-Sentía como su corazón palpitaba cada vez más y más fuerte, y por primera vez en su vida ¿Su timidez le gano? Ya que con sus manos se aferró a su falda temblorosa- C-claro q-que q-quiero i-ir I-Issei (Traga saliva sin, poder mirar a Issei) ¿No te molestara que vaya cierto?-Tenía mucho miedo pero por alguna razón, en su corazón sabía que la respuesta le iba agradar.

-Je (Sonríe al verla así, de tímida y seguro de lo que dirá) ¡Estoy más que seguro! Quiero invitarte al cine, si quieres esta noche paso-Se quedó un poco callado no sabía cómo sacarla pero si sabía, que quería que esa noche fuera especial para ambos ¿Por alguna razón deseaba eso?-¡Te paso a recoger a las 7 de la noche en tú casa! (Avergonzado por lo que dijo, pero estaba decidido) Así que dices ¿Nos vemos esta noche en tú casa?-Se comenzaba a rascar la cabeza algo nervioso, pero por alguna razón ¿¡Estaba demasiado emocionado!?

-¡Ah! (Avergonzada aun pero por dentro feliz) S-si t-te e-espero a l-la s-siete, p-pasa p-por m-mi I-Issei-Avergonzada pero con una ¿Sonrisa de felicidad? Avía esperado ese momento hace algún tiempo, y ahora que estaba sucediendo ¡No podía parar de sonreír!-E-entonces creo que será mejor que (Acomoda sus gafas para, disimular su felicidad) ¡Qué te prepares y sea una salida, de verdad espectacular Issei!-Por dentro quería abrazarlo pero sabía que debía esperar, por un momento pensó en su amiga ¿Pero desecho ese pensamiento? Ya que sabía que si Asía dejaba a Issei, ella podría estar con él y darle lo que su amiga no le ha dado ¡Amor!

Cuando ambos avían terminado de hablar y arreglar para su cita se miraban a los ojos, ¿Enamorados quizás? Ambos sabía que algo estaba pasando pero no quería arruinar él momento solo ¡Sonrieron de forma coqueta! Para despedirse pero no, solo con las manos si no que ambos ¿¡Un beso en sus mejillas!? Cuando así fue sus mejillas estaban rojas y comenzaron a irse pero juntos sin decir una sola palabra, por la razón de que ¡No podía decir ninguna frase! Cuando llegaron a su salón todos se sentaron a escuchar la clase pero ¿Issei e Kiryu estaban muy distraídos? Y como no lo estarían por lo que paso antes de entrar pero ninguno de los, dos ¿¡Sentía miedo ni le desagradaba la idea salir juntos!?

En algún lugar del planeta

Abriendo sus ojos de nuevo aquel viejo dragón miraba ¿Aburrido él vacío de su prisión? Pero cuando sentir algo miro detrás de él por alguna razón ¿¡Sonrió con arrogancia!? Él sabía que él que avía despertado de su sueño eterno, sabía que estaba comenzando a cambiar su corazón y pronto eso significaría que él sería libre.

-¡Falta muy poco para que él vea la verdad! Cuando así sea él buscara calmar él dolor, cuando eso pase yo estaré ahí pero ahora mi deber es-Sin decir alguna otra palabra cerro sus ojos, y su cuerpo ¿¡Brillo con intensidad, para luego caer al suelo!?-Es momento de que deje mi cuerpo y busque, a mi nuevo sucesor pronto (En forma espectral mirando, su antiguo cuerpo con melancolía) Volveré a ti con un sucesor y así, volvernos a unir ahora debo partir-Miro por última vez su cuerpo original y sin más ¿Atravesó la pared? En su forma espectral podía hacerlo, y sin dudarlo salió de su prisión en busca de quien lo despertó.

De regreso a la residencia de Issei.

-¡Que nervios! Es la primera vez después de tanto tiempo, que voy a salir con alguien-_**(¡Relájate Issei! Todo irá bien solo se tu mismo, no seas algo que no eres) **_Eran las palabras de su compañero dragón, los minutos iban pasando y llego el momento de salir- Vaya, vaya (Mirando su atuendo una camisa negra, un yin negro y una cadena dorada) ¿No me veré mal con esto? Bueno que le puedo hacer, bien veamos si tengo todo-Comienza a revisar su lista tenía su reloj colocado su ropa ya lista y, los boletos en su chaqueta ¿Qué estaba en el respaldo de la silla? Todo estaba preparado-¡Excelente esta todo! Es hora de que me vaya espero que Kiryu, este preparada para esta Sali….-En aquel momento se sonroja al recordar que saldrá con Kiryu, ¿Sacude su cabeza para, borrar esos pensamientos? Y tomando su chaqueta negra sale de su casa, a su vez que ve ambos lado y va asía la izquierda.

En la casa de una nerviosa Kiryu.

\- ¡No, no este tampoco porque es difícil! (Gritaba demasiado frustrada, y su ropa tirada a su alrededor) Vamos Kiryu solo vas a salir con Issei solo eso, solo vas a sa….. (Se sonroja demasiad y grita) ¡Voy a salir con el chico que Amo, no es para estar tranquila!-Comenzó de nuevo a ver que colocarse luego de 15 minutos, logra tener su vestimenta lista- A-ah, a-ah si que fue difícil (Jadeando un poco pero, con una gran sonrisa) Vaya creo que esto le encantara a Issei, ¿¡El me elogiara cuando vea mi atuendo!?-Sus mejillas se enciende al pensar en Issei le dé un alago por su atuendo, que era una camisa blanca que dejaba ¿Sus hombros descubiertos? Y llevaba un pantalón corto de color azul marino, que resaltaba sus caderas- ¡Que vergüenza! Contrólate Aika Kiryu (Muy sonrojada mientras, se miraba en el espejo) Todo estará tranquilo solo es una pequeña, cita solo una p-pequeña c-cita c….-Se sonroja al darse cuenta que sería con Issei, pero antes de decir algo se escucha el timbre de su puerta.

Con un nerviosismo como nunca en su vida va asía la puerta ¿Con más temblorosas abre la puerta lentamente? Cuando se asoma ve que la persona, que está en su puerta es el mismo Hyouduo Issei ambos al verse ¡Un gran sonrojo decoro sus rostros! Para Kiryu ver al castaño, frente de su puerta eran una gran sorpresa ¿¡Era como un sueño hecho realidad!? Mientras con nuestro buen amigo Issei este se encontraba, ¿Entre sonrojado y curioso? Ya que debía admitir ver a Kiryu así le hacía sentir curiosidad realmente, a su vez que el sentía que estaba ¡Dando un gran paso con lo que hacía!

Ambos se miraban sonrojados aun hasta que Issei ¿Tosió levemente? Provocando que nuestra castaña se sonrojara, y con paso lento se acercó a el mientras nuestro buen amigo ofreció su brazo en forma de caballero ambos aun sonrojados se fueron juntos, ¿Felices e ilusionados? Kiryu pasó pegada al brazo de Issei como si fueran una pareja de novios muchas personas, creían que eran Novios por alguna razón ¿¡En la mirada de ambos, se ve un amor en crecimiento verdadero y duradero acaso!? Cuando llegaron a la entrada del cine Issei se separó un poco de su compañera, para entregar los boletos al entregarlos los dejan pasar.

-¡Muchas gracias Issei! Por dejarme acompañarte en esta película, de verdad que me encanta (Mirándolo con una sonrisa, abrazada a su brazo izquierdo) ¡Me alegro que el chico que me gusta, me haya invitado a una cita!-Tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos cerrados, pero cuando dijo la última frase ¿¡Abre sus ojos de golpee, y su cara se torna roja por completo!?- Y-yo Ettooo uh emm ¡Me adelantare para escoger los asiento! (Se suelta de Issei y se va como corriendo) No tardes demasiado te esperare haya-Se fue como alma que lleva el diablo al darse cuenta, que fue lo que avía dicho ¡Estaba muy avergonzada!

\- Kiryu (Siente como su corazón, da una leve palpitación) ¿Ddraig que debo sentir me puedes ayudar?-_**(¿¡Que quieres que te diga!? Deja de estar sufriendo, y dale paso a un nuevo horizonte)**_ Eran las palabras de su compañero, Issei estaba algo confundido pero por alguna extraña razón ¿¡Le encanto aquellas palabras!?-Bien tengo todo ahora solo nos toca, disfrutar de una hermosa película (Sonriendo muy emocionado, mientras llevaba palomitas y gaseosas) Espero que a Kiryu le guste mucho esta, película porque después la llevare a un restaurante-Se sonroja para ir asía la sala del cine cuando entro, busco a Kiryu al encontrarla se siente a su lado sonriéndole- ¿Quieres palomitas Kiryu? Las acabo de comprar, claro si tú quieres (Se sonroja al ver como ella, la toma pero su mano esta encima de la de él) Me alegro saber que me acompañaras, es lindo tener a mi lado a una hermosa y gran mujer-Sonriéndole pero cuándo se da cuenta se sonroja a tal grado, que desvía su mirada ¿Y comienzo a beber su refresco?

Mientras tanto afuera del cine.

-¿Aquí es donde se encuentra? (En forma de nube negra, desciende al filo de un edificio) Si es así entonces será digno, de ver su caída es momento (Observa directamente, a la entrada del cine) ¡La caída de un portador, el Asencio a un Dios!-Cambia su forma a uno de un remolino la que dura poco tiempo, y va cambiando hasta que va tomando la forma ¿¡De un dragón media!?-¡JaJaJa Al fin de pues de tanto, siglos conseguiré un nuevo cuerpo! Pero antes de poder tomar, aquello deberé saber cuál es la causa de su caída si es por poder su cuerpo será mío (Sus ojos rojo brilla con intensidad) ¿Y si su caída es por el amor? Entonces eso lo cambiara todo, pronto el caerá y juntos vamos a trascender-Abriendo sus alas rugiendo con fuerza para luego convertirse, de nuevo en humo e ir asía la entrada del cine.

CONTINUARA…

Hola gente no se si le guste soy nuevo en esta nueva clase de escritura xP como podrán ver hay algunas ideas que, puse en práctica para hacer este fic no crean que es como él que me inspire no señores es casi igual si pero no tanto ya que aquí usare ciertos personajes y unos nuevos, que se me ocurrió mientras seguía formando esta idea xP espero que le guste sin más me despido hasta la próxima chicos xD


	2. Chapter 2

Y hola chicos me alegro que pocos comentaran y otros me dijeran que he cambiado me estoy esforzando para poder traer algo decente nwnU aunque uno crea que caí bajo en si este fic se refleja algo que paso con mi pareja en cierta medida pero espero que sea de su agrado si tiene alguna duda o sugerencia pueden hacerla antes lo hacía con alguien, pero lamentablemente eso ya no pudo ser en fin me esforzare hasta dónde puedo les dejo el capítulo disfrútenlo chicos.

Capítulo 2: Una gran noche que casi termina en tragedia.

Aika Kiryu una joven muchacha de la Academia Kouk una joven un poco pervertida, se le podría decir joven inexperta en ciertos detalles sobre todo ahora ¡Que estaba en el cine con un chico! Y no cualquier chico si no que este chico es el joven Issei, el anterior conocido como (_**"La Bestia Pervertida"**_) aunque según ella el seguía siendo el mismo pero ahora ambos estaban juntos ¿Mirando una película romántica? Ninguno de los dos no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo, de parte de Issei es porque jamás creyó que invitaría a Kiryu la que siempre lo molestaba a él y a Asía mientras que de parte de Kiryu no creo que su tan anhelado, sueño sé volviera realidad.

Y ahora ambos estaban juntos sonrojados ¿Mirándose de reojo debes en cuándo? Aun cuando la película era hermosa en su, trama romántica y tragedia ellos estaban más pendiente del otro ¡Ya que no podían dejar de verse! Por su lado Kiryu se llena de valor y decidida ¿¡Coloca su mano encima del castaño!? Dejando sorprendido a Issei el cual casi se ahoga con su refresco y mas cuando, ella ¡Aprieta su mano levemente! No podía creerlo estaba dando pasos decididos asía el corazón del castaño mientras nuestro bueno amigo estaba en un pequeño dilema.

-_[¿¡Que debo hacer Ddraig!? (Miraba la pantalla, sintiendo sus mejillas arder) ¡Ayúdame compañero no sé qué hacer!]_-Trataba de pensar algo con claridad pero no sabía cómo actuar, desde su última cita con una de las chicas ahora se encontraba ¿¡Con otra chica pero no era, ni Rías ni las del club como debía actuar!?

-[Cálmate Issei solo has lo que has hecho, déjate de ser un chico asustadizo (Observaba como Kiryu estaba sonrojada) Bien te ayudare ¿¡Pero vas hacer todo lo que te diga entendido!?]-Nota como su compañero asiente levemente mientras, tragaba saliva un poco asustado él ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer ¡Porque si no lo ayudaba el sufriría mucho!

Issei comenzó a escuchar las palabras de Ddraig así que con cuidado ¿¡Entrelazo sus dedos con la mano, delicada de Kiryu!? Dejándola a nuestra castaña sorprendida y mucho, ¡Nunca se esperó eso de parte de el! Rápidamente dirigió su mirada asía los ojos de su compañero de clases, y de que quizás algo mas ya que aún el destino no estaba escrito cuando lo miro se encontró ¿¡Con unos ojos mirándola tiernamente!? Esto provoco en el corazón de Kiryu un calorcito cálido y muy hermoso, que avía sentido la primera vez que se encontraron y ahora ¡Volvía a sentir pero mucho más, cálido y mucho más re confortable!

_-[¡Son hermosos cálidos y llenos de bondad! Aquellos ojos que le dedicabas a Asía, ahora me los dedicas a mi (Hipnotizada por los ojos de Issei, se va acercando asía el) ¿¡Esto será una señal de que, debo intentarlo!?]_-Eso eran sus pensamientos pero sin dudarlo siquiera llevo con cuidado, su mano izquierda asía le mejilla de Issei ¿Acariciándola con delicadeza? Tenía miedo de que le molestara pero no paso, si no que le ¿Le regalo una sonrisa tierna por su acción?

_-[¿¡Ddraig era necesario todo esto!? (Le gritaba a su compañero dragón, pero le encantaba) Admito que me encanta esta situación pero es que, ya sabes yo tengo a uh]_-Se quedó callado al recordar a Rías y a las demás pero por alguna razón, ese pensamiento desapareció cuando ¿Sintió como alguien besaba sus labios? Cuando se da cuenta era la misma Kiryu que le daba ese pequeño beso.

-[¡Ja! Y me tratas de regañarme si bien que te encanta, puedo verlo desde aquí (Veo como Issei cierra sus ojos, va disfrutando de ese beso repentino) Bien compañero esta vez te dejare solo ¡Buena suerte en tu cita! Me iré a dormir no la riegues]-Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer, y dejar que Issei disfrutara su cita pero antes de irse se percató de una cosa ¿De cierto brillo en los ojos de Kiryu? Cuando se dio cuenta de algo, y sonrió ya que ese brillo era obvio que significaba una sola cosa algo que el sabia mejor que nade.

Kiryu disfrutaba del beso que le estaba dando a Issei y más cuando esta ¿Avía colocado su mano, en su muslo izquierdo? La dejo sorprendida pero lleno de felicidad, pero como era de esperarse debían separarse del beso para su desgracia ¿Pero igual que el castaño no quería separarse del beso? Aunque no quisiera tuvieron que hacerlo y poco a poco, se separaron del pequeño beso cuando termino aunque corto momento ¿Ambos estaba sonrojados y jadeando, a su vez que se miraban a los ojos? Ambos recuperaban la respiración pero aun así no dijeron nada, Kiryu tenía miedo de que Issei la rechazara pero nunca lo hizo mientras tanto que Issei estaba contradicción sus pensamientos ¿Por qué no separo Kiryu? ¿Porque se sentía feliz con ese beso? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué se sentía bien cuando ella lo besaba? Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que si Rias y las demás salían con otros, porque él no podría salir con alguien más.

Quizás sus pensamientos eran egoístas pero sabía que era la realidad Asía Xenovia Irina Ravel Akeno Rias, lo avían olvidado y salían con otros chicos ¿¡Porque el debería sentirse mal por ellas!? Fue cuando lo entendió si ellas podían, dejarlo a un lado entonces él también lo aria siempre estuvo protegiéndolas a todas demostrándole que él las amaba ¿¡Y como le pagan olvidándolo, sin ni siquiera explicarle nada!? No ahora él estaba decidido aria lo que ellas hacían, pero sabía que en su corazón Kiryu no era una forma de desquite ¡No claro que no lo era! Ya que él lo tenía más que claro que ella sentía algo por él y ya en su corazón comenzó a sentirlo, por eso iría paso a paso para corresponderle ese amor que Kiryu le está mostrando y quien sabe ¿Quizás ella logre ganar su corazón?

-Cof, Cof I-Issei y-ya t-termino l-la p-película s-será m-mejor i-irnos (Sonrojada mirándolo con ternura) Ven vamos mejor salgamos antes de que comience la otra función-Tomo la mano de Issei y junto a él salieron de la sala casi no avían prestado, atención a la película pero no se arrepentía ya que estaba ¿Avanzando mucho con Issei? Mientras caminaban asía la salida ella se despegó, un poco de su brazo sonrojada.

-[Kiryu creo que ya ando entendiendo tu corazón, pero esta noche aun no acaba (Con algo de miedo rodea el cuerpo, de Kiryu para atraerla asía él sosteniendo su hombro) Bien Issei ya lo hiciste nada de miedo ahora o nunca]-Eran sus palabras él avía decidido invitarla así que tras apegarla a su cuerpo, se detiene provocando que ella se detenga por igual ¿La pregunta era ahora estaba preparado? ¡Claro que estaba preparado!

-[¡Issei! (Siente su corazón palpitar de emoción, cuando ambos se ven a los ojos) ¿Qué será lo que me va a decir ahora, acaso quizás solo quizás el?]-¿¡Casi se desmaya por ese pensamiento!? Por suerte pudo controlarse ya que sabía, que aún era pronto para aquel momento que ella ¡Anhelaba en su corazón que su sueño, se hiciera realidad!

\- Cof, Cof Kiryu veras esto no es solo una cita, al cine sino que también (Con sus manos en los hombros, de su compañera algo nervioso) ¡Quiero que me acompañes a una cena romántica!-Lo dijo en sí pero realmente ¡Él lo grito a los 4 vientos! Sin saber que todos, lo miraban sorprendidas ¿Y Algunas chicas lo admiraban? Ya que avían pocos chicos, que hacían ese hermoso detalle por su pareja.

-[¿¡QUE!? (Sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras) No puede ser el acaba de, o dios mío no puede ser ¿O si podrá serlo?]-Se da un piñizco aprovechando que Issei tenía, los ojos cerrados al darse cuenta de que ¡Era real y no un sueño! Así que se llena de valor para decirle su respuesta-¡Estaría mas que encantada Issei! Vamos llévame quiero, poder compartir esta hermosa noche-Eran sus palabras aun cuando su cara parecía un tomate, no iba a dejar que ese tan glorioso y hermoso momento se le escape de sus manos ¡Ella iba a luchar e iba a ganar!

Issei abrió sus ojos y ver su rostro sonrojado la vio con mucha ternura para colocar su mano, en su mejilla y sin decir nada mas ¿¡Le da un corto pero muy hermoso beso en los labios!? Dejando a una Kiryu en un estado de shock pero ¿Con una gran sonrisa? Los de su alrededor estaban asombrados y felices al ver, que ambos jóvenes se querían tanto sin ellos saber que esos dos no eran nada así que nuestro castaño toma la mano de Kiryu, para luego ir con ella caminando ¿Pero ambos sonrojados por igual? Ninguno de los dos quería arruinar el momento, pero tampoco sabían que decir y sobre todo que no sabían que decir siguieron su camino en sus propios pensamientos.

-[¿¡Porque fue que la bese!? Sé que dije que saldría con alguien pero, es que nunca me imaginé que sería con Kiryu]-No avía soltado la mano de Kiryu y tampoco quería, mientras trataba de saber que debería sentir ¿Por qué la culpa lo estaba matando?-[¡Contrólate Issei! Rias y las demás salen con otros chicos, dejándome olvidado ahora salgo con Kiryu pero no en forma de venganza si no porque mi corazón dice que es lo correcto]-Eran sus palabras miraba a Kiryu como ella se veía contenta y feliz, comprendió que estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

-[¡Me beso, me beso, el me beso! No creí que sucedería pero me doy, cuenta de que debo seguir (Siente una hermosa calidez en su corazón) Y esta calidez me dice que es lo correcto]- Cerraba sus ojos dejándose guiar a su vez que su corazón, le daba a entender que continuara con el que sería recompensada-[Lo lamento por las demás pero ellas están con otros, él puede salir con otras (Lo ve de reojo y sonríe) ¡Me alegro ser esa persona! Juro por mi amor que, no te dejare solo Issei]-Apretaba levemente la mano de Issei pero este deshace el agarre, para ¿Entrelazar sus manos entre sí? Dejándola sorprendida pero aun así muy feliz.

Ambos se miraban con mucho amor un amor que estaba floreciendo primerizo pero amor después de todo, ambos llegaron Issei dijo su nombre ya que estaba reservada una mesa para dos personas Kiryu estaba muy nerviosa ya que era la primera vez en un restaurante tan elegante, aunque sé preguntaban ¿De dónde Issei consiguió él dinero para reservar una mesa en ese tan elegante restaurante? Antes de siquiera poder pensar en eso siente la mano de Issei, tomando la suya sonrojándola un poco más sí era posible para luego ir juntos asía la mesa.

Aún tomados de la mano mientras iban asía su mesa pero ambos sé miraban ¿Con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios? Ambos sé miraban tiernamente pero para las demás, parejas sé daban cuenta que en ellos estaban enamorados tanto Kiryu como Issei se sentaron y pidieron la carta para pedir sus platos, con el paso de los minutos el camarero le ofreció las cartas y ambos pidieron sus comidas aunque no fuera lo más romántico pensó la cita de Issei pero, eso paso a segundo plano cuando ¿Se escuchó un violín? Kiryu miro como se acercaba una pequeña, orquesta en donde tocaban una hermosa canción romántica dejando sorprendida a nuestra querida Aika y más cuando el portador de Ddraig le ofreció su mano.

¡Ella no podía creerlo! Pero acepto con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas tomado la mano del castaño, y comenzaron un pequeño baile entre ellos ¿¡En donde solo existían ellos cuando se miraban a los ojos!? Y así era tanto para ella como para el solo existían solo y únicamente ellos se miraban con un gran cariño y un gran amor, que iba creciendo en ellos la mayoría de pareja miraban el bailen de ellos dos sus movimiento sus risas y sus miradas ¿Reflejaban un amor tan puro y sincero? Algunos caballeros tomaron la mano de sus novias, esposas, para sacarlas a bailar avían olvidado que no solo son citas o comida si no mostrar que amas a tu pareja.

Poco a poco el restaurante se vio de algunas parejas bailando al compás de la música y del ritmo del violín, pasaron unos minutos hasta que en sincronía cada uno de los varones ¿Le dieron un giro a sus parejas, para luego inclinarlas asía al frente? Para que así sus ojos se reencontraran y despertaran lo que avía sido olvidado en ellos ¡El amor que nació cuando se miraron a los ojos! Y sin previo aviso un pequeño beso de cada pareja, que bailaba y de aquellos que miraron el bailen de las parejas un beso que demostraba que esa llama de pasión seguía viva.

-[Issei (Sonrojada mirando los ojos del castaño) ¿Te esforzaste por esta cita no?]-Mirándolo a los ojos mientras acariciaba su mejilla dándose cuenta, de lo que Asía y las demás avían perdido ¿Acaso ella lo iba a dejar pasar? No eso claro que no ella no era como ellas porque era una luchadora y tendría por lo que luchara.

-[(Sintiendo sus mejillas arder al ver sus ojos verdes) Kiryu no sé porque siento ese sentimiento, es como si algo me dijera que luche por ti ¿Acaso debería hacerlo?]-Eran sus pensamientos ya que el no podía dejar atrás el recordar a Akeno y a las demás, sobre todo a tu Rias pero de nuevo ¿El recuerdo de saber que esta con otro apareció? Pero antes de siquiera pensarlo ¿¡Unos cálidos y suaves labios tocaban los suyos acaso!?

-[¡Issei te amo! Y no te dejare luchare por ser la dueña, de tu tan hermosa y cálido corazón (Mirando los ojos de Issei que de sorprendido, pasan a unos cariñoso y amorosos) Y te daré todo lo que ellas te han negado ¡No estarás solo nunca mi amor!]-Eran sus palabras o mejor dichos sus pensamientos a su vez, que iba cerraba sus ojos para poder ¡Disfrutar el beso que ella le dio a Issei!

-[Kiryu gracias (Cierra sus ojos rodeando, más la cintura de ella) ¡Gracias por enseñarme quien ama no hiere! Por eso espero poder corresponder este sentimiento, tan hermoso que tienes por mi ¿Podre hacerte feliz una vez que te corresponda tu amor?]-Aun cuando sus pensamientos pensaban su corazón gritaba que luchara, ¿Por qué no iba a hacer caso a su corazón?

Ambos tenían pensamientos diferentes, pero aun así podían disfrutar del beso que se ofrecían el uno al otro, hasta que se separaron y sonrojaron ¿Se sienta en su mesa? Cuando el camarero llego y le dio sus platos de comida y no solo eso, sino que también ¿¡Encendió unas velas y pidió al violinista que le tocara de nuevo!? Sonrojando a ambos, pero a su vez felices juntos se miraban y comía, sin dejarse de ver, pero saboreando la deliciosa comida de su cena romántica ¡Avía salido a la perfección todo! Con el paso de los minutos ambos avían terminado sus respectivos platos, cuando llego el postre que era para ellos.

El cual era dos pasteles con fresa cubierta de chocolate encima y un batido de fresa con un popote, en forma de corazón con dos puntas de ambos lados ¿Dejándolos a ambos en shock? Pero aun así lentamente comían sus postres pero cuando llego el momento del batido, ambos sonrojados y decididos ¡Posaron sus labios en cada extremo! Y comenzar a beber en cada extremo sin dejar, de verse a los ojos cuando de pronto se escucha un CLICK ¿¡Le avía tomado una foto a ambos!? Y mas cuando se miraban a los ojos con cariño y ternura y amor, y mas bebiendo del batido juntos.

Ambos se separan sonrojados luego de terminar el batido por completo deciden levantarse e irse luego de decir gracias, por la comida y salieron del restaurante ambos caminaban ¿Sumergido en sus pensamientos? Ya era algo tarde en la noche así que Issei quería acompañar a Kiryu asía su casa, pero ella lo freno de improviso ¿Cómo ella se iba a controlar si el la acompañaba a su casa? La cual no estaban sus Padres y sólo estarían ellos dos, solos absolutamente solos ¿¡Ella podrá no querer saltarle encima y hay mismo tomarlo!? No, no debía calmarse y controlarse.

-G-gracias Issei por la cita fue uh (Muy sonrojada acariciando su brazo izquierdo) ¡Fue muy maravillosa me encanto! Enserio muchas gracias, ahora ten una hermosa noche gracias-Le da un beso corto en sus labios sonrojada a su vez, que desviaba su mirada muy tímida ¿Por todo lo que pasaba tan rápido?

-Kiryu (Sonrojado por el corto beso, toma su mano acariciándola) Me alegro que te gustara sabes uh, bueno veras la cosa es que (Traga saliva y se llena de valor) ¿¡Te gustaría volver a salir conmigo en otra cita!?-Estaba muy nervioso, pero por dentro sabía que la respuesta, que la ojo verde le daría ¡Le iba a encantar realmente! Aunque por alguna razón algo le gritaba, que no dejara que se fuera sola.

-[¿¡Volver a salir con el acaso me lo pidió!? (Sonriendo muy feliz por como el acariciaba, con sus dedos la mano de ella) Oh mi dios claro que lo aria, no lo dudaría mi amor] ¡Claro que si Issei me encantaría!-En eso Issei la toma entre sus brazos dándole un giro para luego alzarla un poco, ¿Mirándola con ternura para ir bajándola lentamente? Ella estaba confundida porque lo hacía pero ¡Lo descubrió a los pocos segundos!

-[¡Me alegró que aceptara! (Dándole un pequeño beso a Kiryu) Espero que todo sea maravilloso] Kiryu (Se separa del beso y la coloca frente de ella) ¿Me permites acompañarte a tu casa?-Algo en el le decía que debía acompañarla no podía dejarla sola no quería, ¿En su corazón sentía un gran miedo dejarla sola acaso? Debía protegerla a cualquier costo y eso aria, sin importar cuál sería el costo que vendría ¡Con tal de protegerla pagaría lo que fuera!

Pero Kiryu le dijo con una sonrisa que podría irse sola aun cuando el no quería eso prácticamente le suplico que le dejara, acompañar pero ella se negó ¿Qué podía hacer Issei? Acepto pero le pidió que cuando llegara a su casa, le iba a llamar para saber que todo estaba bien ella acepto y ahora con ¿Un pequeño beso en su mejilla se despidió? Algo en nuestro castaño estaba inquieta no podía dejar de pensar, que si no iba por ella se arrepentiría comenzó a caminar alejándose del restaurante pero apenas ¿Dos cuadras alejado del restaurante el voltio asustado? Algo un grito de su alma le indicaba que ella estaba en peligro, comenzó a regresarse para irla a buscar no podría estar tranquilo ¡Hasta saber que ella estuviera bien sana y salva! Comenzó a ir mas rápido necesitaba encontrarla saber que estaba bien, y llevarla a su casa sin importar que sucediera.

Mientras tanto con Kiryu desde que se despidió de Issei.

Ella estaba demasiado contenta que iba caminando ¿Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro? Iba poco a poco camino asía su casa sin darse cuenta, ¡Que estaba siendo seguida! Decidió mejor llamar a Issei ya que solo necesitaba dar unas vueltas y estaría en su casa pero antes de siquiera, poder sacar su teléfono ¿¡Le tapan la boca y la arrastran a un callejón oscuro!? Cuando ve quienes son solo eran 5 hombres con cara de pocos amigos los cuales, la arrojan hacía unos botes de basura para luego ¡Arrebatarle la cartera!

-¡Por favor no me hagan nada! (Temblorosa mirando como revisaban su bolso) Llévense lo que quiera pero déjenme ir se los suplico-Tenía miedo comenzó a pensar porque no avía aceptado, que Issei la acompañara miraba con terror cuando ellos contaban el dinero.

-¿¡Que esto es todo lo que tienes acaso!? No es suficiente para nosotros no lo es (Furiosa arroja el bolso a un lado) ¿Qué más tienes mocosa? Y queremos la verdad ahora ¡Contesta mierda!-Sacando una navaja de sus bolsillos mientras se acercaba a ella dejando, en claro que iba hacerle mucho daño.

-P-por favor es todo lo que tengo (Comenzando a llorar mientras se alejaba de el) ¡Se los suplico le daré más dinero pero déjeme ir!-Ahora si estaba aterrada como el sujeto la miraba de una forma, no muy amable comenzó a sentir miedo ¿¡Porque seguía hay porque no huía de ahí!?

-¡Claro que no vas a dar más mocosa! (Mirándola de arriba abajo, relamiéndose los labios) Bien chicos hoy creo que vamos a comer carne-Fue su sentencia porque Kiryu se dio cuenta de sus intentos, ella se levantó temblorosa por saber lo que le esperaba.

-¡No por favor no lo hagan! (Con miedo retrocedía, y lo ve con temor) Les daré más dinero por favor no eso no-Pero ellos no querían ya eso ella con miedo salió corriendo pero, se escuchó la detonación de una pistola y ella sintió un fuerte dolor ¡Le avían disparado en la pierna!

-¿¡Creíste que te ibas a ir así no más!? Ja ahora no pequeña serás nuestra (Se relame los labios al verla temblorosa) ¡Te vamos a usar hasta que nos saciemos!-Le arranco la camisa a la chica la cual grito de miedo para, darle una buena bofetada a quien quería lastimarla.

Pero fue suficiente el hombre le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara dejando a Kiryu sorprendida, ¡La avían golpeado por primera vez en su vida! Cayo al suelo tratando de reincorporarse pero fue tomada de sus hombros y luego arrojada ¿Al contenedor de basura? Pero no fue suficiente para el malhechor, quería que ella supiera cuál era su lugar y su lugar lo que el pensaba era ¡Callada y sumisa solamente! Pero Kiryu no quería entregar su cuerpo a nadie solo a un hombre el que ella amaba.

Apenas se levantó queriendo escapar un golpeo en su estómago la hice caer de rodillas votando bilis, por la gran fuerza empleada asía su estómago ¡Para que el malhechor le arrancara el resto de su vestido! Dejándola solamente e interior Kiryu quería luchar, pero no podía el dolor de su cuerpo solo podía ver como aquel asqueroso se quitaba su camisa, dejando ver su horrible cuerpo para ella solo ver el cuerpo de otro hombre ¡Le resultaba asqueroso! Ya que en su alma su corazón en su mente solo existía, Issei solo para ella existía el solamente.

-[¡Issei por favor sálvame! (Dejando caer sus lágrimas de miedo) Por favor mi amor ven a salvarme por favor, protégeme ¡Issei sálvame amor mío!]-En aquel momento escucho como algo se detuvo cerca de ella, y sintió como si alguien hubiera dado un golpe ¿Cómo podía escuchar todo eso? Y más el gemido de dolor que escucho.

-¡Aléjate de ella maldito infeliz! No permitiré que la toques mas (Colocándose frente de Kiryu) Bien es momento de que saque la basura, porque eso es lo que son ¡Son basura por tocarla!-Issei no lo dudo si no que se arrojó a quien quería tocar a Kiryu por alguna, razón el se sentía ¿Furioso con ira y con ganas de romperle la cara?

El malhechor trata de disparar pero Issei llega para someterle de su brazo dándole un rodillazo, para hacer que el suelte el arma ¡Tomarla y arrojarla lejos de el! Y luego sin ninguna compasión, darle un golpe en la barbilla al infeliz que quería tocarla a ella ¡A su Kiryu! Cuando su mente llego a esa conclusión se quedó en shock ¿¡Su Kiryu pensó su mente!? Pero ese pequeño descuido hizo, que los otros amigos de ese infeliz golpearan su espalda provocando que el gritara de dolor.

Kiryu miraba con terror como comenzaban a golpear a Issei sin ninguna piedad, ella no podía permitirlo ¡No iba a dejar que lo lastimaran! Con miedo pero con valor tomo una vieja cañería rota y golpeo a uno de ellos en la cabeza, el cual grito de dolor por el fuerte golpe ¡Y cayó al suelo muerto! Ya que la fuerza empleada fue demasiada como para quebrar, el cráneo de unos de los malhechores otro se arrojó asía ella tomando la cañería tratando de quitársela pero nuestro portador de Ddraig enfurecido al ver cómo, ¿Querían lastimar a Kiryu? No soporto mas y le dio un cabezazo a uno que lo golpeaba, para luego tomar su cuello para rompérselo.

Pero antes de que lo lograra los otros dos lo detuvieron mientras el castaño como pudo, se logró liberar solo para escuchar un grito de dolor y luego ver como ¡Kiryu caía al suelo! Cuando la vio ella tenía su nariz rota sangrando aquel momento Issei se quedó estático, pero también en su interior algo despertaba ¿Una ira una furia incontrolable? Sus ojos se volvieron frio que helo la sangre de esos infelices, mientras que el sin darse cuenta avía abierto sus alas de demonio.

-¿Cómo se atrevieron a tocarla como osaron lastimarla? (Sus ojos mostraba deseos asesinos, asiendo temblar a los malhechores) ¡Los voy a matar por tocar a mi Kiryu!- fueron sus palabras y se arrojó asía ellos, los cuales asustado por las alas no se defendieron.

Issei comenzó a golpearlo a cada uno en la cara uno a uno para tomar, a uno de su pie y arrojarlo ¡Asía la pared sin compasión! Quería controlar esa ira calmar ese deseo asesino ¿Pero cómo iba a poder lograrlo? Ellos lastimaron a su Kiryu ellos, solo merecían la muerte ellos ¡Solo merecían morir! Nuestro castaño no lo dudo si no que como a uno y le rompió el cuello, ni siquiera dudo en ningún momento cuando un grito lo detuvo.

Cuando volvió vio como el primer infeliz estaba de vuelta con su pistola tomando del cabello a Kiryu, apuntando su arma asía su cabeza dejando a Issei petrificado ¿Cómo iba a salvarla ahora? No podía así que se detuvo pero cuando fue así, ¡Un fuerte dolor sintió! Una de sus alas fue disparada cayendo de rodilla mirando con odio, al infeliz pero nadie sabía que eran observados ¿Por un ente oscuro? Miraba interesado en Issei y en Kiryu.

-¡Al fin lo encontré! Ese chico será mi nuevo contenedor es momento, de que entienda cuál es su destino (Una sonrisa retorcida aparece en sus labios) ¿¡Estará listo para lo que vendrá!? Sí que lo estará por protegerla, el vendería incluso su alma-Desde el edificio que miraba se deja caer asía al frente, mientras no dejaba de ver a Issei aun arrodillado.

Mientras tanto con Issei quería golpear al sujeto pero antes de que hiciera algo, fue detenido por los otros dos ¿Qué iba a poder hacer ahora? Pero un grito de dolor se escuchó y sangre cayo a su lado, ¿¡Que estaba sucediendo!? Cuando se da la vuelta y ve a sus captores estos estaban siendo atravesados por algo filoso, de pronto aquello fue retirado con una velocidad sorprendente.

Pero no le importó si no que se levantó listo para ir por el otro que estaba atentando la vida de su Kiryu pero, cuando mueve su mirada asía el sujeto ¿Algo negro como una criatura? Estaba detrás del sujeto este mismo se percata, de la mirada de Issei cuando voltea solo veo como la sombra ¡Mueve su garra por completo asía el! Creyó que no le avía sucedido nada se rio apunto su arma asía el pero, cuando lo hizo ¿Su mano cayó al suelo? Para luego que el resto de su cuerpo cayó por igual.

-¡Tu serás mi nuevo contenedor! Escuchas mis palabras nos volveremos a vernos (Mirando con sus ojos rojos a Issei) Hasta entonces se fuerte para lo que, te tocara pasar ella será tu salvación Hyouduo Issei-Fueron sus palabras para luego abrir sus alas y de un aleteo, de ambas estaba volando mirando a Issei y sonríe para irse y alejándose de ellos dos.

-Issei ¿Enserio eres tu? (Miraba a Issei luego de que la sombra se fue) ¿¡Tienes alas acaso!? Pero sabes te quedan muy bien-Esas últimas palabras las dijo porque noto la mirada de miedo de Issei de que quizás iba a rechazarlo, pero ¡Ella no lo aria nunca! Y así fue como se levantaba para estar cerca de el, pero en ese momento Issei se acercó a ella.

-Debes tener frio déjame ayudarte (Quitándose su chaleco y cubriendo su cuerpo) Me tenías preocupado Kiryu enserio, pero ahora me alegro saber que estas bien-Acariciaba su mejilla con ternura mientras la tenía entre sus brazos, ambos se miraba con ternura aun sin estaban alrededor de esos cuerpos sin vida solo importaban ellos.

-Issei (Susurro su nombre mirándolo con ternura) ¿Cómo sabía que necesitaba ayuda?-Quería saber cómo el llego hay ella quería que él le dijera, que escucho su llamado deseaba con su corazón ¡Que sus palabras hubieran llegado asía el! De pronto abre sus ojos levemente sorprendida, cuando siente que acarician su mano y este era Issei.

-Algo en mi me decía que volviera Kiryu (Con su mano lentamente, limpia su nariz) Y aunque me creas como loco, abría jurado que tú me llamas a gritos a si esto dolerá-Kiryu estaba tan embelesada por esas palabras que no escucho lo último, cuando de pronto se escuchó un ¿¡Crack!? Mientras él sonreía nerviosamente por lo que hizo.

Nuestra joven Kiryu pego un fuerte grito porque el castaño avía acomodado su nariz, lo que provoco ¡Un grito de dolor en ella! Pero luego de ese grito y como ella lo miraba con sus mejillas infladas, haciendo puchero y Issei se riera nerviosamente pero unos minutos después ¿Ambos se quedan mirando a los ojos? Para luego al mismo tiempo ambos, colocan sus manos en la mejilla del otro sin dejar de ver sus ojos.

Poco a poco comenzaron a acercarse y cerrando sus ojos ¿¡Un hermoso y cálido beso!? El cual expresaba unos sentimientos puros y hermosos que ambos sentía entre ellos, poco a poco se separan del beso mirándose con amor ¡Ambos lo avían demostrado con ese beso! Para luego Issei levantar con cuidado a Kiryu y la llevo entre sus brazos sin dejar de ver sus ojos, iba caminando con ella aferrada a su camisa y a su cuello debes en cuando dándole unos besos en su mejilla o sus labios de piquitos.

-[Esto es muy maravilloso realmente (Mirándolo debes en cuando hasta llegar a su casa) ¿¡Que ya llegamos tan rápido!? No quiero que se vaya no quiero]-Sienten como la deja en su cama y ve a Issei como le sonreía pero ella, toma su brazo y con su mirada ¡Quería decirle que se quedara con ella!

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo Kiryu? (Ella se sonroja y asiente levemente) Ya veo está bien espero y no te moleste-Sonrojado por sus palabras y ve como ella se mueve a un lado, haciéndole espacio ¿Así que con algo de miedo se acuesta a su lado? Ambos se miraban a los ojos con mucho cariño.

-G-gracias Issei por quedarte a mi lado (Acaricia su mejilla y un corto beso) ¡Te amo con todo mi corazón!- Solo deseaba decir esas palabras y al decirla, Issei le dio un corto beso y a su vez ¿El acariciaba sus muslo por encima de su interior? Sonrojándola así que ella se apegaba más a su cuerpo ¡Y cerrar sus ojos y caer dormida! Aferrada a él.

Y nos quedamos aquí chicos xD espero que le guste realmente xP algunas cosas se irán descubriendo, y así que no olviden de darle los créditos a mi novia por los cambios xP sin mas me despido nos veremos pronto chicos xD se cuidan bay, bay.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicos me alegro que le gustara se que algunos tendrán algunas dudas las cuales serán contestada muy pronto a su vez, es invito a descubrir que sucederá en esta pequeña historia que ha comenzado entre Issei y Kiryu ¡Descúbranlo que sucederá con ellos dos! A una cosa antes quizás abra algo que lo sorprendas, decidí colocar más realidad cuando se trata de estos casos que van a ver xP disfrútenlos chicos.

Capítulo 3 Una terrible verdad una maldición despierta y una solo solución.

La noche se movía lentamente algunos ya dormían cómodamente en su cama otros miraban una película algunos, tenía otras cosas que hacer pero en un apartamento de la chica conocida como ¿Aika Kiryu? Estaba aferrada al cuerpo de un castaño el mismo, que tenía ¿Su brazo izquierdo como almohada para ella? Ya su vez ella estaba acurrucada en su pecho, mientras el acariciaba sus muslo por encima de su interior juntos ambos estaban conforme con el uno con el otro.

Ambos abrazados con una gran sonrisa mientras ambos se acomodaban entre ellos ya muy cómodos ¿Se aferraban entre ellos? Por Kiryu es como si volviera a pasar, por lo que paso hace unas horas mientras que de parte de Issei quería protegerla y cuidarla por eso se aferraban a ella ¡Ambos no se iban a separar por nada! Las horas iban pasando y nuestros dos jóvenes estaban muy conformes entre ellos, y así poco a poco su sueño iba a ser interrumpido porque ya ¡El sol iba apareciendo por el horizonte!

-ha uh (Comenzando a despertar por los rayos del sol) ¿Qué ya amaneció? Debo ir a casa debo cambiarme de ropa-Comenzó a despertarse pero ve a Kiryu aferrada a su camisa y sonríe tiernamente, a su vez ¿Mirándola tiernamente? Moviendo algunos de sus cabellos y lo colocaba detrás de su oreja.

Besa su frente para dejarla arropada y ella misma se cómoda un poco más con una gran sonrisa, a su vez que ¿Se notaba que estaba despierta? Y lo era solo que hacía que estaba dormida, pero Issei necesitaba salir un rato así que ¿Besaba el cuello de Kiryu? Provocando que se sonrojara y gimiera levemente para soltar, su camisa el castaño sonrió y fue en busca de un poco de alcohol y unas vendas ¡Se avían olvidado por completo curar su herida!

Cuando consiguió el alcohol y las vendas fue donde estaba su amiga o quizás algo más ¿Podría ser eso posible acaso? Quizás lo seria pronto Kiryu comenzó a despertarse, según ella, pero sonriéndole las sabanas dejando sus muslos descubierto, aunque avía sangre seca ¿La herida aún seguía un poco abierta? Así con mucha delicadeza mojo un pedazo de las vendas y limpio con cuidado, la herida de la chica para luego con un poco de miedo decidió retirar la bala.

La cual avía quedado aún dentro de su muslo ¿¡Cómo se le avía olvidado!? Con ayuda de unas pequeñas pinzas logro retirar la bala y limpiar su herida, aunque para ella ¡Le dolía un demonio! Pero aferrada al brazo de Issei cuando termino nuestro castaño le vendo su herida y luego, ¿Un pequeño beso en los labios como recompensan? Ambos se miraban con infinito cariño se abrazan entre ellos ella rodeando su cuello y el rodeando su cintura.

-[¿Cómo fue que paso todo esto? (Aun mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa) Me encantaría quedarme así con ella, pero debo volver a casa]-Eran sus pensamientos con cuidado y delicadeza apega a Kiryu, a su cuerpo provocando en ambos ¿Un notorio sonrojo?

-[¡Kya! Me ha abrazado jamás creí que me abrazaría (Lo ve con un infinito cariño y amor) ¿Podrá ser que el y yo seremos más unidos?]-Su corazón palpitaba de emoción y beso con ternura, sus labios apegándote a el con mucho cuidado.

-Kiryu tengo que salir, pero te veré más tarde ¿Qué dices nos vemos en la tarde? - La miraba con cariño y este le regresaba con una sonrisa, cariñosa y a la vez coqueta y sus ojos mirándolo a el con mucho amor.

-Está bien Issei sabes gracias por la salida me encanto, y más por protegerme (Acaricia su mejilla y sin miedo, le da una pequeña lamida a sus labios) S-sabes q-quiero s-seguir s-saliendo c-contigo ¿Qué me dices me darías el honor? -Sus mejillas tenían un gran sonrojo, pero Issei solo la apego más a su cuerpo y le dio un susurro un _**(¡Sí!)**_

Ambos sonrojados se separan mientras Issei iba recostando a Kiryu en su cama dejándola arropada mientras se miraban a los ojos, ¿Ambos sabían que sus ojos reflejaban amor acaso? Decidieron no pensar en nada y solo un pequeño y corto beso se dieron y Issei salió, pero en ningún momento, ¡Dejo de verla hasta que salió del cuarto! Nuestro buen amigo iba muy contento y feliz era momento de que le dijera, a las chicas ¡Que él iba a salir con otras chicas! El no quería ser como ellas tenía el valor suficiente, para decirle que él va a salir con otras.

Unos minutos caminando pensando en las palabras correcta llega a su casa sonríe y abre la puerta, con cuidado sube las escaleras ¡Iba al cuarto de Akeno y Rias! Pero cuando llego se escuchó ¿Unos ruidos extraños acaso? No sabía porque, pero poco a poco su corazón comenzó a dolerle y cuando llego a la puerta entre abierta ¿¡Unos gemidos se escuchaban dentro del cuarto!? Con miedo se asoma para ver de qué se trataba cuando lo hizo, ¡Hubiera preferido no haberlo hecho!

Dentro del cuarto se veía un joven como de unos 28 años de edad alto de pelo azul se veía que asía ejercicio por sus abdominales, pero eso no era lo que importaba y era porque ¡Estaba desnudo! Y bajo él estaba ¿¡Rias y Akeno desnuda por igual!? Pero eso no era lo peor porque lo peor fue es que ambas jóvenes le estaban haciendo al profesor si así era Issei le reconoció, pero su corazón fue atravesado por, una especie de bala invisible cuando sus ojos veían lo que asían.

Ambas chicas le estaban dándole una mamada al profesor sonrojada mientras recorrían con sus lenguas, toda la longitud del miembro masculino ¡Issei sintió como su cuerpo algo se liberó con fuerza! En shock aún comenzó a dar pasos asía atrás, y volvió a escuchar de nuevo ¿Más gemidos acaso? Como si fuera un autómata se acercó asía las demás habitaciones solo para ver, como su corazón volvía a ser herido ¡Por una fuerza que quería verlo sufrir!

Acercándose de nuevo a las puertas entre abierta se vio a nada más ni nada menos ¡Que Xenovia gimiendo! Mientras un joven de pelo negro le estaba comienzo, las tetas mientras ella misma acariciaba su pelo cada visión era un dolor para su pobre corazón ¡Y era solo el comienzo! Como poco a poco miraba como Irina era manoseada por un joven de pelo café, el cual acariciaba sus pechos y su intimidad ¿Por qué se quedaba hay el?

-[¿Esto debe ser una pesadilla no ellas jamás me harían eso cierto? (Alejándose de la puerta su mirada era sombría) ¿¡Mientras yo sufro y ellas gozan!?]-Sin darse cuenta derramaba lágrimas al ver como aquellas, que el avía protegido y dado su corazón ¡Se estaban revolcándose con otros! Debía salir de ahí pero no sabía porque no podía.

Comenzó a caminar e ir a otra habitación solo para ver como Ravel estaba solo sonrojada gimiendo bajo, mientras un joven de pelo castaño ¿Le lamia su intimidad y le hacía mimos a su vez? Otra vez es como si su corazón hubiera sido atravesado por otra bala se alejó con cuidado, para luego ver en otra a ¿Rossweisse moviendo su mano acaso? Y estaba frente a un adulto de pelo rubio ¿¡El que gemía y le sonreía complacido!?

Otra bala más lo atravesó en su corazón lentamente quería irse, pero era como si algún instinto le decía ¡Que debía ver la verdad! Con miedo se acercó asía la de Asía de la cual también se escuchaban, ¿Unos gemidos leves pero claros? Cuando se acercó se quedó petrificado ¡Su amiga estaba encima de un joven! De pelo rojizo mientras ella movía sus caderas ¿Frotando su intimidad con el miembro del chico? Aquí fue como si algo más doloroso que las otras.

Ahora solo faltaba una sola habitación deseaba creer que ella entre toda no hubiera sido capaz de hacer, lo que las otras estaban haciendo ¿¡Ella no sería capaz de traicionarlo cierto!? Cuando se acercó a la habitación eso fue lo que se murió la esperanza se perdió cuando vio a Koneko, un joven de pelo blanco le estaba ¿Lamiendo su vientre y acariciando sus pezones? Y eso fue todo su corazón ¡De nuevo fue disparado por algo invisible! No sabía, pero mirando el techo se iba alejando lentamente.

-[¡Esto no es una pesadilla es la maldita realidad! (Retrocediendo mirando con horror las habitaciones) Entonces ellas los aman a ellos ¿No es cierto? Y yo sintiéndome culpable ¡Que idiota he sido!]-Fueron sus palabras sin darse cuenta estaba ¡Por caerse por las escaleras! Ya no le importaba nada y sin más cayo por los escalones que subió.

Pero estar rodando más abajo un manto negro se abro cuando Issei iba rodando ¿Cuándo el avía cerrado sus ojos? El dolor dejo de sentirse nuestro amigo Issei comenzó, abrir sus ojos y solo veía oscuridad ¿Pero noto como algo se movía en esa oscuridad? Poco a poco unos pequeños puntos, de color rojos aparecieron a su vez sé acercaban asía él ¿Sé veía que aquel ser era muy grande acaso? Cuándo sé mostro quien era ¡Un dragón negro con cinco cuernos! En su cabeza mientras Issei lo miraba sorprendido y confundido.

¿Qué quera aquel ser sobre natural? Antes de poder preguntar algo siquiera ¡Un gran dolor apareció en su corazón! Comenzó a sangrar desde su nariz luego, desde su boca escupía sangre mientras su corazón ¿¡Quería estallar dentro de su cuerpo!? Cayo al suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras se arrancaba su ropa trataba, de detener el dolor que sentía ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Noto cómo unas manchas negras cubría todo su cuerpo, lo único que podía escuchar era los gemidos de las que amaba locamente ¿Ese sería su ultimo recuerdo?

-Te dije que serias mí contenedor Hyouduo Issei estas sufriendo la maldición (Mirando él sufrimiento del castaño) ¿Quieres seguir vivo quieres salvarte?-Sus palabras no tenían mucho efecto pero Issei estaba sufriendo su cuerpo, ¿Estaba comenzando a pudrirse? Ddraig trataba de que él castaño escuchara.

-[¿Qué debo hacer? Mi dolor crece cada vez más (Su mano sé ve negra, y sé va pudriendo) ¿¡Voy a morir así no más!? No puedo permitirlo quiero vivir, pero porque me aferro a vivir]-Eran sus pensamientos pero de pronto sintió algo cálido algo de cariño, ¿De dónde venía ese calor? Miro al vacío y del mismo apareció ¡Kiryu dormida esperando su regreso! Hay lo supo por qué debía vivir.

-¡Uh! (Mirando cómo Issei mueve su mano asía al frente) Ya veo escúchame Issei puedo salvarte, pero a cambio el amor que sientes por ellas desaparecerá ¿Quieres vivir?-Ve cómo Issei lo miraba con esa mirada ¿Vacía sin esperanza sin ganas de vivir? Pero muy en el fondo hay una leve esperanza, entonces lo supo estaba dispuesto a todo por esa esperanza.

-Yo deseo vivir ella me espera (Se para tambaleándose pero, decidido mirando al dragón) ¡Toma todo de mi sí lo deseas! Pero deseo verla abrazarla quiero, estar con ella arráncame este sufrimiento ¡Libérame de mi tormento!-Alzando sus brazos y los extiende en forma de cruz, estaba dispuesto a todo para olvidarse de ellas ¡Sí debía vender su alma lo aria! Con tal de volver estar a su lado.

-¡JaJaJa! Vaya eres interesante chico está bien déjame presentarme (Se inclina y ve a Issei de frente) Me llamo Kurayami Eien Dragón de la eterna Oscuridad, y ahora tu nuevo compañero-Abriendo sus alas rugió con fuerza para meterse, dentro del cuerpo de Issei tras atravesarlo ¿Con sus garras negras? Las cuales se fue introduciéndose en su cuerpo por completo.

Ddraig miraba cómo el alma de aquel dragón comenzó a introducirse dentro del cuerpo de Issei, el cual no lo rechazo sí no ¿Qué lo acepto por completo? Y más cuándo el brazo derecho del castaño ¡Se estaba transformando! Las manchas negras del cuerpo de Issei, comenzaron a desaparecer pero cuándo eso paso ¿¡Su brazo derecho atravesó su cuerpo!? Algo sorpresivo y aterrador pero nunca sangro, ¿Por qué no estaba sangrando que sucedía?

Tanto para Issei cómo para Ddraig se veía cómo la mano era retirada y no avía herida pero el brazo derecho tenía encerrada, ¿Qué tenía guardado? Cuándo abre sus dedos ve que avían unas pequeñas perlas, las misma estaban brillando de un color diferente sus colores eran rojo, negro, azul, dos amarillos, un blanco y otro plateado y el ultimo cómo un color marrón ¿¡Esas perlas que eran para el!?

Algo avía cambiado podía sentirlo su corazón se sentía más aliviado y más tranquilo ¿Acaso el amor que sentía se murió? Mirando las perlas se dio cuenta que de cada una, se mostraba alguien conocida era las chicas que el amaba entonces ¿¡Esas perlas era el amor que sentía por Rias y las demás!? Y vio cómo poco a poco las perlas comenzaron a perder su brillo al punto, de que prácticamente ¡Se volvieron todas negras!

-Déjame decirte algo Hyouduo Issei esas perlas era tus sentimientos por esas chicas (Su brazo derecho se formó un Sacre Gear, de color negro en forma de dragón) ¡Las arranque de tu corazón ya no sientes amor por ellas! Ahora tu me ayudaras a recuperar lo que me quitaron-La cabeza de dragón que formaba el brazo derecho de Issei, tenía una gema roja en su cabeza ¿La cual muestra un holograma?

-Ya veo entonces así es lo que debo hacer (El holograma muestra un punto, en dónde debía ir el) ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme quién eres? Y sobre todo porque yo, no entiendo-Miraba su brazo derecho con mucha intriga, a su vez que el holograma desaparecía ¿Porque ese dragón lo ayudaba? Necesitaba saber todo pero en su mente, solo avía algo y eso era ¡Kiryu!

-Soy uno de los primeros Dragones Kurayami Eien (El sacre Gear de dragón, la gema brillaba y aparece un holograma de un dragón) Estoy por encima de Trihexa y el gran rojo, incluso de la misma Ophis y te escogí porque tu lo pedias-Comenzó a relatar que al ser uno de los dragones primarios de alto rango, el cuidaba de los otros cuándo ¡La maldición de los dragones despertaba!

-¡Que tenía una maldición! Cómo puede ser eso posible (Confundido al escuchar eso, y se da cuenta de cierto detalle) ¿¡Quieres decir que eso que me paso era la maldición no es verdad!?-Así fue cómo Kurayami comenzó a revelarle cuándo un Dragón, ama a una sola pareja y es traicionado ¡El dragón se vuelve un animal salvaje sin razonamiento! Pero su caso era diferente ya que cómo la traición fue de varias, eso comenzó a pudrir su alma y su cuerpo.

-En otras palabras ellas te traicionaron mientras tú eras fiel (El holograma seguía mirando a Issei) ¡Tu jamás dejaste de buscar y menos de amarlas! Pero ellas a ti sí y eso fue tu maldición, ese amor que sentías por ella te iba matando pero Ddraig lo contenía-En eso se escuchó la voz del dragón el cual comenzó a relatar, que era cierto trato por todo los medios ¡De protegerlo cuándo la maldición se estaba liberando!

Poco a poco Issei comenzó a enterrarse que cómo el era fiel pero ellas no lo eran, y al ser su cuerpo creado de la carne de un dragón ¡Iba de ley a tener la maldición! Se enterró de que los dragones son razas muy fieles cuándo se trata de pareja, sí uno muere el otro morirá solo por amor ¿Los dragones eran criaturas únicas? Eso fue lo que se dio cuenta y más que al tener, varias parejas la maldición lo estaba consumiendo de a poco.

Y que sí no hubiera estado saliendo con Kiryu seguro hubiera muerto mucho antes de que él se diera cuenta, de que estaba muriendo por amor además de eso ¡Que lo que vio solo acelero el proceso de la maldición! Ya que la maldición fue detenida por que la joven Aika Kiryu, le estaba dando amor se lo estaba demostrando por eso no avía caído a los brazos de la muerte ¿¡Cómo él no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía!?

También se logró enterrar que Kurayami lo escogió porque su dolor lo despertó él era el Dragón de la Oscuridad, y que el corazón de Issei estaba naciendo una Gran Oscuridad ¡Por eso fue despertado! Hay Ddraig y Issei se enterraron que él, estaba encadenado atrapado herido y hambriento, pero tuvo que dejar su cuerpo solo para poder buscarlo al igual que Issei, Kurayami lo necesitaba, pero ¿Cómo el necesitaba al castaño?

-Necesito que vayas por mi cuerpo real y con él, crees un arma con mi carne y huesos (Miraba seriamente a Issei) ¡Y así me ayudes con mi propósito! Y ese es de una vida tranquila junto a una pareja, por eso te escogí a ti mientras estaré en tu cuerpo curándote-Fueron sus palabras e Issei entendió, pero ¿El aceptaría así no más? Tras lo que se ha enterrado.

-[¿¡Issei porque demoras tanto acepta joder!? Al fin algo que valga la pena (Decía Ddraig muy emocionado) ¡Debemos ayudarlo es nuestro deber, y porque no quiero morir! Así que lo mejor sería ayudarlo, seguro el podrá ayudarnos con muchas cosas]-Parece que al dragón carmesí le encantaba la idea de poder ayudar, a uno de los dragones primarios ¡Y así saber sus conocimientos y secretos!

-¿Ok? No sería tan malo poder ayudarte realmente (En eso el holograma sonríe al escucharlo) ¿¡Cómo carajo tengo que hacer!? Además porque un arma con tu cadáver-Kurayami dice que el realmente es un Dios al igual que sus otros dos hermanos, los únicos que quedaban con vida ¿Qué estaba pensando ese dragón realmente?

Comenzó a escuchar la historia que el Kurayami Eien era uno de los doce dioses Dragones, que existieron antes de la primer guerra de las tres fracciones ¡Uno de los pocos que aún estaba vivo! Ya que de los doce dioses solo quedaban cóm de ellos, además de que los otros dioses muertos ¿Por proteger a los suyos? Aparte de él y los otros ellos no se metieron en la guerra, porque realmente no le interesaba una guerra que no les concernía a ellos.

Issei entendió pero a su vez pregunto porque debía crear un arma ¿De qué iba servir crearla? Kurayami comenzó a relatarle que el arma, tendrá casi todo su poder y él podría usarla ¡Hasta que el pudiera crear un nuevo cuerpo! Además iban a ser muy recompensados por su ayuda, y que le enseñaría a Issei con sus basto conocimiento le enseñaría ¿Poesía canto baile modales? Y otras cosas más que con sus años de experiencia podrían, servirle a él en algún futuro realmente.

Ddraig en sí le interesaba muchas cosas pero el que tenía la última palabra era Issei ¿Podrá ser que el aceptaría? Nuestro buen amigo comenzó a pensar, seriamente sería de ayuda tocar algún instrumento ¡Ya que quería agradecerle a Rias cómo eran ellas realmente! El no las odiaba pero tampoco sentía, por ella algo más que una simple amistad por el tiempo que compartieron con el solo eso y nada más.

-¡Aceptó con mucho gusto! Así que decidido te ayudare (El holograma asiente muy contento) Ahora me podrías dejar salir de aquí, digo debo volver asía dónde está K…..-Cuándo se da cuenta él ya estaba ¿Frente del cuarto de Kiryu, en que momento avía llegado? En eso escucho a Kurayami decirle, que mientras él estuviera junto a el podrá ayudarle en muchas cosas.

_-[Con mis conocimientos podrás lograr usar ciertos elementos (Inflando su pecho de orgullo) ¿Has pensado que instrumento quieres tocar? Podre enseñarte muchas cosas que, te van a servir en combate y otras cosas]_-Lo último lo dijo de una forma que hizo dar escalofrió a Issei ¿Cómo iba a poder ayudarlo y de qué forma sería?

-Sí estoy pensado en tocar la guitarra y el violín ¿Me podrías ayudar con eso?-Se sonrojaba un poco pero Kurayami asiente ya que después de todo, podría ayudarlo el decide entrar ¿Pero cómo le va a explicar a Kiryu? Sentía un poco de miedo pero debía ser fuerte.

-_[Bueno compañero mejor espera un poco (Hablando desde su Sacre Gear) ¿Por qué te lo digo? Digamos de que debes escucharme mejor]_-Ddraig sabía lo que quería decirle sí Kiryu demostraba, ser una pareja indicada para el castaño ¿Quizás podría que Kiryu logre lo que las otras no?

Issei asiente levemente y entran con cuidado cuándo ve cómo Kiryu ¿Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios? Cuándo la ve así dormida acurrucada en la cálida, sabana hace que sus mejillas se sonrojan tanto que no puede dejar de verla dormida ¡Apreciaba todo de ella! Pero ahora el se sentía tranquilo ya que su corazón, ya no sufría de que estuviera engallando a Rias o a las demás ¿¡Eso ya era parte del pasado!?

Y lo era ahora Issei se concentraría solamente en una cosa y eso era ¡En continuar su vida junto a quien le ha demostrado amor! Poco a poco se acercó asía la durmiendo Kiryu, comenzó a moverla lentamente y ella ¿Comenzó a despertarse? Sonrió al verla así y beso su frente mientras le susurraba (_**¡Despierta Kiryu!**_) pero en ese momento ¡Se percató de la verdad! Ya que el avía acordado que fue a su casa ¿¡Por ropa nueva y no avía conseguido nada!?

-¡Uh! (Comienzo abriendo sus ojos y ve a Issei) Ha buenos días Issei vaya te vez bien, así cómo siempre te queda bien el uniforme-Le sonreía tiernamente a su vez que miraba a Issei, el cual cargaba la ropa que casi siempre usaba ¿Miraba intrigada por la mirada confundida del chico?

_-[Te dije que sería de ayuda puedo cambiar, todo con mi poder será simple (Hablando con orgullo) Logre cambiarte incluso hasta darte un baño]-_Estaba orgulloso ya que su poder quizás no tenía el que una vez tuvo, pero cosas sencillas cómo esas ¡Podía hacerlas en minutos! Y era suficiente para así poder ayudar a su compañero.

-Je cogí lo que encontré pero ahora ven vamos (Levantándola dejándola frente a el) Debes cambiarte porque te llevaré a que, te revisen esa herida vamos ¿Si?-Le daba una pequeña sonrisa con un toque de preocupación que Kiryu no pudo decir que no, así que en unos minutos ya estaba ella arreglada y lo peor ¡Se desvistió y vistió frente al castaño!

Issei estaba sonrojado cuándo Kiryu se desabrocho el sostén dejando sus hermosos pechos al descubierto, ¡Para su maravillosa vista! Y mucho más cuándo ella misma deslizo su interior de una forma ¿Coqueta y sensual? Además de que miraba de reojo a nuestro castaño al mismo tiempo, ¿¡Que le sacaba la lengua, con una mirada divertida!? Dejando en claro que lo hizo para que el quedara encantado con su cuerpo.

Cuándo ya estaba arreglada Kiryu estaba ¡Sonrojada y mucho! Ambos bajaban por el ascensor sonrojados pero nuestra castaña no sabía porque hizo aquello pero aun así le encantaba, estar con Issei de esa forma era cómo sí ellos ¿Fueran novios desde hace mucho? Esa idea casi la hace saltar de alegría pero ese sentimiento, se vio opacado cuándo su compañero ¡La tomo del hombro abrazándola asía el!

La puerta se abrieron y ellos comenzaron a caminar juntos cómo sí una pareja se tratara, para Kiryu lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida ¿Para el castaño que pensaba? En sí Issei ya no sentía dolor o dudas de lo que hacía, porque después de todos ¡Las demás ya tenían sus Novios! Ahora el ya no debía sentirse cómo una lacra al engañarlas, cuándo por culpa de su mentalidad casi lo matan ahora no el no iba a cometer ese error jamás ¿¡El podrá ser feliz realmente!? Y lo será a cualquier costo.

_-[Bien compañero todo está bien tu cuerpo, está siendo limpiado de la maldición (Miraba a Kurayami trabajando) ¿La vida es una sorpresa no crees?]-_Se ríe al ver cómo dentro del cuerpo de Issei el dragón Kurayami, estaba devorando algo oscuro ¿Acaso eso sería la maldición?

-Je ¿No te duele nada? (Ve cómo Kiryu niega) Me tenías un poco preocupado de verdad-Besa su frente y acaricia su mejilla tiernamente provocando, en su amiga ¡Un fuerte sonrojo! Ambos se miraban cómo sí miraran ¿El más grande tesoro que hayan encontrado? Quizás era así ambos se avían encontrado sin darse cuenta.

-N-no debes preocuparte gracias a ti (Se detiene y acaricia la mejilla de Issei) ¡Estoy a salvo! Y lo más importante es que estoy (Le da un pequeño beso en los labios) Con la persona que amo con mi corazón-Un gran sonrojo apareció en sus mejilla y bajando su mirada, ¿Se abrazó a él recargando su cabeza en su pecho? Así era ella podía sentir el cálido palpitar del corazón del castaño.

_-[¿¡Que estas esperando vamos dile que quieres que sea tu Novia!? (Gritaba mirando con enojo a Issei) Vamos Issei tienes la oportunidad de, decirle lo que deseas vamos muévete]_-Eran los gritos de Kurayami, pero Issei lo único que hizo fue ¿Abrazarla y cerrar sus ojos para disfrutar del abrazó?

Ddraig ve cómo Kurayami era que ¿Se golpeaba contra una pared? Decidió solo dejar las cosas así no más, mientras Issei junto a Kiryu ambos abrazados se separaron lentamente a su vez ¡Que estaban sonrojados por completo! Ambos jóvenes deciden separarse para luego, irse de nuevo a su destino por suerte avían llegado en pocos minutos.

Dentro de la clínica Kiryu estaba un poco asustada pero por suerte nuestro buen amigo no la dejo sola, tras algunos minutos la doctora solo sonríe y les decía que estaba todo bien ¿Qué solo necesitaba limpiar la herida por unos días? Eso alegro a ambos chicos mientras se miraban tiernamente la doctora se dio cuenta, ¡Que ambos se miraban con mucho amor!

Ella los miro y les sonrió tras darle unas indicaciones se despidió de ellos ambos jóvenes, salían tranquilos caminando cerca del uno del otro ¡Pero no sabían que decir! Pero Issei se sorprendió cuándo ¿Kiryu avía tomado su mano y la entrelaza con la de ella? Nuestro buen amigo solo la ve y le regala una sonrisa con ternura, y juntos se van caminando ¡Felices porque estaban juntos!

Kurayami miraba el cambio de Issei ya que de poco a poco iba olvidando a Rias y a las demás, era cómo sí su corazón ¿Estuviera reemplazando ese amor por uno nuevo? Así era lo que estaba pasando todo se olvida todo cambia y eso sucedía, en su corazón avía encontrado una razón para vivir sobre todo que el ¡Viviría ese amor como diera lugar! Y eso le alegraba a nuestro dragón oscuro.

******************Mientras tanto en la casa de Issei******************

Luego de que los novios de las chicas se fueran tras sus pequeños encuentros que no pasaban, más de solo ¿Unos pequeños toques no más? Rias cómo las demás se estaban bañando todas juntas conversando de cualquier cosa de sus novios, cuando de pronto al mismo tiempo ¡Un fuerte dolor en sus corazones apareció entre ellas! Todas del grupo Gremory, trataba de inútilmente calmar su dolor pero ¿¡No podían aliviar su sufrimiento!?

Cuando de pronto todas ellas caen al suelo desmayadas a su vez que una voz se escuchó antes, de que ellas cayeran sin conocimiento y eso fue (_**¡Han perdido el amor verdadero y sufrirán por su error!**_) fueron las palabras de aquella voz cuándo perdieron el conocimientos, cada una de ellas tenía su propia pesadilla al cabo de unos 15 minutos todas gritaron de terror ¡Sus rostros mostraban pánico y miedo! Todas ellas se abrazaron a sí misma, aquellas pesadillas que tuvieron cada una era muy real.

Todas ellas se miraron entre sí ¿Confundidas acaso? Y lo era ya que al final se descubrió que todas ellas, se desmayaron simultáneamente y a su vez ¿¡Avían gritado de terror por una pesadilla!? Cada del grupo Gremory trataba de entender que sucedía, porque todo le estaba pasando y por qué en sus corazones ¡Avía un gran vacío! Sentían cómo sí alguien le hubiera quitado su lugar, que ellas merecían pero todas se preguntaban la misma pregunta (_**¿¡Porque sienten un vacío en sus corazones, porque sienten que perdieron a alguien importante!?**_)

-¡Uh! (Se levantaba un poco mareada) ¿Qué abra sucedido que nos pasó?-Rias trataba de entender que avía pasado no sabía porque, pero su corazón estaba sufriendo ¿Qué abra pasado acaso un mal augurio? No lo sabía realmente y eso la frustraba enormemente, ¿Por qué sentía tanto dolor? Necesitaba saberlo pero antes-Bien chicas debemos apresurarnos así que prepárense-Fueron sus palabras luego descubrirá lo que le avía pasado, ahora necesitaba salir con las chicas y nada más importaba.

Y nos quedamos aquí chicos xD esperó que le haya gustado cómo pueden ver aquí ellas ya sintieron que alguien le quito su lugar, y creo que todas sabrán quien fue xD pero no se preocupes aún falta mucho más sobre todo el siguiente capítulo créanme y más cuándo Issei y Kiryu lleven más lejos su estado actual xP no daré más detalles sin más me despido no olviden sin más me despido chicos se cuidan xP


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicos disculpen la demora bueno no tan demora pero necesito tiempo y sobre todo, mi novia para que corrija los capítulos nwnU bueno dejando eso de lado aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo si tiene pregunta se me ocurrió poner más realismo al fic no sé si sea buena idea pero bueno xP sin más el capítulo espero que lo disfruten chicos.

Capítulo 4 Una nueva Pareja se forma, conociendo la historia de los dragones.

Los días avían pasado desde que Rias y las demás sufrieron esos desmayó y esas pesadillas, decidieron no prestarle atención así como ¿Aquel sentimiento de vacío en sus corazones? Ya que estaban tan centradas en seguir con sus secciones privadas entre ellas y sus ahora ¡Novios! Sin saber que le costaría caro su estupidez, con el tiempo Issei seguía yendo a las prácticas de defensa personal pero con ayuda de Kurayami avía avanzado muy rápido ¿¡Cómo pudo avanzar tanto en poco tiempo!?

Eso era fácil de deducir Kurayami en las noches le enseñaba combate cuerpo a cuerpo a Issei en el modo astral, ¿Era lo más simple para su mejora? Lo era pero el dolor que sentía luego de cada sección que Kurayami lo sometía ¡Era demasiado doloroso realmente! Pero valía la pena y más que desde hace una semana, ha estado saliendo con Kiryu en citas comidas lo típico de una pareja de novios ¿Pero aun sin ser Novios no es así? Para el enojo de Ddraig y de Kurayami ya que durante una semana han visto a esos, dos como pareja pero aún no lo son.

¡A ambos dragones ya le estaba enojando eso! Por eso que Ddraig se unió con Kurayami para "Entrenador a Issei" pero realmente era para darle una paliza por ser, demasiado lento realmente ahora deberían esperar para que llegara la noche y que logren así ¿¡Convencer al castaño, de que ya haga su proposición!? Tantos Ddraig como Kurayami querían ver cuando ambos se declararan, y así Issei podría dejar atrás todo relacionado con sus anteriores relaciones ¡Ya que si no comenzaba una nueva sería muy problemático!

_-[Uh esto es fastidioso (Gritaba enojado Kurayami) ¿Y estos dos cuando se declararan?]-_Lo decía frustrado porque ninguno de los dos se declaraban y quería que Issei, ya tuviera novia pronto ¿La razón detrás de ese detalle? Era simple era importante para detener la maldición.

_-[Tranquilo Kurayami veras que lo convenceremos (Trataba de calmar a Kurayami) ¡Y de cualquier forma lo convenceremos como de lugar!]-_Estaba muy decidido y la razón si Rias y las demás, volvían y lo enamoraban ese amor volvería a nacer y eso el no quería no de nuevo.

_-[Créeme que no permitiré que sufra de nuevo (Suspira mientras pensaba una estrategia) ¡Ya tengo una idea! Bien Ddraig esta noche, iremos contra todo contra Issei]-_Moviendo sus garras malvadamente mientras reía junto a Ddraig ambos iban, a convencer a Issei como diera lugar.

Ddraig lo acompañaba en su risa malvada juntos convencerían a Issei por las buenas o por las malas, ¿Cómo avía sucedido todo eso? Bueno era fácil de explicar Kiryu e Issei avían, estado siendo una pareja pero sin serlo haciendo cosas ¿Qué solo una pareja hacían juntas? Pero aún no lo eran y luego de que el dragón oscuro le explico al dragón carmesí no lo pensó dos veces, en ayudar a que Issei olvidara a Rias y tuviera una pareja que valga la pena ¡Así como Kiryu avía demostrar su valía!

Mientras tanto con Issei poco a poco estaba siguiendo su vida junto con Kiryu salían cada tarde, a una comida una película o iban al parque a comer un helado ¿Y aun no eran novios? Eso era lo peor pero todo cambiaria realmente, aun si Issei lo quisiera o no pero Kiryu ¡Siempre estaba apegada a él! Ambos jóvenes se amaban se podía ver en sus miradas pero aun así ninguno de los dos, ¿¡Daban el paso definitivo realmente!? Ahora ambos se encontraban comiendo un helado en el parque jugando con sus helados.

Kiryu avía manchado la nariz de Issei para darle una lamida sonrojado al castaño luego de eso ella fue sorprendida, ¡Cuando Issei le mancho la mejilla y sus labios! Antes de que ella le reclamara el le lamio su mejilla sonrojándola, y luego lamio sus labios para que aquella lamida terminara en ¿Un delicioso y amoroso beso en sus labios? Nuestra buena amiga no lo dejo pasar si no que, envolvió el cuello de Issei para poder seguir besándolo tiernamente mientras el castaño rodeaba la cintura de ella ¡Para poder saborear aquel apasionado beso!

-[Uh que deliciosos beso (Aferrada al cuello de Issei, y lo acariciaba levemente) Aw deseo mucho más que estos besos, deseo que me haga su mujer ¡Que me haga suya solamente!]-Eran los pensamientos de Kiryu aun cuando lo deseara, tenía algo de miedo ¿De que por sus impulso llegue a perderlo? Ella no sería como Asia, y las demás ella sería diferente por el.

-[¡Me encanta besarla así de repente! (Mirándola a los ojos sin, soltar su cintura) Ahora sería necesario que, ¿Le proponga ser novios?]-_**(¡Hazlo ya maldito idiota!/ ¿Qué estas esperando Compañero hazlo?)**_ Eran las voces de Ddraig y Kurayami hablándole a la vez, pero Issei aún no estaba del todo seguro realmente.

-[¡Uh! (Se separa levemente del beso, mirándolo sonrojado) ¿Sera tanta verdad esta felicidad?] Issei mejor vámonos o se nos van, a terminar de derretir los helados-Sonrojadas toma la mano de Issei y se van con él, ¿Tomados de las manos? Caminando juntos pero con sus pensamientos.

-S-si te entiendo vamos (Le da un beso en su mejilla y sonríe) Es hermoso salir contigo [Uh creo que necesitare un poco de tiempo]-Eran sus pensamientos pero no sabía lo que le iba a esperar, porque aunque no comprendía sintió como si algo ¿Estuviera preparando un castigó asía él?

Comenzaron a caminar hasta la casa de Kiryu la cual avía pasado ser el lugar, en donde Issei pasaba sus días con ella ¿Después de todo porque desaprovecharía sus vacaciones? Avían salió hace poco de vacaciones unas dos semanas no más, y quería pasar el tiempo con ella después de todo ¡Ella era lo único que él pensaba en sus días! Ahora ambos se iban asía la casa de la joven Aika, felices porque estaban ambos juntos en ningún momento se separaron y ni querían hacerlo.

Cuando llegaron Issei deja a Kiryu en su casa y salió mientras caminaba porque iba a comprar, los alimentos para una buena comida ¿Y cómo el sabia cocinar? Kurayami le ha enseñado muchas formas de hacer platillos refinados, pero mientras caminaba con una gran sonrisa cerca, a su meta ¿Pasa al lado de una joven pareja tomando un helado? Solo los miro unos minutos, y siguió su camino esa pareja era Irina y su novio pero por alguna razón ¿¡Ya no sentía ni dolor ni rabia en su corazón!?

No ya no quizás una pequeña molestia porque la maldición seguía liberada pero no le dolía ni nada como si, fuera algo especial para el no ya no ¡Para Issei ella solo era una simple amiga nada más! Siguió su camino hasta encontrar la tiendo y comenzó, a tomar los ingrediente que necesitaba para el curry ¿Después de todo debía seguir practicando acaso? Pago las compras y vio antes de salir, unos chocolates en forma de corazón y no lo dudo los compro y siguió su camino.

-¿Le gustara esto a Kiryu? Espero que si bien a esforzarnos (Sonriendo mientras miraba el cielo) ¡Esta noche le voy a proponer que sea mi novia!-Estaba decidido sin darse cuenta que dentro de su cuerpo, avían dos Dragones festejando lo que él iba hacer.

Una semana después podemos ver a Issei totalmente golpeado y apaleado ¿Cómo paso eso realmente? Hace 7 días cuando hizo el curry para Kiryu se quedó callado y esa noche mientras, dormía con ella su alma fue ¿¡Golpeada salvajemente por Ddraig y Kurayami!? Que según era para entrenarlo pero era más para que tuviera los huevos, y pidiera a Kiryu que fuera su novia pero durante una semana estaban que lo golpeaban.

Pero esa mañana iba a ser diferente así que Issei salió dejo una nota al lado de la cama de su compañera, que dormida plácidamente luego se fue debía resolver algunos problemas ¿Por qué iba a ser un gran día para ambos? Mientras caminaba recordaba que Ddraig y Kurayami no solo le daban de palizas, sino que también lo ayudaban a entrenar en el mundo astral un mundo que el dragón Oscuro podía ingresar y así Issei lograba ser entrenado en muchas artes defensa personal como combatir cuerpo, a cuerpo y como usar armas como Ascalon.

Con una Kiryu que se estaba despertando poco a poco para luego bostezar y al hacerlo ¿Ve una flor roja y al lado un plato de comida junto a una nota? Cuando la abre se queda sorprendida, por lo que dice (_**¡Este día te tengo una sorpresa hermosa!**_) Kiryu confundida toma la rosa la toma entre sus manos y la huele aquel hermoso aroma, pero por alguna razón aquella fragancia ¡Era única como si fuera una rosa jamás antes vista! Así que nuestra joven chica sin decir nada más se levantó, y comenzó a vestirse debía ir en busca de las demás notas.

-¡Uh! ¿Esto estará bien? (Mirándose en el espejo mientras se probaba ropa) ¡Debo verme hermosa!-Fueron sus palabras así que los siguiente 15 minutos estuvo probándose ropa para, ese día no sabía por qué pero en su corazón sentía ¿Qué ese día era sumamente especial?

Cuando ya estaba arreglada por primera vez su pelo ahora ¿¡Estaba formando una sola coleta!? Mientras usaba un vestido, costaba de una camisa blanca corta usaba una falda de mezclilla que resaltaba muy bien con su camisa además de llevar la rosa que Issei le dejo ¡Estaba más que lista para su salida! Pero primero lo primero su desayuno, no podía comenzar el día sin comer algún bocado pero este no era cualquier bocado no claro que este era ¡De la persona que ella amaba con su corazón!

Luego de su encantadora comida por primera vez en un desayuno se sintió algo mágico era como si, ¿Hubiera sido preparado para alguien especial y a su vez llena de amor? Así es como lo sintió Kiryu estaba muy emocionada y feliz, comenzó a leer la nota por alguna extraña razón ¿¡Seguían que estaba escrita con un gran amor y cariño!? Provocando que diera unos pequeños saltitos muy emocionada, iba tan contenta de que no se percató de que paso cerca ¿De Asia y su novio? Pero la ex monja la vio e iba a saludar pero algo la detuvo.

Kiryu estaba muy encantada con ese día cuando al fin llego al parque comenzó a ver la fuente por alguna razón ¿Sonrió? Se imaginaba ella e Issei caminando por esa fuente, tomándose una foto como si fueran ¡Novios! Sonrió por ese pensamiento y así que decidió buscar por el lugar alguna pista, que le indicara algo de que Issei estuvo hay ¿De pronto noto algo? Caminando con cuidado llego a un pequeño lago (El mismo en donde Raynare se llevó a Asia) en uno de los pilares, nota una especie de ¿¡Sobre con una nota con su nombre en el y una rosa también!?

-Ha (Abre la nota y dice: No lo abras aun, ve a la sala de cine de nuestra cita) ¿Qué estará tramando? Issei algo dice que me va a encantar-Sonrojada se va emocionada llevando consigo también la rosa, que estaba pegada en el sobre al lado de la nota.

Muy emocionada va y pide permiso al encargado y la dejan pasar comienza a caminar pensativa llega a la sala, en donde estuvo con Issei en su primera cita al entrar ¿Estaba vacía? Lo estaba porque la función aun no iba a comenzar busco los asiento no demoro mucho y lo encontró, al cabo de unos minutos avía una pequeña cajita de la cual ¿¡Tenia un lazo rojo como una flor del mismo color!? Al tomarla tenía otra nota y solo pudo sonreír, después de todo se trataba de algo planeado de Issei.

De nuevo caminaba muy feliz ahora iba asía el restaurante en donde tuvo con Issei en esa cena romántica en donde, muchas cosas se dieron ¡Sin siquiera decir una sola palabra! Aunque también fue algo terrorífico pero a su vez luego de lo malo algo maravilloso comenzó ¿Cómo no iba a estar feliz? Avía olvidado la desgracia de aquellos infeliz, y sobre todo que desde ese día estaba junto a Issei iban a lugares juntos como una pareja pero aún no lo era algo dentro de ella le decía ¡Que eso iba a cambiar ese día!

Cuando abre la puerta del restaurante se le pareció raro que las luces estuvieran apagadas y más que ¿No hubiera nadie en el mismo restaurante? Comenzaba a darle algo de miedo porque no hubiera nadie, pero algo en su corazón le decía que decía continuar cuando llego ¡Sorpresa! Solo avía una mesa en el centro algo confundida y más porque solo que la mesa era la única alumbrada, decidida va hasta que se siente dejando la cajita y el sobre aun lado cuando de pronto ¡Las luz se apaga por completo!

-¿Ha que sucede que pasa? (Se escucha unos pasos y comienza a tener miedo) ¿¡Que está pasando me estoy asustando!?-Los pasos se detiene frente de ella iba a gritar pero algo la detuvo ¿Un sentimiento de calidez y de re confortabilidad? Podía escuchar su corazón muy calmado cuando una luz frente de ella se encienden ¡Dejado ver quien era!

-¡Felicidades Kiryu! Haz llegado y quiero pedirte una sola cosa (Con un pequeño ramo de flores rojas, y un corazón con algo escrito) Quiero saber una cosa Aika Kiryu ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Se avía arrodillado frente de ella mostrando el corazón de cartón, el cual estaba lleno de chocolate y decía ¿Quieres ser mi Novia?

-¡Uh! _[¿Acaba de decirme lo que creo que me dijo? (Se sonroja mucho al ver cómo, él tomaba su mano y le sonríe) ¡Esto es real no es ningún sueño!]_ Y-yo I-Issei l-lo q-que d-debo d-decir e-es, ¡Acepto ser tu Novia!-Podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que abría jurado, que le daría un ataque al corazón al escuchar aquellas palabras que siempre espero escuchar ¡Y ahora al fin la avía escuchado!

-[¡Si dijo que si gracias al cielo! Tenían razón esos dos (Sonrojado miraba el sonrojo de Kiryu) Desde este momento voy a protegerla, a cualquier costo es mi verdad]-Con cuidado se levanta dejando las flores a un lado, para tomar su mano y levantarla y que quedara frente de el ¿Mirándose a los ojos entre ellos?

Sin siquiera decir una sola palabra Kiryu rodeo el cuello de Issei al mismo tiempo de que el castaño rodeaba la cintura de la joven, para luego ¡Cerrar sus ojos y darse un amoroso beso en los labios! Ambos se estaban besando un beso el cual sellaba su compromiso como Novios, pero aquel momento que sus labios se tocaron ¿Era como si sus almas se fundieran en una sola? No sabían con exactitud porque era así solo sabían, una cosa y era lo más maravilloso que ambos sentía entre ellos.

Unos minutos después ellos decidieron que era momento de separarse de su tan romántico beso pero se miraban a los ojos, con un solo sentimiento que reflejaba sus ojos ¡Un verdadero amor único! Issei besa la frente de Kiryu para luego tomar la cajita y abrirla para mostrar en ella, ¿Un collar de plata con un dije, que era un corazón las iniciales I y K? dejando en claro que eran sus iniciales luego era turno del sobre el cual al abrirse deja ver ¿¡Dos anillos unidos en un collar!?

Issei separo ambos para luego colocar uno en el dedo índice de su ahora Novia provocando, un gran sonrojo a ella la cual ¿Rápidamente tomo el anillo restante? Y tomando la mano delicadamente de Issei se lo coloco por igual y ambos entrelazan sus manos, dejando ver sus anillos unidos por sus manos los cuales decían ¡I love you! De pronto las luces se encendieron y una hermosa melodía comenzó a sonar ellos sin decirse nada, se tomaron de los brazos y comenzaron a bailar.

-I-Issei (Sonrojada al ver a su ahora novio a los ojos) G-gracias por este día jamás lo olvidare, sobre todo ahora ¡Que tu y yo somos novios!-Sonrojada mientras continuaba bailando junto, a su Novio el cual le sonreía con mucha ternura provocando en ella una gran sonrisa llena de cariño y de amor.

-No gracias a ti Kiryu por quererme como me quieres (Lleva su mano a su mejilla acariciándola) Sin ti hubiera estado perdido mi pequeña, Kiryu muchas gracias mi amor-Con un tierno y maravilloso beso fue sellado sus palabras algo, que ambos esperaban y deseaban desde hace algún tiempo.

_\- [¡Al fin demonios fue complicado realmente! Ya son novios bien Kurayami funciono, tu plan de masacrar a Issei en sus prácticas astrales]-_Eran las palabras de Ddraig estaba feliz que estuviera cerca de que Issei, olvidara para siempre a Rias y a las demás no iba a permitir ¡Que Issei volviera a sufrir de nuevo!

_\- [Je me alegro, pero es momento de que Issei, vaya a cierto lugar debemos continuar (Mirando como Ddraig dejaba de sonreír) Debemos hacer que sus lazos sean más fuertes, y así poder que ¡Sean felices ambos!]_-Fueron sus duras palabras ya que él, aunque estaba desapareciendo la maldición debía evitar que ellas volvieran a enamorarlo.

Una hora más tarde Kiryu e Issei iban juntos ella aferrada al brazo de su ahora ¡Novio! Ambos juntos felices porque avían dado un gran paso decisivo para su relación, siguieron su camino juntos hasta llegar ¡A su destino la casa de Kiryu! Poco a poco ambos entraron como si hubieran sido desde siempre pareja, comenzaron a cambiarse no sentía vergüenza o incomodidad ¿Acaso algo estaría por suceder? Lamentablemente no esa noche no pasaría algo más de unos besos abrazos y ¡Te amo!

Durmieron juntos Issei con un bóxer y Kiryu solo en interior así fue los siguientes tres días ambos compartían esa casa como si fueran, Novios desde siempre era como si ¿Ambos estuvieran ya casados? No era tan diferente realmente ya que nuestro buen amigo Issei, se llevó algunas cosas a la casa de su Novia pero luego de tres días tenía que salir tenía algo que hacer ¿Algo que era muy importante acaso? Kiryu le dijo que volviera, pronto que lo extrañaría demasiado ¡Le deseaba la mejor de la suerte!

Issei se despido con un amoroso beso en los labios de su Novia salió de la casa tras cerrar la puerta, ¿Un desgarro apareció frente de el? El cual al mismo tiempo desgarro el tiempo y el espacio mostrando al otro lado ¡Un valle lleno de árboles y lleno de maleza! Nuestro Sekiryuutei pasa el portal el mismo que se cierra cuando el pasa al otro lado, mientras caminaba por alguna razón ¿Siente como un aire hogareño? No sabía porque pero le estaba encantando estar en aquel lugar realmente.

-_[¡Al fin estoy en mi hogar! Han pasado décadas desde que lo vi (Mirando con los ojos de Issei) ¿Te estarás preguntando que hacemos aquí no? Entenderás aquí es donde nuestra raza nació, donde yo nací en donde yo ¡Fue olvidado por mi creador!]-_Sus últimas palabras fueron llenas de odio y de rabia, dejando confundido a Ddraig y a Issei.

-¿Espera aquí fuiste creado como es eso? Dime todo necesito saberlo (Estaba muy interesado en la historia de Kurayami) ¡Quiero saber toda la verdad de tu vida!-Fueron sus palabras a su vez que caminaba se percataba, que avían casas como si fuera una pequeña ciudadela además de que ¿Estaban en una especie de volcán acaso? Se daba cuenta por el gran tamaño, por el largo de las paredes del mismo.

_\- [Oye también me gustaría saberlo no recuerdo mucho (Algo avergonzado, pero al mirar el lugar, se sentía como si estuviera en su hogar) ¿Soy yo o esto es muy hogareño realmente?]-_No sabía por qué, pero se sentía como si hubiera vivido, hay desde hace mucho pero mucho tiempo.

_\- [¡Escúchenme ustedes dos! Saben que Dios incluso los Dragones hemos estado, desde hace muchos siglos, pero realmente (Suspira al recordar aquello olvidado) ¡Fui creado por un ser superior a mí! El cual me deshecho como una basura, pero el no conto que yo viviría]-_Su alma ardía en cólera al recordar como aquel ser que lo creo avía dicho, que solo él era ¡Un fallo solamente! Dejándolo olvidado.

Poco a poco Issei comenzó a enterrarse de que por encima de Trihexa y por encima de todos los dioses, avía un ser que fue el creador de Kurayami pero ¡Dejo tirado cuando Kurayami todavía estaba en proceso! Según las palabras del dragón Oscuro su creador lo voto, porque él no era lo que buscaba, pero no conto que el sobreviviera para así ¿¡Sobrevivir y formar un cuerpo mismo!? Y así fue como el llego al mundo y como, fue que el mismo creo a otros como el logrando así crear un reino.

Y además de eso enterrarse que Dios fue creado por el mismo creador que el de Kurayami pero a diferencia del Dragón el Rey de los cielos, fue escogido por su creador lo que provoco en el ser Oscuro ¡Un odio por encima de su propio creador! Luego de que él se enterrara de eso su odio lo segó, y de el mismo nacieron nuevos seres como los conocidos Dragones Oscuros, pero su creación que estaba por encima de todos era el inigualable Trihexa, ahora Issei lograba entender porque aquella criatura era temida.

Además de eso mientras caminaba era extraño para Issei pero era como ¿Si pudiera recrear en el tiempo cuando ese valle tenía vida? Y más al saber que entre los doce dioses Kurayami, era su líder y que los otros dioses se avían ganado el titulo ¡Al demostrar que eran dignos a sus puestos! Además de que cada dios representaba un elemento, uno era del relámpago otro del agua y así sucesivamente ahora la pregunta de Issei era ¿Dónde estaría el cuerpo de Kurayami?

_\- [No te preocupes ya nos estamos acercando, a mi prisión además de eso (Mirando un antiguo castillo muy grande) Ha pasado tiempo desde que vi mi antiguo hogar, bien entremos debemos ver muchas cosas]-_Por alguna razón se sentía con melancolía, pero decidido así que, miraba todo por medio de los ojos de Issei recordando su vida anterior.

_\- [Aun después de tanto tiempo se ve que fue, digno de un rey es maravilloso (Observando pinturas antiguas, y como el castillo tenía ¿Baldosa?) ¿¡Oye Kurayami que paso con los otros dioses!?]-_Al decir eso solo hubo un gran silencio solamente de parte, del dragón unos minutos que provoco en Ddraig algo de miedo.

_\- [Alguno de mis Hermanos murieron en las primeras guerras, solo para proteger a los nuestros (Con la mirada de Issei ve una gran puerta negra) Entre todos fuimos traicionados, pero ahora eso no sucederá aquí está mi cuerpo]-_Cuando dijo esas palabras solo mirar esa puerta le traía malos recuerdos, deseaba gritar deseaba despejar ese dolor que sentía.

-¡No sufras Kurayami es momento de tu libertad! Estoy aquí para salvarte y créeme (Abriendo las puertas con fuerza) Que are de todo para liberarte de tu sufrimiento, aun si eso significa vender mi alma-Entrando al cuarto mientras con una gran sonrisa iba por ese pastillo, el cual estaba lleno ¿De cadáveres momificados por el paso del tiempo?

Ddraig vio como Kurayami dejo caer lágrimas de dolor quizás guardadas desde hace cuánto tiempo provocando en el dragón carmesí, preguntarse realmente ¿Qué fue lo que le paso al dragón de la Oscuridad eterna? Antes de siquiera decirlo ve con ayuda de los ojos de Issei al final del pasillo, ¿¡Un dragón enorme tan grande, que ocupaba gran parte del castillo!? Y estaba lleno de rasguños y de lanzas en su cuerpo que lo encadenaba al suelo.

Kurayami al ver su cuerpo muerto sintió una gran tristeza y pidió permiso a Issei el cual acepto, sin saber a qué se refería en aquel momento ¿El castaño comenzó a sentir dolor? Para luego dejar de sentirlo no sabía que avía sucedido, pero algo le decía que su cuerpo ya no estaba ¿¡Todo era oscuridad hasta que logra ver a Ddraig frente de el acaso!? Y lo era parece que Issei avía sido reemplazado ahora Kurayami usaba su cuerpo, el cual avía cambiado en muchas formas (El de la imagen de portada xD)

Ahora Ddraig e Issei miraban con los ojos del castaño como Kurayami se acercó a su viejo cuerpo, ¡Para arrancar la cabeza con la columna de un jalón sin remordimiento! Colocándola a un lado para luego retirar las lanzas que sostenían su cuerpo inerte y así ¿Crear una llamarada negra y quemarlo? Pero su cuerpo en vez de volverse cenizas, comenzó a calentarse como si fuera ¿Una clase de metal acaso? Kurayami metía sus manos dentro de las llamas las cuales ahora eran, ¿¡Garras afiladas!?

-Puedes ver mi cuerpo es diferente a los otros, en vez de pudrirse o convertirse en ceniza es como el metal (Con sus garras comienza a desgarrar, y combinar los pedazos) ¡Con mi cuerpo nacerá una poderosa arma! Con la cual podre contemplar mi antiguo poder-Y comenzó a darle forma a su cuerpo y más cuánto desgarro parte del brazo de Issei y con la sangre que salía, la unió con las cenizas la cual ¿Ardió con más intensidad? Hasta que las llamas se detuvieron repentinamente.

_\- [¿Espera podías hacer eso con tu cuerpo? Pero sigo sin entender algo Kurayami (Mirando como de las llamas queda algo ardiendo) ¿¡Porque necesitas de Issei y de mí!? Además de que aun no comprendo, como tu entre todos quedo encerrado]-_Al decir aquellas palabras pudo notar el dolor en la mirada, de Kurayami lo que haya pasado fue algo que lo afecto muy en su alma al ver eso Ddraig se sitio mal por él.

_\- [¿Ha? (Nota como comienzan a caminar llevándose el objeto ardiendo) ¡Oye eso está hirviendo no lo tomes con las manos desnudas! Me estas escuchando acaso]-_Se percató de que Kurayami no le hacía caso si no que pasaba por la puerta en donde, antes estaba su cuerpo protegiéndola al pasar pudo ver ¿¡Una gran montaña de joyas y oro en aquel cuarto!? Dejándolo sorprendido y más cuánto pasaron de largo y salir, al exterior por completo dejando ver un bello prado lleno de flores.

\- Uh (Mirando el prado y sonríe con nostalgia) Los años sigue y ustedes siguen creciendo, como cuánto las plante hermosas es lindo saberlo-Llega asía una cueva entrando en ella hasta bajar, unos 8 metros se veía un lado que era agua natural Kurayami dejo caer el arma en medio del lago cuánto así fue ¿¡Una gran nube de vapor apareció a los segundos!?-Es hora de que despiertes de tu sueño eterno vuelve a mí lo que era, regresa a mí de nuevo mi antiguo poder ¡Despierta Kurai Akumu!

Aquellas palabras provocaron que la nube de vapor fuera despejada como si un remolino hubiera apareció, cuánto se disipo dejo ver un arma la que fue creada por Kurayami la misma que al ser arrojada al lado esta avía ¿Evaporado medio lago cómo si nada? El arma que se enfrió rápidamente era nada más ni nada menos, que ¿¡Una guadaña negra!? La cual su filo era como representada con la ala de un dragón y el mango, era la cola del mismo con una escritura en japonés de su nombre.

Tanto Issei como Ddraig vieron como el arma fue directo asía Kurayami el cual la tomo con sus manos desnudas, como si fuera algo normal realmente para luego del arma ¿Salió un fuerte rugido? El mismo que sacudió la tierra que incluso provoco que Sirzechs Azazel incluso Gabriel, sintieran el poder tan grande que los aterro en pocos minutos ¿¡Ellos avían sentido esa clase de poder monstruoso antes!? Si lo habían sentido cuando ellos estaban en guerra, su terror era ¿De dónde provenía ese poder?

Mientras que con Rias y las demás al escuchar aquel rugido dejaron a sus novios en busca del causante de aquel, monstruoso rugido era como si fuera así a ella algo como si fuera ¿Lleno de dolor y sufrimiento pero a su vez, lleno de agradecimiento y de libertad? No sabían porque pero aquel momento la imagen de cierto castaño llego a sus mentes, era como si algo dentro de ellas le dijera ¡Que él no volvería con ellas! De vuelta con Kurayami tenía en sus manos su tan anhelado sueño ¡Su arma creada!

-Gracias Issei por esto ahora podre usarla (Saliendo de la cueva mirando el sol) Por agradecimiento quiero darte un detalle, algo que no es mucho pero creo que lo mereces-Entrando de nuevo al castillo cuánto llegaron al cuarto lleno de oro y joyas, Kurayami cambio de nuevo con Issei el volvió junto con Ddraig para decirle que ahora él era ¡Dueño de aquél inmenso tesoro!

-¿¡Espera estás hablando enserio!? Me vas a dar este cuarto lleno de tesoro (Miraba todo el lugar y era inmenso y lleno de joyas) ¿Me estas tomando el pelo acaso?-No podía creerse era demasiado era una gran cantidad de dinero, demasiado grande era casi un sueño para él.

_\- [¡No es ningún sueño es real! Como recompensa por tu ayuda te doy esto (Sonriendo con orgullo por sus palabras) Además en este lugar hay más tesoros de los otros dioses, ¿Qué esperabas realmente? También somos algo avariciosos algunos]-_Orgulloso por reunir ese gran tesoro además como Issei le ayudo con todo, darle un poco de dinero le sería suficiente.

_\- [¡Si esto si es lo que hablaba! Con esto Issei podrás rentar, un departamento e independizarte (Ahora estaba feliz de que Issei se aleje de esas chicas) ¿Issei me estas escuchando?]-_Para su buena fortuna su compañero estaba aún en shock emocional al ver, tan enorme cantidad de dinero a su disposición.

Tanto el como Kurayami lo golpearon fuertemente logrando despertarlo y con un fuerte (_**¡Sí!**_) acepto con ayuda del poder de Kurayami se llevó, por lo menos una bolsa de puras joyas para luego el mismo tomar la guadaña de Kurayami pero cuánto la tomo ¿¡Su cuerpo se sobre cargo de un poder abrumador!? Por suerte Kurayami estaba ahí, pudo contener la cantidad de poder y abrir un desgarro y regresar al hogar de su amada novia.

Apenas y entro a la casa ¡Fue tacleado! Cayendo al suelo cuánto abre los ojos ve, la mirada de su querida Novia ¿Asustada y aterrada con lágrimas en los ojos acaso? Ahí fue cuánto se dio cuenta que el rugido de la guadaña, de Kurayami provoco un gran miedo a su Novia el cómo todo un gran novio ¡La envolvió en un cariñoso abrazo! Para poder calmar a su asustado corazón lo cual logro inmediatamente.

Mientras la abrazaba poco a poco se levantó hasta cargarla asía su cama con cuidado la recostó en la cama y le daba un cariñoso beso y un amoroso abrazo dejando que se calmara el gran susto que paso hace poco después, de todo debía cuidar de su Novia ¡Y la iba a proteger a cualquier costo es lo que él sabe! Por eso él ha estado con ella en todo momento, no pensaba dejarla sola nunca la volvería a dejar sola ¡Él se lo juro a ella y así mismo!

-Ya, ya mi amor tranquila (Sonrojado por esas palabras, como ella por escucharlo) No pienso dejarte así que ahora estaré contigo, no olvides que siempre estaré contigo ¡Te amo Kiryu!-Fueron sus palabras y tras un pequeño beso se quedaron abrazados, mientras se miraban a los ojos ¿Los cuales estaban lleno de amor y cariño acaso? Y así era ambos se sentían muy enamorados, así fue como ellos quedaron abrazados expresando el amor que se tenían entre ellos y eso ¡Los hacia muy feliz a ambos!

Y nos quedamos aquí chicos espero que le guste sin más me despido xP en el siguiente capítulo Issei comenzara a entrenar con la guadaña de Kurayami a su vez, que abra problemas en su relación por culpa de Asía no daré más detalles sin más se cuidan chicos nos veremos pronto me despido xP pronto tendré el siguiente capítulo


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicos (nwn)/ bueno aquí otro capítulo más en el anterior vimos que Issei permitió que Kurayami usara su cuerpo aparte de eso, ahora Issei avía recibido un enorme tesoro y si alguien se preguntara si es como otros fic en donde Issei cambian de personalidad les invitó a descubrir que sucederá con su personalidad sin más comenzamos.

Capítulo 5 Comenzando un arduo entrenamiento, un gran dolor para Kiryu por ser una buena amiga.

Han pasado ya casi un mes desde que Issei y Kiryu son novios ¿Lo raro de todo esto? De que nuestro buen amigo seguía siendo igual de pervertido que siempre, ¿Con sus dos grandes amigos? Aun cuando tuviera novia hay cosas que el no podía dejar atrás ¡Debía seguir disfrutando de ser la bestia pervertida! Y aunque fuera mentira Kiryu lo acepto después de todo, ella era como el y no solo aceptaba que el fuera como siempre si no ¿¡Entonces qué sentido tendría ser chicos normales del montón!? Por eso ambos avían decidido seguir como siempre sin ningún cambio entre ellos.

Lo que si cambiaban era en hora del receso ¿Ambos pasaban juntos en la azotea comiendo? Y una que otra vez se daban un cariñoso beso, en los labios después de todo ¡Solo ellos sabían que eran novios! De Rias y de las demás casi nunca se veían y Kurayami le agradaba esa idea, aun cuando él se encargaría de devorar la maldición de Sekiryuutei aún no sería suficiente ¿¡Porque no sería suficiente, es porque Issei tenía que olvidarse de ellas por completo!? Estaba lográndolo, pero aún faltaba algo más, para que esos sentimientos de Rias murieran para siempre ¡Y el fuera libre!

El día pasaba con tranquilidad, pero nuestro buen amigo ha sido bombardeado de pregunta ya que hace ¿Un mes se ha vuelto bueno en los estudios y sobre todo aplicado? El con una sonrisa tímida dice que pasaron, algunas cosas pero que el ya ¡Tenía Novia! Dejando a todos sus amigos sorprendidos el hecho de que la proclamada (_**"Bestia pervertida"**_) Tuviera Novia así que las chicas al unísono expresaron, sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo (¿Issei con Novia la chica debe ser una estúpida? Al ser novia tuya) ¡Dejando a Issei con una mirada de sorpresa!

-¡Cállense todas ustedes! (Golpeando la pared con fuerza, dejando a todos sorprendidos) ¡No tiene ningún derecho a decirle así a mí Novia! La próxima vez que insulten, a mí Novia los matare sin importar quien sea ¿¡Lo entienden ahora!?-Su mirada era fría como el hielo provocando en las chicas un sentimiento, de miedo al ver aquellos ojos llenos de ira y frialdad dirigido asía ellas ¿Acaso la Novia de Issei era tan importante para él?

_\- [Relájate pequeño no desate el poder que aún no controlas (Movía su cola al ver la situación) ¿Quieres que esas vengan a ver el problema?]-_Aquellas palabras lograron calmar la ira de Issei el cual, solo se disculpó y salió solamente del aula.

-Uh saben una cosa (Se detiene en la puerta sin mirarlos) Con todo el respeto a las chicas de mí clase, no vuelvan a decir eso de mí Novia ¡Yo la amo con mi corazón! Ella significa para mí todo mi vida y mi felicidad por eso no dejare que nadie diga cosas desagradables de mí amada-Fueron sus últimas palabras y se marchó sin decir algo más.

Pero mientras salía dejo pudo ver entre todas las caras ¿Alguien con una sonrisa cariñosa, entre todos sus compañeros? Y eso era de su amada Novia la cual estaba mirándolo con, una gran ternura y un gran amor, pero sobre todo ¡Con lágrimas de felicidad y de orgullo! Porque no solo avía defendido de las críticas de sus compañeras, sino la forma como lo dijo fue ¿Romántico quizás? Para ella lo fue así que se fue en busca de su Novio quería besarlo abrazarlo, y decirle que lo amaba con todo su corazón ¡Porque para ella también el significaba su felicidad y su vida!

Mientras caminaba en busca de su Issei no se dio cuenta de que alguien venia del lado contrario y ambas chocaron, entre sí por suerte ¡Ninguna les paso nada solo fue un pequeño tropiezo! Y la persona con la que choco Kiryu fue nada más ni nada menos que ¿Asía Argento? Su amiga anterior mente una de las que amo, a su actual Novio ahora su pregunta era ¿Debería decirle que ella es la Pareja de Issei? Después de todo ella tenía todo el derecho de dar a conocer su relación con sus conocidos, pero sería ¿¡Correcto decirle a ella que Issei y ella son pareja!?

Por otro lado, podemos ver a nuestro buen amigo Issei ¿Espiando a las chicas del club Kendo solo? Así era señores y señores Hyouduo Issei jamás iba a dejar de ser pervertido, él era orgulloso autoproclamado (_**"La bestia pervertida"**_) ¡No iba a permitir que su vida de Ero se perdiera! Además, debía ayudar a que Kurayami viera el mundo que, durante muchos siglos, no pudo ver en su encierro ninguna mujer ¿Qué clase de amigo iba a permitir que no disfrutes de lo maravilloso de la vida? No el ayudaría que el dragón de la oscuridad eterna, consiguiera su anhelado sueño.

_\- [Oh (Observando por medio de los ojos de Issei) ¿¡De esto me perdí durante tantos siglos!? ¡Carajo tengo muchos años por recuperar!]-_Fueron sus palabras mientras disfrutaba los cuerpos femeninos de las chicas, del club de kendo, pero se detuvo cuando sus ojos ¿Se posaron en una joven?

_\- [¿¡Uh!? (Notando las mejillas del dragón las cuales estaban ¿Un poco rojas?) ¡No jodas tú te has en….! ]-_No fue capaz de terminar esa oración porque Kurayami se arrojó asía el, para ¿Tratar de callarlo? De lo obvio que se veía en la mirada de el de la oscuridad eterna.

-¿Qué debería hacer ahora? (Nota a dos de sus compañeras a punto de cambiarse) Vaya, pero si son Murayama y Katase-Antes de preguntarse qué hacían ellas hay por alguna razón ¿Al ver a Katase la ve a ella llorando acaso?

Issei no sabía que fue eso por un momento la vio a ella llorando suplicándole que no la dejará ¿Acaso lo que vio era una visión? Sacudió su cabeza confundido y noto que ambas jóvenes, se avían ido decidió mejor retirarse mientras caminaba se ponía a pensar ¿¡Acaso el abra visto el futuro!? No sabía por qué, pero el ver llorar a Katase, le lleno de dolor era como si algo en su pecho ¿Despertara al ver esa imagen? Era como si el no quisiera verla triste es como si el deseara ¿¡Protegerla y hacerla sonreír!? ¡Deseaba hacerla feliz y que el fuera la causa!

No sabía porque mientras caminaba podía ver a Katase ¿Llorar aferrada a él mientras suplicaba que no se fuera? Nuestro Issei trataba de entender, pero solo verla, a su amiga peli rosa solo suspiraba y continuaba caminando ¡Pero en su interior sentía que debía protegerla! Kurayami le explicaba de que, es algo normal que el destino le tenía ¿Algo sumamente importante para él? Prefirió no preguntar por primera vez estaba vivo sin recibir, los castigos del club de kendo y eso ¿Era suficiente para sentirse feliz? Pero aun así algo en su corazón le decía que debía protegerla.

Mientras tanto con Kiryu avía estado conversando con Asía la cual solo decía que iba muy bien, que iba con su Novio ¿Yokodori Nanika? Iban de maravilla entre ellos y que compartían los gustos por la iglesia y otros no tantos, pero lo que no sabía Argento era que su amiga ¿¡Tenía una mirada filosa y una sonrisa arrogante!? Para nuestra quería Aika estaba lista para decirle a su amiga, de que ella era ¡La Novia de Issei y ella lo amaba como él la amaba a ella! Y que ella avía perdido su privilegio de que el castaño la amara, porque ella lo aria inmensamente feliz para siempre.

-Kiryu-San gracias (Sonriéndole inocentemente) ¡Eres una gran amiga! Me has ayudado mucho, y me alegro que seamos amigas ¡La cual nunca me lastimaría! -Dándole un abrazo dejando perpleja a Kiryu la cual, ahora con esas palabras ¿Se sentía algo perturbada?

\- [¿Una gran amiga? Uh (Regresándole el abrazo) ¿¡Qué demonios estoy haciendo con Issei!?]-Mordía su labio inferior dándose cuenta de que Asía confiaba en ella y que no, era capaz de seguir así lastimándola ¿Por qué ahora pensaba en ella?

\- ¡Uh! (Separándose del abrazo y sonriéndole con inocencia) Gracias Kiryu-San ¡Ten un hermoso día! Te veré pronto amiga mía-Se marcha con una gran sonrisa sin saber lo que provoco, en la mente de la joven Aika la cual se quedó pensando mientras Asía se iba.

\- [¿Qué debo hacer con lo que me dijo? (Apretando sus manos) ¡Issei! Ahora que tengo que hacer]-Sus ojos estaban llorosos ella le dolía esas palabras, no podía ver de nuevo a su amiga al menos de que ella ¿Tomara una decisión dolorosa acaso?

Issei iba en busca de su novia luego de quedar con sus amigos para unos días de reunión en una de sus casas, podría haber sido ese día, pero tenía que salir con su novia por la que ¿Ha estado buscando? Mientras caminaba se preguntaba que sería lo mejor para ese día, una salida al cine o quizás ¿¡Una cena romántica y una peli en su casa!? Tenía muchas ideas después de todo deseaba pasar tiempo, con ella después de todo ¡Era su amada Novia! La cual él amaba con su corazón cuando ¿La encuentra con la mirada agachada?

Preocupado se acerca a ella la cual al verlo ¿¡Su mirada se vuelve llena de tristeza!? Issei le pregunta que sucede, pero ella solo se queda callada, y pide que lo siga sin decir nada más nuestro castaño seguía a su novia preocupado ¿Por qué estaba actuando así de fría con el? No sabía, pero algo le decía que lo iba a averiguar y que quizás solo quizás, ¡Le iba a doler lo que iba a escuchar! Pero aun así quería pensar que nada malo iba a suceder después de todo ¿¡Porque iba a desconfiar de su amada novia!? Todo iba normal hasta que llegaron a la azotea, juntos al mismo tiempo.

Por alguna razón Issei algo le estaba incomodando era cómo si sintiera ¿Qué lo que le iba a decir le dolería? Algo en su corazón le decía que su novia le diría algo que iba a dolerle, mientras esperaba miraba cómo ella ¿¡Estaba nerviosa agarrando sus manos preocupada!? Aquello comenzó a asustarlo al darse cuenta de ese movimiento de manos, ¿Quién no siente cuando te van a decir algo que te dolerá profundamente? Lo sabía, pero deseaba creer en ella después de todo, ¿Cómo iba a dudar de su novia cómo podría dudar? Apenas dios unos pasos para poder abrazarla lo que llamo la atención de Kiryu.

\- ¡No te acerques Issei! (Dio un grito fuerte mientras apretaba sus manos) Lo que debo decirte es rápido, y eso es lo que pasa es que ¡Debemos terminar nuestra relación! -¿Lo avía dicho lo dijo sin dudarlo? Los pensamientos de Kiryu eran dolorosos, saber que tuve que terminar su relación con Issei.

\- ¿¡De qué demonios estás hablando Kiryu!? (No podía creer lo que ella le estaba diciendo) ¡Porque me estás haciendo esto! ¿Acaso hice algo mal? No entiendo que sucede-Trata de acercarse a ella para abrazarla, pero Kiryu se alejaba de, el ¿Evitando verlos a los ojos?

\- ¿¡Crees que no me duele lo que estoy haciendo!? (Lo ve por primera vez sus ojos llorosos) ¡Te amo Issei de verdad te amo! Pero Asía es mi amiga no puedo, estar contigo de verdad lo lamento-Apretando sus manos y comienza a irse necesitaba estar lejos de, el aun cuando su corazón ¡Gritaba de dolor de que no lo dejara ir!

\- ¡Te estaré esperando cuando regreses! Nunca te odiare jamás lo are (Nota cómo ella se detiene y lo ve a los ojos) Yo también te amo Kiryu y sé que volverás, a mi te amo y siempre ¡Esperare tú regreso! -Él sabía que ella volvería siempre la esperaría el, la amaba cómo ella a él también lo amaba solo ve cómo ella se va sin decir alguna palabra.

_\- [¿Estás seguro de esto Issei? (Kurayami hablaba con Issei, tras ver cómo se avía ido Kiryu) Aunque sé que lo que dices es correcto, puedo ver que te ama con todo su corazón]-_Fueron sus palabras después de todo sabía que era así, ella solo trataba de ser buena amiga con la ex monja solo eso.

-Lo sé por eso yo esperare a que ella regrese a mi (Comienza a caminar recordando aquella vez) ¡Yo la esperare con los brazos abierto cuando decida volver! -Sonriendo mientras bajaba las escaleras aun sabiendo que ella lo evitaría él no se iba a rendir, la esperaría cuando ella volviera ¡A sus brazos para jamar alejarse de ella!

Fueron sus palabras y fue cómo dijo Kiryu paso evitándolo el resto del día y sobre todo cuando a la hora de la salida, ¿Ella avía desaparecido acaso? Cuando avía llegado a la casa de su novia la sorpresa fue mayúscula ¡Las cosas que avía llegado estaban en sus maletas afuera! Issei suspiro y miro una vez más la casa de su novia y tomando sus dos maletas, se marchó gracias a que ayudo a Kurayami tenía dinero para rentar un departamento y lo hizo ¡Ahora viviría independientemente solo! Hasta que su novia volviera con él, por su suerte ya avía pensado en un departamento.

Él quería sorprender a su novia con el departamento ya que tras volver cuando fue en busca del cuerpo de Kurayami, ya avía decidido alquilar un departamento ¡Para él y para ella vivir ambos juntos! Por ahora iba a esperarla al entrar era un departamento elegante pero no tanto era acogedor, tenían sofá grande y uno que podía ¿Se un sofá cama? Kurayami le dijo que lo comprara, aunque Issei aún no entendía por qué por ahora solo quería olvidarse de todo, por unos minutos y darse un buen baño ¡Y terminar su tarea y luego dormir un rato!

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y los minutos en horas y nuestro castaño comenzó a despertarse, con un fuerte bostezo se levantó de su cama ¿Y adormilado se fue así a la cocina? Abrió la puerta de la nevera, pero para su sorpresa ¡No avía nada de comer! Ya que avía olvidado hacer las compras, así que decide salir en busca de hacer compras y hacerse algo de comer ¿¡Ya que su estómago estaba pidiendo nutriente!? Por suerte para el Kurayami era un excelente, cocinero mientras bajaba las escaleras miraba el cielo estrellado.

-Uh que hermosa noche (Mira la luna brillar con intensidad) ¡Cómo desearía compartirla contigo Kiryu! -Fueron sus palabras y decidió caminar lentamente recordando, aquella primera cita en donde ambos surgió algo más que un simple sentimiento de amistad.

_\- [¡Puedes caminar más rápido! Tengo mucha hambre y tú tienes que entrenar, así que no camines]-_Eso fue las palabras de Kurayami ya que ahora que compartir el cuerpo de Issei, ambos se morían de hambre así que el castaño asiente y caminaba un poco más rápido.

Mientras Issei caminaba avían dos chicas que él conocía caminando de regreso asía sus casas tranquilamente, tras haber salido para matar el rato, pero ¿El destino es odio acaso? Avían frente a ellas cinco chicos en busca de compañía y las avían estado siguiendo, para que los acompañara a tomar unas copas lo cuales ellas amablemente lo rechazaron, pero para ellos ¡No entendía cuando una chica decía No! Siguieron así por un largo rato, y ya las chicas estaban comenzando a molestarse de esos muchachos ¿¡Acaso ellos no entendían que ellas no querían acompañarlos!?

Pero las cosas pasaron a otro nivel ya que uno de ellos avía tomado la mano de la joven peli rosa para abrazarla, pero al hacerlo ¡Un fuerte golpe en las costillas recibe! Pero eso fue su propia perdición ya que uno de sus amigos, ¿¡Le dio un fuerte puñetazo en toda la cara!? Provocando que ella cayera al suelo, adolorida pero rápidamente se levanta tomando su Shinai logro golpear a quien le dio aquel puñetazo, pero ¡Un patazo en su vientre la dejo sin aire! Para luego escupir toda, su merienda su amiga trato de ayudarla, pero en aquel momento ¿Ve cómo su amiga es pateada al suelo?

Y de cómo era sostenía para que no pudiera ayudar a Katase la cual uno de los chicos arranco su camisa provocando que ella sintiera miedo al ver a su amiga, ¿A punto de ser violada frente de sus ojos? Pero Katase no pensaba rendirse así que con su rodilla le da fuertemente en su virilidad trato de levantarse, ¡Un fuerte dolor en su espalda la hace caer al suelo! Uno de los condenados tenía un bate provocándole un gran dolor, y lo peor fue que ¿¡Alzo de nuevo el bate para golpearla!? Y sin ningún remordimiento le cayó a golpees a sus brazos, luego le da un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

\- ¡Katase! No le hagan daño por favor ella no, déjenla se lo suplico (Su dolor al ver a su amiga, prácticamente ¿Con sus ojos lleno de miedo?) Snif, snif se los pido no le peguen más p…-Un fuerte dolor siente ya que ¿Le avían dado contra su estómago? Para luego arrojarla contra el suelo miraba como su amiga estaba tirada en el suelo.

-¿Acaso estas taradas nunca entienden? Vamos antes de que llegue alguien (Ve como Katase trataba de moverse, y sin dudarlo le da un patazo sacándole sangre) ¡Mátenla ahora mismo! Esta zorra no entenderá y ya no tengo ganas, de siquiera tocarla vamos an…-Escuchaba unos pasos caminando asía donde estaban él y su grupo cuando ve era un joven castaño, el cual su mirada ¿Era de sorpresa y luego paso a unos llenos de odio?

-Katase Murayama (Deja caer su funda de víveres y comienza, a caminar asía la peli rosa) ¡Cómo pueden hacerle esto a ellas! Ahora entiendo por qué esa visión entonces-Da un paso asía atrás evitando el golpee del bate, y a su vez con su rodilla golpeo el estómago de su atacante.

\- _[¡Mátalos deben morir deben morir! (Los ojos de Kurayami solo mostraba frialdad) No deben vivir ellos deben morir por atreverse a ponerle, un dedo en cima mátalos ¡Destrúyelos Issei!]-_Algo en kurayami avía despertado un viejo recuerdo que era de su pasado algo que el avía vivido, que logro despertar ¿Tras la escena que vio Issei?

Issei no lo dudo sus ojos cambiaron de color a rojo escarlata para luego esquivar un golpee de otro de los malhechores, cuando logró evadirlo un giro alrededor del sujeto para tomarlo del cuello ¡Sin ni siquiera dudarlo le rompió el cuello! Para luego escuchar cómo, ¿Se detonaba un arma? Para luego usar el cuerpo del desgraciado para poder protegerse luego lo arrojó al suelo, corriendo asía donde se encontraba ese sujeto, pero ¿Iba a disparar de nuevo? Lamentablemente no sería suficiente porque con la mirada de Issei era capaz, de esquivar y eso fue así a la vez ¡Que tomaba donde estaba el arma quebrando su mano!

Luego tomando su cara lo estampa contra el suelo con todas sus fuerzas lo cual ¡El sonido de que algo se quebró se escuchó claramente! Cuando aquel sonido se escuchó los otros tres que aún Vivian miraban con miedo a Issei, era como si él fuera ¿¡Un maldito monstruo sin sentimientos!? No estaban tan alejado de la realidad ya que al ver a Katase así, de herida y como se encontraba ¡Una furia despertó en su corazón! Provocando que los que quedaran arrojaran sus armas y se fueran corriendo alejándose de su muerte segura.

Issei corrió asía donde estaba Murayama, pero ella miraba ¿Con algo de miedo a Issei? Era comprensible que tuviera miedo porque el avía, matado a sangre fría sin dudarlo, pero su miedo fue más grande ¡Cuando Issei se acercó asía Katase que estaba herida! Pero para sorpresa de todos, ¿No fue así realmente? Ya que ella abrió sus ojos y miro a Issei como se acercaba a ella para levantarla algo que jamás ni en sus peores pesadillas iba a suceder para, los dos estudiantes frente a la herida ella se encontraba ¿¡Llorando de dolor y sufrimiento!? Mientras sus ojos se posaban en el castaño.

\- ¿I-Issei e-eres t-tu d-de v-verdad e-eres t-tu? (Con dolor coloca su mano en su mejilla) ¡Por favor ayúdame te lo pido no me des la espalda! Te lo suplico por favor, ayúdame te lo pido por favor-Tenía miedo de que el castaño la dejara sola por el pasado, pero necesitaba sentirse, salvada y segura su cuerpo estaba muy mal herido.

-No pienso dejarte Kasate aún con lo que nos pasó (Sacándose su cacheta y cubriéndola, mientras acariciaba su mejilla) Nunca podría dejar a dos jovencita hermosas, sufriendo como estas sufriendo ahora ven vamos necesito llevarte a un médico-Con cuidado la toma entre sus brazos, pero al hacerlo ella ¿Se quejaba de dolor? Sabía que debía protegerla.

-¿Katase te encuentras bien? (Nota como ella estaba temblando, mientras se acurrucaba en Issei) Issei por favor vámonos debemos llevarla, yo estoy bien pe ella por favor ella-Sentía como sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas llena de miedo y dolor, al ver a su querida amiga herida.

-No te preocupes ven vamos a mi departamento (Comienza a caminar asía su departamento) Hazme un favor Murayama trae mi bolsa, se quién puede ayudarla vamos-Comienza a caminar sabiendo que solo Kurayami iba a poder salvar a su compañera, de clases así cuando Murayama tenía sus compras fueron a su departamento.

Katase estaba sintiendo demasiado frio no sabía porque sentía demasiado frio aun cuando trataba de cubrirse con la chaqueta de Issei sentía mucho frio, pero abrió levemente sus ojos ¿Mirando al castaño corriendo con ella en brazo? No entendí porque, pero estaba feliz de que el la hubiera salvado, ahora solo quería descansar y lograr dormir sentía mucho dolor, pero por alguna razón se sentía un poco feliz ¿¡Acaso estaba mal de la cabeza!? Solo recordaba poco solo miraba como Issei llego.

Y se enfrentó aquellos que la avían lastimado tanto tiempo golpeándolo y diciéndole muchas palabras ofensivas, ¿Aun así la avía salvado a ella? Ahora se daba cuenta de que Issei no era tan malo como ella creyó antes tenía un lado justiciero y bondadoso, y ahora avía sido salvada quizás puede ¿¡Que ahora ella cambiaría su forma de verlo de ahora en adelante!? Quizás así sería avía estado pensando hasta que logro sentir algo suave, y muy cómodo cuando abre sus ojos ¿Estaba en una cama muy cómoda?

Issei avía llevado a Katase asía su departamento por suerte su cama era de la más cómoda que consiguió, avía colocado a Katase para que descansará le pidió a Murayama que se quedara con ella que ya regresaría, cuando Issei la dejo sola la joven estaba preocupada por su amiga ¿La cual estaba como dormida? Estaba con miedo de que algo le sucediera, pero cuando de pronto ¡La puerta se abre dejando ver a un joven adulto! El cual se acercaba asía Katase a la atenta mirada de su amiga.

-Hola mucho gusto soy Kurayami Eien veamos que tiene (Iba a tomar los brazos de Katase, pero ella al verlo se aleja de el rápidamente) Oh entiendo entonces sientes miedo comprensible ya se-Ya sabía que debía hacer era fácil que ella no se relacionaría, con otros por ahora así que decidió salir del cuarto que ya regresaba.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí e Issei donde esta? (Mira a su amiga la cual estaba temblando de miedo) Katase estas demasiado asustada me tienes preocupada y…-Sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su estómago aquel golpee que avía, recibido avía sido demasiado fuerte lo avía olvidado.

-Ya regresé disculpen la demora (Entrando con una funda de medicamento) Murayama toma estas pastillas y un poco de ungüento, esto podrá aliviar el dolor ahora Katase podrías-Se quedó callado cuando ve como ella se abraza a él fuertemente ¿Con miedo y temblando a su vez? Y hay lo supo debía cuidarla no fue nada lindo lo que paso.

Con cuidado el castaño se sienta en la cama para limpiarle las lágrimas luego tocar sus labios los cuales, ¿Estaban partidos y tenían sangre desde su boca? Por la patada avía herido su boca por suerte aparte de solo el dolor que tendría, los siguientes días ahora era la herida interna que tenia ya que dos de sus costillas fue rota ¿¡Cómo iba a ser capaz de curarla ahora!? Por suerte Kurayami le enseño curar por medio, de magia era como Asia pero con los conocimientos del ente oscuro era mayor que de la ex monja.

Pidió a Katase se acostará ella con timidez lo hice aun cuando estaba ¿En ropa interior? Siguió las ordenes de Issei cuando comenzó a sentir algo cálido y un poco helado, pasar por su cuerpo y eso era ¿¡La mano de Issei con el ungüento!? Para ir calmando su dolor, pero sin que ella supiera el portador de Ddraig estaba curando sus costillas por medio del toque, de su mano usando energía curativa para que su herida interna sanara ¿Y sus costillas se curaran? Algo que avía aprendido y ella no se daría cuenta de nada por su bien.

Katase estaba sonrojada, pero miraba a Issei era como si algo en ella ¿Le dijera que estaba en buenas manos? Un repentino cosquilleo le dio cuando el chico, paso el ungüento por sus costillas, pero por unos momentos abría jurado sentir ¡Que sus costillas se reacomodaban! Y que el dolor iba disminuyendo miraba atentamente a Issei el cual tenía cuidado con lastimarla, algo que ella agradecía ya que él no tocaba más de lo debía ¿¡Era como si ella fuera un tesoro invaluable para el!? Aquel pensamiento la hizo sonrojar y mucho.

-¡Listo termine! Pero mañana deberás ir al médico por si acaso (La arropa mientras se levantaba) Y antes conocieron a mi amigo ¿No es así? Es médico o bueno practicante-Se reía nerviosamente mientras recordaba lo que Kurayami, le estaba diciendo dentro de su cabeza.

-Es muy tarde creo que no podremos irnos a casa (Ve como Katase se sobre exalta, y se acerca a Issei temblando) Uh em I-Issei y-yo u-u c-crees q-que u-uh-No sabía cómo decirle que si se podía quedar durmiendo hay ya que sabía, que su amiga con lo que paso no se iría.

-Murayama pueden quedarse aquí durmiendo tranquila (Le estaba sonriendo mientras se levantaba para salir) La cama es lo suficientemente grande para ambas, dormiré en la sala tranquila ¡Tengan un buen sueño hasta mañana! -Se despide mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado.

_\- [¿Estás seguro de esto compañero? Sé que eres de buen corazón, pero uh (Pensando un poco y suspira) ¿¡Donde piensas dormir tarado!? Apenas íbamos a inaugurar esa cama]-_Lloraba de tristeza al ver que aquella cama que se veía tan cómoda, se escapaba de sus garras.

_\- [Ya tranquilo Ddraig por ahora Issei con tres curaciones más ella estará bien (Observaba como Issei se iba al sofá, que era esos sofás cama) Bueno vamos a dormir tengo sueño mañana, nos espera un largo día así que ¡Ha dormir par de tarados!]-_Fueron sus palabras luego de que Issei arreglara el sofá cama, para poder dormir de una buena vez.

Murayama estaba ya más cómoda para irse a dormir, pero nota la mirada de su amiga Katase la cual, ¿Miraba con tristeza la puerta? Es como si ella esperaba que Issei regresara apago la luz y le dijo que tratara de dormir, para así poder olvidar ese mal suceso que vivieron ambas la peli rosa asiente su amiga se acuesta a dormir, aunque la joven peli rosa estaba un poco ¿¡Inquieta porque miraba el techo pensativa!? Tenía miedo era como si algo le pasaría si cerraba sus ojos, se podía ver en su mirada ¡El miedo que estaba sintiendo!

Su amiga trato de calmarla para luego acostarse a su lado y darle unas pequeñas palabras, para re confortable ya que después de todo ¿¡Cómo iba a dejar a su amiga sufriendo!? Debía cuidarla por eso estaba ella y estaría a su lado, hasta que su corazón estuviera sanado por aquel momento tan horroroso que vivieron hace poco en esa noche ¿Cómo podría ayudarla realmente? Trataba de entenderlo, pero el sueño comenzó, a ser más fuerte que ella que comenzó a quedarse dormida.

A los pocos minutos quedo profundamente dormida, pero al poco rato ¿Alguien comenzaba a moverse incomoda? Y esta era Katase se levanta asustada, no podía dormir ¿¡Tenia algunas lágrimas que caía por sus mejillas!? No podía dormir hay sentía demasiado miedo por lo que paso, esa pesadilla aún la tenía presente miro a su amiga dormida ¿¡Y miraba la puerta del cuarto fijamente!? Avía decidido algo y no pensaba retratarse de su decisión así que con cuidado se levantaba de la cama sin hacer ruido.

-Uh (Su respiración se hacía más acelerada, así que sale de la cama) ¿D-donde e-estas I-Issei? No quiero estar sola por favor-Caminando asía la puerta con mucho miedo su cuerpo, sentía miedo que abrió la puerta en busca del castaño debía estar con él.

Nos quedamos aquí en el próximo seria capítulo de lo que sucederá ahora a Katase por lo que sucedió, con esos sujetos como ella quedará demasiada asustada de ahora en adelante, pero ¿Quién podrá curarla de ese trauma que está viviendo? No es necesario ser un genio para saber quién será chicos, :v así que sin más me despido se cuidan y esperen más capítulos de esta historia porque falta muchas cosas xD nos veremos se cuidan.


	6. Chapter 6

Volví :v espero que le guste este capítulo comenzare a preparar muchas cosas realmente dejando atrás eso anterior vimos que Katase estaba asustada y avía decidido ¿Buscar a Issei? ¿Por qué salió a buscarlo? Les invito a descubrir por qué salió la joven disfrútenlo.

Capítulo 6 ¿Comenzando un nuevo día con un nuevo sentimiento? ¡Los celos pueden ser peligrosos!

Katase estaba saliendo del cuarto en dónde el castaño la dejo pero algo no podía dejar de sentir miedo después de todo ¿No conocía bien el departamento? Con pasos tímidos comenzó acercándose a la sala, pero cuando llego solo se veía oscuridad ¡Su miedo creció en niveles alarmantes! Cada paso era un nivel más de miedo para su corazón hasta que ¿¡Se escuchó un leve sonido!? Katase casi grita del susto pero cuando ve se da cuenta quien, era la persona que hacia esos sonidos y era Issei ella se calmó un poco pero al verlo dormido así tranquilo algo en su interior ¿Se comenzó a liberar? No sabía por qué pero el verlo la hacía sentir muy feliz.

Con pasos lentos pero seguros se metió en el sofá cama para estar al lado del castaño el cual al sentir otra fuente de calor sin dudarlo ¿Rodeo el cuerpo de la joven atrayendo asía el suyo? Provocando que la peli rosa un fuerte sonrojo por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero antes de siquiera librarse escucho algo que la dejo sorprendida (Debo protegerla cuidarla no dejare que sea lastimada de nuevo) Katase miro a Issei y sin saber por qué ¿Beso el mentó del joven? Para acurrucarse en su pecho, si tenía en claro algo y eso era ¡Que cada vez que estaba cerca de el se sentía segura! Algo que no concordaba para ella por lo que ha pasado tiempo atrás.

Ahora ella se encontraba acurrucada en el pecho de Issei trato de dormir pero aquella pesadilla volvió a sus sueños, con miedo se aferró al cuerpo del castaño el cual al sentir aquel apretón ¿Rodeo más el cuerpo de Katase atrayéndolo asía el? Cuando sucedió Katase lo miro más sonrojada pero en vez, de querer separarse se aferró más a su cuerpo descansando su cabeza en el pecho del chico para ir comenzando a quedarse durmiendo pero estaba vez ¡Ya no tendría más pesadillas! Los minutos iban pasando y las horas comenzaron a moverse como es normal en estos casos.

-Uh (Abriendo sus ojos al no sentir, nada a su lado despertando de una) ¿¡Katase dónde está!? Oh dios mío espero que no le este, pasando algo tengo que ir a ver que está bien-Noto que su amiga no estaba cerca de ella levantándose como un rayo, y salió fuera del cuarto en busca de su amiga necesitaba saber que estaba bien ¿Ella no cometería alguna locura no es cierto?

Al no encontrarla en el baño fue así a la sala pero cuando llego ¡Se sorprendió lo que vio! Su amiga estaba ¿¡Durmiendo al lado de la bestia pervertida!? Eso debía ser una pesadilla pero no lo era, se acercó para despertar a su amiga y llevarla al cuarto pero cuando, trato de despertarla Katase se aferraba más a Issei ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Pero las siguientes palabras le dejo claro lo que sucedía (¡No suéltenme Issei no me dejes no me abandones!) Murayama se dio cuenta de que su amiga aun sentía miedo y era lógico, de que buscara el refugio de Issei solo pudo suspirar.

Iba a ir de regreso a la habitación pero cuando miraba como su amiga era ¿Abrazada tiernamente por el castaño? Le provoco a la joven un pequeño sentimiento de incomodidad, no sabía porque pero le molestaba como Issei abrazaba con ternura a Katase algo en ella no le gustaba esa escena, antes de que se diera cuenta ¿¡Ya estaba acostada al lado contrario del castaño!? Provoco que sus mejillas se sonrojaran demasiado quería irse pero cuando vio de que, aun estaba abrazados con sus mejillas infladas movió al joven para abrazarte a el ¿¡Aferrándose a su cuerpo por igual!? No sabía porque se comportaba así realmente.

Y como era de esperarse cayo dormida abrazándose a Issei mientras usaba su brazo izquierdo como una almohada, todo iba normal Katase se acurrucaba más al chico y se aferraba ¿Mientras nuestro buen amigo estaba dormido? Así era señores y señores Issei no tenía idea lo que sucedía, estaba re dormido y así quedó el resto de la noche poco a poco la noche se iba mientras los minutos se iban convirtiendo en horas y como era normal el sol iba saliendo por el horizonte, provocando que la luz del sol entrara por la ventana la cual ¿No tenía cortinas? Provocando que a las malas comenzara a despertarse.

-Uh aw (Abriendo sus ojos pero siente peso extra) ¿Are que es esto?-Mira a ambos lados y se queda sorprendido al ver a Murayama y Katase, a su lado aferrado a el y acurrucadas dejándolo con la boca abierta.

_-[¡JaJaJa! Vaya quien diría Issei ya tienes dos nuevas chicas (Avía despertado desde hace media hora, y se avía percatado de todo) Ha cierto buenos días Issei Ddraig ya despiértate]-_Gritaba Kurayami para que el dragón carmesí despertara el cual, estaba roncando de lo lindo como si nada.

-¿Oye Kurayami como termine en este situación? (Trataba de levantarse pero ambas, se lo impedían por completo) ¡Se me ara tarde para ir a clases! Murayama Katase, por favor ya es de mañana-La trataba de despertar y nota como la peli rosa estaba comenzando a moverse, dando a entender que estaba despertando.

-Uh ¿Qué ya es de día? (Se levanta y se restriega sus ojos, y bosteza fuertemente) Creo que debo irme a la habitación, antes de que Issei se d….-Gira a ver al castaño dormido el cual estaba mirándola fijamente, provocando que ella se sonroje demasiado.

-Eh b-buenos d-días K-Katase (La saluda con su brazo liberado, pero a su vez muy nervioso) ¿Dormiste bien no es cierto? Quizás sea fuera del tema que pregunte q….-No término su frase por que vio como la peli rosa está ¿Temblando del miedo? Y con los ojos llorosos mirándolo, se percató que ella sentía miedo de lo que le dijera referente a que ella despertara a su lado.

_-[Issei dale un abrazo ella siente miedo (Observando como Katase lo miraba temerosa) No quiere que la retes o la regañes ella cree, que tú eres como su héroe por eso]-_Le daba a entender al castaño de que ella necesitaba era, que la abrazaran y la comprendieran por lo que paso no era algo que puedas olvidarlo de una noche a otra.

Nuestro bueno amigo no lo pensó con cuidado movió a Murayama para dejarla acostada y abrazar a Katase la cual, ¿Se sorprendió por el repentino abrazo? Pero entendió que él no la iba a regañar era claro que la iba a proteger aun cuando quería evitarlo no pudo, sus lágrimas cayeron de sus hermosos ojos aferrándose a él no le importaba si estaba en interior no le importaba nada solo ¡Quería estar a su lado no quería estar sola! Quedaron así algunos minutos, hasta que escucharon como Murayama estaba despertando pero su sueño hasta que se percata que sucedía.

¡Un fuerte grito se escuchó en todo el departamento! Luego de que la joven gritara al ver a su amiga, llorando y abrazada a Issei el cual ¿Tenía una marca en su mejilla? Lo avían cacheteado lamentablemente no pudo decir nada, prefirió no decir nada sobre el hecho de que ella durmiera a su lado y a los pocos minutos estaban ¿¡Desayunando juntos en la mesa!? Ninguna de ellas creyó que eso sucedería, pero para Katase no le desagrado miraba a Issei con otros ojos y más al saber ¿Qué ese departamento era solamente de su propiedad? Y aparte de que él fue que preparo el desayuno.

Luego de que cada uno comieron decidieron ir a sus clases aun cuando Issei le avía prestado a su compañera, algo para cubrirse ella pero no tenía uniforme el otro fue destruido la noche anterior ¿Entonces cómo iba a ir al instituto? Issei sonrió y dijo que ya volvía fue así a los muebles, y saco una bolsa para darle a la joven el momento que lo abrió su sorpresa fue grande ¿¡Era un uniforme idéntico al de ella!? Sin dar tiempo a nada ella le dio un beso, en la mejilla al castaño y se fue a vestirse dejando a ambos jóvenes sorprendidos tanto a el como a Murayama, ¡Porque el beso repentino que recibió! No sabía que decir ninguno de los dos.

-Fu, fu (Tarareando una canción mientras se vestía) No sé por qué pero me alegro saber, que puedo ir a clase después de todo Issei m…. ¿¡Acabo de darle un beso en su mejilla!?-Esas palabras la condenaron ya que se sonrojo tanto, que cayó a la cama botando humo de su cabeza.

Antes de ir a sus clases pasaron por un consultorio no demoraron mucho solo unos 30 minutos la doctora, dijo que debía reposar y que de milagro no se avía roto nada tras terminar su estadía salen y siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la Academia Kuoh para los estudiantes fue una sorpresa muy grande sorpresa acaso, ¿¡Murayama e Katase avían llegado junto a Issei!? La sorpresa más grande era que ¡Katase estaba aferrada al brazo de Issei! Dejando a todos sorprendido pero lo más raro es que ella, no quería despegarse del castaño sin que nadie se diera cuenta una joven de pelo castaño y ojos verde ¿Miraba la escena sorprendida?

-[¿Espera esas dos no son Katase y Murayama? Pero hay algo que no cuadra y eso es (Observa detenidamente pensando, que solo era una ilusión) ¿¡Están llegando con Issei juntos!? Esto no puede ser cierto debe ser mentira, ellas no llegarían con el ¿Cierto ella no estarían con él?]- Estaba aún sorprendida pero paso a una mirada ¡Llena de odio y de rabia! Mientras miraba a su ex novio, que llegaba con dos chicas que ella conocía.

Ni siquiera se le ocurrió preguntar el por qué no ella solo tenía una sola cosa en mente y eso era, ¡Que debía separarlos reclamar lo que era de ella que era suyo ya! Pero tuvo que tomar cada fibra de auto control para, solo retirarse pero con un fuerte ¿Dolor en su corazón? Con el paso del tiempo los estudiantes no dejaban de estar sorprendido, de cómo Katase no se despegaba de Issei en ningún momento que incluso ¿Su banca estaba al lado del chico? Pero antes de la hora del receso, nuestro joven portador de Ddraig fue llamado a la dirección debía ir solo Katase se aferró más a su brazo al punto de casi rompérselo.

Luego de unos minutos de decirle que ya volvería al momento de que se apartó de ella y salió del aula, todas las chicas la rodearon preguntándole si se avía vuelto loca ¡Provocando más miedo a la joven peli rosa! La cual se cubrió entre sus brazos agachándose temerosa del ambiente, por suerte Murayama logro intervenir y claro ¡Volarle una cachetada a quien le dijo loca a su amiga! Después de eso le conto lo que avía sucedido y que si no hubiera sido, por Issei ninguna de ellas estuviera ese día frente a ellas dejándolas con un mal sabor de boca por provocar a Katase ¿Miedo de nuevo? Parece que Issei no es tan malo como se esperaba o lo que ellas creían.

-¿Abre hecho algo malo acaso? Que yo recuerde no lo hice si mal recuerdo (Tratando de hacer memoria si ha hecho, algo aparte de lo habitual) No, no tengo idea que hice está vez-Abre la puerta aun tratando de saber porque estaba en problema, pero cuando entro la sorpresa fue grande.

-Hola Issei espero que no te moleste, que te llamaras debemos decirte algo (Era Azazel con Sirzechs ambos, estaba esperándolo) ¡Te tenemos una buena noticia! Pero antes creo que uh-No sabía cómo abordar el tema por lo que sabía sobre Rias, era algo sumamente difícil para el.

-Issei quiero pedirte disculpa de parte de mi persona (Miraba el suelo sumamente avergonzado) ¡Sé que lo que Rias ha hecho merece un castigo! Y lo lamento sé que tuviste que sufrir-Sentía sus fuerzas casi perderse pero siente una mano en su hombro, y esa era la de Issei cuando alzo su mirada.

-Je no debes preocuparte Sirzechs (Le sonríe con tranquilidad y ve a Azazel, y coloca una mirada de leve tristeza) Pero yo ya no la amo a Rias ni a las demás, lo siento pero he decidido seguir mi vida-Hablaba seriamente dejando claro que no avía marcha atrás, en su decisión dejándolo sorprendido a ambos.

-Ya veo y lo entiendo Issei no te preocupes (Suspira al saber que su hermana, perdió a un hombre uno en un millón) ¡Hyodo Issei! Por mi poder como Lucifer te proclamo como, demonio de clase Suprema con el título de Gran Rey-Quizás le estaba dejando ir un buen amigo alguien, que era el indicado para su hermana pero no podía detenerlo él debía seguir su camino ¡Y como un buen amigo como un hermano lo apoyaría!

_-[¡Al fin ya era hora! Estaba comenzándome aburrirme de todo esto (Materializándose en el brazo, izquierdo de Issei en forma de holograma) Hola mucho gusto me llamo Kurayami Eien Dios dragón de la oscuridad, y el que ha salvado a este chico de su final]-_Dejando a los presente sorprendidos a su vez que miraba a todos los presente, para darse cuenta de que metió la pata y hasta al fondo.

Luego de unos largos minutos de explicación Azazel y Sirzechs se enterraron que el joven portador de Ddraig, estaba a punto de morir que si no fuera por la joven Kiryu el jamás hubiera sobrevivido ¡Ya hubiera muerto por lo que vio! Y como era de esperarse el peli-rojo estaba furioso al enterarse lo que su hermana, y su sequito estaba haciendo estaba a punto de ir a sacar a Rias de su aula ¿¡Para darle un escarmiento!? Pero la intervención de Kurayami lo dejo más calmado, y le explico que lamentablemente el no podrá enamorarse de ellas de nuevo además de que era mejor no enojarlo.

El dragón oscuro era uno de los más fuerte entre los doce dioses dragones existente que ni siquiera, todos unidos podrían detener su poder pero decidió hacer un pacto con ambos adultos y a cambio el le proporcionaría ¡Todo los conocimientos que sabía! Tanto para el anterior gobernante de los Ángeles caídos como para el líder de los demonios, no era un mal trato aceptaron lo primero que debían hacer era compartir todo lo que podía en conocimientos para sorpresa de ambos adultos, ¡El Dragón Oscuro sabía demasiado! Azazel se sorprendió al ver que sus conocimientos eran extensos demasiados extensos.

Tras una pequeña charla Azazel estaba con algunas hojas mirándolas a cada una ¿Con mucha admiración y mucha alegría? Ya que algunos eran consejos de hechizos, para detener el tiempo por unos pocos minutos no a la parar de Gasper, pero era lo suficiente para poder salvarse de una pelea pero no solo eso sino ¡El de crear un cuerpo de los resto de otro ser vivo! Algo que dejo sorprendido a Sirzechs ya que no sabía que eso era posible, y no solo eso también una fórmula para ciertos problemas que los demonios tenían tanto para ellos como para Ángeles ¡Mucha información avían obtenido! Pero claro no toda Kurayami no iba a decir todo.

_-[Gracias ahora por medio de sus piezas de ajedrez (Crea una caja de piezas de ajedrez) ¡He podido crear las piezas Dragón! Tendrán habilidades de ciertos dragones, siempre y cuando el reencarnado decida que elemento quiera]-_Eran las palabras de Kurayami pero no era solo eso que buscaba, por ahora toda la información la mantendría guardad.

-Entonces tenemos un trato Dragón-Kun (Riéndose al ver como se enojaba, el holograma de Kurayami) ¡Relájate no te preocupes tanto! Pero antes de eso quieres mi ayuda ¿No es verdad?-Con la ayuda del dragón oscuro Azazel como muestra de su pacto lo ayudaría en lo que quisiera, pero él sabía que el dragón escondía algunas cosas.

_-[Bien eso es simple Azazel quiero un cuerpo nuevo por eso (Transporta la cabeza de su anterior, cuerpo frente de ambos adultos) ¡Y no traten de querer controlarme! Si lo intentan los are sufrir, no olviden aun si mi cuerpo puedo destruirlos]-_Dejando escapar una aura de poder que envió a ambos, al suelo demostrando que no era buena idea tratar de verle la cara.

-Ya calma Kurayami no lo aran confió en ellos (Ve como libera a ambos adultos) Sirzechs de verdad le agradezco este gran honor, pero quiero pedirle que me deje cuidar de está cuidad-Fueron sus palabras aun cuando no tenía nada que ver, con Rias debía cuidar la ciudad en dónde ha vivido y proteger a sus padres.

-Si es tu deseo lo acepto Issei y también para ti Kurayami (Mirando el dragón con mucho respeto) ¡Es un honor tenerte como un aliado! Pero tengo una pregunta ¿Qué aras cuando tengas tu cuerpo?-Miro directamente al holograma y el solo dijo que eso lo sabrá cuando tenga su cuerpo, y que se prepare porque no es el único Dios Dragón vivo.

_-[Azazel toma mi cabeza y luego usa esos ingredientes (Mostrando ciertos elementos de lo más sencillos) ¡Luego fúndelo todo en un horno de fuego! Cuando esté finalizado me llamas, para dejar mi esencia y sea mi cuerpo y unirme a él]-_Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer del sacre Gear de Issei, para luego que ellos conversaran.

No demoro mucho la conversación Sirzechs pregunto qué aria con Rias por su lado el castaño solo sonrió, y le dijo que con el tiempo quizás sean amigos ¿Lo dijo mientras se marchaba? Pero antes de salir por la puerta solo fue capaz de decir algo que quizás le dio esperanza al hermano de Rias, y esas palabras fueron (Y quien sabe quizás se pueda volver a algo mas) dejando a ambos adultos con una sonrisa y el siguió su camino, pero el momento de que salió por la puerta de la dirección ¡Alguien lo avía tacleado tumbándolo al suelo! Dejándolo adolorido sin saber que avía sucedido en aquel momento.

Cuando abre sus ojos ve al causante no era otra que nada más que ¡Katase! La cual estaba llorando aferrada a él, mientras lloraba un poco como era normal el rodeo con sus brazos ¿Para calmarla un poco? Y funciono ya que a los pocos minutos estaba ella, sonriendo y acurrucándose en su pecho hasta que noto como unos chicos ¿Estaban mirándolos sorprendidos? En aquel momento algo se despertó en el corazón de Issei, y aparto con cuidado a Katase para tomar uno de los chicos tomarlo de su cuello ¡Estampándolo contra la pared furioso! Dejándoles claro a ellos que si la volvían a molestar, el mismo se encargaría de ellos si la molestaban de nuevo.

¡Aquel acto sorprendió a todos los chicos! El castaño lo soltó y le dijo que si la hacían llorar de nuevo, no le iba a importar ser expulsado con tal de protegerla y ellos enviados al hospital ¿Dejando con miedo a los jóvenes? Los cuales pidieron disculpa y se marcharon justo en el momento, que la campana sonara dando libre asía el receso nuestro buen amigo tomo la mano de la peli rosa y se la llevo ¿Tomado de las manos? No pensaba dejarla sola y que la molestaran de nuevo, no sabía porque pero verla sonreír era lo más maravilloso para él quería que sonriera siempre deseaba ¡Protegerla por siempre esa hermosa sonrisa!

-Azazel deberemos hacer lo que nos ha pedido además de (Mirando las hojas que Azazel tenía) ¿Sera posible todo lo escrito aquí? Para alguien como él es sorpréndete, pero veremos si es cierto lo que dice-Estaba algo serio no quería que aquel dios dragón tratara de verle, la cara a el y menos que se aprovechara de Issei.

-No te preocupes primero me encargaré a ver la virilidad de esto (Miraba a Sirzechs con una sonrisa) ¡Y si es cierto entonces aremos su cuerpo! Me demorare como dos meses solamente-Con esas palabras dejaba claro que si todo salía bien el mismo, se encargaría de crear el cuerpo del dragón personalmente.

-Ahora veamos según esto (Formando el sello que estaba, en la hoja con su propio poder) ¡Almas olvidadas renazcan y vengan a mi llamado! Despierta espada de fuego ven a mi Teikoku hi-Una gran llamarada se desprendió del sello que avía creado, para ver como tomaba forma de una espada (Como la de la portada :v)

-¿E-es r-real e-esa e-espada? No puedo creer eso cierto esto (Veía las hojas y luego la espada, la cual estaba en llamas) Gua parece que no mentía pero que razón, ¿Tendría el darnos una de sus armas?-Trataba de entender por qué el ente oscuro le darías un hechizo para convocar, una de las armas de uno de los dioses dragones caídos.

Antes de poder responderse la espada lanzo una llamarada tan grande que comenzó a quemar la dirección de la academia tanto Azazel como Sirzechs estaban en problemas, tuvieron que tratar de apagar el fuego por otro lado podemos ver a nuestro buen amigo Issei ¿Comiendo junto con Katase y Murayama? Pero para su mala suerte era el observado, por Aika Kiryu la cual ¡Estaba furiosa y enfurecida! Aun sabiendo que ella fue la que termino la relación le dolía saber, que su amor se llevara bien con otras chicas ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible? No sabía que estaba pasando pero ahora su apetito se avía ido y solo deseaba poder dejar atrás todo.

Comenzó a caminar pero cuando escucho las risas de Katase no fue capaz de irse miraba como su compañera ¿Miraba con mucho cariño a su Issei? Algo dentro de ella estaba despertando algo le decía, que fuera haya y apartara a todas ellas de su Issei ¡Tenía que luchar por el! Pero de nuevo los sentimientos de ser amiga de Argento le impedía ir a luchar por lo que, ya era suyo así que solo suspiro y vio como él se reía ¿Y era el feliz conversando con ellas? Un fuerte dolor en su corazón apareció al ver como Katase, compartía con su amado ¿¡Como si fueran novios!? Solo podía mirar desde lejos su castigo por haberlo dejado, ahora solo podía solo verlo nada más.

Como era de esperar la hora del receso avía terminado Kiryu solo podía ver siempre desde lejos como el castaño pasaba casi siempre, con Katase la cual se aferraba a él ¿Cómo su vida dependiera de ello? Llego el final de las clases y la castaña iba caminado asía la salida mirando el suelo, pensativa cuando llego a la salida ¡Fue una gran sorpresa lo que vio! Frente de ella estaba Issei hablando con Murayama todo sería normal si no fuera que, la peli rosa no quería separarse del castaño y eso que la peli café trataba de separarla del joven pero ella se aferraba con más ganas pero eso no le importaba, todo lo que le importaba era que ¿¡Issei le acariciaba la cabeza tratando de reconfortarla!?

-[¿Entonces así terminara todo acaso? Je no debe importarme yo decidí dejarte yo (Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, de sus preciosos ojos verde) ¡No me importa jamás me importara! Esto no me duele tengo que ser amiga, esto jamás me molestara nunca]-Fueron sus palabras y se fue luego de que los tres jóvenes, se marcharon ella no pensaba volver eso lo tenía seguro no le dolería se lo prometió ella misma.

*****************Un mes más tarde*****************

Avía pasado todo un mes desde que Kiryu vio con sus ojos como Katase pasaba mucho tiempo con Issei era, como si ¿Estuviera enamorada del castaño? Siempre estaba celosa de lo que estaba pasando aun cuando se juró que no le dolería, realmente si le dolía siempre que los miraba notaba como el castaño la mimaba y la hacía sentir bien cada vez que lloraba ¿¡Porque ella solo miraba desde lejos!? Sabía que era porque se avía prometido que no lastimaría a Asía, pero al ver a Issei con esas dos algo en ella le gritara que las alejara de lo que era suyo por derecho ¡Que lo tomara de nuevo que lo reclamara como su propiedad!

Mientras tanto con Katase en todo ese mes comenzó a darse cuenta de cómo era realmente Issei un chico que aria lo que fuera, por la persona que el ama con tal de que sonría pero entonces ¿Ella que está sintiendo realmente? Durante un mes a estado durmiendo en su departamento, siempre a su lado abrazándose y se acurrucada a su lado era como si ¿¡Ambos fueran novios!? Aun cuando jamás ni en sus peores pesadillas avía soñado ahora deseaba que fuera real, ya que aun cuando la cuidara era como si el ¡La viera como si fuera su novia! Provocando que en su corazón un nuevo sentimiento algo que jamás pensó sentir por él.

Y ahora desde ese día se ha dado cuenta de que él hace de todo para verla sonreír que se ha decidido ella a estar con el después de todo, se percató de que Rias y las demás ya no pasaban junto con el entonces ¿Tendría el camino libre para llegar a su corazón? Y eso iba a lograrlo algo en su corazón le decía que debía, estar al lado de Issei era lo correcto pero por ahora debía dejar que todo siguiera su curso aun así a veces abría jurado que Murayama, ¿Miraba con otros ojos al castaño? Prefirió no pensar en eso después de todo eso jamás iba a suceder, lo que ella ignoraba es que su amiga de verdad estaba mirando a Issei con otros ojos.

-Chicas le pediré un favor hoy día necesito que hoy duerman en sus casas (Al decir eso Katase se aferró, rápidamente a su brazo mirándola asustada) Oigan solo es por hoy día es que vendrá, un amigo mío y le prometí hospedarlo en mi departamento-A los pocos minutos se hizo escuchar los reclamos de la peli rosa, ella no quería dejarlo no pensaba hacerlo.

-¡No quiero dejarte! Me prometiste que me protegerías no quiero (Aferrándose más a su brazo) Por favor Issei no me dejes yo no quiero alejarme de ti-Temblando del miedo al creer que se separaría de el, sin saber que alguien la veía con ganas de degollarla.

-Vamos Katase solo es por esta noche ¿No es cierto Issei? (Nota que él dice que sí y le sonríe, provocando que se sonroje) V-vez no es nada podrá hablarle ya mañana dormirás, en mi casa no está tan lejos del departamento de Issei-Y era la verdad solo estaba como a 4 cuadras nada más, aunque nunca lo va a decir muchas veces ¡Quiso ir a su departamento a dormir a su lado!

-Enserio chicas de verdad que solo será está noche (Acaricia la mejilla de Katase, provocando que se sonrojara) No te preocupes mañana podrán irme a visitar, por ahora solo esperen si-Y sin más le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la peli rosa, para sonreírle tiernamente a ella sin saber que provoco algo de celo a Murayama.

¿Cómo paso que Murayama se interesara en Issei? Fue poco a poco de como él iba cuidado a la peli rosa como siempre, se preocupaba que ella siempre estuviera feliz ¿Aun cuando era el mismo pervertido de siempre? Se dio cuenta de que esa perversión de Issei era parte de él y a su vez, se esmeraba que las personas alrededor de él estuvieran siempre protegidos y felices ¿¡Cómo no se dio cuenta de quién era Hyodo Issei!? Ahora ella comenzó a entenderlo y comprenderlo y eso comenzó a nacer, una gran admiración asía el castaño pero a medida de las semanas de como el cuidaba y se esforzaba en hacer feliz a su amiga hizo cambiar toda esa admiración, por algo más que eso era un sentimiento que no podría revelar jamás.

Murayama quería revelar aquellos conflictos sentimientos que comenzaba a sentir asía Issei ¿Por qué se avía enamorado de el en primer lugar? Parece ser que la verdadera forma, del joven castaño provocaba que ella se diera cuenta de la forma de ser del chico y eso era ¡Que por encima de todo estaba, proteger a sus amigos! Ahora ella no sabía qué hacer con esos sentimientos, pero por ahora trataría de conocerlo un poco más quizás estaba confundiendo admiración por amor eso debía ser ¿¡Era algo ridículo que le guste Hyodo Issei, la auto proclamada bestia pervertida!? Eso jamás va a suceder eso lo tiene más que claro.

Luego de las clases se separaron de los demás y como era de costumbre Katase no se soltaba de Issei, hasta que salieron de la academia asía el departamento de Issei pero no notaron ¿Qué una sombra los estaba observando desde el receso? Está era Kiryu desde hace un mes ha estado siguiendo al trio, de jóvenes para saber algo que la dejo impactada ¡Issei tenía un departamento viviendo independientemente! Y no solo eso sino que tanto Katase como Murayama estaban, durmiendo en dónde vivía el castaño ¿¡Algo que dejo sorprendida y celosa a Kiryu!? Y así era pero ese día no lo permitiría más.

_-[Al fin hogar dulce hogar bien está noche, prepárate Issei vas a seguir entrenado (Se encontraba muy animado y con ganas de entrenar) ¿Oye cuánto tiempo me aras esperar? Vamos debemos entrenar para poder avanzar, en nuestro nivel de poder Issei]-_Ddraig estaba emocionado desde hace un mes avían subido el nivel de su poder, gracias al consejo de Kurayami pero aún le faltaba mucho que aprender.

-Bien Katase Murayama si necesitan algo estaré aquí sí (Besa la mejilla de ambas provocando, que se sonrojen al mismo tiempo) ¡Tengan una hermosa noche mi bellas y preciosas damas! Nos vemos mañana descansen-Sin saber que alguien avía ingresado al departamento y solo estaba esperando, a que el subiera a su habitación.

-¡Uh! (Se aferraba al brazo de Issei, cuando tenían que separarse) ¡No quiero alejarme de ti! No sé por qué pero no quiero siento que si te dejo, algo muy malo te va a suceder realmente-Estaba temblando del miedo mientras se aferraba más, al brazo de Issei sentía miedo que algo le pasara.

-Vamos Katase todo estará bien no le pasara nada (Se acerca a su oído para susurrarle, algo para que solo ella escuchara) ¿Acaso no tienes una camisa de Issei en tu casa? No creo que te gustaría que se enterrara, solo deja que se vaya si y vamos a casa-Al decir esas palabras Katase suelta a Issei pero dirigiendo una mirada, ¿De reproche asía su persona?

Issei se despidió de ellas y volvió a besar sus mejillas provocando un leve sonrojo en ellas, y se despidieron con cuidado luego de que ellas se marcharan ¿Decidió que era momento de ir a su departamento? Comenzó a ser memorias de lo que debía hacer en los siguientes día, y eso era ¡Ir a ver a Kiryu! Saber si ella avía cambio de opinión sobre su separación después de todo no la avía molestado, para que pensara y reflexionara y ahora que entraba a su departamento ¿¡Sin darse cuenta de quién estaba detrás de el!? Avía entrado y creyó que solo debía dejar que la puerta se cerrara por si sola.

Sin saber que gracias a eso Kiryu avía entrado y aprovecho que el castaño estaba dejando su maleta en el sofá, mientras se quitaba su chaleco y aflojaba su corbata e iba camino asía su cuarto ¿Trato de encender la luz pero no encendía? Dejando confundido al portador de Ddraig quizás abra olvidado cambiado el foco, por suerte la luz de la sala lo ayudaba pero repentinamente, ¿¡La puerta se iba cerrando dejándolo en penumbra!? Nuestro buen amigo no se avía dado cuenta, de que detrás de la puerta de su cuarto avía alguien y esa persona era ¡Aika Kiryu!

Antes de que Issei pudiera darse vuelta ¿Fue empujado asía la cama? Trato de darse la vuelta pero al momento que lo hizo, logro ver que la persona que estaba detrás de todo esa persona era ¡Kiryu la cual estaba frente de el! En parte estaba feliz y en parte estaba un poco asustado por el hecho, de que ella entro a su departamento y sobre todo ¿¡Que sus ojos se mostraban como apagados!? Iba a preguntarle pero en el momento en que apenas dijo una bocal, ¡La castaña le rompió su camisa por completo! Dejándolo con su pecho desnudo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente.

-Issei ya no lo soporto más ver cómo te llevas bien con esas dos tu (Coloca una mirada seria, y algo llorosa mirándolo a sus ojos) ¡Tú me perteneces solo a mi eres mío! Me importa una mierda Asía, no pienso dejarte ir no lo are serás mío por cualquier método-De un solo movimiento se quitó su camisa provocando, que los botones de la misma ¡Salieran volando por los aire! Dejándola solo en sostén ya que se avía quitado su falda cuando, tacleo a Issei ahora lo aria suyo y solo de ella y de nadie más.

Y nos quedamos aquí chicos nos veremos en el próximo capítulo sin más que decirle me despidos :v si quieren saber que pasara con Issei, y su quizás ¿Inevitablemente violación? Les invito a descubrirlo en el siguiente capítulo sin más que decirle, cambio y fuera chicos nos veremos muy pronto xD estaré en sus pesadillas no podrán huir de mi jamás porque yo ya no soy aquel ser silencioso ahora, soy la oscuridad y he venido con una meta y esa es ser su pesadilla JaJaJa Bey.


	7. Chapter 7

Regrese entre los muertos :v pero realmente estaba un poco ocupado dejando eso de lado, les traigo el siguiente capítulo en el anterior vimos que Kiryu ¿Avía perdido un tornillo? Ya que estaba ella desesperada no soportaba que, su amado se relacionará con nuevas féminas eso provoco lo que estaba por suceder les invito a descubrir que sucederá.

Capítulo 7 ¡Una proposición y un hermoso regreso! ¿Issei va en busca de su sequito?

La noche avía caído totalmente muchas personas caminaban junto a sus parejas luego de sus pequeñas citas, en dónde demostraban su amor entre sus almas y sus corazones era todo tranquilidad y paz ¿Qué mal iba a poder haber en esta hermosa noche de amor? En cierto departamento avía un castaño estaba en ese momento, ¿¡A punto de ser violado por su ex novia!? Una joven castaña de ojos verdes la cual estaba encima de su antiguo novio estaba dispuesta recuperarlo, lo que ya era de ella fue una verdadera tonta el momento que lo dejo ¿Por qué tenía que ser buena amiga? Cuando su amiga avía dejado a Issei por otro chico.

Ella no tenía que tener miedo si la descubrían no ella debía sentirse feliz y alegre después de todo ¿Issei no recibió el amor que su amiga dejo de darle? Aquel recuerdo demostró la verdad ella no hizo nada malo ella lo que avía hecho, fue amar a un hombre que merecía un amor de verdad y ahora ella lo avía dejado por esos sentimientos de culpabilidad ¿¡Porque carajo debía sentir culpa!? No ella debía estar feliz estar con un chico con un gran corazón como era el castaño, pero cuando se dio cuenta de eso quizás avía ¿Esperado demasiado tiempo? Ya que se dio cuenta de que dos compañeras de clase estaba mirando, con otros ojos a su ex novio.

Paso todo un mes mirando como sus dos amigas se abrazaban a él como pasaban junto a Issei almorzando ¿Durmiendo junto en su departamento? Al saber esa verdad su corazón le dolía demasiado, siempre escuchaba un llamado era como si ¡Esa voz gritara que recuperara lo que era de ella! Cuando se dio cuenta avía pasado mucho tiempo y ahora sentía miedo de que el ya no la amara por eso pensaba tomarlo, de toda la forma que sea posible para él y no avía encontrado otra más que ¿Violarlo salvajemente? (Digamos que me paso una vez con una de mis ex eweU no fue bonito) Ahora ella estaba a punto de hacerlo su propiedad solo para ella.

_**-[¿¡No deberíamos hacer algo Kurayami!? Esto no es bueno pobre Issei estará (Piensa un poco buscando las palabras correctas) ¡Van a violarlo salvajemente justo ahora! Debemos protegerlo, no debemos dejar que sea así su primera vez]-**_Antes de siquiera poder decir algo o hacer algo, Kurayami lo tacleo para luego ¿Sosteniéndolo con sus garras? Y así no pudiera escapar o hacer algo con lo que iba a suceder.

_**-[¡Cálmate Ddraig espera y vas a ver! Todo está saliendo como esperaba si es así (Mirando como algo de la mesita, de Issei comienza a moverse) ¡Ella será lo que he predicho! Pronto Issei lograra despertar junto con ella lo lograran lo se]-**_Miraba como Kiryu estaba lamiendo el pecho de Issei, mientras bajaba su mano derecha asía la virilidad del castaño.

_**-[¿¡Es enserio piensas ver esto Kurayami!? Lo van a violar y ya tenemos suficientes, problemas con lo que paso (Suspira fuertemente tratando de levantarse) ¡Déjame ir ahora mismo Dragón tonto! Si no lo ayudo se va a traumar, aunque tampoco veo que se queje]-**_Suspiraba a ver como Issei estaba ¿Gimiendo levemente por las lamidas de Kiryu? Así que decidió que era mejor, dejar que todo siguiera su curso no más.

Las cosas estaban pasando a otro nivel y más cuando las manos de Issei ¿Agarraron las nalgas de Kiryu? ¡Sacándole un gemido a la joven oji verde! Kiryu miro a Issei ¿¡Confundida y excitada a su vez!? Pero aquella confusión paso a ser ¡Sorpresa e excitación! Cuando su amado beso sus labios recorriendo con cuidado su espalda, todo con mucho cuidado y a su vez lo hacía ¿Con cuidado y delicadeza? Para nuestra querida Aika estaba en éxtasis al sentir aquel amoroso beso en sus labios, para luego ¿Ir descendiendo asía su cuello? Mientras se sentaba sin dejar de besar el cuello de Kiryu la cual ¿¡Avía olvidado su objetivo inicial!? Estaba tan concentrada en las sensaciones que su pareja, le estaba haciendo sentir que eran delicioso.

Todo avía cambiado ya ahora se podía ver a la joven castaña siendo recostada en la cama con cuidado mientras el portador de Ddraig, ¿Recorría su espalda con delicadeza? Mientras lleva sus manos asía su sostén, e ir quitándoselo con suavidad para luego dejar de besar su cuello ¡Y mirarla de frente a frente sus ojos mirando los de ella! Ambos se miraban sonrojados, sabiendo lo que iba a suceder iba a ser único para ellos nuestro bueno amigo Issei avía aceptado ¿¡Ser tomado por Kiryu!? Ambos estaban entregándose el uno al otro por sí mismo por el hecho, de que se amaban y esa noche se convertirían en un solo ser.

Nuestros jóvenes enamorados estaban acariciándose sus mejillas mirándose con amor, pero sin que ellos supieran, en otra parte de la ciudad avían un grupo de chicas ¿Esperando fuera de la casa a un joven? Este era el grupo de Rias y de las demás jóvenes las cuales estaban preocupadas, avían terminado su sección con sus Novios y ahora por alguna razón ¡Estaba desesperadas! Que avían cortado la sección con ellos algo dentro de ellas, le estaba gritando que detuviera lo que estaba pasando cuando la pregunta era ¿¡Que debían detener realmente!? Mientras tanto de regreso con Issei y Kiryu las cosas avían pasado muy rápidas.

-¡Uh! (Besando a Issei mientras recorría, con su mano el cuerpo definido de su novio) I-Issei _**[Ah, ah, ah ¡Vas a ser mío nadie te tomara más que yo sola! Ahora debes recordar que eres mío]**_-Fueron sus palabras mientras seguía uniendo sus labios, con su amado el cual ¿¡La besaba con ternura pasión, amor deseo y lujuria y eso es lo que avía amor mucha lujuria!?

-¡Ah! (Acariciaba las piernas y los muslos de su amada) K-Kiryu _**[Sé que esto no debería ser así, pero ¿Por qué debo buscar respuesta? Aquí estas y serás mía te are recordar, que eres mía y yo tuyo]**_-Eran sus pensamientos, pero gran parte de el algo le decía que no sería así del todo ¿¡Acaso algo sucedería realmente!? Por ahora decidió no hacer caso solo deseaba hacerla suya y de nadie más.

-¡Uh ah! (Tenía sus manos en forma de X en la espalda de su amado) I-Issei ah, a-ah h-hazme t-tuya _**[¡Argento tú y las demás se van al demonio el me ara suya y solo suya! Esto es tu culpa por no amarlo ahora, es mío y será mío solamente ahora A-ah]**_-Sus pensamientos solo tenía una cosa clara, ¡Asía Argento y las demás se podían ir al demonio! Ella sabía que esa noche Issei seria de ella, aunque ¿Sentía que no sería así habría alguien más acaso? Decidió olvidarse eso por ahora.

-K-Kiryu (Jadeando tras separarse del beso mientras la miraba) ¡Quiero hacerte mía conviértete en mi mujer! En esta noche en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe te acepto a ti Kiryu Aika como mi mujer-Acariciaba su mejilla mirándola con ternura y amor, mientras le da una pequeña lamida en su nariz ¿Esperando la respuesta de su amada?

-A-ah I-Issei (Sonrojada mirándolo a los ojos, se quita sus lentes mirándolo con amor) En la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe te acepto a ti Hyouduo Issei como mi marido-Da una pequeña lamida a sus labios para luego verse a los ojos, ambos al mismo tiempo para ir acercándose ¿¡Cerrar sus ojos y darse un amoroso beso en los labios!?

Ya nada existía solo ellos solamente nada más importaban entre ellos cuidadosamente Kiryu iba quitando la camisa desgarrada de Issei, mientras nuestro buen amigo estaba ¿Deslizando su mano por el vientre de su amada? Y con cuidado pasa el interior de color celeste para con sus dedos, tocar directamente la intimidad de Aika la cual al sentir aquellos dedos ¿¡Gime sorprendida pero extasiada al saber de quienes son!? El portador de Ddraig comenzó a lamer el vientre de su mujer para ir subiendo, subiendo asía sus pechos para luego ¡Darles un beso a ambos pezones!

Un fuerte gemido se escuchó de parte de la joven la cual sin siquiera haberlo esperado se avía corrido en la mano, del castaño el cual se sorprendió para retirar la mano y luego ¿¡Ver su mano llena de fluido y pasar su lengua entre sus dedos!? Dejando súper sonrojada al ver como el chico lamia sus fluidos que un poco más, y ella se hubiera desmayado, pero ¡Ella no se iba a desmayar en el día más importante de su vida! Así que tan rápido como pudo coloco a Issei debajo de ella, para luego ella misma desabrochar el cinturón de Issei y le quita los pantalones para luego quedar mirando el bóxer del chico ¿¡Iba a ser capaz de hacerlo darle placer como se debe!?

No lo pensó dos veces no iba con niñerías era momento de demostrar que ella su dueña su ama nadie más por eso no dudo cuando, ¡Le rompió el bóxer en dos! Para luego agarrarlo con sus delicadas manos mientras, lo miraba asombrada pues aquella vez que le dijo a Asia de que Issei no estaba tan mal no avía mentido ¡Y era para ella solamente para ella en esa noche! Con cuidado dejo caer su aliento en el miembro del castaño el cual al sentir el cálido aire de Kiryu, ¡Despertando su virilidad! Y gimió con fuerza cuando ella misma le dio una pequeña lamida, pero a su vez algo tímida.

-A-ah, a-ah I-Issei A-ah, a-ah (Lame toda la longitud mientras disfrutaba de lo que hacía) Uh, uh a-ah, a-ah GLUMP, GLUMP _**[Esto es lo mejor que puede haberme pasado al fin es mío pronto su cuerpo, será mío completamente mío y mi cuerpo será completamente suyo a-ah I-Issei h-hazme t-tuya]**_-Solo podía pensar en lamer aquel miembro sabiendo que al fin cumpliría su sueño, al fin ambos se volverían un solo ser su amor al fin iba a ser consumido entre ellos dos.

-K-Kiryu a-ah, a-ah uh e-espera e-eso e-es a-ah, a-ah ¡Ven para acá! (Tomando sus caderas para colocarla en un 69, era momento de poner en practica todo lo que ha visto) A-ah, a-ah, a-ah ¡Pienso darte placer así como me lo estás dando a mi!-Con sus manos delicadamente saca su interior que se veía que ya estaba, ¡Mojada de la excitación que sentía! Cuando logra sacarle su interior abre sus hermosas nalgas, para luego darle una lamida a su intimidad.

-¡Uh! (Abre sus ojos a sentir su intimidad era lamida) AHHHHH I-Issei a-ah, a-ah e-espera _**[D-detente s-sigues a-así y-yo a-ah, a-ah m-me]**_ AAAAHHHH-Gimiendo fuertemente volviéndose correr, pero esta vez en la cara del castaño, gemía fuertemente por ese repentino ataque de su lengua al verse avergonzada ¿¡Ataco el miembro de Issei con ganas de lamerlo!?

-¡Ah, ah! (Gime al sentir el ataque sorpresa de Kiryu) Uh s-si e-eso m-me e-encanta a-ah, a-ah, a-ah [Uh ¡No creí que sería capaz de sentir este placer realmente! S-si e-ella, s-sigue a-así y-yo m-me] AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-Gime fuertemente al sentir como ella se lo avía metido a su boca al sentir como, comenzaba a chupárselo no soporto el gran pacer ¿Qué se corrió en su boca completamente? Para luego tratar de recuperar el aire que expulso por el gemido fuerte que dio.

Ambos jóvenes estaban saboreando el primer orgasmo que avían obtenido gracias a la persona que aman, se miraban a los ojos era una mezcla entre ¿¡Lujuria felicidad y mucho amor!? Ambos estaban emocionados el primer momento más mágico fue hecho por ellos y ahora, lo avían disfrutado al llegar al éxtasis, pero eso no se iba a quedar así no más ¡Apenas avían comenzado! Kiryu no lo pensó ni dos veces rápidamente con fuerza se levantó para colocarse frente de él, para luego colocar su intimidad encima del miembro de Issei el cual ¿Gime sorprendido y con excitación? Ya que Aika estaba moviendo sus caderas presionando así sus intimidades, ambos deseaban ser uno sus cuerpos se los pedía a gritos ¿¡Qué demonios estaban esperando!? Ambos deseaban y estaban a punto de ser realidad sus deseos.

Kiryu tomo la virilidad de Issei y mirándolos a los ojos ¿Cómo diciendo con solo mirarse lo que deseaba hacer? Kiryu con sus manos acaricia su mejilla mientras, bajaba su mano por su cuello piñizcando su pezón causándole un gemido de placer a su vez ¡Que la castaña gemía y comenzaba a descender lentamente! Issei no dejaba de ver a Aika a su vez que la ojo verde la miraba sin despegar su mirada de, el mientras descendía ¡Gimiendo levemente! Hasta que llego al momento esperado tanto ella como el podían sentir aquella frágil lineal que separaba de jovencita a una mujer, Kiryu tomo las manos de Issei entrelazándola con las de ella unos momentos para ¡Inclinarse asía al frente besando los labios de su amado! Separando sus manos rodeando la cara de Issei sin dejar de besarlo, mientras que Hyouduo recorría la delicada espalda de su amada hasta sus suaves nalgas apretándolas con fuerza.

¿Clavando sus uñas en esos suculentos muslos? Y sin siquiera decirlo baja las caderas de la jovencita traspasando aquel limite que les impidió, disfrutar ahora un gemido de dolor/Placer entre ambos ¿¡Sin haberse despegado de aquel maravilloso beso!? No se querían separarse ni del beso la joven estaba algo adolorida por su primera vez, pero estaba feliz sentía dolor y auténtico placer porque era su tan anhelado sueño ahora tras que el dolor pasara ¿¡Comenzó a mover sus caderas levemente!? Mientras gemía sin dejar de entrelazar su lengua con la de su amado, mientras el movía ayudándola a ella con sus caderas primero lento para que se acostumbrara a tener su miembro dentro de ella ¿Qué le daba un buen apretón alrededor del mismo? Issei no podía creer que eso era hacer el amor con la persona que amas.

-a-ah, a-ah, a-ah M-mi a-amor h-házmelo m-más f-fuerte c-con m-más f-fu…. (Gime excitada al sentir el movimiento más fuerte) A-ah, a-ah, a-ah SIIIIIIIII ASÍ MÁS MÁS FUERTE MI AMORRRRR-Gemía con fuerza mientras besaba desesperadamente a Issei clavando, sus uñas en el pecho de su amado rasguñándolo ¡Quería marcar su territorio! Para que quedara claro que ella era su dueña y única dueña.

-¡A-auch! K-Kiryu e-eso a-ah, a-ah d-duele a-ah, a-ah (Clava sus uñas en los glúteos de ella, para rasguñarla por igual) A-ah, a-ah, a-ah e-eres m-mía s-solo m-mía d-de n-nadie m-más ¡Te a-amo!-Fueron sus palabras mientras comenzaba a lamer el cuello de la joven, mientras una de sus manos sube a su espalda y la rasguña por igual dejando una marca roja ¡Dejando claro que el era su dueño ahora!

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ASÍ MÁS FUERTE ROMPEME HAZME TUYA (Gritaba fuertemente mientras movía sus caderas fuertemente, estaba excitada se relamía los labios) A-ah, a-ah, a-ah I-Issei s-soy t-tuya s-solo t-tuya a-ah, a-ah, a-ah ¡Lléname entera mi amor!-Estaba excitada estaba a punto de llegar al clímax pero se detiene por el movimiento de Issei, ¿Dejándola sorprendida y confundida? Pero esos sentimientos pasaron a felicidad al ver lo que hacía.

-K-Kiryu a-ah, a-ah, a-ah (Sentado en la cama mientras recorría el cuerpo, de su amada mientras besaba en medio de sus pechos para luego atacar sus pezones) A-ah, a-ah, a-ah t-te a-are m-mía s-solo m-mía v-vas a s-ser-Comienza a chupar los pezones causándole más gemido de parte de la castaña, la cual le rasguña su espalda mientras movía sus caderas fuertemente ¡Estaba en éxtasis extrema!

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SI ASÍ MÁS DAME MÁS SIGUE MI AMORRRRRRRR (Gime fuertemente mientras miro como lame sus pezones, y se los muerdo y se los estiraba) ¿¡A-ah, a-ah m-me a-amas m-me q-quieres s-si e-es a-así e-entonces l-lléname d-de t-ti s-si!? CORRETEEEEEEEE DENTRO DE MIIIIIIII ISSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-Gime fuertemente mientras su cuerpo se tensaba fuertemente a sentir como, su interior se contrae al sentir, como llego su orgasmo mientras ¡Besa a Issei entrelazando su lengua con la de ella!

Las cosas avían subido de tono aun cuando Aika se avía venido no se detuvo deseaba sentir la calidez de su amada en su interior, ¡Por eso movía su cuerpo con rapidez! Deseaba que el la llenara por eso sin siquiera detenerse se separa de el, unos momentos dándose la vuelta sin siquiera, levantarse ¿¡Colocando su cuerpo recostada en el pecho de Issei!? Y comenzar a mover sus caderas con más rapidez mientras gemía con fuerza nuestro bueno amigo estaba gimiendo, fuertemente mientras comenzaba ¿A morder el cuello de ella y acariciaba su clítoris como uno de sus pezones? Provocando que ella gimiera con más fuerza al sentir ese ataque repentino.

Issei estaba moviendo sus caderas igual de rapidez que las de ella ambos estaban extasiados no pensaban en nada, sin siquiera saber lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor ¿Quién podría interrumpir ese gran y maravilloso momento? Ninguno de los dos deseaba acabar con eso tan rápido, por eso estaban concentrado en su propio placer que se daban ellos mismo sin saber que alguien estaba entrando en su casa ¿Eran dos sombras que iban asía su cuarto? Kiryu besaba de lengua a su amado mientras que el Sekiryuutei estaba tocando, el clítoris de su amada con fuerza provocándole más placer ¿¡Mientras su mano izquierda piñizcaba su pezón y estiraba al mismo tiempo!?

Sin saber que la puerta se abría lentamente hasta ¡Quedar completamente abierta! Dejando sorprendida a las visitas al ver cómo, Kiryu estaba ¿¡Con su mano encima de la del castaño moviéndola en círculo en su pecho!? A la vez que el castaño estiraba y piñizcaba su pezón, ambos estaban tan centrados en su placer que no se daban cuenta ¡Que estaban siendo observados por dos personas! Estaban a punto de llegar al clímax Kiryu estaba por llegar ya pronto, estaba extasiada tanto que estaba ¿¡Babeando dando gemidos a todo volumen!? Moviendo sus caderas con más fuerza esperando que su interior tuviera, la esencia de su amado así que seguía moviendo sus caderas con fuerza.

-A-ah, a-ah, a-ah a-así I-Issei a-ah, a-ah, a-a y-yo a-ah e-estoy a-a p-punto d…. (Gime fuertemente al llenar al clímax al momento, que siente que su interior es llenado) AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ME CORROOOOOOOOO LLENAME MI AMOORRRRRRRRRR-Gime fuertemente a sentir como la esencia de Issei llena todo su interior, a punto de que ella ¿¡Cierra sus ojos respirando fuertemente!?

-A-ah, a-ah, a-ah K-Kiryu a-ah m-me a-aprietas m-mucho y-yo (Mueve sus caderas asía arriba para por fin venirse dentro de ella gimiendo fuertemente) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ME VENGOOOOOOOOOOOOO-Gime fuertemente al mismo tiempo que estiraba el pezón de su amada al punto, de que ella gemía fuertemente y como era de esperarse ¡Deja caer sus piernas en la cama agotado y cansado! Tratando de recuperar la respiración, por el sobre esfuerzo que tuvo.

-A-ah, a-ah a-amor e-eso m-me e-encanto m-mucho m-me alegro h-haber v… (Abriendo sus ojos y mira las visitas inesperadas, ¿Qué tenían los ojos llorosos acaso?) ¿¡Murayama Katase que están haciendo aquí!? Digo que lo que pasa es que-No sabía que decir ya que estaba cansada y sobre todo ¿¡Avía recuperado el aire por el susto de muerte que acaba de tener!?

-I-Issei t-tu (Susurra levemente a ver como el castaño, avía hecho el amor con la oji verde) ¡M-mentiroso me mentiste me has mentido! T-tu s-solo e-eres y-yo e-esto ¿P-porque me has mentido d-dime?-Sentía un gran dolor al ver como el chico que amaba ¡Había hecho el amor con Kiryu! Sentía su corazón partirse al ver como la castaña, estaba cubriéndose su cuerpo y el del chico con las sabanas ¿Acaso eran tontos o qué?

-¡Murayama Katase! C-chicas e-espere m-mire l-lo q-que p-pasa (Antes de poder decir algo un fuerte brillo ¿Apareció repentinamente?) ¿¡Pero qué demonios es eso que está pasando!? No puedo ver nada para saber, que está pasando ¿Alguien sabe qué pasa?-Fueron sus palabras porque la luz los cegó un poco como a los presente, y más cuando se escuchó ¿Un ruido fuertemente? Antes de que pudiera hacer algo ¿Un silbido se escuchó con fuerza?

Antes de que pudiera habar de nuevo ¡Algo atravesó su pecho! Dejándolo sorprendido tanto para el como para Kiryu la cual ¿Es golpeada por lo mismo que Issei? Al momento de ser golpeados una fuerte, corriente de aire los rodeas a ambos con fuerza para luego ¡Una llamarada cubre a Issei por completo! Y otra a Kiryu a la mirada de sus dos amigas, las cuales miraban como Kiryu su cuerpo ¿¡Estaba cambiando de forma!? De la espalda de ella salen dos alas mientras su cuerpo cambia levemente, le salen 4 cuernos de su cabeza (El de la imagen no sé de donde es pero cae de maravilla :v) además de una cola delgada y puntiaguda, además de sus garras finas y hermosas dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Issei no noto mucho cambio, pero sentía que su aura ¿Se avía elevado más de lo normal? Y no solo eso, sino que ahora era de un Dragón distinto era como si fuera alguien, completamente diferente eso no entendía ¿¡Qué demonios estaba sucediendo realmente!? Antes de que pudiera preguntar de nuevo algo nuevo sucedió, rápidamente dos luces estaban rodeando a Murayama y Katase ¿Qué estaba sucediendo realmente ahora? Ambas chicas estaban asustada por lo que sucedía no entendía, que estaba pasando y menos Issei y peor Kiryu ¿¡Qué carajo estaba pasando realmente!? Pero antes de poder hacer algo prime lo primero ¿Dónde estaba sus pantalones?

Cuando logro encontrarlo se dio cuenta que estaban intactos a diferencia de su bóxer los cuales, ¿Estaban roto por completo? Avía recordado cuando Kiryu se los rompió sin ninguna duda después de todo ¡Ella solo deseaba hacerlo suyo! Así que recordó que en ese momento y solo se colocó su pantalón, porque su camisa ¡Estaba por igual de rota que su bóxer! Así que mientras miraba como Kiryu avía cambiado de aspecto garras finas pero peligrosas, además del cambio de cabello más largo y de otro color ¿Por qué avía cambiado, así como así? Suspiro, pero debería reconocer que el nuevo cambio de la castaña se veía hermoso así que primero era lo primero debía explicarles a ellas todo, lo que estaba pasando realmente.

_**-[Tranquilo Issei yo me encargare de explicarlo todo (Se materializa en el brazo izquierdo, de Issei como holograma) Estas dos chicas están destinada a ser de tu sequito, así que ellas serán convertidas en tus piezas la pregunta es ¿Ellas desearan estar contigo para la eternidad?]-**_Fueron sus palabras en aquel momento sentencio lo que estaba sucediendo, él se avía dado cuenta cuando las piezas salieron volando asía ellos.

-¡Uh! _**[¿¡Eternamente!? Pero significa que si yo acepto Issei y yo (Se sonroja levemente al pensar, que estaría con la persona que amaba) Yo Yui Katase si acepto entonces ¿¡Estaré a su lado para siempre!?]**_ ¡Acepto sea lo que sea esto digo que si! No me importa de lo que pasa quiero estar con Issei-Su decisión estaba tomada luego hablaría con Issei sobre lo que vio, ¡Cómo estaba haciéndole el amor a Kiryu! Cuando sus palabras fueron dichas algo rápidamente entro a su pecho, cuando entro pudo sentir como si ¿Su cuerpo estuviera cambiando completamente?

-¿¡Ha!? _**[¿Qué carajo acaba de pasar? (Estaba confundida al ver como Katase, avía acepto dios sabe qué cosa) ¿¡Porque ella aceptaría, así como así!? Hay mi dios es como si yo dijera, yo Kaori Murayama acepto estar con Hyouduo Issei]**_ Eso es algo que jamás pasara ni en un m…-No siguió cuando que la luz que la rodeaba se entró a su cuerpo, sin siquiera poder detenerlo ¿¡Qué demonios avía sucedido ahora!? Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo muy en el fondo, deseaba estar con Issei para saber que siente realmente ella.

_**-[¡Excelente ya terminamos aquí! Déjenme presentar soy Kurayami Eien uno de los Doce, Dioses Dragones y ustedes chicas felicidades (Trataba de explicar lo que acaba de suceder) Ustedes fueron escogidas por las Dragón piezas ahora, dejaron de ser Humanas y ahora son Dragones reencarnados y seguirán a su Rey y ese es Hyouduo Issei]-**_Sentencio de una vez dejando sorprendido a todo el mundo los cuales ¿Aún no entendía ni papa lo que estaba pasando? Lo que provoco que Kurayami se maldijera internamente, mientras pensaba un poco.

_**-[Mucho gusto me llamo Ddraig el Dragón carmesí (Gracias a Kurayami podía mostrarse, en forma de holograma con el Sacre Geard) Soy el compañero de Issei lo que Kurayami quiere decirle, que ambas siente sentimientos por mi compañero lo que provoco ¡Que las piezas de Dragón las escogieran a ambas!]-**_Comenzó a explicar que Issei ya no era un humano dejando tanto a Kiryu como a ambas chicas, muy sorprendidas al darse cuenta de que amigo ¿¡Fue un demonio ahora un Dragón!?

Luego de unos minutos ¡Un fuerte grito se escuchó! Y este era de las tres chicas que estaban en el cuarto las cuales, podemos ver que dos de ellas ¿¡Estaba sonrojada al máximo!? Mientras una de ella comenzó a sacudir al castaño con fuerza pidiéndole, no exigiéndole que le explicara ¡Qué demonios estaba pasando en ese momento! Antes de que provocara a Issei alguna herida interna, el cuerpo del mismo cambio de forma y desapareció de las manos de Aika la cual ¿Estaba confundida de lo que estaba pasando? Así que espero a que lo que fuera descendiera ya que se encontraba, en el aire y descendió con cuidado para volver a ser ¡Hyouduo Issei! El cual solo estaba mirando a las chicas que estaban algo confundidas aún.

Issei comenzó a explicar su historia de cómo conoció a Raynare la que fue su novia lo que provoco algunos celos en las chicas, luego conto de como ella lo asesino y le dijo que era un Ángel caído con órdenes ¡De matarlo! Logrando su objetivo provocando en el miedo, pero a su vez deseando aferrarse a la vida lo que causo que fuera reencarnado por nada más ni nada menos ¿¡Rias Gremory!? Dejando a las tres chicas más que sorprendida al saber que la encantadora Rias, era un demonio y más al saber que de ella Yuto Akeno Xenovia Asia Koneko Rossweisse Ravel Gasper, era demonios y de que Irina era un Ángel reencarnado ¿Y todo eso paso sobre sus narices? Tenían muchas cosas que saber últimamente enserio debían ser ahora más vigilante.

Poco a poco Issei comenzó a contar sus aventuras todo lo que ha vivido desde que era un demonio, pero cierta parte, no deseaba llegar de pronto ¿Alguien tomaba su mano? Al ver que era Kiryu la cual le sonreía con ternura provoco que se sintiera seguro y comenzó a relatar, de cómo las chicas que él amaba se alejaron de él y que gracias a lo que vio lo que ellas hicieron lo que provoco que el poder que el avía ganado ¡Que usaba para protegerla se volviera en su contra! Causando una muerte lenta, pero esa noche el veneno corrió más rápido que gracias a Kiryu por el cariño y amor que sentía asía el ¡Logro salvarlo por completo! Y para salvarse tuvo que quitar aquellos sentimientos de amor, que sentía tanto por Rias como por las demás dejando libre su corazón.

-Y eso es lo que ha sucedido gracias a Kurayami y de que me salvo sigo vivo (No notaba como kurayami y Ddraig, estaban algo nervioso) ¿Tiene alguna duda ahora? Les responderé todas las dudas que tengan-Sonriendo sin saber que se avía crucificado así mismo cuando dijo esas palabras, ya que sin darse cuenta ¿Avían una tensión entre las tres chicas?

-Yo tengo una pregunta Issei ¿Me la vas a responder no? (Él dice que si Katase lo mira fijamente) Bien es una pregunta sencilla y simple ¿¡Porque carajo me dijiste que verías a un amigo esta noche!? Según tu era un chico y cuando venimos aquí ¡Hacías el amor con Kiryu!-Sus ojos estaban que lanzaba llamas literalmente dejando a nuestro castaño favorito, estaba que sudaba al darse cuenta de lo peligroso ¡Si respondía a esa pregunta!

-También yo tengo una pregunta Issei (Levantaba la mano con una mirada fría como el hielo) ¿Acaso tú y Kiryu volvieron? Debe serlo porque tú y ella estaban tan contento, siendo unos lujuriosos ¡Que gritaban a los 4 vientos!-Aunque no quería reconocerlo verlos a los dos gimiendo entre ellos, le avía dolido y mucho aunque claro ¡Jamás lo iba a reconocer por ahora! Solo deseaba saber que estaba pasando si avían vuelto o que era lo que pasaba.

-Yo también te tengo una pregunta I-S-S-E-I-K-U-N (Su voz era filosa y fría como el hielo, a decir las últimas palabras) Quiero saber por qué Katase Murayama, ¿¡Dormían en este departamento y donde dormían ellas dos!?-Miraba a Issei como queriendo decirle (¡Ten cuidado con lo que me respondas!) todas ellas estaban esperando la respuesta del joven castaño el cual estaba sonriendo, era lo único que podía verse ¿Acaso estaba feliz o aparentando?

_**-[Issei no pierdas el tiempo debemos salir ahora mismo (Sabiendo de que estaba en problema, decidió salvar su trasero aún lo necesita vivo) ¡Debemos ir por los demás del sequito! Créeme que tengo muchos que serían perfecto para el sequito así que vamos, debemos ver algunos viejos amigos y otros no tanto]-**_Noto como las chicas se negaron, pero cuando lo hicieron el desprendió, una energía tan grande que prácticamente ¿Las aplastaba? No era una sugerencia él estaba dando una orden y no podían desobedecerla.

Y así fue como el castaño salió luego de haberse vestido igualmente que Kiryu la cual ¿Seguía con la misma forma? Katase y Murayama no podían decir mucho avían sentido algo del poder, de ese Dragón y sabían que si no obedecían ahora podrían ¡Morir por su desobediencia! Así que por ahora irían a donde el iba a ir o llevar a Issei luego de que ambos, jóvenes se vistieran y las dos chicas del club de kendo esperaban que estuvieran listo cuando ya estaban ¡Salen del bloque de departamentos! Para comenzar a caminar mientras Kurayami le indicaba a Issei donde ir.

Todos los presente estaban en silencio no sabían que decir para romper la tensión que existía entre ellos Kurayami fue el que la rompió, comenzó a explicarle de que Kiryu su cuerpo ahora ¿Mitad Dragón? Relato que el creo esas piezas basándose en la información, que compartió con los líderes de las facciones y que Issei tenía la pieza del Dragón Rey dejando claro que la pieza del Dragón Rey era del tipo fuego, y que la pieza de la Dragona Reina ¿Era de elemento de hielo? Kiryu estaba sorprendida que ella tuviera esa pieza, cuando pregunto por qué la contestación fue simple porque ella seguía amándola aún después de dos años desde que lo conoció.

Katase y Murayama querían saber que piezas ellas tienen y la contestación es las piezas de Dragones guerreros es como un símbolo de caballo que se ajusta, en personas que practican algo similar a la espada ¿Ella eran del equipo de kendo así que son usuarios de espadas? El Dragón él dijo que, si dejándolas sorprendidas que pronto serían capaces de, transformarse como Kiryu eso sería pronto hasta que Kurayami dijo que se detuvieran llegaron a lugar en donde se encontrarían ¡Con el primer peón del sequito de Issei! Pero para sorpresa del castaño esa era la iglesia, ¿En dónde salvo a Asía y Raynare murió?

-¿Este lugar Kurayami aquí me dices? (Miraba la iglesia y un sentimiento de nostalgia llego) Por alguna razón no me está agradando esto enserio no me agrada-Sentía miedo cuando estaba frente de la puerta, mientras sentía miedo a acercarse a abrirla ¿¡Era buena idea ir al lugar donde murió Raynare!?

_**-[Si aquí es donde veremos a una vieja conocida Issei (Se relamía los labios al saber lo que aria) Issei necesitare tu cuerpo lo que are, necesita todo mi poder ¡Esto será muy divertido JaJaJa!]-**_Tomo el control del cuerpo de Issei y sin dudarlo entre a la iglesia, abandonado mientras era seguido por las amigas de Issei ¡Esa noche iba a ser interesante para todos! Y más para el nuevo peón del castaño, de esa misma noche.

Y nos quedamos hasta aquí perdonen si este capítulo no tuvo mucho lemon es una nueva escritura aún me ando adaptando sin más que decirles me despido, aunque que pasara ahora ¿Quién será el primer peón de Issei? Les invito a descubrirlo en el próximo capítulo chicos se cuidan nos veremos pronto nwn


	8. Chapter 8

Hola chicos y para las dudas que tiene por qué escogí a Kiryu como Reyna es simple ya que ella e Issei son novios y nuestro buen amigo, tiene la pieza de Rey es por lógica que su novia tenga la pieza reina los poderes de Kiryu se irán mostrando a lo largo de los capítulos sin más que decir les invito a descubrir quién será el primer peón de nuestro bueno amigo disfrútenlo.

PD: Perdonen la demora e tenido de nuevo problemas pero al final es lo único que me queda, por ella me a dejado pero a seguir adelante no más.

Capítulo 8 El reclutamiento del primer peón, comenzando a ver un nuevo mundo.

Katase Murayama miraban seriamente a Kiryu la cual ¿Estaba mirando su nuevo aspecto? Pero aquello paso de segundo al sentirse observada cuando ve detrás de ella se encuentra, con la sorpresa que sus compañeras de clases la miraban celosas y enojadas y con mucho ganas de decirle sus verdades, pero nuestro buena amiga solo las miras como queriendo decirle (Él es mío así que se joden no se los daré) Fue suficiente para que ambas chicas comenzaran a verse de mala manera sin siquiera prestar atención, de lo que estaba sucediendo ya que Kurayami avanzaba asía ¿La ventana que estaba rota desde hace un tiempo?

Avanzo sin dudarlo y a los pocos minutos de su espalda sale dos alas grandes y un solo movimiento ya estaba en el aire mientras se acercaba asía la ventana rota, ¿Tomando de la misma una pluma algo degastada? La toma para luego descender asía el suelo para luego con un movimiento, de sus alas el lugar queda desierto los escombros son elevado por los aires hasta sacarlos fuera de la iglesia mientras se acercaba asía las escaleras que antes estaban ocultas, para luego dejar caer la pluma desgastada que avía tomado al tiempo ¿Qué unas gotas de sangre caían en la pluma negra? Para luego comenzar a brillar y el suelo se forma un círculo rojo.

El símbolo era un Dragón el cual comenzó a brillar con fuerza e intensidad al punto de que ¡La energía era demasiado fuerte! Lo que llamo la atención de los ángeles, y no solo a ellos si no también ¿De las personas de la ciudad de Kou? Las tres mujeres al ver la luz cegadora dirigieron su mirada asía aquel extraño suceso para ver que en el sello del dragón ahora tomaba la forma de un reloj, el cual comienza a retroceder y frente del mismo se veía aquella pluma degastada la cual ¿¡Estaba rejuvenecer!? Pero no solamente eso sino que comenzó a formar una especie de diagrama de tejido, de unas alas completamente que iban formando otras plumas.

-Soy Kurayami Eien el Jefe de los Dioses Dragón (Sus alas se abren creando detrás de el, un símbolo negro encima de sus alas) Soy el primer Dios el de la Oscuridad, por mi derecho vuelve del pasado regresa a la vida Ángel caído Raynare-Luego de sus palabras tomo su guadaña la cual ruge con fuerza la misma que avía creado y que su nombre era ¡Kurai Akumu!

Kiryu como las otras dos chicas ven como el dragón clava la guadaña en el suelo para ver como esta, suelta una energía demasiado oscura ¡Que cubre gran parte de la iglesia y la luz misma! Murayama estaba confundida por saber que estaba pasando pero pudo ver, como de la oscuridad se movía asía aquel diagrama de alas para luego ¿¡Formar un sistema nervioso como órganos internos!? Para luego del mismo ir tomando forma de una mujer de pelo negro mientras, la oscuridad como la luz se iban desaparecieron poco a poco al punto de que ya no avía ninguna de los dos elementos y del sello mismo se veía una joven mujer con alas negras.

La cual se podía ver dormida y en su brazo izquierdo tenía una especie de pulsera color rosada además de llevar un vestido como si hubiera a salir, a una cita pero antes de siquiera preguntar ¿Kurayami se agarra de su cabeza y del mango de su arma? Dentro de su mente estaba una fuerte discusión con Ddraig y Issei el cual estaba seriamente furioso con el dragón oscuro, por haber traído a Raynare de vuelta y sobre todo la pregunta que se hacían tanto el castaño como el dragón carmesí era ¿¡Como carajo avía traído a un ser sobrenatural ya muerto!? Pero no solo eso era lo único que estaba pasando con su cuerpo, ya que traer a alguien de la muerte para el era sencillo si pero lamentablemente ¡No estaba en su cuerpo real!

Luego de una pequeña charla y recupera sus fuerza nota como Raynare comienza a despertar de su sueño para encontrarse, ¡Devuelta a la vida! Velozmente se levanta para ver que frente de ella ¿Estaba 4 personas desconocida para ella? Rápidamente abre sus alas para tomar de nuevo su forma de batalla, creando una lanza de luz y arrojarla asía Kurayami mientras el sacudía su cabeza por la jaqueca que avía tenido por la discusión con Issei y Ddraig pero la lanza estaba cerca de el, acaso su cuerpo iba a ser perforado por aquella lanza ¿Seria el final del dios dragón junto con el dragón carmesí e Issei?

-Uh que dolor de cabeza de verdad en fin sabes (Abre sus ojos cuando la lanza estaba, a centímetro de su rostro dejando en shock a todos) Eres ingenua te traje para que seas la Peón, de Issei y así pagaras el que te haya devuelto a la vida-Sus palabras eran serias en ningún momento se decía que era una broma, lo que el pedía que ella fuera ¡Agradecida con ese regalo! Y debía obedecer por su segunda oportunidad.

-¿¡Que me estás diciendo que haga!? Escúchame bien idiota no pienso obedecer (Crea dos lanzas mas de luz, mientras volaba alejada de su enemigo) ¡Antes muerta que servirle a ese mocoso! Por eso me encargare de t…-Se queda callada cuando ve frente de ella a Kurayami el cual estaba, ¿Sonriendo por alguna razón? Estaba sorprendida que no fue capaz de atacarlo siquiera.

-¡Eso quería escuchar de ti! De verdad te lo agradezco después de todo (Tomando su cara para arrojarla, asía el suelo tan fuerte que hizo temblar la iglesia) Hace siglos que no me divierto despedazando, las mentes de mis enemigos ahora conocerás el miedo-Riéndose a carcajada para luego arrojar su guadaña desde el aire la misma, que gira con velocidad asía donde estaba Raynare.

La guadaña con la fuerza empleada giraba velozmente hasta que choco contra el hueco donde se encontraba, el Ángel caído el cual estaba enterrada pero cuando la arma estaba cerca avía sido capaz de despejar los escombro dejando a una Raynare, apenas reaccionando pero fue lo suficientemente rápida para moverse de lado y así ¿Esquivar el arma que iba a asesinarla? Lo avía logrado a tiempo o eso se podría decir pero lamentablemente una de sus alas fue cortada, gritando de dolor unos momentos no podía estar gritando debía reaccionar pero lamentablemente ¡Ya era demasiado tarde para esquivar el siguiente ataque!

El cual desgarro su pecho dejando una gran herida apenas pudo gritar ya que su cara fue golpeada por una rodilla elevándola en el aire, y volver a ser golpeada para ¡Estrellarse contra la pared de la iglesia! Kurayami miraba como se quebraba los escombros caían en el cuerpo de Raynare, sonreía al ver como comenzaba arrastrarse lentamente queriendo escapar pero no iba a ser posible ¿Sus piernas fueron enrolladas por algo? Para arrojarla así a la otra pared logrando que escupiera, mucha sangre pero apenas y logro caer al suelo porque su cuerpo ¿¡Fue perforado por una guadaña en su estómago!?

Ella no podía creer lo que avía sucedido ese sujeto quien era como era posible que no fuera capaz de siquiera defenderse, ¿Acaso iba a morir de nuevo? Con su ultimas fuerza creo una lanza de luz y la envió asía el pecho de su atacante pero lamentablemente, ¡La lanza desapareció por completo! Antes de siquiera poder tocar el cuerpo de aquel ser despreciable Raynare no sabía quién era, pero al mirar sus ojos se quedó con horro en su mirada no avía piedad no sentía remordimiento que clase de monstruo era el ya su vida se iba apagando casi no podía, decir que hacer solo ver como su mirada se cerraba para siempre.

-¿Crees que te dejare morir así no mas? Estas equivocada mocosa impertinente (Le susurra a su oído, con una voz tétrica) Aun tu sufrimiento no acaba Raynare, esto es apenas el comienzo JuJuJu-Aquellas palabras tras terminarla retiro la hoja de su guadaña y al hacerlo, el cuerpo del Ángel caído se regenero rápidamente ¿Incluso su ala cortada se avía regenerado?

-¿¡Ha que acaba de suceder!? (Miraba con miedo como su cuerpo, estaba regenerado por completo) N-no p-por f-favor s-se l-lo s-suplico, n-no m-mas e-enserio y-ya n-no-Por primera vez sentía miedo aquel ser era un desalmado y ya no le estaba gustando, que siguiera con ese tormento ¿Pasaría otra vez el mismo dolor?

-JaJaJa enserio creíste que esto era poco ingenua (Toma el ala derecha y con fuerza, se la arranca escuchándola gritar de dolor) ¡Esto apenas comienza tu obedecerás! O te matare una y otra y otra vez, así que prepárate por que are que sientas el verdadero miedo-Esa última frase lo dijo mientras mostraba unos colmillos afilados dejando, aterrada a Raynare la cual comenzaba a llorar ya no quería sufrir era sus pensamientos.

Kiryu Murayama Katase miraban como el Ángel caído gritaba de dolor como su brazo era desgarrado de su hombro para ser arrancado, como si fuera de papel las jóvenes compañeras de Issei y novia miraban como Kurayami golpeaba contra la misma pared a Raynare la cual suplicaba piedad, algo que el Dios Dragón no tenía para el solo era obediencia y detestaba como ese Ángel caído desprecio el regalo de la vida el no iba a detenerse hasta que ella ¡Supiera su lugar y ese era el suelo! Ahora se ve como la peli negro es azotada contra el suelo mientras, Kurayami tomaba la otra ala y se la arrancaba de un mordisco con fuerza.

El grito que ella pego era demasiado grande sin saber que cerca de ahí se estaban reuniendo un grupo de personas y sin que ellos supiera avía un grupo, de ángeles que aquella presencia de poder que era demasiado como para ignorarlo ¿Qué estaría sucediendo en aquella vieja iglesia? Era la pregunta para el grupo de personas como para los ángeles sin saber, que dentro de la iglesia se veía en el suelo a una Ángel caída arrastrándose sin piernas sin alas y con un solo brazo ¡Tratando de huir de su torturador! Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, su cara llena de muchos golpees ya no deseaba seguir sufriendo ya no lo deseaba quería ser libre.

Pero no iba a lograr lo Kurayami iba a romper su espíritu y estaba lográndola cuando llega asía ella aplasta su cuerpo provocando un grito de dolor en Raynare, cae semiinconsciente que ya no le importa nada ni siquiera ¡Cuando el dragón oscuro clava sus garras en su espalda! Para volver a regenerar sus heridas, sus piernas sus alas todo de su cuerpo dejando claro que iba a seguir de nuevo pero ¿¡Kurayami comienza a rugir furioso!? Mientras se agarraba la cabeza a la vez que tenía una discusión contra Issei porque él no le gustaba lo que él hacía contra Raynare hasta el punto, ¡Que retomo el control! Con tal de detener esa tortura de una vez por todas.

-Ha demonios sí que es fuerte (Ve como Raynare temblaba del, miedo al ver que era el) Tranquila sé que tuve que detenerlo antes mira, yo no quiero hacerte nada por eso ¡Quedas en libertad!-Fueron sus palabras aunque parte de él no quería mentirse aun sentía algo por ella, aun cuando era Yuuma el no deseaba cobrar venganza ¡No deseaba lastimarla y menos a ella!

-P-por f-favor y-ya n-no m-mas t-te l-lo s-suplico (Temblaba de miedo cubriéndose, con sus alas temiendo por su vida) ¡Déjeme ir por favor se lo pido! Ya no quiero sufrir, si este es mi castigo por favor máteme se lo pido-Su llanto se hizo mas grande al ver como se acercaba el castaño, mientras ella ya no podía moverse solo podía ¿¡Esperar su siguiente sufrimiento acaso!?

-No temas no te are nada enserio (Limpia sus lágrimas dejando, sorprendida a Raynare) ¿Quieres ser libre no es así? Eres libre no quiero lastimarte aun cuando lo merezca, no quiero lastimar la que una vez fue mi primer amor eres libre ¡Adiós Yuuma-chan!-Sin nada mas que decir besa su frente y se separa de ella mientras, se alejaba del Ángel caído ¿Qué lo miraba sorprendida por su acción?

_**-[¿De verdad él no me ara nada porque? Yo lo mate yo me burle de el no entiendo (Miraba como Issei se acercaba a Kiryu, la cual comienza a serle una escenita) ¿¡Enserio me deja libre de verdad, no me ara daño pero porque!? Es demasiado bueno aun cuando lo lastime, el me perdono pudo haberme matado es como s….]-**_Mira sorprendida como Issei besaba con ternura a Kiryu algo en ella se rompió, algo en su interior comenzó a crecer ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento que iba sintiendo?

Pero no pudo seguir por que sentía que avía unas presencia que se acercaban así que tuvo que huir sin dudarlo abriendo sus alas y huyo, no miro atrás de ella no deseaba ver como el castaño besaba a esa chica ¿Por qué sentía algo de molestia cuando vio esa escena? Decidió irse solamente pero entre mas huía, mas deseaba volver sin saber porque hasta que se detiene y ve que frente de ella ¿¡Avía un pequeño grupo de ángeles acercándose!? Desciende para verlo que sucedía y comienza a darse cuenta de que el mundo, avía cambiado deteniéndose mirando con preocupación la iglesia algo en ella gritaba que volviera.

Comienza a pensar por todo lo que paso mientras estaba mirando desde lejos la iglesia en donde fue devuelta a la vida, donde aquel que ella mato y lo menos precio ¡La avía salvado sin pedir nada a cambio! Poco a poco comenzó a replantearse sus opciones sabía que ya no tenía aliados, seguro la desterrarían si se atrevía colocar un pie en Gregory así que solo tenía dos opciones 1) Dar la cara y que sea ejecutada o 2) Solo huir el resto de su vida hasta que la encuentre y la maten, ¿Si que eran buenas opciones no es verdad? Ninguna le gustaba realmente recogida sus alas abrazando sus piernas sabía que tenía todas las de perder o eso era lo que parecía.

Ya que avía una tercera opción y esa era ser el peón de Issei aunque la idea no era de su agrado pero ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba a ella realmente? Aunque no quería admitirlo el castaño se avía, ganado su respeto sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse y mas al recordar como era su temple su seguridad era como si fuera ¡Un hombre maduro y lleno de seguridad! Provocando que su corazón comenzara a palpitar rápidamente, al recordar sus ojos que la miraban con cierto cariño poco a poco comenzó a comprender que no era tan mala idea ser el peón del portador de Ddraig, además entre más lo pensaba más deseaba ser su peón después de todo ¿¡Acaso sería peor que morir en manos de su gente o ser una fugitiva!?

_**-[Issei pudiste matarme pero me perdonaste si no que me mirabas con cariño (Sus mejillas se sonroja, mucho más que antes) Cada vez que recuerdo esa caricia deseo ser, su peón deseo estar con el saber qué pasaría si ¿Él y yo fuéramos más cercanos? Uh quiero saber cómo seria d….. ¿¡Que es eso que se acerca velozmente!?]-**_Miraba que desde lejos algo brillante algo rojo carmesí iba asía ella, sobre todo ¿Asía su dirección? Se levanta con rapidez para ver que era pero antes de que hiciera algo ¡Es golpeada por aquel brillo carmesí!

-A-ah ¿Alguien lo vio venir por aquí? (Su voz se escuchaba cansado y agitado acercándose) Esa cosa si que es veloz de verdad, no puedo creer que escapando salva huyendo esa pieza-Su voz era la de Issei cuando llega se encuentra que Raynare lo miraba, entre sorprendida y confundida ¿Qué estaba sucediendo realmente? Era confuso todo lo que estaba pasando.

_**-[Bien déjeme explicarlo Raynare acaba de aceptar ser tu peón (Estaba sonriéndole con descaro, a Raynare la cual estaba enojada) ¡Ahora ya no tienes opción Ángel caído! Es eso o que yo mismo te arranque, la pieza de peón en tu cuerpo]-**_Su voz era tétrica dejando claro que era capaz de hacerlo sin dudarlo, así que ella estaba entre la espada y la pared.

-Lo lamento por esto buscare una forma para dejarte libre (La miraba unos momento, desviándola luego de verla) Por ahora deberé pedirte que me espere para poder, buscar una solución no quiero quitarte esta oportunidad de vivir libre-La mira y le sonríe levemente de forma sincera sin ninguna señal de mentira, el no deseaba causarle dolor y menos agobiarla por ningún método.

_**-[¡De nuevo esa mirada! Cada vez que veo sus ojos miro ese cariño (Su corazón palpitaba más fuerte) Yo no quiero irme quiero ver el mundo a su lado, deseo estar con él para siempre]**_ Uh (Se arrodilla frente de el, mientras mirándolo a los ojos) Yo Raynare no yo Yuuma deseo servirte a ti y solo a ti, déjame estar a tu lado déjame ver este mundo contigo-Tomando su mano y besándola y acariciándola levemente, mientras dejaba al castaño sonrojado y a tres féminas furiosas.

Luego de que Issei saliera del shock que avía recibido por parte de Raynare (Así la llamare por ahora xP) decidió que la aceptaba en su grupo para molestia de las chicas y más cuando el acepto, ¡Fue abrazado por la pelinegra que estaba emocionada! Poco a poco se calmaron y comenzaron a seguir su camino luego de que dejaron aquella escena pero lamentablemente ¿Las cosas estaban peor que antes? Ya que el Ángel caído estaba apegada al brazo del castaño y estaba muy acaramelada, no quería soltarse de la mano del portador de Ddraig era como ¿¡Si deseara seguir con el así para siempre!?

Luego de unas horas en donde nuestro buen amigo salió vivo y eso que Kiryu Murayama e Katase estaban furiosa y mas la joven reina, y se le notaba ¡Avía hielo a su alrededor! Mientras seguían su camino asía el bosque por donde estaba, la iglesia hasta que se detienen para luego pedirle a Raynare que se separe y que Kurayami ¡Vuelva a tomar el control de su cuerpo! El mismo que desgarra con sus garras el espacio frente de ellos, creando así un desgarro asía el inframundo cuando entra llegan a cierta lugar abandonado para Issei le era muy conocido realmente, el mismo lugar en donde fue la reunión para la paz entre las facciones.

Kurayami comenzó a caminar asía el lugar donde fue la batalla entre Azazel y Katarea parece que iba hacer lo mismo de nuevo, sin siquiera saber que lejos de la cuidad de Kou ¿Algo estaba sucediendo? Entre la niebla de una ciudad escondida en lo más hondo, entre las montañas algo comienza a despertar sus ojos abre de su sueño era hora de volver a la vida para recordar ¡Por qué durmió durante demasiados años! Un fuerte rugido se escucha entre las montañas alejada de todos los humanos, el nuevo ser que ha despertado comenzó a caminar entre la niebla que rodeaba su lugar de descansó.

-¿Cuánto tiempo abra pasado desde ese día? (Mirando el horizonte dándose cuenta, de que su hogar avía cambiado) A final nunca podre perdonarme por mi crimen, por eso are de todo para volver a traer a mi raza ¡La gloria para redimir mi deshonra!-Abriendo sus alas con fuerza dejando ver sus ojos morados mientras su cuerpo, era cubierto por llamas del mismo color que su mirada.

Un fuerte rugido volvió a dar para llamar a cualquier ser cercano en esas montañas para reunir un grupo para sus planes pensaba remediar, la deshonra sin saber que eso sería la causa de su caída ¿El futuro de uno ya está escrito por tus decisiones? Era algo que esa criatura lo sabría mas adelante, mientras tanto devuelta con cierto grupo de demonios ¿Estaban dando vuelta alrededor de la sala? Lo era Rias Gremory con su sequito estaban siendo atormentada por sentimientos, que no comprendían era como si algo le gritara con fuerza ¡Que debían detener lo que estaba sucediendo! Pero todas ellas trataban de entender que era lo que debían detener no sabía que sucedía, pero sus mentes hicieron un Click cuando todas pensaron en cierto castaño.

Cuando recordaron a Issei sus mentes se volvió loca al recordar que llevaban bastante tiempo sin saber de el, ¿Qué habría sido del castaño? Ahora estaban preocupadas que sin dudarlo siquiera ¡Salieron corriendo asía la habitación del chico! Pero al abrirla se dan cuenta para el terror de ellas ¿¡Algunas pertenencias del chico ya no estaban!? Ahora si que era preocupante que abría pasado todo el tiempo, que ellas no le tomaron en cuenta ahora estaban preocupadas que Rias rápidamente trato de localizarlo con sus piezas pero en el momento, que el circulo se creó ¿¡Este se destruyó cuando trato de localizar a Issei!?

Dejando a todas sorprendida y mas cuando ¿La cabeza de un dragona apareció del circulo destruido? Para luego rugir con fuerza tanta que, lastimo los oídos de todas las chicas para luego desaparecer sin nada mas que decir ahora todas ellas ¡Estaban aterradas por completo! Aquel grito era como si tratara de darle un aviso, de que no buscaran al joven Hyouduo solo alarmando por mucho a ellas por otro lado en el inframundo mas sencillo en el castillo de Sirzechs estaba en el sótano probando junto con Azazel, todo lo que fue entregado por el dragón Kurayami sobre todo que estaban ¿Terminando el cuerpo que pidió a cambio de la información dada?

-¿Crees que es una buena idea Sirzechs? Aunque logramos saber que era cierto, sigo pensado que oculta algo (Mirando las hojas que fueron dadas, aparte de un extraño objeto) No sé si debemos darle su cuerpo así como si nada, no sabemos todo su poder ni tenemos idea si no nos traicionara-Mirando que frente de él estaba una capsula y dentro de ella, se podía ver un cuerpo terminado en estado de adultez.

-Tienes razón pero no podemos hacer otra cosa (Moviendo la espada de fuego, que le fue otorgada por Kurayami) ¿Pero porque nos dio una arma de un dios caído? Algo mas debe estar por suceder, para que el llegue a este extremo que no sabemos-Trataba de controlar la espada pero aun no podía, ya que una llamarada se extiende ¿Casi quemando a Azazel?

-¡Sirzechs ten cuidado casi me quemas! (Escucha al Maou disculparse, suspira y ve el objeto extraño que se le cayó) Ahora debo recogerlo aún no sé qué abra, en eso pero debe ser importante veremos q…..-No continua cuando el objeto que era una especie, de caja con gravado comienzo a brillar ¿Apareciendo un holograma de un dragón?

*******************Holograma de Kurayami*******************

-Hola quien este escuchando este holograma, significa que he sido encarcelado (Se ve que le hablaba como a la nada) ¿Se preguntara que estoy haciendo? Mi nombre es Kurayami Eien dragón de la eterna oscuridad, un elemento pero realmente yo existe desde el principio de los tiempos-Estaba relatando lo que es el realmente sin saber, quien podría ser el afortunado de escuchar su confesiones.

*******************Azazel*******************

-¿¡Esto es una broma!? Como puede ser que haya existido desde antes (Azazel estaba desconcertado, por esa confesión que escuchaba) ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible? Es cierto que no tenemos información, nada de los principios de los tiempos-Trataba de comprender que estaba sucediendo realmente, aunque siempre se preguntó ¿Qué hubo antes que ellos existieran?

*******************Holograma de Kurayami*******************

-Puede ser difícil de creer pero yo soy la Oscuridad (Su cuerpo desprende energía oscura, tal grande que cubre todo el holograma) Entre la Oscuridad existe la Luz y sin ninguna de ellas, no puede vivir sin la otra como puede ver ¡Soy oscuridad!-Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad misma para luego despejarse mientras, la oscuridad volvía a su cuerpo ¡Dando a entender que era cierto!

*******************Sirzechs*******************

-Uh parece esto interesante aunque aun no entiendo (Mirando fijamente como el Dragón, desgarraba con sus garras el espacio) ¿¡Espera esa no es la brecha dimensional!? Esto es imposible es capaz de abrir la brecha con sus garras-Nota como el dragón entra a la brecha para luego verse el especio dimensional, que se extiende hasta el infinito.

*******************Holograma de Kurayami*******************

-Como pueden ver hablo enserio demasiado enserio (Volando como si nada entre, las dimensiones) Les enseñare algo muy importante que quizás, los desconcierte mucho mas-Acercándose así a una especie de portal el cual entra por el mismo, al hacerlo se ve algo oscuro en crecimiento a medida que se acercaba se ve un planeta ¿Dentro de la oscuridad misma?

*******************Azazel y Sirzechs*******************

-¿Oye espera eso no es este lugar? (Observando un planeta el cual estaba, lleno de oscuridad) ¿¡Esta hablando enserio!? Recuerdo que antes de caer escuche, de que este mundo estaba lleno de oscuridad entonces es cierto-Estaba sorprendido al ver que la historia que escucho, antes de convertirse en Ángel caído era cierta.

-Azazel entonces lo que el dice es (Mira el holograma sin creerlo del todo) Pero si es así porque entonces, esto no tiene sentido ¿Por qué nos está enseñando esto?-Aun no comprendía porque estaban mirando esa confesión de aquel dragón, ¿Acaso algo estaba por suceder? Aun debían descubrir lo que la confesión relataba.

*******************Holograma de Kurayami*******************

-Se deben preguntar ¿Por qué no? Es sencillo este mundo es mi hogar (Se acerca mas asía el mundo, avanzando y se ve en el fondo algo moviéndose) Este es una parte de mis memorias aquí yo vivía aquí yo gobernaba, este mundo es la dimensión 1 de tantas ¡Hay mas de una dimensión pero siempre la misma oscuridad!-Mostrando como el Dragón rugiendo mientras de la misma oscuridad aparecían, otros seres los cuales atacaban al Dragón que estaba enfurecido.

*******************Azazel e Sirzechs*******************

-¡Es sorprendente! Esto quiere decir que hay otros mundos (Ve como en el holograma como los otros seres, eran destruidos como si nada) Pero en cada mundo siempre existirá la oscuridad, quiere decir que solo el existe es como decir que ¿Es una sola existencia misma?-Trataba de pensar una lógica de lo que escuchaba, de que si avía otras dimensiones ¿No habría otro como el? Parece ser que era un solo ser.

-Pero no entiendo algo o no comprendo (Mirando de como la oscuridad, comienza a disiparse) ¿Por qué no está enseñando todo esto? Es como si quiere que veamos algo, que solo nosotros debemos verlo-Trataba de comprender que estaba sucediendo pero todo cambia cuando, se escucha un rugido muy grande mientras de la penumbra de la oscuridad ¿Se ve seres apareciendo en la misma por medio de brechas?

*******************Holograma de Kurayami*******************

-Les enseñare lo que deben entender esta dimensión es codiciada (Se veía como el planeta es sacado, de la oscuridad por el rey de los cielos) Cuando Dios llego a sacar mi hogar de su ambiente yo me mostré, dejándole en claro que este era mi mundo-Se veía a Dios en frente del dragón el cual lo veía molesto, porque saco el mundo del ambiente que era su hogar ahora la pregunta era ¿Qué va a suceder realmente?

*******************Azazel*******************

-Uh [Entonces eso explica por qué las escritura decía sobre una criatura (Recordando las antiguas escritura sobre su llega a este mundo) Que estaba en la oscuridad ahora tiene sentido, pero no entiendo ¿Por qué nos enseña esto?]-Trataba de entender que tenía que ver esos recuerdos, con lo de confiar con el pero algo si entendía y eso era que ese mundo ¡Ya tenía un dueño desde siglos pasados!

*******************Holograma de Kurayami*******************

Comienza a verse de como Kurayami se enfrentó a Dios y como demostró que la oscuridad de el era más fuerte que la luz, del Rey de los cielos pero aun cuando pudo destruir a los Ángeles este ¿Solamente se alejó sin decir nada más? Para luego verse que se escondió, en las montañas para dormir algunos años escondido en donde solo avía oscuridad pero de la misma ¿¡Algo comenzaba a moverse asía afuera!? A medida que avanzaba asía, la luz del sol comenzaba a ser cada vez más y más gran hasta que ¡Un dragón apareció de la nada! Su rugido provoco temblor en el lugar despertando al otro dragón, dejando claro que el recién llegado era su hijo ahora la pregunta era ¿Qué estaba por suceder?

A medida que pasaba los recuerdos se ve que aquel Dragón que apareció tenía el nombre de Trihexa no solo eso sino que una gran pelea, se produjo entre ambos dragones solo con ayuda del Dios bíblico logro encerrar ¡Aquel Dragón maligno junto con el otro dragón! Desde ese día tanto el Dios Bíblico como el dragón hicieron un pacto, ambos vivirían sus vidas por separados y ningún de los dos reinos atacaría al otro pero lo mas raro luego del pacto aquel dragón ¿Comenzó a creer a otros como el? Poco a poco los dragones comenzaron aparecer, de muchos tipos hasta llegar a los Reyes Dragones como los dragones celestiales.

Pero entre todo ese grupo selecto de dragones avían los dragones malignos o conocidos como, los dragones Oscuro y no solo ellos si no en la cima estaban ¿¡Los doce dioses dragones!? Cada uno especificaba un elemento pero entre ellos, nunca supieron que el Rey que los gobernaba era su Padre y su creador hasta que dos Dragones comenzaron, con su guerra y entre ellos causaron mucho caos y destrucción y estos eran ¿Ddraig y Albion? Lo último que se ve es al dragón el primero de su clase y el que se proclamó, como Kurayami Eien diciendo que estaba en una guerra.

-Cuando vean esta confesión sabrán de mi historia (Detrás de él estaba una gran armada, de Ángeles demonios y Ángeles caídos) ¿Qué quiero ganar con todo esto? Es muy sencillo cuando descubran mi confesión, será porque fui encerrado y debo advertirle mi encierro no traerá nada bueno ¡Trihexa se liberara!-Fueron sus últimas palabras para luego verse como fue ataco, mientras él se defendía hasta que se corta la confesión así no más.

*******************Fin del Holograma de Kurayami*******************

-¿¡Esto puede ser posible acaso!? Debemos evitar que eso sea posible (Dijo Azazel demasiado preocupado) Sirzechs debemos verificar si lo que él dijo, es cierto no podemos dejar que se libere-Nota como Sirzechs asiente mientras miran ambos al mismo tiempo, el cuerpo que estaba creando para Kurayami debían detener a cualquier costo ¡El resurgimiento de Trihexa!

Y nos quedamos aquí espero que le guste la historia de Kurayami pienso alargarla ¿Si quieren que alargue la historia o no? Además de eso, lo de Raynare será explicado a breve claro si le parece buena idea que lo sea si algunos entendieron el porqué, su comportamiento cambio si entendieron está bien entonces además creo que en dos capítulos más, abra una especie de confrontación entre Kurayami y Rias sobre Issei es todo lo que diré en el siguiente capítulo se sorprenderán chicos sin mas que decir me despido se cuidan nos veremos pronto xP


	9. Chapter 9

Hola chicos como están bueno creo que algunos se abran dado cuenta de que, la historia de Kurayami la escogí de la biblia que dice que dios saco al mundo de la oscuridad, pero siempre me pregunte ¿Qué avía en la oscuridad realmente? Así que uní eso con la criatura que me gusta, la que es por logia el Dragón por eso así que sin mas que decir les invito a descubrir que sucederá ahora en adelante.

Capítulo 9 Issei consigue su sequito, Kurayami se reencuentra con viejos amigos.

Kurayami junto al primer peón de Issei junto a su Reina y sus dos caballeros estaban en el lugar en donde, fue el lugar de la reunión para la paz entre las fracciones en donde Azazel ¿Se enfrentó contra Katerea Leviathan? Las 4 féminas estaban confundidas por qué estaban ahí, pero su confusión paso a sorpresa, cuando Kurayami comenzó a recitar una especie de hechizo bueno por lo menos tres de ella más o menos sabia sobre lo que estaba haciendo y eso era lo mismo que utilizo para traer a Raynare a la vida, pero sorpresa ¿¡Una hermosa mujer apareció en el sello del dragón!?

Raynare estaba sorprendida al darse cuenta de que ese ser era capaz de controlar ¿El espacio y el tiempo? Antes de siquiera poder pensar con claridad, en ese momento Katerea comenzó a despertarse para luego ¡Gritar fuertemente! Se levantó rápidamente mirando a todos los lados sorprendida al verse viva, de nuevo hasta que se encontró frente de ella a Kurayami rápidamente la mujer estaba por atacar a sus enemigos así los consideraba, pero justo en ese momento una gran pesadez, apareció en el ambiente era tan pesada que la mujer le costaba respirar comenzó a fallarle su cuerpo era como si ¿Se llenara de miedo completamente?

Frente de la demonio estaba la persona que la trajo de vuelta a la vida ese pelo blanco esa mirada fría esos ojos cafés, provoco que ella sintiera completamente el miedo ese atuendo esa gabardina azul oscuro junto a celes claro fue cuando se dio cuenta, de la verdad de quien era esa persona ¡Ahora sentía miedo pánico terror! Con solo verlo supo contra que ser se estaba por enfrentarse con miedo se arrodillo mientras, agachaba la cabeza por completo estaba temblando de miedo solo ver esos ojos carentes de sentimientos abría jurado ¿¡Ver su propia muerte si se atrevía a atacarlo!?

-Cómo puedo ver te has dado cuenta que es una batalla perdida (Su voz era tan fría que congelaría, el alma del más valiente) ¿Te estarás preguntando porque estas, viva no? Te traje a la vida para que me sirvas, aceptas y te daré poder o lo que más deseas te lo daré-Él sabía lo que ella deseaba, pero aun así iba a tener cuidado, no iba a poner en riesgo todo lo que ha logrado solo por un deseo ¿Suicida de Katerea?

-¿Me darás lo que más deseo? (Con miedo alza su mirada mirando, los ojos de quien la revivió) ¡Quiero tener poder como Azazel! Dame un poder así y te serviré, cualquier deseo oscuro te lo cumpliré si me das lo que pido-Se levanta temerosa mirándolo a ver si era capaz de darle ese deseo, deseaba enfrentarse contra quien la asesino deseaba ¡Otra pelea contra Azazel y derrotarlo!

-Está bien, pero a cambio me servirás a mí a Kurayami Eien (Chasquea sus dedos y del círculo, de donde apareció Katerea aparece ¿Un brazo cercenado?) Te daré un poder igual como Azazel pero solo podrás, enfrentarte no matarlo esa es mi condición ¿Aceptas?-Mira fijamente a Katerea que lo escucha fijamente, ahora estaba en un gran dilema con la condición que él puso.

-¡Uh! _**[¿¡Que acaba de decir!? Ni loca si cree que no lo matare l…. (Mira sus ojos y nota como la observa, como si supiera lo que pensaba) S-si me atrevo a desafiarlo me matara, no tengo de otra es mejor aceptar lo que dice]**_ ¡Esta bien acepto no lo matare! Pero a cambio quiero poder, te serviré para siempre es una promesa-Sabia que para obtener algo debía dar algo y ese algo era su libertad, por poder con tal de vengar su humillación no le importaba ¡Vender su alma a ese ser tenebroso!

-¡Excelente buena contestación! Katerea Leviathan se mi Dragón Alfil (Mostrando la pieza la cual sale, disparada al pecho de Katerea fusionándose con ella) Ahora que está completo toma este poder tienes suerte, por tener esto de mi parte creare de este brazo algo nuevo-Toma el brazo cercenado de Azazel el cual aún estaba con la armadura, moldeando el brazo para tomar ¿El báculo de Katerea y fusionarlo a su vez?

Katerea miraba como su báculo se fusionaba con aquel brazo al punto de cambiar su aspecto parecido, a un dragón con una gema de color morada (Es como el de la imagen de portada solo que de color dorado) para luego ofrecérselo a la castaña (No sé de qué color es según internet es castaño ewe) la cual lo tomo con miedo, pero cuando al fin lo tuvo entre sus dedos, una energía en forma de dragón fue desprendida ¿Qué la rodeo completamente? Al punto de que ahora su aura ya no se sentía como la de un simple demonio, era como si hubiera evolucionado ha más que de un demonio ya que estaba mezclada con el aura de un dragón menor.

Kurayami luego de terminar de entregarle el báculo le ordeno que se levantara y los acompañara, para sorpresa de todos ella se levantó con una gran sonrisa para seguirlos sin rechistar todos caminaban siguiendo a uno de los doce dioses dragones hasta que llegaron, ¿A una especie de templo degastada acaso? Sin dudarlo entraron todos hasta llegar al centro del mismo templo el cual avía, un altar en donde se podía ver a un demonio antiguo era la viva imagen ¡Del demonio lucifer el único de su clase! Y debajo de la misma avía una pequeña fuente su agua era cristalina, era hermosa el agua limpia sin rastro de suciedad.

Todas las chicas miran como el peli blanco se acerca asía la fuente y clava su guadaña frente de la fuente la cual comenzó a brillar fuertemente, al punto de que de sus aguas ¿Se ve diferentes escenarios? Hasta que Kurayami decidió uno en específico en donde se ve a un hombre en atuendo blancos el cual se transformó en una especie de Ángel, pero todo cambio cuando él es atravesado, por una espada para luego desaparecer en polvo dorado antes de siquiera preguntarlo ¿¡La fuente comenzó a brillar fuertemente!? Mientras dé la espalda del Dragón de la Oscuridad eterna, sale un sello entre sus alas como cuando fue con Raynare y Katerea.

-Soy Kurayami Eien el Jefe de los Dioses Dragón (Sus alas se abren creando detrás de el, un símbolo negro encima de sus alas) Soy el primer Dios el de la Oscuridad, por mi derecho vuelve del pasado regresa a la vida Guerrero de los Caballeros Sagrados Credo-Luego de sus palabras su guadaña la cual estaba clavaba frente, de la fuente ruge con fuerza al grado de que el lago brillo con intensidad ¿Formando a una persona?

_**-[¿Qué estas tratando de hacer Kurayami? (Ve como la persona del escenario, que la fuente mostro estaba frente de ellos) No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que esto será interesante espero que sepas lo que haces amigo mío]-**_Eran las palabras de Issei noto como aquel hombre llamado Credo, comenzó a despertar y casi caerse al verse en un lugar diferente ¿Sería buena idea haberlo traído de su descanso?

-¿Qué sucede que pasa aquí dónde estoy? (Caminando asía al frente, casi cayéndose, pero se equilibra) Solo recuerdo cuando fue asesinado por su eminencia, que abra pasado con Nero espero que este bien igual que Kirye-Se preguntaba hasta que se encuentra con Kurayami cuando se fijó, de sus ojos un miedo le recorrió todo el cuerpo iba a sacar su espada ¿Pero algo filoso estaba en su cuello?

-Yo de ti no lo aria Credo sabes me sería muy fácil (El filo de su guadaña estaba, en el cuello de credo al punto de solo decapitarlo) Matarte déjame presentarme yo soy Kurayami Eien el que te trajo a la vida de nuevo ahora, tu serás uno de mis torres te ofrezco esta segunda vida y que ascienda a algo más que un simple humano, que se convierte en dragón ¿Eres un guerrero no es así? Entonces se un guerrero y ayúdame en mi cruzada-Fueron sus palabras luego de retirar la guadaña del cuello de Credo, el cual lo miraba fijamente ¿Cómo queriendo saber sus intenciones? (Si es de devil may cray 4 :v)

-Ya comprendo es casi lo mismo con su eminencia, pero (Se arrodilla sacando su espada, ofreciéndosela a Kurayami) ¡Su mirada es sincera sin intenciones escondidas! Por eso mismo yo credo Antiguo líder de los Caballeros Sagrados, acepto humildemente servirle a usted mi nuevo Maestro-Ofreció su espada la cual fue tomada por el peli blanco quien, coloco el filo en su hombro para luego ordenarle levantarse se levantó decidido en servirle sabiendo ¡Que no sería traicionado como antes!

-Muy bien entonces se ha decidido Credo conviértete en mi Dragón Armadura (Saca una pieza la cual se fusiona, en el cuerpo de Credo y este lo acepto) ¡Bienvenido al grupo Credo! Es hora de seguir aún nos falta, conseguir a los demás integrantes ¡Es hora de seguir nuestro camino así que continuemos!-Sin decir más comenzó a caminar siendo seguidos por su grupo y el nuevo integrante, era momento de ir por ciertos conocidos que él conocía mejor que nadie.

De nuevo con sus garras desgarro el espacio y el tiempo para adentrarse en el desgarro, pero al pasarlo llegaron ¿A una especie de sala con puras columnas circulares? Mientras caminaba Credo pregunto qué avía pasado con su amigo y su Hermana Kurayami le dijo que Nero avía logrado salvarla eso calmo, al hombre siguieron su camino hasta llegar así a un acantilado y en medio del mismo estaban 8 columnas y en medio avía una 9 columna, pero ¡Alguien sentada en la misma! Antes de que pudieran decir algo el líder del grupo comenzó a caminar, hasta llegar frente de quien estaba luego de algunos minutos ¿Estaba regresando acompañado?

Ahora avía una nueva integrante ahora era una nueva pieza uno de los Dragones armadura es igual a las torres, solo que su fortaleza supera a las torres demonios cuando vieron a la recién llegada era ¿Una joven demonio con una guadaña? (Cada uno de los nuevos integrantes subiré sus imágenes en ciertos capítulos específicos) Ella se presentó como Akuma no Kama era uno de los primeros demonios, era uno de los antiguo conoció a Kurayami hace siglos, pero para sorpresa de todos ¿¡Mostraba una especie de amor por el peli blanco!? Pero este era ajeno a la mirada soñadora que le arrojaba aquella demonia.

A medida que avanzaban por el lugar ella comenzó a molestar a su líder el cual ¿Se divertía y le seguía el juego? Era como dos enamorados siguieron su camino hasta que de pronto, ¡Un fuerte grito se escuchó! Un sonido fuerte se escuchaba era como si alguien corriera asía donde ellos se encontraban, pero lo que llamo la atención de, los presente es que la demonia estaba como asustada antes de siquiera decir algo ¿¡Una sombra estaba corriendo por las paredes!? Kurayami corrió asía una de las paredes cuando la sombra se dio cuenta de su enemigo se arrojó para enfrentarlo, pero cuando así fue es golpeada en el estómago.

-Nunca vas a cambiar no es así Kimera (Esquiva unas puntas filosas mientras, abría sus alas y se alejaba) Vaya, vaya te tengo un trabajo para ti amiga, quiero que seas el Drago Alfil que dices ¿Aceptas ser de mi corte?-Mirando a una joven con uno de sus ojos rojos y el otro azul, como sus manos con los mismo colores de energía que sus ojos.

-¡Tu! Al fin das la maldita cara después de tantos siglos (Movía su cola furiosa al ver, de nuevo a Kurayami y ruge con fuerza) ¡Te romperé la cara en mil pedazos! Esta vez no podrás detenerme esta vez, soy mucho más fuerte que antes a….-Se sonroja cuando el peli blanco estaba frente de ella mirando sus ojos provocando, que se sonrojara tanto que se cayó de espalda y se dio al escape.

-¿Are te sucede algo acaso? Ven vamos quiero hablar contigo (No se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo) Kimera puedes parar, pero si no quieres bien vámonos deberé buscar a alguien que sea de mi corte entonces-Decide dejarla no más mientras se alejaba es tacleado y tumbado al suelo, ¿Dejándolo sorprendido por el repentino ataque? Cuando ve detrás de él era la chica llamada Kimera que lo avía tumbado.

-¡Acepto si quiero estar en tu corte! (Sus ojos brillaban y su cola se movía como loca) ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ser de tu corte? Sea lo que quieras lo are, pero permíteme, ser de tu corte ahora mismo vamos dímelo-No se fijaba de la mirada de ira de la demonia que estaba tentada a sacarla, de encima de Kurayami, pero no se atrevía por ahora.

-Bien, bien así me gusta entonces (Saca la pieza del alfil la cual, sin dudarlo entra en el cuerpo de Kimera) Muy bien ya vamos por la mitad o más o menos será mejor seguir, aun debemos conseguir a los demás ¡Muy pronto comenzara esto es el principio!-Abriendo sus alas creando una corriente de aire tan fría que le dio escalofrió, a todos los presente así que sin dudarlo siguió su camino era momento de reunir a sus viejos amigos.

Poco a poco comenzaron a caminar por el inframundo a lugares que parecían ¿¡Que nadie visitaba desde hace siglos!? Para Issei aún no comprendía quienes eran esos conocidos de Kurayami, aunque si se daba cuenta de que la demonia como la chica llamada Kimera ¡Sentía algo por el sujeto llamado Kurayami! Poco a poco se acercaron ¿Aun bosque lúgubre y tenebroso? Apenas llegaron se escucharon una especie, de silbido en el aire de pronto Kiryu y los demás observaron como el dragón dios tomando su guadaña la movió asía al frente para crear cortes de energía, los cuales ¡Impactaron con cortes de aire!

De la nada los arboles cercanos comenzaron a caer todos cortados de forma impecable y se dejó ver a un joven ¿Con una armadura que tenía dos puntas en sus codos asía arriba? El cual al ver a Kurayami se arrojó asía él y las puntas de sus codos, se movieron asía al frente iba atacar a su enemigo, pero ¡Cortes negros chocaron con su cuerpo! Enviándolo por los aires cuando cayó al suelo trato de levantarse, pero apenas lo intento ¿¡Su pecho fue golpeado!? Con esfuerzo miro los ojos cafés de su enemigo y con miedo pidió clemencia, el Dragón Dios le ofreció una forma de librarse de su castigo ser su peón.

El hombre acepto y como era de esperarse a los minutos estaban caminando asía otro lado con un nuevo integrante, en el grupo poco a poco el dragón de la oscuridad eterna desgarro el tiempo y el espacio para ir ¿¡Asia la brecha dimensional!? No entro solamente tomo aire y de pronto ¡Dejo escapar un fuerte rugido que resonó en la brecha dimensional! Al punto que recibió como respuesta otros rugidos a los minutos unas sombras se movían velozmente asía, donde estaban ellos al punto de que 6 sombras se colocaron frente de Kurayami a su vez que se arrodillaron ¡En forma de respeto asía el que estaba frente de el!

-¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo no es así? (Era una nekomata de orejas blancas, de una sola cola mirándolo) Kurayami al fin apareces creí que nunca volverías, gracias a ti sigo vivo por eso ¡Sea cual sea tus ordenes seguiré sin dudarlo!-Fue sus palabras mientras miraba con admiración avía esperado el retorno de quien, le regreso la vida ahora ella viviría por el ¡Si él le ordenaba morir ella lo aria con orgullo!

-¡Al fin podremos ver de nuevo el mundo! Solo danos la orden y te seguiremos (Una joven con una guitarra con dos cuernos sonriendo) Solo pídenos lo que desees que, por nuestra vida, te seguiremos después de todo tu eres nuestro salvador-Mostrando su guitarra la cual era un hacha filosa, mientras miraba al dragón de la oscuridad eterna ¡Con infinito agradecimiento!

-Muy bien todos mis viejos amigos es momento de que (Saca las 6 piezas de peón faltante las cuales, salen disparadas a los recién llegados) ¡Comience una nueva era con un nuevo orden! Por eso Pitou Hikari Astaroth Chara Inazuma conocida como Ina, ahora Iris y por ultimo Senshi Tenebaru (Humano con armadura) ahora levantasen ¡Dragones Guerreros!-Luego de que las piezas se funcionan fácil a los recién llegados sus cuerpos cambiaron como sus auras, ahora estaban mezcladas con la de un dragón.

-[¿Oye esto es una especie de broma o qué? (Observando a todo su nuevo sequito, no sabía si debía confiar en ellos) Espero que no sea inconveniente cuando yo les ordene, no me gustaría que hubiera problemas luego Kurayami]-Era la voz de Issei no sabía si ellos seguirían sus órdenes ya que se ve que siguen al dragón, pero no sabría si seguirían lo que le dijera cuando ambos separen sus cuerpos.

-Escucharme bien ustedes seguirá a este chico (Mostrando un holograma de Issei, dejando a la vista de todo el mundo) No quiero queja lo seguirá es una orden y pobre de ustedes, que trate de decir que no ¡Mi orden es ley eso es más que claro!-Su mirada era fría y filosa dejando a todos sorprendidos pero a su vez, decididos y con un fuerte si aceptaron sus nuevas órdenes.

Luego de que los nuevos aceptaron tanto Kurayami como el resto salieron del inframundo ahora las cosas avían cambiado para muchos, sobre todo para Murayama Katase e Kiryu ahora su pregunta era ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer realmente? Con esa duda siguieron al hombre de pelo blanco hasta que llegaron, detrás de la academia de los jóvenes todos observaban desde encima de un edificio ¿¡Que estaban haciendo hay realmente!? De pronto Kurayami comenzó a comentar que su prioridad era simple, comenzó a mostrar hologramas de cada una de las jóvenes ex novias del castaño.

Les comento que ellas eran sus enemigas, pero su prioridad no era matarla ni nada solo enfrentarse cuando el momento llegara, para luego decirle a los nuevos algo mentalmente y eso era que sobre todo evitar que se acercaran al castaño, ¿Dejándolo confundido a todos ellos? Para luego el dragón oscuro comenzó a decirle la verdad del porque necesita, que ellas no se acercaran a Issei cuando escucharon la razón no lo dudaron y aceptaron luego de ese momento Kurayami comenzó a mostrar las actividades de cada una que, para mala suerte ¿¡Estaba justo con sus Novios tomados de las manos, o dándose algún beso o abrazados!?

Para la ira de Kiryu como de Katase y Murayama al ver como ellas pasaban como si nada en manos de sus nuevos Novios, dejando olvidado por completo a Issei, pero a su vez ellas sentían algo de alegría ¿Por qué sentiría felicidad? Era simple porque gracias a su estupidez ahora ellas tenían alcance al castaño, gracias a ellas pudieron ver qué clase de hombre que cualquier chica deseara si lo aceptaba él era pervertido, pero solo era algo pequeños comparado al grandioso chico que es, ahora ellas tenían esa oportunidad y no piensa desperdiciarlas realmente ¡La vida les dio un hermoso regalo a ellas! No pensaba rechazar ese regalo no lo aria no serían como Rias y las demás.

_**-[¿No crees que es mejor saber el orden? (Era la voz de Ddraig el cual, aun no sabía con quién iba a luchar codo a codo) Me gustaría saber quiénes sus nombres y esas cosas, además de eso saber que piezas representan cada uno]-**_Esa era su duda además necesitaba saberlo y conocerlo no quería pensar, que ellos podrían traicionarlo por la espalda confiaba en Kurayami en los nuevo no ¿Debía ser cuidado no es cierto?

-Si tienes razón Ddraig bueno déjame que yo los presente entonces (Miraba todo el lugar académico mientras sonreía) Por eso por favor todos en filas para poder, comenzar a presentarse ¿Alguno tiene alguna duda?-Al ver que nadie preguntaba nada entonces decidió hablar como era, el equipo saco hologramas de cada uno de ellos ¿Comenzando con el de Issei? Comenzó a explicar que las piezas que el creo eran diferente, a las de los demonios o ángeles ya que eran piezas de dragón y el orden era el siguiente.

Rey Dragón: Issei/Kurayami (Hasta que separen sus almas serán ellos los reyes) el que tenga esta pieza su aura y su poder cambian drásticamente, el de Issei es la Pieza del Rey Dragón de fuego al poseer esta pieza su habilidad es el fuego junto a una nueva armadura. (Demás detalles diré a medida que avance los capítulos solo es una información básica no más)/La pieza de Rey de parte de Kurayami es diferente a las demás piezas creadas, ya que el al ser un dios y un Dragón de sangre pura no cambia nada su aspecto o su aura para el su poder se mantiene como cuando se fundió con la pieza, en otras palabras la pieza no le otorga nada especial a él lo mantiene de la misma forma su poder sus habilidades todo era igual para el.

Reina: Aika Kiryu ella posee la pieza de la Reina Dragón de Hielo su aura es de mitad humana con Dragón al poseer esta pieza su apariencia cambia por haber reencarnado como medio dragón además de poseer un Sacred Gear de tipo Hielo.

Dragón Guerrero: Kaori Murayama posee la pieza del Dragón Guerrero al poseer esta pieza su portador cuenta con una armadura, tan dura como un diamante a la vez como una gran velocidad a su portador como al ser reencarnada con esta pieza su apariencia cambian cuando active su Sacred Gear.

Dragón Guerrero: Yui Katase posee la misma pieza que su amiga Murayama, pero a diferencia de ella posee las mismas habilidades en velocidad, pero su armadura es diferente su armadura es un Sacred Gear como el de su amiga al igual que ella su apariencia cambian una vez active su Sacred Gear.

Dragón alfil: Katerea Leviathan ella posee una pieza diferente a la demás gracias a esta pieza su apariencia no cambia mucho, pero su control en magia se elevan el doble que solía tener le fue otorgada con un Sacred Gear creado del brazo de Azazel esta pieza es una de las que no suelen usar un Sacred Gear.

Dragón alfil: Kimera como su nombre le dice es una quimera, pero no se sabe mucho de su pasado pero se sabe que ella posee la otra pieza de alfil que gracias a eso su apariencia no cambia mucho como fue dado antes el control de magia que ella posee con la pieza es el doble ella no tiene un Sacred Gear como Katerea, pero no le importa ella está conforme como están las cosas.

Dragón Torre: Credo él es un guerrero que es capaz de convertirse en un demonio posee la pieza Dragón Torre es como las piezas torre de los demonios, pero a diferencia de las otras piezas es que cambia el aspecto de su portador dándole un escudo tan fuerte como un muro de diamante difícil, de penetrar al ser unido a esta pieza Credo adquirió una nueva forma de batalla es una pieza que no usa Sacred Gear.

Dragón Torre: Kama un demonio guerrero ella al poseer esta pieza su piel es tan dura como un diamante, ella está equipada con una guadaña al recibir la pieza ahora su arma es capaz de tomar la forma de un escudo físico como crear una barrera defensiva.

Dragón Peón: Raynare al ser un Ángel caído ella recibe la pieza de peón es una de las piezas que no usa Sacred Gear, como algunas piezas a menos que sea promovida a Reina al llegar a esa promoción puede usar un Sacred Gear o transformarse momentáneamente en un Dragón.

Dragón Peón: Pitou es una Nekomata y recibir una de las piezas de Peón puede usar un Sacred Gear o usar, la transformación de Dragón con característica de la raza que ella es siempre y cuando sea promovida a Reina al ser un peón ir promoviéndose puede usar las cualidades de las otras piezas que fueron ya otorgada.

Dragón Peón: Hikari es un Ángel al recibir la pieza de Peón es capaz de usar un Sacred Gear o transformarse en un Dragón, con las características de la raza que es en pocas palabras si decide ser un Dragón momentáneamente este será uno con alas de color blanco. Astaroth Chara Inazuma conocida como Ina, ahora Iris y por ultimo Senshi Tenebaru

Dragón Peón: Astaroth es una demonio con una hacha en forma de guitarra ahora poseer la pieza de Peón, le ha ofrecido nuevas habilidades al igual que

Dragón Peón: Chara es una Dragona con zorro es una hibrida entre un Dragón y un yokai zorro, al recibir la pieza de peón ella es capaz de usar una Sacred Gear o convertirse en un Dragón momentáneamente o usarla para fusionarla con su enorme y larga hacha, para poder así tener una nueva armadura con su Sacred Gear para otro detalle su hacha es largo el mango y al final tiene la cabeza de un Dragón en donde salen, las dos hojas del hacha que carga.

Dragón Peón: Ina es una adolecente con genes de Dragón su cuerpo es duro como el metal al recibir la pieza de Peón ahora es capaz, de usar un Sacred Gear de tipo armadura o si decide puede transformarse en un Dragón si lo desea ella no usa espada o alguna arma, ya que ella le gusta usar los puños le gusta las peleas con las manos limpia es su regla.

Dragón Peón: Iris es una mujer adulta con genes de Dragón a diferencia de Ina tiene más años y sabe más de sus genes y al ser más experta en, sus genes tiene más experiencia en combate cuerpo a cuerpo además de que tiene la admiración de usar vestidos de maid (Adivinen :v quien estará detrás de ella xP)

Dragón Peón: Senshi un Humano con armadura el cual le fue concedido el poder de la inmortalidad más sencillo la juventud eterna, ha logrado vivir muchas décadas y años ha logrado tener experiencia en combate como en fuerza pero al recibir la pieza de Peón a aumentado todas sus habilidades, que consiguió a lo largo de los años que ha vivido él ha decidido no usar un Sacred Gear o transformarse en un Dragón él quiere honrar, su orgullo de caballero luchando con su armadura hasta el fin de su vida.

Esa fueran las presentaciones de Kurayami mientras todos estaban entendiendo que ahora serian compañeros de equipo, sin dudarlo ellos iban a combatir codo a codo al mando de dos reyes que se le puede decir ahora su pregunta era ¿Cuándo iban a ser sus movimientos? Eso preguntaron, pero Kurayami dejo claro que pronto en unos días, lo harían, pero primero era lo primero debían llevarse bien entre todos ellos antes de que hicieran sus movimientos ¡Esas eran la orden de sus reyes! Y todos la aceptaban sobre todo para tres bueno cuatro féminas que tenían una sola cosa pensadas.

Eso era lo más impresionante ya que todas ellas pensaban lo mismo y eso era ¡Vencer a las Gremory y evitar que se acerquen a su chico! Tanto para Kiryu ella deseaba encontrarse con Asía deseaba decirle o, mejor dicho, que ella viera como era capaz de besarlo abrazarlo frente de ella que sintiera como él ya tenía una dueña una sola dueña, ahora Aika Kiryu estaba decidida a que Argento viera que avía perdido a un gran chico ahora su meta no solo era esa ¿Cómo se conformaría con solo eso? No ella quería más deseaba enfrentarse directamente a ella.

No era la única con pensamientos así tanto Murayama como Katase deseaban enfrentarse a Irina como Xenovia, ahora que ellas poseían unas piezas similares deseaban enfrentarse por completo con ellas dos ¿Cómo no iban a ver sus niveles de poder? Eso era claro, pero no solo eso sino también el hecho de que, con su enfrentamiento podrían dejar claro que ¡Hyouduo Issei ya no era de ellas! Para Raynare ella deseaba descubrir el mundo junto al lado del chico, de que la defendió de un lunático además del nuevo sentimiento ¿¡Que estaba creciendo en su corazón!?

-Bien como ya hemos dejado claro todo lo que he dicho (Abre un portal para el departamento, de Issei mientras miro a su grupo) Sera mejor irnos a dormir y yo debo descansar, así que nos vamos por cierto ¡Buenas noches me iré a dormir!-Sin decir nada más entran a portal siendo seguido por todo su sequito, era como si el hubiera deseado huir ¿Eso no sería posible no es verdad?

-Oye espera dale el cuerpo a Issei ahora mismo (Ve como Kurayami desaparece y ahora, aparece Issei el cual ¿Estas algo confundido?) ¡Excelente vamos Issei vamos a dormir! Sabes tengo demasiado sueño y quiero, dormir abrazadita a ti acurrucaditos juntitos en nuestra cama testigo de nuestro amor-Ya lo último lo dijo suavemente y en un susurro lo que provocó un fuerte sonrojo a ambos al recordar, como se avían amado en esa noche donde prácticamente ¿¡Se comprometieron!?

-¡Alto hay un momento Kiryu! Tú no puedes mandar aquí ni nada (Tomando el brazo izquierdo, de Issei mientras lo jalaba asía ella) Desde hace casi dos meses siempre e dormido, junto a Issei así que yo debo dormir con el así que suéltalo-Estaba muy enojada aún recordando como vio al chico de sus sueños, se le podría decir, así como estaba fornicando con Kiryu y eso ¡No lo iba a volver a permitir de nuevo!

-Eso es verdad nosotras siempre que dormimos aquí (Se une jalando con Katase el brazo, de Issei asía donde estaban ambas) ¡El duerme con nosotras así que suéltalo! El debe dormir con nosotras y él sabe por qué así que déjalo ir Kiryu-Estaba enojada de verdad y más al darse cuenta del sentimiento, que siente por Issei no era admiración no claro que no ya que lo que ella estaba sintiendo ¡Era amor que sentía por el castaño!

_**-[¿Debería decir algo acaso? No creo que sea buena idea, pero (Muerde sus labios y no lo piensa, que se arroja al pecho de Issei) ¡No dejare que me lo quiten ni loca!] Issei tu dormirás conmigo así que, vamos a dormir quiero saber lo que ha pasado-**_Lo ve a los ojos y su mirada era ¿Soñadora y de amor asía el? Poco a poco se iba acercando asía sus labios, por alguna razón ella deseaba besarlo deseaba poder saber a qué saber sabrían esos labios ¿Debería detenerse? No claro que no ella no lo aria.

Mientras tanto para las Gremory las cosas no estaban yendo tan bien trataban de todas las formas de contactar con Issei, pero este era como si hubiera desaparecido ¿Por qué el no quería escucharlas a ellas? Ahí fue que comenzaron a darse cuenta de que hace mucho tiempo, de que no pasan tiempo con el castaño quizás el estaba enojado con ella por ignorarlo sin siquiera saber que la razón era otra por eso ellas deseaban, encontrarlo y hablar con el debían pedirle disculpa a cualquier costo ¡Ella lo necesitaban!

Ahora se puede ver a Rias preocupada en la sala esperando alguna novedad del castaño sin saber lo que estaba pasando realmente, ni lo que iba a ocurrió en un futuro cercano para ella ¡Todo estaba como siempre! Pero esta vez parte de su corazón de su alma algo le gritara que avía perdido, el amor de su vida sin siquiera saber por qué sentía eso ¿Acaso era una alerta o una premonición de algo? No lo sabía pe debía encontrar a su peón debía saber, donde estaba ella ahora necesitaba de, el como nunca lo avía necesitado como antes lo necesitaba.

Mientras ella miraba el cielo por la ventana esperando a Issei no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, a kilómetros lejos de ella era como si todo estuviera siendo escondida de ella, pero regresando al departamento podemos ver a un joven ¿¡Siendo jalado de un lado asía otro!? Este era Issei el cual estaba gritando como loco de que lo ayudara, sus dos inquilinos, pero se daba cuenta de una cosa y esa era ¿Qué no estaba escuchándolo?

-[¡Kurayami Ddraig necesito ayuda ahora mismo! (Trata de llamarlo, pero solo se escucha ¿Ronquidos como música de ambiente?) ¿¡Es una puta broma no!? Idiotas me van a dejar morir con estas chicas, no sé qué hacer ARRRRRRRRRRRR]-Estaba que se maldecía dentro de su mente por su gran suerte, ahora no sabía cómo sobrevivirá esa noche en la que las chicas ¡Va a pelear por que él duerma con ellas!

Nos quedamos hasta aquí chicos espero que le guste ya en el siguiente capítulo abra muchas sorpresas no diré, cuáles serán para no arruinar las sorpresas además las historias de cada personaje tendrán sus propios capítulos sin más que decir me despido chicos se cuidan bay, bay nwn


	10. Chapter 10

Hola chicos y déjenme decirle que no se si le están gustando el fic o que porque bueno para solo tener pocos comentarios, es algo deprimente en más de un sentido -w-U pero bueno veré como avanza en los siguientes capítulos además ¿Qué sucederá ahora? Bueno solo les diré que aquí, abra lo que muchos me han pedido bueno en parte así que les invito a descubrir en este capítulo sus dudas.

Capítulo 10 Kurayami muestra que es un ser temible, al enfrentándose a los Gremorys.

Luego de una dura noche para nuestro castaño favorito ahora se encontraba desayunando junto a Kiryu Katase Murayama, incluso con Raynare todo era normalidad luego de que ¿Su sequito lo dejaran solo desde anoche? Maldijo a sus compañeros dragones, pero luego las chicas se durmieron y tuvo que dejarlas acostadas y el dormir en el sofá ¿¡Luego de horas de sufrimiento!? Aún no sabía porque ellas están sintiendo esos sentimientos por él, de Murayama y Katase era extraño de Raynare mucho mas, pero debía saber la verdad necesitaba estar seguro de los que ellas sentían era real y no pasajero ¿Era lo mejor no es verdad?

Ahora luego de una pequeña comida Kurayami se mostró en un holograma para decirle a Issei que era momento de que el hiciera su trabajo, nuestro buen amigo acepto solo pidió que no la matara el Dragón oscuro acepto luego del cambio del cuerpo pidió a Kiryu que lo acompañara junto con uno de los suyos, iban a demostrar el poder del Dragón Dios de la oscuridad como era de esperarse la escogida fue Raynare, aunque ella ¿No estaba muy animada? Luego de lo que él le hizo deseaba estar lejos, pero debía obedecer si no esta vez no se salvaría mientras continuaba siguiéndolo, se daba cuenta de una cosa importante ¿¡Se estaban acercando a la academia de Issei!? Eso la dejo intrigada, pero por ahora se quedaría callada.

Rias estaba centrada en saber de Issei, pero eso paso en segundo plano cuando ¿Una gran presencia maligna se iba acercando asía ellos? Tanto Kiba como el resto se dieron cuenta del ser oscuro que se acercaba peligrosamente asía ellos, tuvieron que usar círculos mágicos para llegar al club rápidamente cuando ya estaban hay aquella ¿¡Presencia avía desaparecido tan rápido!? No solo eso, sino que esa energía se encontraba en la habitación con ellos Akeno junto a Rias dirigieron sus miradas, asía la puerta y en la misma estaba una persona sonriéndoles cuando los demás sintieron su presencia se levantaron con rapidez en posiciones de combate.

-Vaya, vaya así que ustedes son los demonios de verdad que dan pena (Mostrando sus ojos rojos sangre, mientras miraba a Rias y su sequito) ¡Oh mi disculpa! No me he presentado déjenme presentar, me llamo Kurayami Eien yo soy-Cuando se presentó avía hecho una reverencia, no termino su presentación cuando frente de el ya se encontraba Kiba junto a Xenovia.

-Ha vaya que predecible son ustedes (Frente de Xenovia se encontraba Kiryu protegiéndolo) ¿Así atacan a sus visitas? De verdad que me dan mucha lastima, pero no te preocupes are que se te baje la rabia-Tras dictar esas palabras comenzó a crear aire frio dentro de la habitación, sosteniendo a Durandal mientras comenzaba a congelarla.

-¿No crees lo irónico caballero? Para mi si lo es luego de tanto tiempo (Sosteniendo con su mano el filo, de la espada de Kiba el cual estaba sorprendido) ¡Nos volvemos a ver caballero Gremory! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde tu corte, pero ahora las cosas no serán como antes-Estaba por crear una lanza de luz, pero en ese momento sintió ¿Un escalofrió en su espalda? Lo que provoco soltar el filo y alejarse del rubio mientras se colocaba aún lado de Kurayami.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? Yo soy Rias Gremory y te exijo que me contestes (Estaba de brazos cruzados seria, observando al intruso que llego) ¡Que me contestes! No lo repetiré dos veces así q…-Se quedó callada cuando de la nada Kurayami ya estaba frente de ella, tomando su cara demostrando que tenía garras filosas ¿¡Cómo demonio avía sido capaz de moverse sin que lo notara!?

-¿Disculpa? Vaya que ingenua te atreves de ser prepotente, con alguien superior a ti (Aleja su garra de su cara mientras, se sentaba en el sofá mientras la mira) Cómo dije me llamo Kurayami Eien soy el Dios Dragón de la Oscuridad eterna, así que creo que debes saber que ¡Debes tener cuidado con tus palabras Gremory!-Fue tan fuerte su voz que hizo temblar a los presentes, quería dejar claro que a el debían tener cuidado de hacerlo enojar después de todo ¿Qué se creían esos demonios a faltarle el respeto?

Rias a saber con quién estaba tratando prefirió por las buenas así que luego de que todos se colocaran aún lado, para evitar acercarse sobre todo Koneko sentía que el aura que desprendía aquel sujeto ¿¡Era maligna y demasiado oscura!? Provocándoles miedo que era mejor alejarse luego de que se sentaran todos, Kurayami comenzó a explicar el porque estaba hay frente a ellos conto desde que fue despertado relato que solo buscaba una sola meta, ¡Que las demás facciones reconocieran la facción de los dragones! Que él estaba creando y no quería que traten de detenerlo.

Luego comenzó a relatar de que los que estaban a su lado eran de su sequito como forma de paz los presentaba a ellos, ya que avía hablado ya con Azazel como con Sirzechs los cuales avían aceptado sus condiciones, así como el ¿Ya avía compartido información con ellos dos? Dejando claro que no quería ningún problema con nadie solo quería la paz, pero si trataban de buscarle guerra abría guerra él no era alguien que fuera fácil de matar ahora ¡Que estaba libre en el mundo de nuevo! Dejando claro que si le busca lo encuentra Xenovia, miraba con ira asía ese sujeto algo le molestaba no sabía qué, pero le caía re mal.

Pero no era la única tanto Irina como las demás avía algo que no le agradara de ese sujeto aparte del miedo que provocaba, luego de un rato fue el mismo peliblanco que dijo que el ¡Revivió a Raynare por su propia cuenta! Dejo claro que abra perdido gran parte de sus poderes, pero aún tenía suficiente poder como para hacer algunas cosas simples como esas, pero la pregunta de todas ellas era ¿Qué pensaba hacer con Raynare realmente? Pero antes de poder conseguir esa respuesta notaron que el chico comenzó a mirarla con frialdad era como si las odiaras, avía algo en esa mirada que le provocaba algo de enojo y rabia.

-¿Sucede algo acaso? Has comenzaste a ver con desagrado (La mirada de Akeno se volvía más desafiante) No sé qué sucede, pero creo que sería mejor si la comparte con nosotros lo que te molesta claro si es que lo deseas-Por alguna razón estaba comenzando a desagradarle lo que iba a decir, sentía como si su orgullo seria herido profundamente.

-Saben los Dragones tenemos buen olfato ustedes (Las miraba con ira y furia, como con desagrado y asco) ¡Tienen el aroma de un Dragón que ya conocí! El Sekiryuutei Hyouduo Issei, sus esencias se envuelven con la de el pero eso no me da asco-Mirándola seriamente era momento de que supieran unas cosas demostraría, que con un Dragón no se juega y menos como ella lo estaban haciendo ¿Creen que pueden hacer algo sin ser castigadas?

-¿¡Que conociste a Issei sabes en donde esta!? (Estaba desesperada el saber de su Peón, no importaba quien le diera esa información) Por favor necesito saber en dónde está el, debo saber que está bien podría por favor decírmelo-Su voz sonaba algo preocupada demasiado como su mirada, demostraba tristeza quería saber de Issei a cualquier costo necesitaba saber que estaba vivo ¡Debía verlo abrazarlo saber que estaba bien!

-¿De verdad crees que estará con unas putas como ustedes? Cómo veo no tienes dignidad Gremory (Su mirada se vuelve fría por completo, dejándola a todos sorprendidos) Su aroma se mezcla con de otros chicos en cada una de ustedes, no me sorprendería que el se hubiera ido luego de saber ¡Lo zorra que todas y cada una de ustedes han sido! De verdad dan una pena me dan hasta asco-Tan rápido como termino de decir esas palabras ¿Un filo de espada se acercaba a el? Pero solo la detuvo con sus dedos, para ver a una peli azul furiosa por sus palabras.

-¡Cómo te atreves a insultarnos! Ahora yo misma te obligare a respetarnos (Se avía olvidado el resto de lo que avía dicho el) ¿Crees que puedes venir aquí e insultarnos como si nada? Como osaste decirnos que él, se fue de nuestro lado no sabes nada maldito monstruo m…-Un fuerte golpe en su vientre la callo y la arrojo asía la pared con la que choco, creando así fisuras en la misma por la fuerza empleada.

-¡Uh! (Estaba enfurecida por esas palabras, que se levanta mirándolo desafiante) Parece que estás buscando una pelea no es así señor Kurayami, que le aparece un combate de prueba ¿Le parece bien con algo así?-Estaba decidida a romperle la cara a sujeto que le falto el respeto sin saber lo que estaba por suceder, tanto Irina Rossweisse como Koneko quería enfrentarse contra él y hacerle respetar a las damas.

-¿Tienes agallas para querer buscarle problemas no? Pero mientras yo esté aquí no será así (Comienza a crear púas de hielos alrededor de ella) ¡Te are tragar tus palabras por atrevida! Será mejor que pidas perdón en este momento antes q…-Nota la mirada de Kurayami y decide quedarse callada para luego, solo desviar su mirada no iba a interferir.

Kurayami no dijo nada solo sonrió para luego levantarse y aceptar él le iba a demostrar lo que pasa cuando le buscaban pelea, contra un dios como el antes de siquiera alguien moviera un dedo ¿Ya se encontraba en un terreno vacío sin nada alrededor? Los Gremory comenzaban a preguntarse el peli blanco les ordeno que escogieran, a sus luchadores que el solo se enfrentaría contra ellos ¡Contra las quejas de Kiryu y de Raynare! Pero él les ordeno que iba a poder contra, ellas que se hacían se puritanas cuando era más podridas que el peor de los demonios enojando más a todas las chicas.

Rias decidió escoger a Xenovia Irina Rossweisse para enfrentarse contra ese Dragón insolente el cual solo llevo su mano, asía su espalda para tomar algo ¿Y clavarlo fuertemente a suelo? Dejando visto una guadaña negra la cual desprendía una energía demasiado poderosa, pero eso no las iba a intimidar así que sin dudarlo dio comienzo la batalla Rias como los que miraban deseaba que terminara pronto, debían saber en dónde estaba el castaño luego de que lo vencieran ¡Lo iban a obligar a decirle en donde puede estar! La primera que se arrojó asía el Dragón fue Xenovia con velocidad, tuvo ventaja cuando apenas Kurayami estaba por tomar su guadaña lo que aprovecho para atacar por la espalda.

Pero lamentablemente eso no sirvió porque el filo de Durandal choco contra el filo de la guadaña de Kurayami, el cual miraba con una sonrisa a Xenovia, pero ¿La peli azul ahora era la que sonreía? Ya que como estaba evitando su ataque dejo expuesto el resto de su cuerpo ya que ahora Rossweisse Irina estaba por atacarlo con sus espadas, pero el Dragón solo sonreía ya que soltó su arma al momento que esta ¿¡Se desprendió en varias secciones!? Para luego estas moverse a alta velocidad chocando con los filos de las espadas de la valquiria como del Ángel, reencarnado era como si fuera una cierra chocando con sus filos la velocidad fue demasiada que se tuvieron que alejarse, pero Xenovia seguía queriendo cortarlo, pero por el sobre esfuerzo ¡Su agarre fallo y Durandal salió volando por el aire! Hasta caer de frente a Kurayami el cual solo sonreía.

-Vaya me sorprende que seas la usaría de Durandal de verdad que das penas (Regresa su guadaña a su forma original, mientras se acercaba asía la espada) ¿De verdad que eres su usuaria? Me sorprende que no sepas de todo el potencial, de ella eres una vergüenza para ser su usuaria me das pena-Con su mano acercaba asía el mango de la espada cuando la toco apenas, ¿Desprendió rayos azules por el toque de otro usuario? Dejando sorprendido por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Crees que alguien como tu puede tomar a Durandal? Nadie que no sea del linaje del cielo puede tocarla así que ríndete, ella jamás te reconocerá como su dueño ¡Yo soy quien puede usarla!-Sonreía con arrogancia al saber que solo ella era capaz de usarla pero su sonrisa desapareció, a los segundo cuando se dio cuenta de que ¿No le estaba haciendo daño alguno? Y para su sorpresa Durandal ya no desprendía esos rayos azules cuando el toco el mango.

-JaJaJa me das pena estúpida no sabes con quien se enfrenta ¡Durandal! (Al gritar su nombre la espada dejo de arrojar rayos, al momento que fue elevada en el aire) Han pasado siglos desde que te forjé vaya los años pasan vieja amiga, sé que ya no eres mía pero por los viejos tiempo ¡Durandal déjame blandirte de nuevo ahora Coro angelical!-Fueron sus palabras al momento de que Durandal desprendía una energía blanca fuerte, pero con un solo movimiento la luz fue desprendida del filo ¿¡Demostrando que avía cambiado de forma!?

-¿Espera cómo puedes usar a Durandal? Eso es imposible solamente puede ser usada por Ángeles (Estaba confundida como era posible, lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos) ¿¡Qué demonios eres tu!? No puedes usar a Durandal solo Xenovia debería ser la única en usarla-Fueron sus palabras no entendía como Durandal era blandida por otra persona, que no fuera su propia amiga eso no tenía ningún sentido ¿Qué estaba sucediendo realmente?

-Pobres estúpidas no tiene idea realmente como era el mundo (Blandiendo a una Durandal que era más larga y fina mientras, miraba con una sonrisa a todas ellas) ¡Durandal me reconoce como su dueño! Porque después de todo yo fui quien la forjo, el mismo que se la dio a los Ángeles ahora van a saber cómo se usa realmente Durandal canta conmigo de nuevo-Se arrojó asía Irina la cual enfurecida se arrojó asía el para recuperar la espada de su amiga, sin saber con quién se estaba enfrentando y él le iba a demostrar el potencial de Durandal.

Ambas espadas chocaron entre sí pero el choque fue tan fuerte que Irina salió volando por los aires a su vez, se estaba preocupando ¿¡Qué carajo estaba sucediendo realmente!? Antes de siquiera poder saber encima de ella ¡El filo de la nueva Durandal estaba por cortarla! Suerte que Rossweisse le dio un corte en la espalda, pero esta fue bloqueada por la cola de Kurayami mientras giraba en el aire para chocar la espada contra la de la valquiria cuando ambas espadas chocan el Dragón sonríe mientras susurra algo al filo de la espada, cuando termina de susurrar Rossweisse ¿¡Grita fuertemente de dolor!? Su cuerpo estaba siendo herido por una energía blanca, que salía desde todo el filo de Durandal.

Pero para luego el resto ver con horror como ¡El pecho de la valquiria era atravesado! Por su enemigo el cual solo sonrió mientras, cortaba de forma horizontal el cuerpo cuando retiro su garra del pecho de ella para luego ¡Abrir su boca y escupir fuego hasta convertirla en cenizas! A la atenta mirada de Rias y su sequito provocando un gran shock en todas ellas, al punto de que Irina se arroja enfurecida segada por la pérdida de su Rossweisse mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de sus hermosos ojos, estaba por chocar su espada contra el cuerpo del infeliz que mato a su amiga, pero apenas unos metros ¡Su cuerpo es atravesado por púas negras! Las cuales salían desde debajo del suelo a punto, de convertirse en un alfiletero humano.

Pero un corte del filo de Durandal su cabeza fue separada de su cuerpo para rodar por el aire dejando caer la sangre, mientras giraba ante la atenta mirada ¡De Rias y de los demás del sequito! Nadie podía moverse no dudo ni siquiera matarla el de verdad era un ser sin sentimiento, pero aún no avía acabado comenzó a acercarse así a una aterrada Xenovia miraba como su Durandal ¡Avía sido la causante de la muerte de sus amigas! Como era posible que el fuera capaz de vencer, a Irina un Ángel reencarnado y a Rossweisse una valquiria ¿¡De verdad él era un Dios como dijo antes!? Cada vez que pensaba se convencía a si misma de que era de verdad, ese sujeto era un Dios realmente ahora estaba en problema estaba desprotegida ante un ser sin sentimientos a punto de asesinarla.

-Tu no sirves para ser la usaría de mi Durandal (Alzando a Durandal la cual, estaba llena de energía blanca) Siente el verdadero poder de la forma original, de Durandal ahora siente uno de sus poderes siente ¡Los diez mandamientos!-De un solo movimiento movió el filo asía Xenovia pero el momento antes de si quiera llegar a tocarla, con el filo dio un pequeño grito de dolor ¿Mientras Durandal se alejaba de su mano? Hasta caer frente de nuevo a la peli azul, a su vez que regresaba de nuevo a su anterior forma.

_**-[¿Qué acaba de suceder Kurayami? Esto es raro porque Durandal te rechazo (Miraba como el Dragón oscuro, observaba a Durandal) Parece que has logrado demostrar porque eres un dios, pero de verdad que eres cruel con lo que hiciste me agrada]-**_Fueron las palabras de Ddraig el que miraba todo con una gran sonrisa, sabía lo que Kurayami estaba haciendo ¿Podría divertirse no es así? Después de todo debían castigar a las Gremory por lo que hicieron.

-Ya veo se me acabo el tiempo usar energía de los Ángeles ahora me lastima (Tenia unas pequeñas heridas, la cual se regenera rápidamente) ¡Hora de terminar con esta pelea! Ahora déjame mostrarte el verdadero, poder de un dios por eso muere Xenovia _**Dark Darkness**_-Con un simple movimiento de su mano asía un lado, un manto negro sale del suelo formando una cara detrás de el mientras Xenovia no podía moverse del miedo.

Kiba salto al campo de batalla para proteger a su amiga, pero ¿Fue imprudente? Para él no era un compañero además era una de las chicas, de que el castaño apreciaba que clase de amigo iba a dejar morir a una amiga y lo apreciado de un amigo suyo ¡Debía protegerla a cualquier costo! Así que usando su _**Sword of Betrayer**_ para enfrentarse a Kurayami, pero cuando estaba tan cerca de acercarte con su espada ¿¡Su propio cuerpo es atravesado por ese manto oscuro!? Sus brazos y sus piernas fueron perforado mientras era elevado por el aire para, que tomara forma de se crucificado en el aire y luego se arrojado al suelo azotándolo fuertemente provocando que escupiera sangre por la fuerza empleada.

Dentro del Dragón Issei miraba lo que sucedía con sus amigos, pero para sorpresa de el ¿No estaba sintiendo algo de pena por ellos? Solo miraba como el manto negro se arroja asía Xenovia, tomándola por la cintura elevándola por los aires para luego ¿¡Partirla por la mitad!? Avía cortado a la portadora de Durandal como si fuera una hoja de papel, pero no acabo hay si no que el mismo manto, tomo la forma de una boca con dientes para devorar los resto de la misma para el terror de los presentes ¿Qué estaba sucediendo realmente? Ravel Koneko Asía, estaban mirando con miedo como ese sujeto estaban sonriendo macabramente mirándola a ellas, como queriendo decirle ¡Que ellas iban a ser las siguientes!

Un fuerte grito se escuchó en el campo dejando a los presentes sorprendidos al ver a Akeno, volando asía el Dragón el cual ¿Solo sonreía al verla como ella estaba enfurecida y cegada? Su ira iba más allá de lo normal estaba dolida por como las llamo a todas, más ahora que vio como ese ser sin corazón avía matado a sus amigas debía detenerlo así que sin dudarlo ¡Usaría toda pisca de energía magia que tuviera en su cuerpo! Se ve cuando una gran cantidad de sellos aparecen alrededor de Kurayami, el cual mira confundido para luego su cuerpo ser electrocutado por una gran cantidad de relámpagos que Akeno, estaba arrojando no pensaba dejarlo vivo se notaba en su ira provocando que una enorme pantalla de humo apareció por la energía empleada hasta que los rayos se detienen.

-¡JaJaJa esto si que es emocionante! Por poco lo hubiera sentido, pero sabes (La hube de polvo se despeja mientras su cuerpo tenia pequeños rayos alrededor de el) Pero si hubieras usado tu _**Holy Lightning**_ créeme que me hubieras herido, lamentablemente no es así además un relámpago verdadero es así _**¡Dark Lightning!-**_Un rayo negro se formó en su brazo el cual no dudo en arrojar asía Akeno, sin dejar de sonreír y más cuando Rias se metió para proteger a su amiga.

-¡Suficiente de esto! (Avía creado un sello para contra restar el rayo negro) No pienso permitir que sigas matando a nadie más, ahora escúchame bien ¡No pienso olvidar esta ofensa!-Aun cuando sus palabras eran llenas de determinación lamentablemente, su cuerpo sentía miedo por cómo fueron muertos sus amigos frente de ella sin siquiera ¡Poder protegerlos a ninguno de ellos! El miedo que sentía era demasiado grande al verlo.

-Ya, ya no te preocupes despreocúpate después de todo (Movía su mano restándole importancia, hasta chasquearlos mientras sonríe) No puedo matar a mis aliados por ahora, escúchame bien Gremory ponte en mi camino y la próxima vez mi ilusión será real-Detrás de el se desvanece una especie de muro invisible dejando a la vista, ¿A Xenovia Irina Rossweisse vivas, pero sin conocimiento?

-¿¡Espera que están vivas!? Koneko ve a verlas que estén vivas (Mandando a su torre, a revisar si eran ellas de verdad) ¿Qué fue todo lo que vimos nosotros? Quiero respuesta ahora mismo quien eres, porque vimos que mataste y ahora están vivas q…-Se queda callada cuando ve a Kurayami sonreír mientras tomaba su guadaña, mientras desprendía una energía demasiado oscura ¡Que la hizo temblar fuertemente!

-Déjame decirte un secreto Gremory desde el momento (Sus ojos brillan y todo el lugar cambian de paisaje) Que llegamos forme una ilusión alrededor así que si viste, que mate a tu caballero tu torre y esa chica solo fueron ilusiones pero la próxima vez ¡No seré tan piadoso como lo fui ahora!-Para que quedara claro cambio el escenario con uno en donde estaba en llamas, el lugar y la única en pie era ella mirando como sus amigos avían sido mutilados ¡Por el mismo!

Luego de eso se retiró y lo que dijo en claro fueron las siguientes palabras (¡No trates de buscarlo el ya no es de ustedes!) fueron las palabras de Kurayami para luego desaparecer en un manto negro, mientras Raynare como Kiryu fueron envueltas en un torbellino negro y desaparecieron por igual sin dejar rastro dejando a todos confundidos ¿Cómo que ya no era de ellas que quería decir? Rias no sabía porque, pero esas palabras le llegaron muy profundo, es como si supiera que eran ciertas por otro lado Gasper estaba atento a todo lo que avía pasado algo en él le intrigaba necesitaba saber que era lo que le intrigaba.

Por otro lado, yuto despertó lo único que recuerda fue que el rostro de Kurayami, avía cambiado era como si al lado de él estaba ¿Issei? Por un momento abría jurado ver a su amigo y a la vez le estaba susurrándole unas calles, era como si quisiera que el fuera a verlo ya que luego de eso, lo único que recuerda era que sus fuerzas se iban durmiendo hasta caer al suelo, pero sin heridas cuando despertó se encontró con que ¿Sus amigas seguían vivas? No entendía completamente lo que piensa ese ser llamado Kurayami, pero si entendía algo Rias y las demás chicas esconden algo además ¿¡Porque ese chico diría eso de ellas!? Debía descubrirlo y saber dónde estaba su amigo.

Mientras por otro lado de regreso con Kurayami al departamento de Issei estaban ahora de regreso y más al ver a los que conforma, su sequito ¿Jugando video juegos? Algunas de las chicas estaban comiendo puras comida chatarra enserio eso era un grupo de elite se preguntó tanto Ddraig como Issei, solo decidieron seguir viendo no más mientras el Dragón oscuro se sienta en la silla mientras comienza a pensar seriamente su siguiente movimiento, él debía pensarlo con cuidado después de todo ¿Debe todo ser perfecto realmente? Era lo que pensaba por ahora ya Rias, sabía de su existencia y de su error debía ir con cuidado no quería que todo su trabajo se fuera por la alcantarilla después de todo, debe esconder a Issei hasta que sea el momento adecuado su trabajo era evitar que Rias y las demás trataran de encontrarlo aún no era el momento de que el hablara con ellas aún faltaba un poco más de tiempo.

_**-[Debo tener cuidado de que Issei sepa mis planes (Sus pensamientos eran muy, claro y eso se trataba todos de Issei) Lo que debo hacer es que este chico se lleve, mejor con Katase Murayama junto con Raynare, pero que Kiryu entienda que no será la única ¡Esto será bien complicado y doloroso!]-**_Fueron sus pensamientos debía pensar cómo convencer a Kiryu, de que no iba a ser la única pareja de Issei ¿Cómo iba a convencerla? Suspira un poco aún pensando hasta que nota como alguien se sienta a su lado y esta era Pitou la nekomata, que el avía protegido hace algunos años atrás.

-Hola mi lord parece muy centrado ¿Puedo saber por qué? (Sonriéndole mientras se sentaba a su lado) Quizás con un poco de mi ayuda sea necesaria es mi deber siempre cuidar de usted-Para ella desde que su alma fue puesta en un cuerpo nuevo, era proteger a su nuevo Rey el que le dio una nueva vida ahora su razón de ser ¡Era ayudar a su nuevo Rey en todo lo que desea!

-Je no te preocupes, pero pareces demasiado devota a mi ¿No es cierto? (Nota como ella solo movía su cabeza aún lado) (nwn)U Lo que quiero decir Pitou tu no sientes sentimientos, por mí es lo que puedo notar ¿No sientes sentimientos por mi como amor?-Nota como ella queda mirándolo con una sonrisa para luego, ver asía el techo pensativa aún con esa sonrisa ¿Cómo pensando seriamente?

-Yo siento por usted admiración y sentimientos (Dejando sorprendido a Kurayami por sus palabras) Mis sentimientos de seguirlo por su gran cantidad de poder, que siento que mi corazón late fuertemente al ver que es ¡Un sádico psicópata con un aura oscura peligrosa!-Cada palabra lo decía con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban, ella lo seguía porque deseaba ver como mataría a sus enemigos ¡ella babeaba el imaginar esas escenas! Dejando claro que ella lo seguía por sus locas ideas o sus locos gusto.

Kurayami solo suspiro por la locura de Pitou, aunque ya debería cambiarle el nombre ya que ese era su nombre antiguo, ahora ella pertenecía a su sequito debía tener un nombre nuevo por ahora debería mejor dejar de pensar tanto así que decide cambiar con Issei, para luego comenzar a buscar una solución ya que él tenía una buena propuesta para nuestro castaño y eso significaba ¡Vencer a cierta peli negra de ojos violeta! Él tenía grandes planes que pensaba, aunque debía pensar seriamente, si ayudar en ese ámbito o ayudar al amigo de Issei ¿Con su pequeño problema amoroso? Luego vería eso ahora debía pensar con más seriedad su siguiente movimiento.

A los minutos le pidió a Issei que contactara con Sirzechs quería saber si su cuerpo estaba listo debía comenzar, pronto sus movimientos luego de que fuera llamado a los segundos contesto cuando Issei le pregunto sobre el cuerpo de Kurayami se les fue informado de que ya estaba en sus fases finales, que para el día siguiente podría ir en su búsqueda dejando ¡Con alegría al Dragón oscuro! Podría moverse libremente en un cuerpo nuevo y más joven, pero sobre todo ahora sus planes serían más precisos y debía hacerlo con cautela debería de visitar a ciertos dragones vivos, como también buscar a sus Hermanos él estaba seguro que no todos los Dragones dioses murieron ¡Deben reencontrarse para continuar con su legado!

Por ahora deberá esperar mientras le daba algunas instrucciones a Issei de que debía comenzar a salir con Katase Murayama, para saber sobre sus sentimientos ¿Conocerse mejor entre ellos mismo? Para aclarar el resultado de lo que sus corazones sienten asía el, dejando perplejo al castaño, pero a la vez intrigado debía tratar de convivir con ellas como dice Kurayami después de todo quizás las tres de ellas estén confundiendo admiración y gratitud, por amor por haberlas salvado a cada una por eso debía invitarla a salir a una cita a cada una de ella para saber la verdad, pero la verdadera prueba esa era ¡Decirle a Kiryu que pensaba invitarla a cada una a una cita!

-¡Uh! (Miraba como Kiryu estaba tranquila a diferencia de Katase e Murayama) ¿Qué estará pasando haya? Si no conocieras algo me dice que esto, es demasiado peligroso así que mejor no me meto por ahora-Fueron sus palabras sabía que estaba haciendo bien, pero lo que no sabe, es que la vida ¿Es una caja de sorpresa? Ahora la sorpresa venia por él y eso era que Katase estaba acercándose a él con cuidado.

-Uh ¿I-Issei puedo hablar contigo de algo? (Un poco avergonzada mientras lo miraba nerviosa) Me gustaría salir mañana digo dar un paseo por la ciudad, quiero que me acompañes no te molestaría acompañarme realmente-Miraba a Issei, con algo de nerviosismo tomo todo el valor que tenía en su cuerpo mientras agachaba la cabeza sentía algo de temor, de que él se negara y quedara ¡Cómo una tonta por pedirle una cita!

-Está bien por mí no hay problema (Sonriéndole sin ver la cara que puso su novia) ¿Qué te parece mañana al medio día? Ya que en la mañana iré a ver el cuerpo de Kurayami, así que cuando regrese podre acompañarte al medio día-Sonriéndole con sinceridad para enojo de Kiryu a ver como su novio, ¡Ni siquiera se le ocurre preguntarle a ella! Pero el necesitaba hacer eso debía salir con ella para saber la verdad.

Kiryu estaba enojada pero luego se calma un poco ya que tras pensarlo un poco llego a la conclusión de que Issei, ¿Debía saber las razones de cada una de ellas? Ya que recordó cómo fue lo que paso con Katase, entonces ahora debe tratar de saber si ellas sienten algo por el por esta vez lo dejaría pasar después de todo ella era su novia, pero por alguna razón, algo le decía que eso no sería así del todo y que tenía que comenzar ¿¡Aceptar que no solo ella estaría con Issei!? Solo suspira prefiere esperar antes de llegar a una conclusión, mientras dirige su mirada asía su periódico no más.

Ddraig, estaba mirando a Kurayami el cual ¿Tenia algunos planos frente de el? Algo planeaba ese Dragón, pero no se quejaba desde que llego ahora puede estar más tranquilo y de que Issei, ¡Se ponga a entrenar y no andar de pervertido solamente! No se queja tanto, pero es momento de que se pongo a hacer ejercicio después de todo ¿¡Solo va a estar de chico con pensamientos pervertidos!? No eso sí que no debía enseñarle por las buenas y por las malas, por suerte estaba yéndole bien y se alegraba ese gran cambio realmente.

Por otro lado, no tan lejos de ellos se podía ver un joven rubio este era el caballero de Rias Gremory, Yuto Kiba estaba caminando en busca de ciertas calles debía saber, si aquel susurro era real sobre todo saber porque ese sujeto avía insultado tan fuertemente a su ama ¿Acaso lo que el dijo era la verdad? Si eso era así entonces Issei debe de estar cerca de aquel Dragón, ahora lo iba averiguar ya que al fin estaba frente a un conjunto de departamento ¡Era momento de saber la verdad!

-Así que aquí es donde se encuentra Issei-kun (Miraba el departamento seriamente) ¿Estás listo Gasper? Es momento de saber la verdad de todo esto-Miraba a su compañero ambos avían decidido buscar a su amigo tras la batalla contra Kurayami, luego de recordar las calles que ese Issei le dijo debía saber si hay estaba su amigo ¡Necesitaba saberlo! Y saber que conexión tiene con ese tal Kurayami Eien.

Nos quedamos aquí xP buen no daré muchos detalles realmente, pero Issei tendrá una cita con cada una de las chicas, para confirmar unas cosas y explicare después por qué Kurayami pudo sostener a Durandal momentáneamente sin más que decir me despido se cuidan chicos feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola eduardoleyva me alegro por tu comentario me ha dejado mucho en que pensar y este capítulo será una forma de contestación no pienso abandonarlo solo quería comprobar una cosa, pero lo comprobé y muchas gracias no lo dejare así que espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado o de quienes son los pocos que lo leen espero que lo disfruten sin más que decir adelante.

Capítulo 11 El renacimiento de un Dios, despejando dudas aclarando sentimientos.

Issei estaba preparándose para salir asía el inframundo ya era momento de que el cuerpo de Kurayami, esté listo el momento de que el retorno del dios de la oscuridad ¡El regresaría en un nuevo cuerpo! Lamentablemente antes de siquiera salir la puerta es tocada levemente nuestro héroe cuando abre la puerta ¿Una mirada de seriedad aparece frente de su rango de visión? Para sorpresa del castaño se encontró con su amigo y compañero Kiba, dejándolo sorprendido antes de que pueda decirle el solo entra y se sienta fue confuso completamente ¿¡Que estaba sucediendo realmente!?

Antes de siquiera poder preguntarle Katase, apareció tomando la mano de Issei mientras se veía ¿¡Cómo estaba muy sonrojada y nerviosa!? El castaño se ríe y asiente ambos bajan comienzan a caminar cerca uno del otro, ambos jóvenes estaban nerviosos y preocupados ¿Por qué estaban preocupados ambos jóvenes? De la joven peli rosa estaba nerviosa ese día dejaría claro sus sentimientos, aun cuando estaba en conflicto con sus emociones algo en ella le decía que se alejara de el pero gran parte le decía que lo conociera mucho mejor aparte de su forma de pervertido.

A medida que avanzaban por el centro mirando los, estante res Issei, decidió llevarla a una dulcería para comprarle un pastel, pero en el momento que lo pidió ¿Escogió un sabor especifico? Cuando llego a ofrecerle la joven se quedó sorprendida mirando a Issei, sin dejar su rostro de sorpresa para luego sonrojarse levemente y comenzar a comerlo sin que lo supiera el joven portador de Ddraig avía decidido su sabor favorito ¿¡Cómo era eso posible!? Solo cuando estaba por escoger era como si algo fuerte un sentimiento, lo guiara asía el sabor que ella deseaba comer ambos jóvenes conversaban de cosas triviales.

Como era de esperar Katase se daba cuenta que el joven no es como aparentaba mientras caminaban poco a poco pudo ver como Issei, se esforzaba que su cita ¿Fuera de lo más maravilloso? Aun cuando ya lo conocía dentro de la academia era raro verlo totalmente atento y detallista en cada cosa, que ellos dos hacían provocando que ella se sonrojara más mientras poco a poco ¿¡La confusión de su corazón iba desapareciendo!? Cada vez que avanzaba cada minuto veía de otra forma a Issei, es como si realmente lo fuera conociendo al verdadero el se sentía muy contenta al ver cómo era realmente ahora solo tenía una duda ¿Qué ara cuando la cite termine entre ellos dos?

-Bueno Katase, ven vamos al cine espero que te guste (Tomando su mano caminando asía la entrada) Según he escuchado es una hermosa película creí que te gustaría ¿Quieres verla?-Nota como ella asiente muy emocionada solo sonríe y toma su mano mientras, juntos van al cine quería dar buena impresión a Katase.

**_-[¿¡Porque no puede ser así todo los días!? Es raro me siento cada vez más y más segura, de que no es como creía que fuera es como si (Piensa un poco para sonrojarse levemente) ¿Cómo si esa parte y la que ahora ve son la misma acaso? Es como si solo hubiera conocido la parte, superficial de Issei y ahora lo conozco al verdadero el ¡Y me encanta lo que ando descubriendo!]-_**Se sonroja levemente mientras lo mira con admiración nunca creo que Hyouduo Issei, de verdad fuera un chico diferente ¿¡Es como si el pervertido solo fuera una capa de cada adolecente a esa edad!? Es lo que comenzaba a ver ahora con esa cita parece ser que ser un pervertido no era solamente lo que era él.

**_-[¿Katase estará contenta por esta cita? Espero que le guste quiero que este día especial (La ve y sin saber porque le da un beso en su mejilla) ¿EH? ¿¡Por qué carajo la acabo de besar que fue lo que pensaba!? Vamos Issei, estate tranquilo solo no te desesperes solo fue un pequeño beso solo eso nada mas]-_**Eran sus pensamientos, pero gran parte de, el deseaba quizás ¿Haber besado sus labios? No sabía, pero porque, pero aquella vez que la salvo, de esos delincuentes deseaba poder protegerla, pero cada momento que avanzan juntos poco a poco desea que ellos dos estén juntos, así como Kiryu, está junto a el porque se está enamorando de ella.

-¿C-creo que deberíamos sentarnos en nuestros asientos? D-digo ya comenzara la película así que bueno (Sonrojada y sin pensarlo comienza arrastrarlo así a la sala de la película) ¡Ven vamos a ver la película este día es nuestra cita! Así que olvidemos todo lo demás solo centrémonos en nosotros, solo eso es lo que importa por eso-Lo ve con cariño y sin pensarlo mucho toma sus mejillas, para robarle un cariño beso en el cual dejaba claro que avía ¡Amor en ese beso que ella le dio! Luego de aquel momento se lo lleva asía su asiento que es junto, al de ella y sin decir nada mira la pantalla del cine dando comienzo la película.

Issei estaba confundido, pero a su vez feliz ¿¡Porque se sentía asía realmente!? A medida que se iban conociendo tanto él y ella se percató de que extrañaba sentirse feliz como cuando lo era junto a Rias Akeno, Asía Koneko Rossweisse Irina Xenovia Ravel se daba cuenta aun cuando estaba junto a Kiryu extrañaba aquellos tiempos en donde ¿Las chicas se ponían celosa y peleaban por él? Si lo extrañaba, pero en parte ahora miraba a Katase sabía que tenía una forma de ser feliz, pero quería a Kiryu con toda su alma, pero por alguna razón sentía como si ella fuera importante para él, ¿¡Porque sentía ese sentimiento de estar cerca de Katase como de Murayama!?

A medida que la película pasaba nuestro castaño pensaba muchas cosas el olvidar a Rias y a las demás y formar su vida junto a Kiryu, pero a su vez sabía su destino como el Sekiryuutei estaba lleno de hermosas mujeres entonces él pensaba ¿Quizás su destino era ese como Ddraig comento hace mucho tiempo? Prefirió el ser el que decidiera ese destino si Katase o Murayama, lo amararían que sea real sentimientos que nazcan del corazón de ellas ¡Ese era su meta en ese día! Pero él no se avía dado cuenta de que inconscientemente avía tomado la mano de Katase, mientras la apretaba levemente y jugaba con sus dedos junto a los de ellas ¿¡Sorprendiendo y sonrojando a la joven chica!?

Katase por su lado estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco ella una del club de kendo ¿¡Estaba en una cita con Hyouduo Issei uno de los pervertido de su academia!? Era de ley se avía vuelto loca realmente, pero no del todo gran parte de ella sabía que debía ser así es como si algo, muy dentro de ella le estaba diciendo ¿Qué era lo correcto que estuviera junto a, el? Por el momento ella se aseguraba de que no era tan malo estar junto a Issei, después de todo se ha dado cuenta de que no solo la salvo de esos maleantes se dio cuenta la diferencia de unos verdaderos desgraciados y él no era eso era un joven pervertido sí, pero a su vez el recompensaba esa parte del ¡Siendo leal una gran persona y protector de quienes son importante para él!

**_-[¿¡Porque me siento cada vez más y más decidida!? Cada vez que lo veo me da tranquilidad y quiero estar a su lado (Ve a Issei y siente un sentimiento de tranquilidad) ¿Será porque cuando pudo dejarme no lo hizo? Siempre he tenido a Murayama para salvarme y ahora el a cambiado, mi forma de ver a los demás creo que al final te he conocido realmente Issei]-_**Con una pequeña sonrisa comienza a acariciar los dedos de Issei mientras recarga su cabeza en el hombre del castaño, mirando la película la cual por alguna razón ¿Se parecía un poco a su vida?

-¿Uh? (Ve a Katase recargada en su hombre y abrazándolo levemente) Vaya esto es emocionante no crees Katase, ¿Qué te parece la película te está gustando?-Ve como ella aprieta levemente su mano y una pequeña mueca como de desagrado apareciera algo en esa mueca le hizo entender, de que la película le gustaba pero a su vez le hacía recordar algunas cosas que ella prefería olvidar ¿Acaso cometió un error a preguntar?

-No Issei no es un error que me hayas preguntado solo que veras (Suspira y se acomoda para tomar las mejillas del joven y se ven a los ojos) ¿¡Sabes porque siempre he odiado a los pervertido quieres que te diga lo are!? Hace un tiempo alguien cercano a mí me falto el respeto, cuando era pequeña no llego a más que cosas que prefiero olvidar, pero desde ese día odio todo lo que tenga que ver con esas cosas Murayama, fue la única que me apoyo mis padres nunca estaban conmigo por eso odiaba cuando nos observaban cambiándonos-Sus manos temblaban de miedo al recordar su pasado aunque no conto todo no quería seguir recordando más, era como si él esperaba con esas pocas palabra viera por qué odiaba a los pervertido ¿Pero sientes como sus manos so tomada levemente?

-Creo que logro a entenderte lo que estás pasando no sé por qué, pero lo siento en mí mismo (Acaricia las manos de Katase, con mucha ternura haciéndola sonrojar) ¿Sientes miedo por esas malas experiencias no es verdad? Sé que yo y los chicos cometimos esos errores pero la verdad, eres hermosa como para no querer verte a ti o a las demás pero no por eso debes sentir miedo eres hermosa y bella si encuentras el chico que te amé, sinceramente sabrás que lo has encontrado ¡Por eso cuando tu corazón lo encuentre no dudes en amarlo!-Con una de sus manos la lleva asía la mejilla de Katase, para limpiar una lagrima traicionera que escapo por aquellas palabras ¿¡Acaso se abra sentido sorprendida o conmovida!?

**_-[¿Ha de verdad dijo esas palabras? Issei parece que no solo eres un pervertido sin remedios (Acaricia con cuidado las mejillas del castaño sonriéndole con ternura) Parece que quizás ya he encontrado no yo ya se mi respuesta, ¡Yo ya encontré a quien me ame por quien soy!]_** Issei yo ya lo encontré sé que siempre te he visto como un pervertido, pero desde esa noche he ido, cambiando mi forma de verte por eso solo quiero decirte que yo ya encontré a quien me ayude, a olvidar aquel pasado que deseo dejar atrás y esa persona es...-Issei avía preguntado quien era pero ella sin siquiera dudarlo besa sus labios tiernamente mientras rodeaba su cuello, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas sentía que podría sentir su cara arder de la vergüenza ¿Era real lo que estaba pasando realmente? Pues lo era y ella no le importaba nada ahora solo, deseaba que el correspondiera esos sentimientos que nacieron y ahora deseaban ¡Ser correspondidos por quien los despertó!

Issei, no lo dudo rodeo con suavidad la cintura de la joven peli rosa mientras le correspondía aquel beso, pero este no era como los primeros que se dio con ella ¿¡Ahora ya no avía más duda ya no avía más miedo!? Pudo comprobarlo con ese beso que se estaban dando, ambos jóvenes sentían sus corazones llenos de sentimiento que ellos reconocían perfectamente, aun cuando el portador de Ddraig sabía que era un amor que estaba naciendo profundamente en ambos corazones deseaba protegerla cuidarla y darle la felicidad que no obtuvo en su vida ¡Porque el sentía que ella deseaba ser feliz! Y él se lo iba a cumplir no sabía por qué, pero desde que está junto a Kurayami, siente cosas diferentes es como si gracias al Dragón oscuro lograra sentir los gritos de los corazones de personas como Katase, por eso la aria feliz ya que ella le ha entregado algo sumamente importante ella le avía abierto su corazón y ella le correspondería como se debe.

Katase, estaba al fin decidida ahora sus sentimientos no era de agradecimiento era de un amor que nació al ver como la protegía y que deseaba que ella fuera feliz, al fin avía encontrado algo por lo que luchar y vivir su vida aún si no le decía sobre la familia que ella tenía ¡Sabía que al lado de Issei, podrá olvidar lo amargo de su día a día! Ahora solo deseaba permanecer junto a el, deseaba que él la hiciera feliz como comenzaba a serlo desde ahora era su único deseo es todo lo que necesitaba ¡Y ahora que estaba cerca de esa felicidad no pensaba dejarlo ir sin luchar! Ahora que sabía porque se encontraba en conflicto con sus sentimientos, no solo era de aprecio por salvarla no solo eso, sino que vio algo diferente del Issei, de siempre ahora ella deseaba conocerlo cada vez más y más ese era su deseo estar al lado de quien le despertó el deseo de ser amada.

Ambos jóvenes se separan de aquel beso que daba inicio a algo nuevo para ellos dos avían sellado con aquel beso una relación entre ellos dos, una que era consiente por ambas partes ¿Solo se debía decir las palabras correctas? Para Issei estaba dispuesto de decirlas, pero Katase, le callo con sus dedos después de la cita podrían decirse todo lo que ellos deseaban así que sin dudarlo si quiera lo volvió a besar, ¡Y recargar su cabeza en su pecho mirando la película junto a quien ella ama! Ambos estaban felices después de todo se avían convertido en novios en una película, que apenas avían estado viendo en todo el momento desde que entraron en la sala misma.

**_-[Que tranquilidad es estar aquí no deseo nada más ahora (Miraba la película que casi no avía visto desde que entro) ¿Es raro que me haya enamorado de Issei? ¡Claro que no es raro! Porque al fin pude ver que él es un gran chico no como otros, que solo le importa sus propios placeres, pero el daría todo porque alguien este feliz y ahora esto feliz estar junto a, el ¿¡Deberé luchar por estar a su lado si es así eso are!?]-_**Se abrazaba más a Issei, y se acurrucaba al recordar todo lo vivido de como descubrió el verdadero el ¡Ahora solo deseaba olvidar todo el dolor y ser feliz! Ella sabía que con el castaño podría ser feliz solo debía seguir a su lado él era una buena opción después de todo, ¿¡No avía convivido junto a él como para darse cuenta de su verdadera forma de ser!?

-Cof, cof ¿Qué buena película no Katase? Sabes quizás suene raro, pero gracias (Sonríe mientras la abraza tiernamente) Sé que es raro incluso para mí, pero creo, que si estas decidida a estar conmigo ¡Pienso cuidarte y protegerte porque yo también siento lo mismo! Después de todo en este tiempo puedo ver que eres alguien especial una gran chica, que daría todo por si misma por eso yo ahora bueno seré directo ¿¡Quieres ser mi novia bueno mi segunda novia!?-Levemente sonrojado sabía lo que eso significaba, aunque Katase, ya supiera como era la ideología de los demonios ella estaba en su derecho de escoger estar junto a él o rechazarlo ahora su duda era ¿Cuál de esas dos opciones escogería ella realmente?

**_-[¿Escuche bien lo que el acaba de decir es verdad no? Bueno nunca pensé que me pediría en este momento, aunque creo que debo pensar un poco (Se ríe al ver la mirada de Issei se le hace tierno aquella mirada de calidez) ¿¡Deberé compartirlo con otras chicas no es verdad!? Sé que debería enojarme, pero cada vez que lo pienso, no debe enojarme reamente mientras él me ame de la misma forma ¡Solo me va a importar que me ame como él me ama!]_** Issei, sé que debería estar enojada porque hay otras aparte de mí y sobre todo, que tú y Kiryu son pareja pero si te soy sincera siempre y cuando me correspondas de igual manera lo demás no importa y si ¡SI acepto ser tu Novia Issei!-Lo besa luego de haber aceptado mientras cerraba sus ojos y deseaba que ese beso lo recordara por el resto de su vida o la que comenzarían a formar, ¿Después de todo los demonios viven por siglos no es verdad? Ahora tendría una larga vida junto a un chico que daría hasta su vida con tal de verla feliz, así que aun cuando no le gustaba ciertas cosas ¿¡La felicidad que tiene junto a él no es lo que más vale como ella se siente realmente!? Por eso su decisión fue la correcta siempre que él la amara, como a las demás, aria un esfuerzo al compartirlo con otras esa era su respuesta.

Aquel beso tomo por sorpresa a Issei, pero le correspondió aquel beso abrazándola sin importarle nada era como si solo importara ellos dos ¿Por qué iban a estar presente a lo que te rodea cuando estas siendo besado por una bella chica? Luego de ese beso se separan sonrojado sin darse cuenta que avían hecho una escena, que algunos presentes ¡Avían tomado fotos con sus celulares y subido a Instagram! Sin saber que luego de ese detalle abría algunos problemas, en un tiempo futuro, pero ellos no sabían de esos detalles después de todo ¿¡Solo le importaba la gran felicidad que tenían en ese momento!? Luego de aquel maravilloso beso donde demostraban un amor gran y fuerte que estaba creciendo y nutriéndose maravillosamente entre ellos dos era momento de irse de ahí.

Luego de salir de la sala de cine por la vergüenza a verse siendo observados por casi todas las personas de la sala ¡Dejando sonrojada a nuestra recién pareja de enamorados! Ambos estaban tan rojos que salían vapor de sus cabezas, sentía que morirían de la vergüenza per se recuperaron y con algo de nerviosismo se tomaron las, manos avergonzados entrelazándola entre ellos ¿Para darse un corto beso en sus labios? Katase, recarga su cabeza en el hombro de su nuevo novio mientras seguían su camino después de todo su cita aún no terminaba apenas avía comenzado ahora era momento ¿¡De ir a comer algo después de todo ya era hora de comer!? Ambos iban caminando conversando de lo inesperado que era su relación, después de todo hace poco tiempo ella lo golpeaba y el la espiaba ¿Cómo la vida te da sorpresa no es verdad?

Sin ellos supieran lo que estaba pasando o mejor de quienes lo estaban siguiendo y eran observados por anda más ni nada menos que ¿Kiryu y Murayama? Ambas chicas no estaban tan contentas, sobre todo cierta chica que era la novia oficial de Issei era momento de dejar las cosas claras, pero a medida que avanzaban en la cita de ambos chicos se avía dado cuenta de ciertos detalles, la joven peli rosa estaba sonriendo como nunca sonrió era como si el castaño la estuviera enseñando a ser más ella y que disfrutara la vida ¿¡Que estaba sucediendo realmente!? No lo sabían, pero por ahora seguirían observando solamente, aunque no solamente ellas estaban espiando en el cielo se podía ver ¿Alguien volando cerca pero no tanto a su vez? Está persona era Raynare, ella estaba vigilando por si acaso no sabía el porqué.

**_-[Bien Aika Kiryu estate tranquila solo es una cita no abra problema solo eso (Los celos la estaban recorriendo deseando separarlos) AAAARRRGGGGGG ¿¡Porque me tengo que enojar si solo es una cita no es verdad!? Lamentablemente eso fue cuando me convertí en su novia, ¡Tengo que estar preocupada completamente!]-_**Sus celos estaban cada vez más alterados que su cuerpo a veces cambiaba de forma levemente, se podía ver solo si se fijaran bien de como su apariencia está cambiando, pero nadie se daba cuenta ¿¡De una joven con unos celos en crecimientos!?

-¿Crees que debamos seguir siguiéndolos? Es que Katase es mi amiga y si ella quiere está cita bueno (Se queda callada al ver como Katase, sonreía felizmente con Issei) ¡Uh! Solo sigámoslo un poco más para aclarar, este mal entendido solo eso no nos meteremos en su cita ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso Kiryu no?-Cuando se da cuenta ya su amiga no estaba es más se podía ver ¿¡Que estaba corriendo asía Issei y Katase furiosa!? Como era de esperarse corrió asía Kiryu, con todas sus fuerzas y logra derribarla para detenerla de que atacara a Katase era comprensible que estuviera enojada ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría a su novio en una cita con otra chica? Era claro de que ella se enojara después de todo, ¡Issei era su novio tenía su derecho!

-¿Ustedes sí que causan problema no es verdad? (Suspirando con su forma de Yuuma, se coloca al lado de las dos jóvenes) Deberías a aceptarlo de que abra otras chicas, pero si eres madura, debes esperar que eres la primera quizás yo no sepa que siento ¿¡Pero acaso me vez furiosa o enojada como tú!? Sé que no es correcto, pero si lo amas con tu corazón, confía en su amor de que el volverá a ti y te amara después de todo yo también espero que regrese a nosotras-Se marchó levemente sonrojada gran parte de ella decía que estaba mal pero aun así tras ver con más claridad lo que no vio, cuando era Yuuma ahora lo veía desde otra perspectiva ¿Tuvo que morir para apreciar lo que él hizo en su cita? Parece que tuvo que hacerlo para poder ver que no era tan malo ser la novia de Issei, y más cuando la rescato de las garras de Kurayami.

Tanto Murayama como Kiryu escucharon las palabras de Raynare, decidieron hacerle caso comenzaron a caminar junto a la Ángel caído mientras ¿Se iban conociendo un poco más entre ellas? Debían hacerlo parece que su destino era estar junto al portador de Ddraig pronto las cosas cambiaran, pero ellas sabían que quizás su destino era junto a ese chico por eso si debían luchar lo harían después de todo ¿¡La felicidad no viene sin sufrir y sin luchar no es cierto!? Poco a poco ellas comenzaron a comprender un poco más de sus sentimientos Murayama, aún necesitaba estar segura para no provocar problemas ella aún estaba dudosa de lo que sentía realmente ¡Si se iba a enamorar de alguien quiere saber que sea ese sentimiento real! No de agradecimiento como ha visto ciertos casos, por eso estaba aún un poco confundida.

Para Raynare también lo estaba después de todo necesitaba volver a salir con Issei, para aclarar sus dudas no quiere ser lo que era antes aun cuando deseaba ser de ayuda para su gente ahora tenía una deuda, ¿¡Podrá ser que confunde amor con agradecimiento!? Después de todo la salvo de un dios que era capaz de revivir a los muertos y eso habla mucho por el así que era mejor, estar segura después de todo su vida comenzaba tenía poder gracias a la pieza que posee, pero tenía duda que deseaba realmente ¿Poder ser de ayuda a los Ángeles caído o ser amada por un humano? Deberá esperar para poder contestar esa respuesta por ahora solo vigilaría a Issei, para saber que estaba sucediendo realmente dentro de su corazón sentía un gran respeto y agradecimiento por salvarla de Kurayami, pero a su vez algo nuevo que nunca avía sentido por eso deberá esperar.

Por otro lado, Katase avía entrado junto a Issei a una tienda de ropa mientras se prueba alguna frente a su recién estrenado novio, el cual estaba algo avergonzado al ver la ropa que usaba, pero eso no era lo que le incomodaba es que lo que le incomodaba era ¡Que era una tienda de lencería de ropa interior! Aun cuando a ambos estaban sonrojados no decían nada era como si ellos, estuvieran avergonzados de decir algo, pero era mejor no decir mucho en ese momento hasta que Katase decidiera por unos pocos conjuntos de lencería muy sensual y coqueto para la peli rosa deseaba ¡Ser un poco más sensual para su novio! Pero para sorpresa de ella Issei, le avía comprado un conjunto de ropa nueva para salir (Es como la imagen :v) ambos jóvenes estaba ahora compartiendo un batido mientras conversaban de su comienzo de relación, ellos dos estaban muy felices de que su cita le fuera muy bien.

-Issei, te agradezco por esta cita sobre todo por corresponder este sentimiento que siento (Se sonroja mientras lo miraba y le sonreía cariñosamente) ¿¡Debe ser de locos que estemos como novio no!? Pero si te soy sincera es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, debo serte sincera mi familia no es que digamos una familia modelo pero aun así ¡Me alegro que el destino me allá puesto en tu camino!-Lo ve con los ojos algo llorosos mientras tomaba la mano de Issei, y la entrelazaba con la de ella sentía miedo si pero sabía que podría confiar en el para poder contar sobre su vida ¿¡Después de todo él ha demostrado ser alguien de confianza!? Por eso piensa que el podrá salvarla de la familia que ella tiene.

-Sé que es raro o de locos que estemos como Novio, pero sé que quiero hacerte feliz y protegerte (Acaricia con su mano libre la mejilla de Katase, mientras tenía la otra entrelazada con la de ella) ¿Sientes miedo no es verdad? Solo quiero decirte que cual sea tu dolor lo sanare, sin importar que me cueste solo quiero que seas feliz ¡Are hasta lo imposible para que lo seas!-Acariciaba su mejilla con ternura mientras la miraba tiernamente su deseo era protegerla cuidarla y que ella fuera feliz, ¿Quién no deseaba que fuera alguien feliz? Aún si era imposible él lo aria posible con tal de que sonriera y fuera libre de cualquier atadora, que la atara en la vida ¿¡Después de todo qué clase de hombre sería si no la aria feliz!?

-I-Issei (Se sonroja demasiado dejando caer unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad) ¡Muchas gracias de verdad gracias! Sabes si creo que es raro, pero eres diferentes eres agradable algo pervertido, pero eso te hace único porque logre conocerte de verdad por eso me alegro que estés a mi lado Issei, solo espero poder ser una buena Novia solo espero poder hacerte feliz ¿¡Me daría la oportunidad de intentarlo!?-Ella deseaba corresponderle de la misma forma que lo hacia el castaño deseaba confiar en el poder contar sus temores sus secretos, después de todo el merecía saber la verdad ella deseaba confiar en el ¿Después de todo ya se avía ganado su corazón no? Solo deseaba decirle lo que la aquejaba para poder, dejar atrás su pasado y poder centrarse en su futuro ¡Un futuro al lado del chico que la enamoro!

Issei, como respuesta la beso tiernamente solo deseaba poder protegerla y cuidar de ella era su deseo ahora luego de prometerse que se cuidarían se levantaron juntos y comenzaron a caminar, asía una pequeña cafetería tomados de la mano ¿Sin saber lo que estaba por suceder dentro de la misma? Ellos al entrar una alarma suena para sorpresa de los dos jóvenes se encontraron que la cafetería era ¿¡Un café matrimonial!? Una cafetería donde podrías vestirte de una pareja a punto de casarse, para poder tomarse una foto y recibían un descuento en el consumo (Puta que oferton xD) Katase acepto, si siquiera preguntarle a Issei el cual estaba un poco confundido por todo lo que pasaba, pero al ver como ella estaba sonriendo y emocionada no podía decir que no a esos ojitos tierno que lo miraban, con gran ilusión por lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Pero decidió seguir el concepto de su novia para luego de unos minutos estar vestido de novio y novia cuando tomaban la foto, ambos estaban juntos del uno del otro ¡Cómo una verdadera pareja a punto de contraer matrimonio! Para sorpresa de ambos chicos la sección de foto siguió un poco más después de todo, era la primera vez desde que abrieron que veían una pareja completamente enamorada era como si ellos a verse los unos a los otros ¿¡Demostraran un fuerte amor puro y sincero entre ellos dos!? Las fotos comenzaron con una simple foto, de ellos al lado del otro sonriendo la siguiente comenzó con ellos tomados de las manos sonriendo y así sucesivamente en donde la siguiente, fue un beso con el ramo ¿Cubriendo el beso entre ellos dos? La siguiente una donde Issei, abrazaba a su novia por la espalda y sonreían a la cámara.

La ultima foto fue en donde ambos estaban frente a ellos simulando su matrimonio cada foto era del momento en donde el novio besaba a la novia, ¡Una foto que fue sellada por aquel beso entre ambos jóvenes! Ambos chicos se miraban con amor para rodear la cintura y el cuello del uno del otro para besarse y olvidarse del resto del mundo, hasta que una leve fingida tos los hizo regresar a la realidad los dueños del local estaban completamente agradecido, por la forma que ellos demostraban un amor tan puro y tan fuerte que ellos podían conservar los anillos de boda ¿Era una especie de broma acaso? No lo era ya que los anillos eran de boda sí, pero para los dueños ver algo tan puro y tan fuerte como el amor, de ellos dos merecían un regalo de boda anticipado Issei aun así quería darle algo de dinero solo así aceptaba los anillos y así fue.

**_-[¿Esto sí que es sorpréndete no es verdad? Quien diría este idiota está creciendo (Lloraba cómicamente a darse cuenta de lo que pasaba) Oh que bien que estés avanzando por ahora solo déjame decirte algo Issei, sé que eres joven e imprudente por eso ¡No metas la pata primero tus estudios luego los hijos!]-_**Fueron las palabras de Ddraig, si estaba contento por los jóvenes, pero sabían que los jóvenes de ahora en día ¿¡Eran unos imprudentes y metían la pata tan rápido!? Avía tiempo para cada cosa así que, por ahora Issei debería centrarse en el hoy y esperar el tiempo indicado era lo claro.

-[Tranquilo Ddraig, sé que Issei no meterá la pata tan rápido (Kurayami estaba bostezando mientras estiraba su cuerpo) Todo debe ir despacio debemos hacer que haga algunas cosas, además tiene tanto dinero que puede estar bien muchos años ¿¡Que importa si tiene hijos antes la vida es para disfrutarla!?]-Los pensamientos de Kurayami fueron opacados por los gritos de enojo de Ddraig, ya que el Dragón carmesí deseaba que Issei fuera responsable mientras el Dragón de la oscuridad ¡Quería que viviera una vida alocada! Dando paso a una discusión de quienes estaba en lo cierto.

**_-[¿Podrían callarse solo una vez? Katase y yo decidiremos eso con el tiempo así que silencio (Sumamente sonrojado por los pensamientos insanos que tenía) ¿Creen que me imagino estar acariciando su cuerpo? Digo no estaba teniendo ninguna fantasía en donde recorría su cuerpo saboreando su piel con mi lengua, digo mejor saben que mejor cállense no más]-_**Estaba tan rojo como un tomate no quería admitirlo, pero se avía imaginado tanto él y su nueva novia, ¿En un cuarto con velas rojas y lleno de pétalos de rosa? En donde ellos se despojaban de sus batas de baño, desnudos completamente acercándose los unos a los otros para sellar el comienzo de una candente noche ¿¡Con un beso donde daría paso a una noche llena de amor y lujuria!?

Luego de desechar esos pensamientos pecaminosos decidió seguir su cita con su Katase, le sonrojaba pensar así de ella peo debía ser sincero ¿Por qué debía sentir vergüenza realmente? La cita iba avanzando y ellos estaban conforme con la misma a medida que las horas pasaban, ambos jóvenes avían compartido una maravillosa cita no solo el hecho de que los anillos ¿¡Sus nombres fueron grabados en los mismo!? Si no porque se abrazaba y besaban cada vez con más decisión estuviera donde estuvieran, lo que para ellos importaban solo era demostrar lo que sentían el uno del otro para la joven peli rosa era más feliz que nunca en su vida estaba con alguien que la amara realmente y eso la asía sumamente feliz ¡AL fin era amada por quien ella era!

Llego la noche así que tuvieron que regresar asía el departamento, pero en ningún momento del camino separaron sus manos, pero en ese momento Issei recordó algo que avía olvidado ¿¡Cómo avía olvidado ir donde Sirzechs y Azazel!? Decidió ir asía el inframundo recordando las enseñanzas de Kurayami, Katase nunca se separó de el cuando llegaron los dos líderes estaban con unos apuntes ¿Un poco concentrado en ellos? Cuando se hizo presentar ambos se dieron cuenta de los anillos de compromiso, aunque el maou, lucifer se sentía feliz por él le daba algo de pena lo que, sucedida, pero debía ser un buen amigo y dejarlo ser feliz ¡Eso es lo que se llamaba amistad! En aquel momento Kurayami se mostró en holograma y dejo claro que deseaba su cuerpo.

Issei acepto y de su cuerpo una bruma negra que cubría casi toda la sala Issei, cayo a suelo sin conocimiento Katase al ver a su novio así ¿Se preocupó demasiado por lo que paso? Que se lo llevo asía el departamento gracias por medio del portal, que el castaño avía creado dejando solo a Sirzechs Azazel y Kurayami el cual no espero no más ¿¡Entrando en su nuevo cuerpo!? Al entrar algo sucedió el contenedor se rompió en pedazos Azazel estaba confundido, por lo que sucedía, pero algo negro lo tomo desprevenido igual que al pelirrojo para chocarlos contra la pared mientras ¡Una fuerza indescriptible se hacía presente en el cuarto donde estaban! El poder de ambos líderes estaba siendo opacado por el poder, que emanaba el Dragón de la oscuridad.

-¿De verdad creyeron que no recordaría todo? Sus razas me traicionaron me encerraron, me lo arrebataron todo lo que tenía (Sus ojos demostraba ira y mucha tristeza) ¿¡Y creen que de verdad voy a ser su aliado!? Me la quitaron a ella a mi pequeña, no pienso perdonarlo hasta que me la devuelvan ¡A mi hija!-Fueron sus palabras mientras estrangulabas a los dos líderes de las facciones los cuales no tenían ni idea, de lo que estaba hablando para kurayami ¡Ellos no valían nada para el! Aun así, tendría lo que le fue arrebatado las tres razas pagarían caro, el haberlo traicionado a él y a su gente por eso iba a borrar las memorias de ellos dos mientras conseguía la información que necesitaba después de todo ese siempre fue su meta.

Bueno llegamos aquí espero que le guste iré subiendo los capítulos cuando pueda ya que e demorado porque me mude ahora trabajo ocho horas así que me es difícil a veces sin más que decirle espero que le guste el nuevo capítulo si tiene alguna sugerencia quejas por favor háganla por comentario o MP sin más que decir me retiro se cuidan chicos.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola lamento la demora como he dicho tengo trabajo así que usualmente, me es difícil seguir escribiendo por día ewe lamentablemente pero aun así seguiré con el fic sin más que decirle le invito, a descubrir que sucederá ahora con Kurayami espero sea de su agrado chicos.

Capítulo 12 Nuevas dudas surgen tras el renacimiento del Dragón Oscuro.

Issei estaba frente de su amigo Kiba luego de despertar un poco confundido se avía desmayado cuando Kurayami, avía dejado su cuerpo cuando avía despertado ¿Tenia a Kiryu recostada en su pecho dormida? No solo ella sino también a Murayama junto a Katase, incluso Raynare estaba durmiendo en el sofá a su lado ¿¡Que avía sucedido realmente!? Pero antes de siquiera preguntar algo, una pequeña tos fingida lo hizo reaccionar y miro que en la mesa seguía Kiba ¿¡Esperando un resumen de los hechos posteriores!? Como era de esperar nuestro protagonista deicidio levantarse con cuidado y besar la frente de cada una, de las chicas que estaban con él para ir a sentarse así a donde estaba su amigo y compañero de equipo o lo que fue.

Ya que desde que Kurayami, le estaba salvando el comenzó a dejar el grupo Gremory, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero era momento de hablar así que tras preparar dos tazas de té para ellos dos ¿Se sentaron sin decir alguna palabra? Las cocas no eran tan fáciles para nuestro castaño, pero, tenía que decidir por eso con un fuerte suspiro ¡Comenzó a comentar lo que ha sucedido desde hace tiempo! Comenzó a relatar de como inicio todo el descubrir que Kiryu, sentía algo por el más que una amistad de como las chicas lo engañaban provocando que su cuerpo ¿¡A morir por la traición de sus novias!? Kiba no podía creerlo, pero a medida que él iba explicando al rubio se dio cuenta, que algunos puntos iban conectando no podía creer lo que le era relatado.

Sin que ellos dos supieran o alguien más supiera por otro lado con Azazel y Sirzechs estaban en grandes problemas ya que Kurayami, tras haber ingresado a su nuevo cuerpo ahora ¿Lo estaban atacando y culpando de algo que no sabían ellos dos? El recién resurgido dios estaba enfurecido pedía a gritos sobre su hija, pero el jefe de los Ángeles caído y el líder del inframundo no tenían idea de lo que hablaba aquel ser antiguo provocando un fuerte rugido de parte de Kurayami, para tomarlos a ambos de sus cuellos y estrellarlos contra la pared contraria mientras el Dragón de la Oscuridad eterna caminaba asía ellos su mirada solo avía un sentimiento ¡Venganza! Gritaba cada parte de su alma iba a vengarse de quienes lo traicionaron.

-¿¡Dónde demonios esta mí Hija!? Devolvérmela regresarme a mí Hija (Desprende energía tan oscura que el ambiente es sofocante) ¡Devolverme a mí Hija ahora mismo! Si no me la devuelven sufrirán mí castigo, se bien que mí pequeña aún vive y are que sufran si no me la regresa v…-Fue callado por Azazel lo avía golpeado estrellándolo contra la pared contraria, debía calmarlo como diera lugar sin saber ¿Lo que era posible con Kurayami? El cual estaba enterrado en un cráter por el golpee dado.

-Sirzechs debemos salir de aquí ahora mismo no podemos enfrentarnos con el (Acumula energía alrededor de él estaba decidido a atacarlo) ¡Lo detendré todo lo que pueda! Ve por los demás debemos detenerlo como de lugar, será un peligro para todas las fracciones así que ad…-Se queda callado frente de él estaba Kurayami sonriendo tétricamente, golpeando su cuerpo arrojándolo tan veloz mente que rompió el espacio mismo ¿Llevándolo asía un lugar desconocido?

-¡Ahora te toca a ti Sirzechs! No te preocupes no causare problema aun los necesito, a todos vivos por ahora (Mueve su mano a un lado impulsando a Sirzechs, asía donde estaba Azazel) ¿¡De verdad creen que no pienso matarlos por lo que me hicieron!? Era mi hija mí bebe era una cría cuando, me la arrebataron de mis garras ahora los are sufrir como he sufrido estos años-Sus pupilas se achican y se arroja asía el líder de la facción de los demonios, pero no se esperaba que el peli rojo se defendiera provocando el odio de Kurayami, un golpee de sus garras destruyo el escudo de Sirzechs.

-¡No se dé que nos estás hablando! Pero no puedo permitirte que nos ataque sin un castigo (Sostiene las manos de Kurayami, para arrojarlo así a la nada dándose cuenta) ¿¡La brecha dimensional!? Bien no debo distraerme así que lo lamento Kurayami, no tenemos culpa, pero debo detenerte por eso usare lo que nos diste-Saca la espada que le fue otorgada por el mismo dragón oscuro, la misma que desprendió una energía tan fuerte ¡Cuando fue blandida de nuevo! Provocando que el atuendo que cargara fuera quemado hasta las cenizas, mientras se dejaba ver una armadura roja como el fuego ¿Con una gema en el medio?

Kurayami, rugió con fuerza al ver como la espada del Dios Dragón de las llamas avía aceptado a Sirzechs como su nuevo portador y no solo eso, sino que ¿¡Le avía otorgado la armadura de un Dios caído!? Dejando claro que esa batalla no iba a ser fácil, Azazel despertó cuando hubo un fuerte choco de armas cuando se percata ¿Sirzechs estaba luchando contra Kurayami? Ambas armas chocaban tan fuerte que causaba un fuerte temblor, en la brecha dimensional Azazel se dio cuenta Sirzechs avía logrado despertar el poder de la espada del dios caído, pero no solo eso ¡Estaba luchando al mismo nivel de poder! El dios Oscuro daba giros con su guadaña chocando contra el filo de la espada de Sirzechs creando ondas de poder demasiadas poderosas.

Azazel estaba por ayudarlo, pero apenas entrar el ambiente era tan pesado apenas podía respirar como era eso posible, ¿Por qué ellos dos no sufrían ese colapso? El poder abrumador de Sirzechs, era demasiado era del mismo nivel que el de Kurayami dejando el ataque de sus armas para comenzar a chocar sus puños para sorpresa del ex líder de los Ángeles caído, ¡Sirzechs contratacaba cada golpee que Kurayami enviaba! Era una gran sorpresa tuvo que alejarse para poder, respirar, aunque tenía muchas dudas ¿¡Kurayami tenía una hija quien se la llevo!? No pudo pensar mucho cuando otro choco de puños provoco que la dimensión, se sacudiera Azazel se preguntaba cómo estaban en la brecha dimensional.

Pero noto algo diferente ¿Por qué estaba comenzando a cambiar la brecha dimensional? De un momento a otro el lugar avía cambiado, a un extenso prado verde con flores las cuales eran quemadas por los choques ¡De los poderosos puños de los contrincantes! El gran poder era demasiado fuerte Azazel, estaba preocupado por la cantidad de energía que era demasiado grande lo que provocaba que el lugar temblara, pero no solo el lugar donde se encontraban estos tres seres si no también ¿¡Hacia temblar el espacio y el tiempo mismo!? Porque de regreso al mundo real donde se encontraba Issei, los televisores celulares estaban en estáticas todos ellos, pero lo más raro que sucedía era en el cielo ¿El cual estaba comenzando a temblar fuertemente?

-¡Señor miguel tenemos problemas! Algo ha hecho despertar la fuente de poder del sistema (Llegando donde estaba el arcan Ángel miguel) ¿Qué debemos hacer en este momento señor? No sabemos, pero la fuente de poder, es demasiado fuerte es como si estuviera viva-El cielo comenzó a temblar fuertemente se escuchaba ¿A una pequeña niña llorando?

-Traten de estabilizar el sistema no podemos dejar que se destruya (Estaba confundido por qué se escuchaba, el llanto de una niña ¿Asustada y aterrada?) ¡A todos los Ángeles preparados para la batalla! Debemos tener cuidado no sé por qué, pero, algo raro está sucediendo debo contactar con Azazel y Sirzechs, esto es puede q…-Un fuerte llanto se escucha: _**¡Papi tengo miedo!**_ Provocando que girara rápidamente en busca, de la dueña de la voz, pero sorpresa ¿¡Todos estaban iguales de concertados que el!?

De nuevo el llanto se hizo presente igual que una vos infantil de una pequeña que lloraba, en busca de su padre siempre era (Papa tengo miedo, ¡Papi estoy asustada! ¿¡Papa estoy aterrada tengo miedo donde estas!?) aquella vos infantil fue escuchada por el cielo el infierno incluso, los Ángeles caídos estaban desconcertados por esa voz que se escuchaba aquella voz ¿¡Se estaba escuchando en todos los reinos!? Aquello se escuchaba tan triste que provocaba dolor en los corazones de todos los seres, aquella niña estaba llamando a su Padre todos los presentes se preguntaba quién era el Papa de aquella pequeña que sufría llamando a su progenitor el cual, parece que aún no la encontraba sin saber cómo poder ayudarla.

Azazel comenzó a escuchar una voz de una pequeña llorando comenzó a buscar con su mirada quien era que llamaba a su Padre, pero para su sorpresa ¿Solo estaba el junto a Kurayami y Sirzechs? Recordando la batalla dirige su mirada asía los contrincantes, para su gran asombro Kurayami se avía detenido estaba mirando a todas partes ¿¡Era como si estuviera buscando algo desesperadamente!? De pronto un fuerte rugido de dolor se escucha lo que provoco, que el dios de la Oscuridad Eterna rugiera enfurecido se arrojó asía Sirzechs el cual choco su puño contra la cara de su enemigo, pero al hacerlo ¿Se escucha el quebrar de huesos? El líder de los demonios grito de dolor, pero fue callado por un golpe, en el estómago dejándolo inconscientes.

El ambiente era demasiado pesado Azazel, podría sentir su muerte inminente, pero eso no paso porque ¡El abrir de unas alas enormes! Lo distrajeron Kurayami estaba enfurecido su cuerpo estaba cambiando sus manos ahora eran garras filosas, era como si ¿Su ira lo hiciera evolucionar? No se sabía a ciencia cierta si era la causa pero las cosas se avían descontrolada y más al ver como ese dios Oscuro le crecieron dos cuernos asía al frente (Si alguien recuerda la batalla de ulquiora y ichigo así se ven los cuernos :v) su cola se movía fuertemente golpeando el suelo mientras su cuerpo era cubierto, por un manto oscuro sus ojos eran rojos y rugido tan fuerte que quebró el espacio tiempo mismo.

-¿¡Es que tenía todo ese poder escondido acaso!? Demonios es demasiado poderoso (Ve como dos pares de alas más salen de su espalda) ¿Dos alas más? Esto es problemático esa voz fue la causante, no sé por qué, pero su ira destruirá este lugar sea donde sea que estemos-Ve como la tierra comienza a quebrarse y destruirse alza su mirada y ve ¿¡Un agujero negro absorbiendo ese lugar!? No sabía que hacer la atmosfera era demasiada pesada, no era capaz de moverse ni un centímetro.

-AAAAAAAARRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH (Rugiendo con todas sus fueras demostrando su ira) ¡Esa es mi Hija es mí retoño! Malditos bastardos que le están haciendo a mí pequeña, les voy arrancar su corazón pagaran caro el arrebatármela-El manto oscuro cubre su cuerpo destruyendo su ropa dejando ver escamas alrededor, de su cuerpo creando una armadura negra brillante ¡Su rugido era tan fuerte que quebraba hasta el mismo cielo!

Azazel estaba aterrado esa dimensión o brecha lo que sea donde él estaba se estaba quebrando y siendo devorado, por ese agujero negro mientras Kurayami cambiaba su aspecto ¿¡Que iba el ser capaz de hacer realmente!? Ni con una de las armas de uno de los doce dioses Dragones, fue suficiente para detener el poder en incremento de ese ser antiguo no sabía que debía hacer, pero todo cambio cuando su enemigo movió sus alas impulsándose, asía el cielo directo asía el agujero negro cuando entra en el mismo ¡Una gran explosión se produjo! Provocando que se destruyera todo el lugar en donde estaban Azazel corrió asía Sirzechs, para protegerlo lamentablemente su hechizo se quebró cerro sus ojos para esperar su final, pero no se sintió ni dolor ni nada ¿Qué habría sucedido realmente? Cuando abre sus ojos se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad no entendía que estaba sucediendo no sabía que estaba pasando.

Pero eso paso a segundo plano cuando ¡Un rugido lleno de ira de furia se escuchó en toda la ciudad! Alza su mirada con terror para ver con horror como el agujero negro que destruyo aquella dimensión, estaba encima de la ciudad y del mismo ¿¡Un ser alado iba descendiendo del mismo!? El cielo el infierno sintieron una sobre carga de energía tan grande que les causo terror, esa sed de sangre era demasiado fuerte que incluso era capaz de ser sentida en todas las facciones incluso los humanos ¡Comenzaron a gritar de terror mientras corrían desesperadamente! Algo maligno estaba descendiendo de aquel agujero negro, algo que les prometía una muerte horrible peor que el infierno lo peor fue cuando aquel ser se envolvió con sus alas.

Issei como Murayama Kiryu Raynare incluso Katase corrieron asía la fuente de aquel poder tan oscuro y maligno no fueron los únicos, en ese preciso momento ¿Rias junto a su sequito llegaron al mismo tiempo que Issei? Ambos jóvenes se miraban a los ojos aquel momento la peli roja estaba feliz de ver a su prometido, pero el sentimiento de felicidad duro poco al ver como estaba junto a otras chicas ¡Despertando en ella como en las demás unos enormes celos! Pero una fuerte corriente de viento provoco que dejaran ese detalle para más tardes, Kurayami avía abiertos sus alas tomando la forma de un dragón enorme (Como de la imagen :v) provocando un gran miedo ese dragón era demasiado alto porque las nubes apenas llegaban a su cuello.

-¡Devolverme a mí Hija seres inferiores! Ustedes me han quitado a mí retoño ahora (Ruge fuertemente provocando un fuerte temblor) Destruiré esta ciudad hasta encontrar a mí hija, nunca olvidare su traición regresarme a mí cría AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHH-Rugiendo fuertemente, pero al mismo tiempo de ese rugido ¿Se escuchó otro en forma de llamado? Lo que provoco que Kurayami rugiera fuertemente golpeando con sus garras el suelo.

Issei se dio cuenta de que Kurayami comenzó abrir sus fauces ¿Qué pensaba hacer realmente? Cuando ven que en las fauces estaban comenzando, acumularse algo rojo primero iba lento, pero eso fue unos minutos ¡Porque se tornó en un torbellino giratorio! La velocidad en que se movía era demasiado rápida, apenas se lograba ver el movimiento y lo peor era que estaba creciendo, pero fue interrumpido por ataques que lo distrajo unos minutos cuando giro, su cabeza y logra divisar que ¿¡Demonios Ángeles y Ángeles caídos unidos para derrotarlo!? Un fuerte rugido se escuchó de Kurayami levantándose enfurecido arrojando llamas en contra, de quienes trataban de detenerlo las llamas que arrojaban eran demasiado calurosas.

Su poder era demasiado muchos quedaron heridos por huir de la gran ira del Dios oscuro tanto Azazel recordó algo un recuerdo cuando él era un Ángel pequeño, un pequeño recuerdo como un flash apareció en su mente ¡Esa escena ya lo avía vivido antes! Ahí fue cuando recordó Kurayami no era la primera vez que desataba el poder que guardaba, sin siquiera pensarlo salió volando para detenerlo, pero el dragón se dio cuenta movió su garra tan fuerte que creo un tornado que atrapo al Ángel caído la fuerza del tornado era tan grande que ni Azazel, era capaz de mover ningún musculo la ira y furia era demasiado fuerte junto con su cola comenzó a destruir las calles y edificios cercanos no pensaba detenerse hasta recuperar, lo que le fue arrebatado su pequeña cría estaba llamándolo ¡El destruiría todo a su paso con tal de recuperar a su pequeña!

Mientras Issei se encontraba con Rias la cual estaba celosa al verlo junto aquellas mujeres algo en ella nacía un celo enorme, ¡Una ira des controlable desprendió su poder de la destrucción! Pensaba alejar a esas desgraciadas de su Issei, avía olvidado completamente que esas chicas ¿¡No eran compañeras de clases acaso!? Pero Rias no le importaba solo deseaba recuperar a su castaño, esa era su único objetivo mientras tanto el llanto de la niña era cada vez más y más fuerte deteniendo casi ataque de las Gremory nadie sabía que en el cielo ¿Gabriel estaba acercándose así a una fuente de luz? La cual es la fuente de poder del sistema de oraciones, donde se escuchaba el llanto de aquella niña que gritaba por su Padre debía detener lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Ya cállate de una vez por todas! No es mi culpa yo no lo hice, solo seguimos ordenes perdónanos (Con mucho dolor se acerca a la fuente de poder y concentra su poder) Debes volver a dormir créeme que pronto no tendrás, que preocuparte pronto serás libre, pero duerme lo lamento-Libera su poder en la fuente la cual comienza a gritar llamando a su Padre, provocando un gran dolor en ella ¡No soportaba lo que le fue encomendado por su Padre! Debía ignorar el llanto de aquella pequeña que suplicaba que la dejaran libre.

Gabriel se arrepentía lo que hacía hace muchos años desde que crearon el sistema necesitaba una fuente de energía muy grande, cuando encontraron a esa pequeña perdida y llorando ¡Nunca fue su idea el mantenerla encerrada! Pero su padre el Gobernante de los cielos, les avía ordenado que tras su muerte tomaran a la niña y crearan el sistema para que así los humanos no perdieran la fe en ellos, pero a que costo siempre se cuestionó Gabriel ¿¡Del sufrimiento de una pequeña niña!? Para que ni ella ni los involucrados se convirtieran en Ángeles caídos, por sus actos fue dada esa misión al culpable de la caída del dios Oscuro lo que provoco que ahora ella como el resto estuvieran libres de culpas de las acciones del pasado.

No soportaba más debía liberarla aquel grito le removía su corazón debía dejarla huir cuando estaba decidida, se escuchó un fuerte rugido lleno de dolor y de sufrimiento junto a unas pequeñas palabras (¡DADDYS!) cuando Gabriel escucho aquellas palabras junto al rugido, fue que lo recordó aquel ser lleno de oscuridad lleno de un poder tan abrumador que era capaz de destruir el cielo si lo deseaba ¡La niña era la Hija del Dios Dragón de la Oscuridad! Con miedo y terror trato de liberar a la pequeña, pero era demasiado tarde el Padre avía descubierto donde estaba su retoño e iba en busca de su pequeña iba a destruir todo a su paso y eso estaba por suceder porque una fuerte explosión cercana donde ella, se encontraba provoco miedo en Gabriel y más cuando observaba como un ser alado estaba subiendo por el hueco creado.

Kurayami avía estado destruyendo todo a su paso hasta que escucho aquella palabra esa (¡DADDYS!) que reconoció a su pequeña estaba atrapada en el cielo, su ira creció tanto que cubriendo con sus alas retomo su forma primaria y salió disparado en busca de su pequeña ¡Iba a destruir todo el cielo por tener a su hija! Con su guadaña en sus garras un solo movimiento, creo una onda tan fuerte que rompió el escudo del cielo mismo creando una explosión ¿¡Creen que iban a poder detener su avanzar!? Logro atravesar el hueco creado, abriendo sus alas con fuerza provocando terror a los habitantes de los cielos ¡El Padre de la niña avía llegado y estaba encabronado!

-¡Devolverme a mí hija! Ustedes ratas aladas quitarme a mí cría (Lleva su mano asía su espalda tomando su guadaña) ¿¡Creen que serán perdonado por quitarme a mí niña!? Los matare los destruiré devorare su reino, ustedes morirán entre mis garras-Moviendo su guadaña asía un lado creo un corte de aire que destruyo y asesino, a un gran número de Ángeles los cuales lo último que se escucharon de ellos ¡Fue el grito de muerte que dieron tras ser cortados!

-¡Espera podemos hablarlo! No tenemos culpa enserio esto no, es nuestra culpa lo juro v…. (Su cuello es atrapado y siendo estrangulado) P-por f-favor n-no e-es m-mí c-culpa p-pensaba l-liberarla, e-es e-enserio p-pensaba d-dejarla e-escapar p-por f-favor-Las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas estaba aterrada ese ser desprendía un aura tan escalofriante que le hacía temblar, las piernas hasta su propia alma sentían escalofrió ese dragón era tan peligroso que ni ella ¡Podría sobrevivir por su ira!

-¡Devolverme a mí retoño! Te matare te desgarrare ese cuerpo lindo que te cargas (Con sus garras desgarra sus ropas, dejándole cortes superficiales) ¿Oh? Vaya eres hermosa no lo dudo, pero lamentablemente, para mí no es suficiente porque debo proteger a mí cría por eso-Sonriendo su cola atraviesa el vientre de Gabriel que grita de dolor, mientras el pecho es desgarrado por las garras de el ¡Iba a ser demasiado doloroso para ella!

-¿¡Que estás haciendo Kurayami detente ahora mismo!? No dejare que le hagas algo y menos en mí presencia (Kurayami suelta a Gabriel mientras se gira y lo ve) ¡Yo nunca te pedí que destruyeras el cielo! Será mejor que te detengas ahora mismo, esto no fue lo acordado así que suéltala-Fueron las palabras del portador de Ddraig, avía logrado llegar al cielo con ayuda de miguel cuando lo vio atacando a Gabriel, debía detenerlo ¡No pensaba permitir que una hermosa mujer fuera atacada en su guardia!

-¿¡Piensas detenerme a mí Issei, luego de todo lo que hice!? Te salve de tu muerte cuando esas perras a tu lado, se estaban revolcando con sus novios (Dejando sorprendidas a Rias y a las demás) ¿Oh es que acaso no lo sabía no? JaJaJaJa que gracioso no me lo creo que no se hayan dado cuenta, de que su chico se alejó de ustedes porque vio de primera mano de como tenían secciones con s…-No pudo terminar su oración alguien lo avía golpeando enviándolo, lejos provocando que abriera sus alas con fuerza ¿¡Quien osaba desafiarlo a el sobre todo!?

El responsable de aquel golpee ¿Estaba encapuchado? Dejando sorprendido, pero eso no les importo a nadie de los presentes, Issei solo miraba a los ojos de Rias la cual ¿Miraba con miedo y terror a su prometido por lo dicho? Todas las del grupo Gremory estaban asustadas, quería hablarle a Issei, pero apenas fueron capaces de mover un pie ¿¡Unas lanzas de hielo y de luz estaba a sus pies!? Era una clara advertencia de que no se acercaran a él cuándo Akeno, al reconocerlas se enfureció sacando sus rayos debía acercarse al castaño debían conversar con el debían saber si era cierto lo que Kurayami, dijo sobre la muerte y de que el las observo con esos chicos.

Raynare salió disparada asía donde estaba Akeno la cual se percató y arrojo sus rayos, pero lamentablemente, la resucitada ex novia de Issei creo dos lanzas de luz ¡Para hacer desaparecer como si nada! Estaba decidida de alejar a esas desgraciadas de su Rey, tanto Akeno como Raynare se odiaban algo en ellas se despertaban el luchar por proteger a su Rey/Recuperar y poder conversar a Issei, las cosas estaban en mal en peor sobre todo cuando Kiryu se colocó frente de Asia la rubia se dio cuenta de su amiga ¿¡Que hacia su amiga Kiryu hay frente de Issei!? Solo demoro unos minutos para atar los cabos se sentía enojada, al saber que su propia amiga este con su prometido decidida se iba acercar asía su amiga, pero lamentablemente ¡Tuvo que moverse a un lado por un ataque de hielo!

Kiryu no dudo ni siquiera solo pensaba en proteger a su novio ¡No dejaría que nadie se acercara a su amado pervertido! La joven oji verde solo muestra su mano derecha, la cual se forma una garra de color azul subido y grito ¡Balance breaker! Pilares de hielos salieron alrededor de la joven los cuales chocaron, contra ella para luego el choque creara un hermoso polvo azul alrededor de una Kiryu, completamente nueva ¿¡Ella avía logrado tener una armadura como la de Issei!? (si recuerdan es como la imagen que mostré hace tiempo) al estar en su forma salió disparada asía su antigua amiga, en ese momento rompía los lazos con la rubia su único deber es solamente ¡Defender a su Novio de quien quiera herirlo! Y sobre todo de aquellas que lo hirieron a su pervertido, ella no iba a dejar que volvieran a la vida de su Issei.

-¿Qué pretende hacer desgraciadas? No pienso dejar que se acerquen a mí hombre (Desprende energía demostrando que no piensa retroceder) Ha Asía se me olvidaba decirte te lo diré ahora mismo, ¡Yo Aika Kiryu rompo nuestra amistad para siempre! Porque gracias a ti Issei, y yo somos pareja por eso lo siento es mío ahora-Movió su cuerpo al sentir como Koneko, se avía arrojada asía ella ¿La pequeña era algo rápida no es cierto? Aun así, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerla menos a ella.

-Rias-Sama siempre creí que era una chica correcta, pero es una lástima (Tomando el brazo de Issei para atraerlo, asía ella y robarle un amoroso beso en los labios) ¡Ahora Issei es nuestro lo cuidaremos muy bien! Después de todo él es nuestro Rey, de ahora en adelante él es nuestro solamente-Katase coloco sus manos alrededor del cuello de Issei, demostrando que ella hablaba muy enserio provocando más ira en Rias, ¡La cual estaba encabronada realmente!

-¿¡Quieren cerrar sus putas bocas!? Demonios sí que es difícil controlarlos (Una voz de mujer encapuchada sosteniendo a Gasper el cual estaba aterrado) ¿Caos ya dejaste de jugar con Kurayami? Muévete ya tengo al chico que detiene el tiempo, es momento de dejar como estaba esto ahora-Abriendo unas alas ¿Unas alas de Dragón? Se impulsó hasta la fuente de poder, del sistema del cielo mientras esperaba a su compañero ¡Que seguía luchando contra el Dios Oscuro!

-¿¡Tu!? Te matare te destruiré te descuartizare por arrebatarme a mí retoño (Sus garras chocaban contra la de su enemigo) ¿¡Crees que podrás detenerme ahora!? Al fin tengo un nuevo cuerpo, ya no tengo debilidades y ahora los destruiré AAAAARRGGGGGGG-Rugiendo fuertemente su ira su odio estaba desatado necesitaba destruir aquellos, que le quitaron a su pequeña ahora ¡Pensaba destruir todo en su camino! Sin importarle a quien se lleve consigo o a quien destruya.

-¿Matarme enserio? Me encantaría verte intentarlo, pero por hoy no, lamento decírtelo, pero no (Dándole una patada y girando para golpearlo de nuevo) ¡Esta vez tendré que rechazarlo! No te preocupes tendrás que olvidar lo que sabes, ahora mismo por eso la usaremos a ella-¡Abre unas alas de Dragón! Para ir asía la fuente de energía del sistema, al momento de que una gran cantidad de energía oscura fue desprendida por Kurayami, al momento que su guadaña era tomada por el mismo.

-¿¡Eres estúpida o que Caos!? No tenemos tiempo sabes bien que no tenemos el poder suficiente aun no (Toma a Gasper de su cuello aterrándolo a la vez que la fuente brilla con fuerza) ¡Ahora con este chico y tu Hija podremos resolver todo esto! Bien caos con tu poder, el mío podremos regresar el tiempo hasta antes de todo esto-Sonriendo miraba a Kurayami para luego crear un sello alrededor del joven vampiro, provocando que gritara de dolor al mismo tiempo ¿La fuente de energía comenzaba a gritar de sufrimiento?

-¡Volveremos a vernos de nuevo Kurayami! Te volveré a derrocar como lo hice antes (Liberando su energía causando dolor a la fuente de poder del sistema del cielo) ¿¡Crees que recordaras algo eso piensas!? Gracias a ti no recordaras nada es momento, para regresar el tiempo ¡Retroceso!-Clava sus garras en el capullo de energía blanca provocando un grito de dolor de quien estaba encerrada, en el mismo ¡Provocando furia en Kurayami! Debían activar el hechizo de retroceso porque si no, no lograran vivir a la ira del Dragón Oscuro.

Kurayami se arrojó enfurecido asía sus enemigos al escuchar a su pequeña gritar de dolor lo segó de la ira y se avía arrojado, ¡Con una energía demasiado oscura! Pero en el momento justo que eso paso ¿¡El cielo apareció un reloj de bolsillo!? Era una especie de hechizo, se puede ver por el brillo y más cuando el reloj comenzó a retroceder segundo a segundo cada vez más y más rápido provocando que todo comenzara a volverse, lento a cada momento ¡Issei se percató de lo que estaba pasando! Se dio cuenta que el tiempo estaba retrocediendo al igual que todo lo sucedido no podría hacer nada el efecto lo estaba afectando a él también, no podría moverse, aunque lo quisiera.

Pero a diferencia de el Kurayami estaba avanzando con esfuerzo asía donde estaba aquellos personajes desconocidos, ¿¡Cómo era posible eso como podía moverse como si nada!? La fuerza del hechizo de retroceso que usaban las nuevas enemigas, era cada vez más grande al igual que el grito de Gasper, toda la ciudad estaba retrocediendo en el tiempo cuando un enorme dragón negro estaba devastando la ciudad cuando estaba enfurecido, ¡Ahora todo estaba regresando a su lugar absolutamente todo! Incluso aquellos que avían muerto regresaban como si fuera una película en retroceso, dejando aquellos que podían moverse apenas sorprendidos pero el único capaz de moverse asía al frente era Kurayami que estaba apenas avanzando.

Del capullo de luz en donde se escuchaba el grito de una pobre niña este, ¿¡Comenzaba a romperse completamente!? A medida que avanzaba asía la fuente se encontraba Kurayami, el cual clavo su guadaña en el suelo acercándose cada vez más estaba muy cerca en donde estaba su retoño justo en el momento exacto ¡El capullo se rompió completamente! En donde se ve una pequeña niña no más de 6 añitos de edad encadenada, mientras gritaba de dolor mientras su sufrimiento era mayor tenía 4 pares de alitas pequeñas y una cola con una punta filosa al final, cuando la niña gritaba y miro a su Padre ¡Un grito de emoción tanto de ella como de su Padre! La pequeña alzo sus manitas tratando de alcanzar a su papa como Kurayami a su pequeña.

-¡Mí retoño al fin te encuentro mí pequeña cría! Papa está aquí mí pequeña lo logre (Acercándose cada vez más a ella, pero la fuerza lo arrastraba) Mi pequeña mí niña tu Padre te liberara, cuando seas libre estaremos juntos por siempre-Dejaba caer lágrimas de felicidad al encontrar a su pequeña estiraba su garra todo lo posible, para alcanzar a su retoño la cual ¡Estaba haciendo lo mismo deseando alcanzarlo!

-¡Papi! Tengo miedo no sé dónde estoy quiero ir a casita (Llorando pero con una pequeña, sonrisa al ver a su Padre) ¿¡Papi me vas a sacar de aquí no es verdad!? Quiero estar en mí camita quiero estar con mi Papi, quiero abrazarte quiero irme Papi ¡Sácame de aquí!-Lloraba con más fuerza mientras trataba de acercarse más a su Padre, sin importarle el inmenso dolor solo quería una cosa ¡Solo deseaba estar en los brazos de su Padre!

-¡Oh! Que ternura me dan ganas de llorar pero no será así (Sus garras se clava en la espalda de la pequeña que grita de dolor) ¿¡Piensas que vas a poder llevártela!? Se todo de ti Kurayami, tu poder tu inmenso poder y en donde está fragmentado todo de ti por eso se cómo detenerte-Incrementa más al igual que su compañera provocando que el efecto fuera más fuerte, ¡Causando que Kurayami comenzara a retroceder! Pero el poder del dragón Oscuro era demasiado se arrastraba para alcanzar a su niña.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios como puede avanzar!? Tu voluntad es fuerte como el amor por ella (Clava sus garras para incrementar más el hechizo haciendo sangrar a la niña) ¡Pero esto termina aquí Kurayami! Volverás al momento que despertaste en ese cuerpo, no te preocupes tu pequeña la cuidaremos-Sonriendo con orgullo, pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando vio como avía llegado, ¡Kurayami avía llegado donde su pequeña!

-¡Mí retoño mí pequeña cría! No importa cómo y cuándo Papa (Dejando caer sus lágrimas acariciando la mejilla de su pequeña) Te encontrara mí niña te encontrare como te encontré, no olvides mis palabras mí hermosa cría mí mayor orgullo ¡Papa te encontrara y te voy a liberar!-La fuerza del hechizo era demasiada lo estaba arrastrando antes de ser separado de su pequeña, ¿¡Con toda sus fuerzas logro darle un pequeña beso en la frente a su retoño!? Lo logro y se dejó llevar por el hechizo mirando como su niña le sonreía, mientras sus recuerdos se iban borrando cada segundo hasta solo ir recordando la sensación de entrar a su nuevo cuerpo.

CONTINUARA….

Hola chicos perdonen la demora, pero he decidido hacer un poco más el drama más centrada en el motivo del cual Kurayami del odio asía las facciones y me preguntaba ¿¡Que motiva más a una persona que sienta un gran odio!? Hay muchos factores así que decidí el que más me gusto, el que te sea arrebatado lo que más amas espero que le guste este giro chicos sin más que decir me despido se cuidan (nwn)/


	13. Chapter 13

Hola sé que es demasiado tiempo y lo siento, pero he tenido varios problemas, los cuales prefiero no comentar solo diré mí trabajo amoroso y familiares así que enserio tratare de avanzar, lo más que pueda en esta historia para ir terminando mí otra historia, pero en fin dejando eso de lado comenzare a explicar lo que paso en el capítulo anterior ¿Algunos aún tiene dudas no es verdad? Bueno seré lo más explícito posible espero sin más que decir le invito a descubrir lo que sucederá ahora mismo xD

**_Capítulo 13 ¿No todo ha sido olvidado los sentimientos aún perduran en el alma?_**

Kurayami comenzó a despertar justo al momento que su cuerpo nuevo se avía adaptado a su alma, pero por alguna razón comenzaba a sentirse como si eso ya lo hubiera vivido ¿Un deja vu? Pero a su vez sentía algo cálido un sentimiento de felicidad y a su vez un sentimiento de pérdida ¿¡Que avía olvidado porque se sentía una gran pérdida!? Cuando salió de la capsula no dijo nada solo miro fijamente, a Azazel a Sirzechs los cuales estaban igual que él es como si algo hubieran olvidado algo importante sin nada más que decir ninguno de los tres se marcharon del lugar donde estaban, el Dragón Oscuro salió del inframundo ahora se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad algo era diferente no sabía qué, pero sentía que muchas personas estaban asustadas aterradas ¿Cómo si algo espeluznante haya pasado?

Por otro lado, podemos ver a una joven de cabello rojizo estaba confundida y aterrada ¿Qué estaba sucediendo que pasaba? Algo en su corazón gritaba que debía, buscar a su prometido debía localizarlo lo más pronto posible, aunque sin ella lo supiera no era la única ¡Las demás chicas estaban iguales que ella! A medida que caminaba su cara mostraba una gran consternación, pero para su desgracia cada vez que caminaba ese sentimiento era más mayor sin saber porque comenzó a correr directo asía donde vivía ella junto a su prometido, no sabía porque, pero debía llegar de una buena vez por todas ¿¡Que era ese sentimiento de dolor!? Sin siquiera pensarlo abrió la puerta de golpee, asustando a las que estaban en la sala de estar era el resto de su sequito las cuales avían llegado por el mismo motivo que su Rey sin siquiera dudarlo ¡Subieron las escaleras asía la habitación de Issei!

Sin siquiera llamar o tocar abrieron la puerta con fuerza por poco y la separan del marco mismo, pero eso poco le importo a Rias, al entrar jadeando sudada ¿¡Comienzo a mirar todo el cuarto desesperadamente!? Sin siquiera pensarlo abre los cajones de la cómoda de su armario solo para encontrarse con la trágica verdad, ¡Hyoudou Issei se avía ido de la casa! Lo que provoco miedo terror en la joven muchacha estaba pensando cómo encontrarlo recordó sus piezas de peón sonriendo, pero en aquel momento ¿¡Una gran fuente de sed de sangre estaba cerca de todos ellos!? Tuvo que dejar su búsqueda para después y corrió asía las escaleras, pero en aquel momento, ¿Se escuchaba el abrir la puerta principal? Cuando todas llegan a la puerta principal frente a ellas Kurayami Eien estaba presente algo en su mirada demostraba que estaba como perdido.

-¿Ha? Vaya así que aquí estaba vaya es normal verlas después de todo (Coloca una mirada sería con una sonrisa de arrogante) ¡Aquí fue en donde Issei despertó de su ilusión! Eres una tonta Gremory no tienes ideas que su idiotez, han causado que todo se mueva como he deseado muchas gracias-Moviendo su cola sonriéndole a las muy confundidas, demonios que para su desgracia sentía sentimiento de repudio asía él era, ¿Cómo si hubiera revelado una terrible verdad, pero cual verdad?

-¿¡Que estás haciendo aquí!? No sé qué te has creído para invadir nuestro hogar (Su ira era grande no sabía por qué, pero solo verlo la encabronaba demasiado) ¡Te ordeno que me digas donde está Issei! Oh abra muchos problemas entre tú y nuestro grupo a…. ¿¡Uh!?-Se quedó sorprendida cuando llego ver que detrás de él se formaba un manto negro, del cual podría sentirse una gran presión oscura no solo eso, sino que también ¿Formaba la sonrisa burlona de un Dragón? Hay supo que realmente no podía, si quiera reclamar aquel ser frente a ella.

-¿Oh ya te das cuenta no? No puedes ordenarme a mí nadie me ordena (Su cuerpo es envuelto en oscuridad mientras sonreía) ¡Tu dolor apenas está comenzando Rias! Porque después de todo tu amado prometido, ya sabe cuánto lo amas por eso el me libero ¿¡Crees que puedes curar un corazón traicionado!?-Comenzó a reírse como desquiciado mientras su cuerpo estaba envolviéndose en oscuridad hasta desaparecer, ¡Dejando a las Gremorys con más miedo! Ese era lo que el buscaba que ellas sintieran dudas que sintiera el terror y la confusión, por medio de sus palabras y lo iba a lograr.

-Bouchan ¿Qué quiso decir ese Dragón? No sé, pero tengo miedo (Estaba temblando de miedo de que Issei, se fuera de su vida) ¿¡Que debemos hacer para encontrarlo!? Issei-kun siento como si él nos odiara es como si, ya lo hubiéramos perdido es como me siento y-yo-No pudo terminar la frase porque en su alma sentía como si el amor, de Issei se avía desvanecido ¿¡Porque sentía que el amor que él le demostraba avía desaparecido!? Se sentía mareada y casi sin fuerza para luego cerrar sus ojos, la presión de sus pensamientos fue demasiada para la ex monja.

Akeno agarro con rapidez a Asía estaba segura que lo que ella también lo sintió al ver a ese sujeto ese Kurayami, sintió como si algo él hubiera dicho que fuera verdad ¿¡Porque sentía miedo de no volver a ver a Issei!? No sabía porque, pero lágrimas caían de sus ojos, avía olvidado algo sumamente importante pero no sabía que era no era la única todas ellas comenzaron a llorar ¡Sin saber por qué estaban llorando de dolor! Rias trataba de calmarse, pero no podía en su corazón gritaba por su otra mitad, sin saber porque, pero corrió fuera de su hogar mientras desplegaba sus alas en busca de su amado ella no recordaba sobre las piezas de peón, pero ella solo deseaba, estar en sus brazos de nuevo mientras él le decía que la amaba, pero lamentablemente eso ya no iba a poder es lo que ella sentía realmente en su corazón.

Sin ella saberlo o las demás por otro lado Kiba estaba conversando con Issei, pero tanto el como el rubio se sentía diferentes, era como si ya hubieran vivido esa conversación ¿¡Porque sentía el sentimiento de nostalgia!? Aunque a medida el rubio escuchaba lo que avía sido de él, desde entonces se a quedó sorprendido, pero era comprensible solo pregunto una sola pregunta y esa fue ¿Qué piensas hacer si no es lo que parece? Dejo sumamente confundido al castaño quizás él no sabía que decir o hacer cuando, llegara el momento quizás lo sabría ya que después de todo estaba un poco confundido sentía preocupación por ellas, pero a la vez rencor, por la traición que le hicieron, pero aún se preguntaba ¡Porque aun desea protegerlas! Era un raro sentimiento contradictorio entre el odio de la traición y el leve amor que siente por cada una de ellas, no entendía porque estaba así prefiere mejor no pensar eso por ahora.

Mientras Issei y Kurayami estaba con sus propios problemas y otros aun confundido por el sentimiento de nostalgia y de horror, que sentía en ese momento cada uno de las personas afectada ¿Pero abría alguien que no sufriera ese sentimiento de nostalgia? Se podría decir que si se podía ver a una joven ¿Adolecente de pelo rubio? Que caminaba tranquilamente asía su hogar, paso de largo hasta llegar a su cuarto para abrir la puerta y entrar cuando entro en el mismo ¡Encendió las luces dejando ver que no estaba sola! Al ver a su visitante sonríe mientras arroja la mochila aun lado, sonriendo para luego sin siquiera decir algo ¿¡Su cuerpo comienza a crecer poco a poco siendo más femenino!? Mientras su cara comenzó a cambiar mientras su pelo corto comenzó a volverse más largo, cambiando de color a uno más oscuro claro para luego mostrar a una joven mujer en plena de su juventud a pena flor de piel.

-¡UH! Que pereza dios mío y dime ya estás mejor caos o mejor dicho (Ve a una joven mujer frente de ella que tenía una mirada fría y carente de sentimientos) Eien no konran una de las 12 Diosa Dragonas la que representa el Caos eterno, ¿Cómo está nuestro invitado especial? Espero que no hayas sido muy cruel con el-Dirige su mirada asía la pared aun lado del cuarto en donde estaba, su compañera y amiga se encontraba ¿Gasper Vladi el Alfil de Rias Gremory? Estaba atrapado en la pared con un sello alrededor de su cuerpo, que brillaba con intensidad a su alrededor.

-No te preocupes por nuestro invitado él está muy dormido (Lo ve con desprecio para dirigir su mirada asía su amiga) ¿Dime logramos que olvidaran todos o no? Usar ese poder nos costó meses de trabajo, sobre todo el poder detener a Kurayami si sigue así demonios-Chasquea con la lengua desvía la mirada su cuerpo aún no se recuperaba tras haber usado, el hechizo de retroceso sabía que sería demasiado doloroso ¿Pero no creía que demoraría el curar sus heridas?

-No te preocupes sabes bien que, aunque seas una diosa has perdido mucho (Se acerca asía su inquilino y lo golpee en el estómago despertándolo) ¿Oh te acabo de despertar acaso? Espero que entiendas algo poco hombre, ahora será mejor que nos escuches si deseas salir vivo de está-Lo toma del cuello sin dejar que se recuperara del vomito que avía hecho al momento, que fue golpeado en su estómago ¿Pero porque debía preocuparse por ese chico? Para ellas no significaba nada más que una simple herramienta, que podrían usar para sus propósitos.

-Sera mejor que te detengas **_Jihi N_****_ashi_** sabes bien que no debe estar herido (Ve como su amiga retira su mano del chico, mientras ella limpiaba sus labios) Disculpa a mí amiga ella no tiene tener tacto, no te preocupes pronto serás libre mientras tanto ¿¡Podrías ayudarnos un poco por un tiempo!?-Hablaba de una forma maternal se preocupaba por el no deseaba herirlo, pero, aun así, debería usarlo aun así eso no significa ¿Qué debían hacerlo sufrir no es verdad? Por eso mientras puedo lo aria sentir seguro, para poder protegerlo hasta dejarlo libre.

Gasper no sabía porque, pero aquella joven mujer no le daba miedo le daba más miedo era la otra la cual sin remordimiento ¡Lo avía golpeado para despertarlo! Pero aquella mujer lo hacía sentir amado provocando que su miedo no fuera del todo, completo, pero aun con miedo por ahora era mejor hacerle caso sin saber que podría causar con todos esos problemas, pero algo en su interior ¿Le gritara que tuviera cuidado de quien lo acabo golpeando? Por alguna razón no confiaba mucho de esa mujer con el nombre Jihi Nashi de ella debía tener miedo, a que esa persona era peligrosa además podía sentir algo raro en ella ¿¡Por ahora era mejor hacer caso para no ser atacado de nuevo!? Eso era sus pensamientos, pero también tenía que buscar una forma, de escapar sin que sea herido de gravedad eso es la forma que pensaba por ahora era mejor estar tranquilo por el momento.

Mientras tanto Kurayami avía aparecido alrededor del departamento de Issei, podría sentir que él estaba igual de confundido que él, solo tenía una pregunta y esa era (¿Qué estaba sucediendo a todos ellos?) un suspiro dejo escapar, pero decidió caminar de nuevo necesitaba, pensar mejor las cosas, pero se detuvo cuando escucho el llamado ¿De un niño asía su Madre? Lo que provoco algo en su corazón era como si tuviera ganas de gritar de dolor y de rabia, en ese momento giro en su propio eje para darse cuenta de que el pequeño estaba llorando le removió el corazón por alguna razón sin siquiera el mismo saberlo, ¿¡Sus propias lágrimas escapaban sin siquiera detenerlas!? Se agarró su camisa enfurecido sin saber él porque es como si algo hubiera perdido algo que avía encontrado, avía perdido lo que provoco un dolor enorme en su alma misma ¿Qué demonios estaba pasándole?

Alejado del departamento un poco más alejado de todo algo estaba sucediendo más alejado de la ciudad Kuoh, todo estaba pasando los animales huían veloz mente ¿¡Su sentido le gritaba que debían huir de esa zona!? Lo era incluso depredadores huían ese sentimiento de auto preservación gritaba que debían correr de ahí, sin importar que corrían al lado de sus presas en ese momento todos ellos eran presa de aquello que estaba despertando escondido en lo más profundo, de la selva estaba moviéndose ¡Abriendo sus ojos lentamente! Cuando su mirada reconoce el lugar comenzó a levantarse lentamente a la vez que ciertas cadenas comenzaban a moverse las cuales avanzaba asía el cuerpo de aquel, ser que avía despertado sin siquiera esperarlo un fuerte rugido hace temblar ¿Todo a su alrededor? Dejando ver que solo su rugido era capaz de causar grande cambio mismo, ahora estaba despierto y con ira.

-¡Al fin he despertado de mí hibernación! Ahora los culpables de está humillación lo pagaran (Sus alas se abren tan fuerte que destruye el lugar lleno de quemaduras) ¿¡Pero como podre liberarme si no puedo quitarme estás porquerías!? Deberé buscar un anfitrión para poder usarlo, para lograr mí libertad, pero aún me pregunto si el estará aún vivo-Cierra sus ojos concentrando toda la energía que le quedaba en su cuerpo, mientras buscaba un cuerpo digno de ser ¡El contenedor de su alma inmortal! Buscando en áreas cercanas alejadas logra, localizar a un joven de lentes el cual su alma su pasado lo hacía perfecto para su alma.

Con una gran sonrisa aparece en su cara para luego rugir con fuerza para separar su alma de su cuerpo, mirando el lugar donde fue encerrado por la traidora fue separado de sus amigos de su familia ¡De su propio Padre! Y ahora tenía la oportunidad de vengarse, de los tres clanes que osaron burlarse de ellos dos los más cercanos a su Rey, al gobernante de los doce Dioses Dragones ahora estaba encerrado, pero no por mucho tiempo el vengaría a su líder a su creador ¡El ahora sería el enemigo del mundo enterró si era necesario! No le importaba nada solo destruir a los clanes existente, de quiénes fueron capaces de superar su poder y el de sus hermanos ¿¡Como era capaz de perdonarse si los dejaba vivir!? Después de todo él era un Orgulloso Dios Dragón, uno de los pocos existente por eso se vengaría de todos.

Su meta era una sola por eso primero debería buscar una forma de conseguir un nuevo cuerpo después de todo, ¿Qué podría hacer encerrado en ese lugar olvidado de la existencia? Así que sin siquiera pensarlo mucho avía separado su alma de su cuerpo real mirando con tristeza su cuerpo, pero decidido a cobrar su venganza así que abriendo aquellas alas fantasmales ¡Prendió el vuelo en busca del cuerpo anfitrión que se unirá a su alma! Y junto a ese chico ellos se vengarían de los Ángeles y demonios, como de Ángeles caídos juntos destruirían a las tres fracciones que destruyeron su sociedad y los encerraron a los pocos sobrevivientes, pero el odio más grande de todos no fue capaz de defender a su padre ahora tendría la oportunidad de corregir su peor vergüenza y aun si morirá lo aria con orgullo.

Por otro lado, en la ciudad de Kuoh avía alguien aburrida esperando en el departamento de su rey, así que decidió solo salir sin siquiera avisarle a nadie ella no es de las que suelen decir a donde va, después de todo ella no le interesaba nada más que sus objetivos así que mientras caminaba tras salir del departamento sin siquiera saberlo ¿Su destino estaba ya unido a alguien más? Un joven pelo plateado estaba caminando por la ciudad por igual, estaba buscando a su rival y amigo, pero desgraciadamente cuando llego a su casa ¿¡El ya no estaba en su hogar!? Mientras trataba de hallar su presencia en la ciudad ¡Un aroma esquicito llego a sus fosas nasales! Por alguna razón ese aroma le estaba llamando no entendía el porqué, así que mientras se guiaba termina chocando con una mujer de cabello negro y mirada desafiante.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota no tienes ojos o qué? Agradece que no tengo tiempo para débiles (Mirándolo con frialdad y arrogancia) Un patético humano no me llama la atención, si me disculpa tengo mejores cosas que hacer ¡Sayonarah debilucho!-Comienza a marcharse sin saber que lo que dijo causaría problemas demasiados problemas, mientras empujaba a Vali comenzaba en sus objetivo ¿Pero porque al momento de tocarlo sintió algo raro? Cada paso sentía un poder, creciendo provocando deteniéndose mirando de reojo al, peli plateado.

-¿¡Acaso me has dicho debilucho a mí!? Niña tonta no sabes con quién te metes (Girando un poco la miraba con seriedad) Seguro solo serias una niña tonta, en busca de problema, pero no me enfrento a niñitas estúpidas ¡Yo soy Vali Lucifer!-Avía dicho su nombre esperando que esa tonta supiera con quién se enfrentaba, pero a la vez se preguntaba ¿¡Porque avía dicho su nombre a una civil!? Pero a la vez sentía intriga al ver como esa mujer comenzaba a sonreír, al escuchar sus palabras algo estaba fuera de contexto para él.

-¿¡Vali Lucifer un demonio de clase ultímate!? Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado entonces, siempre he querido ver que tan fuerte son (Desprende su energía con una gran sonrisa) ¡Ven a mí demonio veremos quién es más fuerte! Tu o yo te mostrare la diferencia de nuestras razas, te enseñare a ver el poder de un Dragón Humanoide-Sin siquiera pensarlo mucho salió disparada asía Vali, el cual no espero ese ataque sorpresa y más cuando ¡Un fuerte golpe en su mandíbula lo manda por los aires! Al fin un oponente digno de su ira, digno de su orgullo al fin ella sería la mejor entre todas sus amigas.

Vali estaba confundido en que momento avía salido disparado por los aires, sobre todo, ¿¡Como que ella era una Dragón humanoide!? Pidió ayuda a Albión, el cual antes de contestarle le grito con fuerza que tuviera cuidado ya que aquella mujer estaba frente del ¡Golpeando su estómago con tanta fuerza siendo enterrado en la calle! Mientras se escuchaba los pasos de la causante de aquel golpe, nuestro buen Vali salió del agujero para mirar aquella mujer que fue capaz de herirlo su orgullo fue herido y ahora se enfrentaría con el Dragón blanco, pero primero, debía alejarla, pero para su sorpresa ¿El lugar estaba vacío y no avía nadie cercano por el ruido que fue provocado? Pero decidió no pensar tanto en eso debía enfrentarse aquella enemiga, que tenía un poder asombroso y aterrador.

Por otro lado, su enemiga estaba con una gran sonrisa al ver como Vali, se levantaba y sin siquiera dudarlo usa su armadura para salir disparado asía ella, pero para ella ¿Su sonrisa se hacía mucho más grande acaso? Con su puño choco el puño de su contrincante, pero para sorpresa de ella, un dolor grande en su brazo apareció, pero aun así se enfrentaría a ese demonio su meta estaba tan cerca al fin ¡Le iba a demostrar a todas que ella sería la mejor! Por el por ella siempre se enfrentaría a cualquier enemigo solo con tal, de que el la vuelva a mirar de nuevo con esos ojos llenos de orgullo llenos de amor por ella por eso ¿¡No le iba a permitir que su meta fuera destruida por ese Demonio!? Así que se atrevió a golpearlo con su otro puño, asía su casco logrando fracturado, pero no era suficiente así que le da un rodillazo.

Los golpees que eran recibidos por ella Vali casi no lo sentía era como si fuera una tonta enfrentándose a él, por eso la toma del cuello para elevarse por los aires usando su velocidad ¡Como lo hizo con Issei para arrojarla con la fuerza empleada! Provocando que ella fuera impactada, por todas las casas que estaban detrás de ella el poder de Vali junto a su velocidad avía provocado que la fuerza del impulsó fuera prácticamente ¿¡Inevitablemente poder detenerse siquiera y lo fue!? Así que cuando el peli plateado llego donde estaba la mujer, podía verla herida saliendo con esfuerzo de los escombros agotada adolorida mientras trataba de recuperar, el aire mirando a su enemigo con rabia e ira al ver como su cuerpo estaba herido y no avía logrado herirlo como ella esperaba ¿Cómo podía dejar eso así no más?

-¿Es todo lo que puedes provocar? Me das pena debilucha quién sea tu padre, de verdad debe ser un idiota (Nota la mirada sorpresa de su enemiga, por sus palabras) Me sorprende que fueras capaz de golpearme y herirme, levemente pero no fue la gran cosa das vergüenza quién te haya entrado o tu padre ¡Debe sentir vergüenza que seas su hija!-Seguía mirando a su enemiga y más cuando su mirada cambia a una de ira, pero él no se sorprendió ni nada pero ¿Estaba comenzando hacer calor a su alrededor? Estaba confundido miraba a ambos lados al no ver nada vuelve a ver su mirada asía su enemiga.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir esas palabras!? Tu un inmundo demonio decirme esas palabras, a mí una Dragona Humanoide criada por mí rey tu (Sus pupilas cambian de color y su cuerpo se envuelve en llamas) ¡Yo soy Iris creada y primera de mí clase! No dejare que te burles de mí Padre, un ser tan asqueroso como tú no tiene derecho a decirle esas palabras a un ser tan magnifico y tan superior como el té are tragar tus palabras-Su cuerpo ahora ya no era el que tenía antes, avía cambiado toda su apariencia estaba furiosa ¿¡Ese infeliz como se atrevía a insultarla a ella y a su amado padre cómo!? Estaba tan furiosa que un fuerte golpe, envió por los aires a Vali destruyendo completamente su casco.

**_-[¡Vali despierta ahora mismo! Debemos huir está mujer es peligrosa debes huir, ella supera mí poder incluso el tuyo (Logrando que Vali despierte y lograba estabilizarse en el aire) Debemos salir de aquí ella si se enfurece más estaremos, en demasiados problemas Vali]-_**Estaba aterrado al ver la forma que avía obtenido aquella mujer (La de la imagen xP) y más cuando ella estaba frente, de ellos su mirada dejaba claro ¡Que su dolor apenas estaba comenzando! No sabía porque, pero cada parte de su cuerpo, le pedía a grito que huyeran lo que han desatado era lo peor para ellos.

-¡Te matare y arrancare tu asqueroso corazón! No dejare que tu vivas por tus palabras dichas, no dejare que un ser tan asqueroso como tu (Tomándolo del cuello comienza, a golpear su pecho una y otra vez) Quede vivo por la falta de respeto para mí creador para mí Padre, para el hombre que admiro por el cual seré reconocida como la única entre yo y mis amigas y sobre todo sobre mi Hermana-Enfurecida suelta el cuello de Vali, dando un giro golpeándolo con su cola estampándolo contra el suelo siendo arrastrado ¿Unas diez manzanas completamente? Su ira iba en aumento mientras, se acercaba a Vali el cual tenía su armadura completamente destruida.

-¡Divide! No dejare que me sigas golpeando ahora, veremos qué tan fuerte eres cuando quite todo tu poder mágico (Sonriendo, pero para su sorpresa, ella no avía disminuido su poder) ¿Albión por qué ella sigue teniendo poder? No dejare que te atrevas a acercarte, más así que ¡Divide! ¡Divide! ¡Divide!-No pensaba rendirse debía derrotarla cuando ve que su enemiga estaba, debilitándose sonriendo se arroja asía ella ¡Lista para su segundo round junto a su armadura! Iba a usar toda su fuerza para romper, su cuello estaba cegado de la ira y de su orgullo como demonio de clase ultímate la iba a vencer a cualquier costó.

Pero cuando su puño estaba cerca de impactar contra iris, pero lamentablemente su puño ¿¡Nunca toco a su enemiga si no una mano!? Cuando Vali, alzo su mirada su sorpresa fue grande ya que frente a él estaba ¡Un adulto de pelo blanco mirándolo con frialdad! Antes de siquiera poder decir algo su cuerpo cayó al suelo mientras sangraba, con varios cortes en su cuerpo sobre todo ¿Qué su armadura estaba toda cortada por igual? En qué momento en que segundo su cuerpo fue, cortado por un arma filosa, pero para su sorpresa fue mayor cuando aquel hombre era un ser demasiado poderoso, sobre todo que ¿¡En sus manos una guadaña negra con sangre!? Aunque sus heridas no era la gran cosa esa frialdad de esos ojos le daba miedo.

Esos ojos fríos carente de sentimientos como si esos iris hubiera presencia cientos de muertes, que hubiera pasado por mucho dolor de haber perdido muchas personas que el apreciaba, pero sobre todo un sentimiento que el logro ver y ese era ¿¡El dolor de la traición!? Por alguna razón ese último sentimiento que miro a esos ojos le daba demasiado terror, pero cuando escuchó a su enemiga decirle **_(¿¡Papa que estás haciendo aquí!?_**) para luego saber que ese ser era su padre dejándolo con una gran sonrisa ¡Al fin un enemigo que podría enfrentar! Aun cuando estaba tirado en el suelo, estaba emocionado al fin una verdadera pelea lo que siempre avía deseado y ahora estaba frente de un verdadero ser poderoso.

Pero este ser solo lo miraba un momento para luego dirigir su mirada asía la chica llamada iris, la misma que estaba ¿En el suelo agotada mirando a su padre con miedo en sus ojos? Ella estaba decidida a entregarle un presente a su progenitor y creador, con el corazón de Vali ella sería reconocida por encima de todas sobre todo de su hermana y volvería a verla a ella solamente a ella ¿¡Como su mayor tesoro y su mayor orgullo!? Era lo que deseaba y ahora lo avía perdido, sentía miedo de ser una vergüenza para él lo demás le importaba un bledo solo lo que más le importaba solo era el y ahora perdería su sueño más anhelado por no ver que su poder avía sido drenado, por su enemigo ahora se despreciaba por perder.

-¿Estás bien Iris? Me sorprende que estés debilitada, pero no te preocupes mí niña es momento de irnos (La toma entre sus brazos, mirando a Vali) ¡Felicidades Vali Lucifer! Pero esto aún no termina sé que mi hija, lograra vengarse mí nombre es Kurayami Eien el líder de los Doce Dioses Dragones sé que pronto mi pequeña podrá enfrentarte de nuevo, ella ganara después de todo ella es mí pequeña y orgullosa niña hasta entonces nos veremos a ver-Con una sonrisa macabra con fuerza sus alas se despliegan mientras un manto negro iba cubriendo, tanto su cuerpo como el de la chica llamada iris la cual ¿¡Estaba miraba con añoranza a su padre!?

**_-[¿¡Acaba de decir lo que acabo de escuchar!? No puedo creerlo enserio no puedo creerlo, como era posible que lo diga yo, yo (Comienza a derrama algunas lágrimas, al fin avía conseguido su sueño) ¡Ahora demostrare que soy digna de ser tu hija! Aún recuerdo cuando nací por ti Papa, espero jamás fallarte por eso]-_**Cerrando sus ojos con más ganas de enfrentarse a Vali, de nuevo ella iba a luchar otra vez y está vez estaba dispuesta para ¡Ganar cueste lo que cueste! Su meta aun no terminaba y ella lo lograría, un Dragón como ella no se dejaría vencer.

-¿Uh? (Sorprendido como Padre e hija desaparecen en el manto negro) Esto será muy emocionante realmente, esa chica me llena de intriga por alguna razón deseo luchar de nuevo con ella ¡Y pienso ganarle la próxima vez!-Sin saber por qué pero él estaba ¿Con una gran sonrisa en su cara? Esa chica le encantaba quería seguir luchando con ella, esa fuerza esa determinación esos ojos ¿¡Esos ojos hermosos!? Además, ese atuendo de maid que cargaba, lo dejo sumamente hipnotizado por esa belleza.

**_-[¿Vali? Hola tierra hablando a Vali, respondo estás en shock o que (Confundido al ver que no le respondía) ¿¡Vali me estás escuchando!? Oh ya entiendo parece que esa, chica llama tu atención ¡Seguro porque es una Maid!]-_**Al decir esas palabras lo que provoco que su portador comenzara negando de forma firme, en sus palabras, pero ese sonrojo en sus mejillas ¿Lo delataba? Parece que la fuerza de esa chica provoco en Vali, una gran admiración por aquella joven chica.

Mientras Vali, se marchaba y se daba cuenta de que ¿El lugar estaba intacto y como avía personas en el lugar? Dejándolo sorprendido entonces la lucha, que tuvo con la chica llamada Iris ¿¡Fue en una dimensión paralela!? Dejándolo confundido prefirió no hacer muchas preguntas, para irse mejor para evitar problemas, pero mientras caminaba no dejaba pensar en esa mujer, aunque fuera su enemiga no podía dejar de pensar en ella, esa mirada de fiereza de orgullo ¡Ese poder abrumador que poseía que poseía! Avía despertado en él un sentimiento de lucha, pero algo más, que el aun no sabía porque, pero deseaba volverla a encontrar de nuevo después de todo aun no avían terminado su lucha, el lograría enfrentarla a ella de nuevo.

Por otro lado, con iris estaba caminando con su Rey a su lado ambos se mantenían callados hasta que Kurayami comenzó a relatar, el sentimiento de deja bu que sentía también relataba ¿Qué ver a un niño con su Padre sentía un fuerte dolor en alma? Dejando a Iris confundida usualmente ella y le pregunto a que se refería, mirándola le explico que él tenía una Hija su primera niña que le fue arrebatada aun cuando ella era una pequeña cría, algo que aún lo lleva en sus memorias y ahora no sabía porque, pero un sentimiento en su corazón estaba que gritaba ¿¡Que la avía encontrado y a la vez la avía perdido!? Iris estaba sorprendida sin siquiera pensarlo abraza a su Padre, mientras le decía que estuviera bien que ella encontraría a su hija y la llevaría asía sus brazos.

Por otro lado, Issei estaba junto a Katase mientras Murayama se despedía de Kiba, el cual se marchaba de regreso a su casa con muchas cosas que pensar por otro lado el castaño estaba pensativo decidió que era mejor ¿Tomarse un descanso por el momento? Además, tenía que ver a cierta mujer pelirroja él debía arreglar todos los problemas causados, pero primero lo primero y eso era romper su compromiso así que decidió llamar a Sirzechs para luego pedirle una audiencia con su Padre lo que causo una gran sorpresa en el pero una mirada llena de tristeza tratando de pedirle a Issei, que lo pensara un poco más que no hiciera ¿¡Quizás algo que pueda arrepentirse en el futuro!? Aunque sus acciones eran las mejores él sabía que estaba herido profundamente.

Issei lo dudo un poco más y decidió aceptarlo y pensarlo un poco más así que le pide que aún no llamen al padre de Rias, primero debía encontrarlas para saber que sentía realmente después de todo ¿Algo en su ser quería que todo estuviera como antes? Pero debía tratar de olvidar, aunque fuera mentira aun sentía amor, por Rias después de todo ¡Fueron los mejores momentos que compartieron con todas ellas! No era algo que aun podían olvidar así que debía ir por ellas y saber lo que debía hacer, porque no podía mentir su corazón completamente aun cuando Kurayami avía desecho ese amor por ellas, ¿¡Aun en su corazón seguía estando un poco de amor por ellas!? No quería mentirse así que decidió que en unos días citaría a Rias solo a ella.

Por otro lado Rias Gremory estaba preocupada sin saber qué hacer, Issei su prometido avía desaparecido y ella no sabía que hacer sentía miedo de que quizás el la haya dejado ¿Pero porque la abría abandonada? Solo sentía miedo de que todo lo que estaba siendo a espalda del castaño, fuera el culpable se sentía asqueada por sus propios deseos egoístas y ahora quizás el amor de su vida se avía marchado de su lado para siempre, pero un pequeño sonido la avía puesto en alerta solo era su teléfono

Mensaje de parte de Issei:

Rias Gremory necesito hablar contigo solo contigo por eso te cito a ti solamente a ti, en tres días en donde me convertiste en demonio te veré a las 9 de la mañana ¡Necesito que estés puntual! Necesitamos hablar de cierto tema, te abras ya dado cuenta de que me marchó de tu hogar ya no era mío después de todo ¿Cuándo dejo de ser mí hogar? Es momento que sepas, en tres días ve sola que nadie sepa con ellas arreglare nuestros asuntos muy pronto si decides no llegar decidirá el futuro tanto tuyo como el mío ¡No faltes hablo muy enserio no lo hagas!

ATT: Hyoudou Issei.

-I-Issei ¿P-porque me dice Rias Gremory acaso él? (Comienza a temblar de miedo, al pensar que él se haya enterrado) ¡Vamos al fin dio muestras de vida se fuerte! Tengo que encontrarlo solo yo y sin las chicas, por eso debo irlo a ver después de todo él es mí prometido-Aquellas palabras la hacía sentir muy mal, pero estaba decidida en ir a la cita que el avía indicado, parte de ella deseaba poder abrazarla ¿Arrojarse a sus pies mientras pedía perdón? Sin saber que quizás eso y mucho más, deberá hacer de ahora en adelante sin saber que a esa cita muchas más irían sin ella poder detenerlas.

CONTINUARA…

Hola chicos de verdad lo siento espero que pronto traerle el nuevo capítulo tengo muchas cosas que hacer espero que esto, sea más específico si no por favor díganmelo por MP como por comentarios sin más que decir me despido suerte chicos nos veremos muy pronto xP se cuidan bay, bay nos veremos chicos nwn/


	14. Chapter 14

Hola chicos lamento estar trayendo los capítulos, pero es difícil trabajar y demás cosas espero poder ir recuperándome pronto, ya que me es mal sabor de boca dejar una historia sin final sin más que decir o interrumpir su lectura le traigo el nuevo capítulo espero que sean de su agrado sin más que decirle disfruten el capítulo espero que le gusten comencemos.

**_Capítulo 14 ¿Una cita que fue pérdida, un dolor en el corazón?_**

Mientras Rias estaba pensando cómo era posible que el mensaje de Issei de su prometido dijeras palabras, tan carente de sentimientos hermosos asía ella ahora era como ¿¡Si hubiera sentimientos entre amor y odio en el mensaje!? Sentía miedo el pensar que su amado la odiara, si fuera el caso ella no podría perdonárselo jamás ella deseaba estar a su lado desde que se marchó cuando ella fue consciente de su partida comenzó a pensar seriamente, ¡De que sus actos a escondida de él le pasaban factura! Sentía miedo de que ella no pudiera estar cerca de su amado por eso, el día en la cita debía luchar a toda costa solo para que él se quedara junto a ella ¡No lo dejaría marcharse alejado de su lado!

Mientras la joven pensaba en todos los puntos para su cita sin saber que realmente no era una cita del todo, ¿Después de todo él le dejo claro que era para hablar no? Pero para ella volver a ver a su amado le hacía soñar despierta verlo, solo ellos dos abrazarlo mirando esos ojos que la enamoraba cada día más, sobre todo que tenía tiempo sin ver esos ojos que la miraban con admiración y mucho amor al fin lo volvería a ver, pero en el fondo de su corazón ¡Sentía un gran miedo! Por alguna extraña razón sentía que no todo, iba a salir como ella esperaba y eso le asustaba necesitaba estar tranquila debería esforzarse ¿¡Quizás sería mejor abrir sus sentimientos abrir su corazón!? Parece que era momento de hacerlo y dejarlo al destino.

Pero lo que ella no sabía que en ese momento el destino le avía jugado una mala jugada aquel momento, de pura casualidad avía pasado una joven rubia ¿De pura casualidad paso escuchando su charla sola? Dejándola sorprendida al saber que al fin tendría noticias, del joven castaño, pero se pone sería cuando se entera que solo ¿¡La presidente pensaba ir solo ella no más!? Mirando la puerta enojada se aleja mientras, tenía sus propios pensamientos, aunque también sentía miedo desde hace un tiempo no sabía de Issei y ahora que sabía de pura casualidad ¡El miedo estaba más presente que antes! Pero por eso debía arreglar todos los problemas causado, ahora necesitaba valor para enfrentar verlo de nuevo a su Issei-san.

**_-[¿Así que Bouchan piensa ir a ver a Issei-san ella sola? (Infla sus mejillas al saber ese detalle de pura casualidad) ¡No dejare que ella se quede con Issei-san! También iré junto a las demás, al fin lograremos verlo al fin]-_**Estaba decidida caminando con una pequeña sonrisa de volverlo a ver, después de todo lo extrañaba y añoraba que acariciara su cabeza haciéndola sentir ¡Protegida y muy amada! Después de todo él era el único, que la hacía sentir protegida.

Pero igual que con Rias, ella sentía que Issei estaba enojado con ella y con miedo se imaginaba que ese encuentro sería algo doloroso ¿Acaso sería que él se separaría de ellas para siempre? Al imagina su encuentro junto al castaño corriendo asía el para arrojarse así a sus brazos abrazándose a él con fuerza mientras sus lágrimas no se detenían en ningún momento, mientras le decía que lo amaba más que nada del mundo lamentablemente ese hermoso encuentro ¡Cambia a una visión de pesadilla que la aterro! Todo cambio ahora se veía al castaño darle una fuerte cachetada a la ex monja la cual estaba sorprendida, mientras alzaba con miedo a la vez que estaba tirada en el suelo por la cachetada dada.

Con lágrimas en los ojos miraba como su Issei la miraba con odio ira furia y sobre todo ¿¡Dolor de la traición!? Un grito del castaño la deja temblando más cuando aquel grito fue cruel para su pobre corazón; **_(¿¡Crees que no sé qué tenías tus secretos con tu noviecito ese Asia!?)_** Para luego de aquellas palabras, darse la vuelta comenzando a marcharse Asía gritaba que volviera que no la abandonara que ella lo amaba, pero Issei solo le grita que se callara que todas esas palabras eran mentira ¡Que él jamás volvería con ella ni con las demás! Aquellas palabras jamás volverían a confiar todas esas palabras, le dolía en el corazón, pero aquello paso de segundo plano cuando a lo lejos en el horizonte ¿Una Kiryuu Aika caminando asía Issei?

Asía Argento, se quedó muda al ver como su amiga se acercaba asía su amado para abrazarlo por la espalda mientras, ¡Le decía que lo amaba con todo su corazón! Para horror de la ex monja es como Issei, le decía que la amaba a ella como amaba a sus otras novias ¿Cómo que otras novias? Con miedo miraba otras sombras caminando asía el castaño el cual estaba esperándolas con una sonrisa de cariño y sus ojos aquellos ojos, se miraban un amor verdadero único lleno de aquel cálido sentimiento que ella veía cuando Issei la miraba a los ojos ¿¡Sería posible que el amor de Issei avía cambiado por nuevos amores!? Y para miedo de sus hermosos ojos como el besaba a cada chica con amor para luego irse con ellas sin mirar atrás.

-¡Issei-san no te vayas no me dejes por favor! (Mirando con miedo como una persona conocía aparecía) N-no p-puede s-ser e-eres R-Raynare-sama, ¿Cómo puedes estar viva no estabas muerta? Issei-san debes alejarte de ella es peligrosa por favor I…. ¿¡Issei que estás haciendo!?-Mirando con miedo como el hombre que ella amaba ¿Estaba besando con amor a Raynare? Mientras rodeaba la cintura sin dejar de besarla mientras acariciaba aquel cuerpo.

Aquel momento Asía argento, grito con fuerza para darse cuenta ¿De qué estaba en su habitación sola y sentada en su propia cama? Dejándola sorprendida mientras recordaba aquellas imágenes que su mente, la avía creado con miedo se abraza a si misma tratando de borrar esas perturbadoras imágenes que seguía en su cabeza recordando cada momento tan real tan claro, ¡Sobre todo el dolor de la fuerte cachetada que avía recibido! Poco a poco comenzó a sollozar abrazándose a sí misma con fuerza llamando al castaño para que la protegiera, aun cuando trataba de recrear esa imagen en su cabeza ¿¡No lograba que Issei la abrazara y protegiera!? No sabía porque, pero sentía miedo de que sus temores fueran reales.

Ella sin siquiera saber porque, pero aquellos temores no eran infundados sentía miedo y en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que Issei la despreciaría sus lágrimas salían llena de dolor de miedo el pensar ¡Que su amado de verdad la odiara y se alejara de ella! Sin siquiera saber lo que estaba sucediendo realmente en ese momento, porque mientras ella estaba sufriendo en su dolor por aquellas terroríficas imágenes que se sentía tan reales tan verdaderas que solo deseaba, olvidar solo quería imaginar estar junto a Issei abrazados y que el ¿¡Le hiciera sentir el amor que el solo le hacía sentir realmente!? Aunque mientras recordaba los mejores momentos junto al castaño comenzó a recordar los momentos que pasaba con su novio.

Dejando ver el verdadero error de la ex monja como el de las demás chicas se daban cuenta que lo que hacía podría ser lo que afectaría, tanto a ella como su relación con Issei aquel recuerdo la aterro ¿¡Como podría ser capaz de arreglar aquel terrible error que cometieron!? Ella sin siquiera saberlo algo estaba sucediendo con Sona, con la presidenta del concejo estudiantil ya que frente de ella avía un ser con un poder tan abrumador, que dejo en el suelo a todo su sequito sobre todo ¡Tsubaki su reina estaba derribada! El miedo de Sona era alarmante sabía que ese ser era capaz de despedazarla si lo deseaba, pero su pregunta era más ¿Qué es lo que deseaba con ella como para derribar a su sequito?

-¿Sona Sitri no es verdad? Bien entonces será mucho más fácil para mí (Caminando asía ella la cual estaba contra la pared) Conozco tu deseo de un juego de ajedrez, entonces lo are simple quiero un juego y si gano ¡Entonces tendrás que casarte con quién yo decida!-Fueron sus palabras dejando a Sona, un poco confundida pero prefirió aceptarlo sobre todo ¿Por qué él podría asesinarla junto a su sequito? La sonrisa de Kurayami, fue grande cuando ella acepto.

-¿¡S-solo una partida de ajedrez no es verdad!? (Ve como Kurayami solo asiente mientras se sentaba) ¡Bien acepto gustosamente! Pero si gano entonces debes dejarme en paz, sin hacernos nada a mí ni a mí sequito ni conocidos cercas ¿¡Acepta el trato!?-Se sentaba mientras hacía aparecer un tablero de ajedrez, para luego pedirle que él se sentara ¿Por qué pediría un juego de ajedrez ese ser? Era los pensamientos de Sona, pero debería ganar a cualquier forma sentía miedo el saber que pediría si el ganara.

-¿Oh sientes miedo no es cierto? Tranquila solo quiero que tú, me hagas un favor (Toma un peón y lo mueve un espacio mientras miraba a Sona) ¡Y es que te cases con Hyoudou Issei! Después de todo es algo que quiero que hagas si gano, pero créeme que voy a ganar no importa que tan buena eres así que vamos-Sonriendo confiado la batalla comenzaría y él estaba dispuesto a ganar, pero sabía que Sona también estaba dispuesta a ganar como diera lugar ¿Quién no iba a querer ganar realmente?

-¿¡Que me despose con Hyoudou Issei!? No puedo hacer eso y voy a ganar (Estaba más que decidida evitar desposarse con Issei, si Rias se entera ni quiere imaginárselo) ¡Bien vamos continuemos sé que te ganare! He ganado siempre cada juego, no vas a poder vencerme lo demostrare-Tomando una de sus peones decidida a ganar, el choco de la pieza al tablero ¿Desprendió una fuente de energía enorme? Pensaba ganar usaría cada momento de su vida que ha vivido, ¡Cada fibra de su ser cada conocimiento e iba a ganar! Y lo iba a demostrar a ese ser podrá ser un Dios, pero ella era una campeona en el ajedrez.

-¡Oh! Eso me gusta entonces si quieres ponerme serio entonces (Sonriendo de forma amenazante, toma una de sus piezas moviéndola a un lado) ¡Te demostrare el poder de un Dios! Veamos qué tan buena eres demuéstrame tu valentía Sona Sitri, veamos quién ganara tu decisión o mí orgullo-Choca su pieza contra el tablero provocando un aire frio dejando sorprendida a Sona, por unos momentos, pero decidido como ella su meta es ganar y el ganaría ¿¡Acaso piensa que una demonio ganaría contra un dios!? Se lo va a demostrar en ese momento.

El tiempo paso aun cuando Sona tenía la ventaja creyendo que todo su conocimiento ganaría, lamentablemente está vez no fue así cuando se percató ¿Él ya tenía un peón frente a su rey en que momento paso? Estaba sorprendida avía pérdida por primera vez avía fallado, de poder defenderse de tener un compromiso avía fallado miraba el tablero y era cierto avía perdido pero la pregunta era ¿¡Como ella avía perdido en un juego que ella era buena!? Siguió analizando los movimientos de su contrincante hasta que se dio cuenta de cierto patrón, todos sus movimientos tenían el mismo patrón eso quería decir ¡Que desde un principio ella bailo al son que él quiso! No podía creerlo estaba segura que estaba ganado, pero nunca fue así.

Cayo de nuevo al sofá dándose cuenta de que su contrincante avía jugado con ella desde el principio cada movimiento cada peón sacrificado era el mismo patrón mientras él lograba llegar con el último peón asía su rey, sobre todo como avía sacrificado sus torres el caballo incluso a su propia reina, pero todo fue calculado ¡Todo fue de acuerdo a su plan desde el principio! Era una táctica arriesgada sacrificarlo todo para la victoria algo que ella no vio, hasta si no muy tarde sin tan solo hubiera avanzado con su caballo unos cuadros más asía el rey ella hubiera ganado, pero ahora ¿¡Entonces ella de verdad se iba a desposar con Hyoudou Issei!? Antes de poder pensar algo más se escucha un fuerte estruendo se trataba de Tsubaki.

Sona estaba sorprendida ella no debería enfrentarlo su sorpresa fue grande más cuando ella estaba atacando al contrincante ganador pero aquel momento que ataco ¡Solo un simple movimiento de golpee la mando contra la pared! Pero eso no fue lo único que sucedió Kurayami, solo dirigió su mirada asía ella colocando una mirada de seriedad provocando que el cuerpo de Tsubaki, comenzara a ser aplastado ¿¡Por una fuerza invisible que la estaba aplastando contra la pared!? La joven reina estaba gritando de dolor cada momento el poder era más y más fuerza, su cuerpo se estaba quebrando sus brazos estaba teniendo fisuras dejando claro que el poder estaba rasgando su propia piel.

-¡Tsubaki! Por favor detente lo are me desposare con Issei, pero por favor no la mates (Se arroja a los pies de Kurayami temerosa) Yo lo juro yo Sona Sitri Leviatán juro por mi casa, que me desposare con Hyoudou Issei, pero por favor detente no le hagas nada ¡Te lo suplico detente te lo pido!-Gritando llena de temor mientras sus lágrimas caían por sus ojos hermosos, ¿Qué más podía hacer realmente? Debía proteger a su sequito y si debía sacrificarse lo aria, solo con tal de proteger a su grupo si con eso debía casarse con el prometido de Rias, entonces lo cumpliría con tal de proteger a todo su sequito.

-Muy bien así me gusta que entiendas cuál es tu posición (Dirige su mirada asía una llorosa Sona, que estaba llena de miedo y de terror) ¿¡Queda claro no es verdad Sona Sitri!? A mí nadie me desafía nadie gane limpiamente, para que veas que cumplo mis promesas dejare vivir está osadía, pero cumplirás tu promesa-Señalando a Tsubaki mientras está estaba ¿Inconsciente mientras su cuerpo se estaba curando? El cumplía sus promesas si alguien lo desafiaba no tendría piedad, así que cuando vio Sona ir asía su reina miro al resto con una sonrisa dejándole claro ¡Que no es bueno enfrentarse contra el!

-¡Gracias muchas gracia! (Va asía su reina para darle primeros auxilios) ¿¡Tsubaki estás bien por favor contéstame!? Te pido que no lo vuelvas hacer algo así, él no es un ser que podamos enfrentarnos por favor no lo vuelvas hacer-Estaba preocupada al ver que su reina estaba dormida, pero estaba sana y salva Kurayami, avía cumplido su parte del trato ahora ¿Le tocaba hacer ella cumplir su parte? Con sus ojos cerrados consiente de su destino decide aceptar lo que el propuso si se negaba no sabía que podría suceder realmente.

-Te dejare claro una cosa Sona Sitri, yo cumplo mis palabras si me fallas (Sus ojos cambia de color mientras su sequito eran levantado por un manto negro) ¡Matare a todo tu sequito frente a tus ojos! Pero créeme que he visto tu corazón, sé que deseas tener un novio como el si te das la oportunidad descubrir muchas cosas sobre todo que quizás ¿Rias ya no es su amada quizás?-Sin nada más que decir deja caer al sequito de Sona, mientras se marchaba y desgarraba el espacio mismo y creaba un portal para entrar dejando a la joven Sitri ¿Confundida por aquellas palabras? Mientras avanzaba por el portal con sus propios pensamientos.

Por otro lado, Sona, estaba tratando de saber los motivos de ese ser oscuro, pero prefirió no hacerlo debía entonces cumplir su parte del trato ella sabía muy en el fondo ese ser era capaz ¡De hacer sus peores temores realidad! Así que su objetivo era convencer a Issei, de que rechazara su propuesta de matrimonio para sí salvarse de su trágico final, si el castaño la rechazaba ¿¡El no debería molestar eso era bien claro o no!? Sentía miedo de que no fuera, así las cosas, pero no le quedaba de otra solo pedirle al chico que la ayudara que la salvara ¿Por qué creyó que ella iba a ganar realmente? Él era un ser más antiguo que ella tenía más conocimiento que ella en toda su vida vivida, por ahora era mejor dejar de pensar por ahora.

Issei ha estado pensando seriamente lo dicho asía Rias, algo en su corazón pedía a gritos que no la dejara ir aun no solo lograba suspirar pensando un poco hasta que eso paso a segundo plano cuando en ese momento ¿El espacio es desgarrado frente a sus ojos? Para su sorpresa Kurayami, apareció frente al joven, pero a la vez era recibido por su hija Iris la cual ¿¡Estaba actuando de una forma muy infantil!? Dejando sorprendido a muchos, pero más sorprendente fue ver cómo, ¡Le seguía el juego como si ambos fueran niños! Alguien trato de decir algo, pero justo en ese momento abrían jurado todo el mundo ver ¿Dos sombras similares a Kurayami como de Iris? Los cuales estaban apuntando al cuello de quién hablara de su comportamiento.

Luego de ver todo lo dado ahora los presentes estaba sentados cada uno en la sala mirando fijamente a Kurayami, el cual ¿Estaba con una mirada demasiada seria? Comenzó a relatar la verdadera razón de su despertar y eso era encontrar a su pequeña hija ¡Dejando a los presentes sorprendidos! Todos menos Iris, la cual ya sabía la verdad comenzó a relatar que él tenía una hija su pequeña la cual, fue arrebatada de sus brazos antes de que el fuera encerrado y su objetivo principal era recuperarla por eso pedía ayuda a los presentes aun si no lo ayudarían él se encargaría de encontrarla ¿Después de todo un padre debo cuidar de sus hijos no? El primero en levantarse fue Issei mientras se acercaba asía Kurayami.

-¡Te voy a ayudar a encontrar a tu hija! Sea cual sea el costó voy a ayudarte (Dirige su mirada asía Kiryuu como las demás chicas y sonríe) Gracias a ti he logrado tener está vida y muchas cosas, por eso pienso ayudarte sin importar que lograremos encontrar a tu pequeña hija ¿¡Porque iba a dudar de quién me ha salvado y dado está maravillosa vida!?-Aquellas palabras eran correcta sin saber lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante, se avía comprometido ayudarlo y eso debía hacer de ahora en adelante después de todo ¿Qué podría salir mal realmente? Algo que quizás él no iba a saberlo si no hasta muy tarde.

-¡Yo Credo anterior Líder de los caballeros sagrados! Juro por mi honor de caballero, lo ayudare en la búsqueda de su hija (Se arrodilla ofreciendo su espada a su líder) Sin importar que o quién se ponga en nuestro, camino luchare por usted y por su gloria por eso ¿Me permite servirle hasta que encuentre a su hija?-Sus palabras eran sincera aun cuando sentía que algo escondía él sabía, que el dolor que pasaba no era falso ¿Cómo podría creer que ese dolor de padre fuera falso? Credo sabía que algo más escondía su Rey, pero lo defendería a cualquier costó con tal de protegerlo y eso ara.

-Pitou anterior guardia real de un Rey, ofrezco mi vida y mi honor (Arrodillada frente de su Rey) ¡Te ofrezco todo de mí en tu búsqueda! Por eso no me detendré por defenderte, en tu búsqueda hasta encontrar a su Hija mí Rey-Mirándolo a los ojos con una gran sonrisa moviendo su cola, mientras pensaba que quizás solo quizás ¿¡Podría conocer el mundo realmente!? Su meta era saber que significaba vivir por alguien como ese ser poderoso frente de ella, que fue capaz de traerla a la vida y poder protegerla.

Kurayami vio como todos decían lo mismo decidido decidió que no se detendría para encontrar a su pequeña sentía aquel sentimiento, ¿De haberla encontrado antes? Aunque no deseaba sentir en el otro sentimiento de haberla perdido ahora tendría que centrarse en buscar a su pequeña y así fue como estaba decidido, junto a Issei como al resto de sus amigos él se enfrentaría a quién sea con tal de encontrar a su hija después de todo ¡Nadie le quitaba a su cría sin sufrir un castigo peor que el infierno! Era momento de buscar información así que su primera orden a Credo, le indico que buscara en cada iglesia en cada lugar santo que consiguiera alguna pista en los conocimientos guardados del reino de los cielos.

Para Pitou, la mando al inframundo al ser una nekomate, podría pasar sin problemas así que la mando en busca de cualquier información que les sea útil y si acaso alguien le esté tratando de seguir o buscar información de ella, ¡Que se deshaga del entrometido sin dejar huellas! Por otro lado, mando tanto a Aika Kiryuu, junto a sus compañeras Kaori Murayama y Yui Katase que investigaran los movimientos de la academia junto con Katerea Leviathan como una nueva profesora para estar pendiente de los movimientos de las Gremory ahora ¡Era momento de que todo se movieran como él lo deseaba! Por eso mando al resto visitar las demás facciones como el nórdico y la facción de los Yokai, pronto sería el momento de revelarse.

Todo el mundo sobre natural volvería a temblar solo con su presencia de nuevo el volvería a ser el gobernante del mundo, nadie nunca más dejaría que se interponga sobre todo de que el recuperaría su poder completo ¿¡Dejaría a los seres sin su justo castigo!? No desde que le arrebataron a su hija ahora el mundo temblaría una vez, con el gobernante de ese mundo su mundo y ahora les ordena que busque en todas las facciones ¡Donde está el poder que le fue arrebatado hace tantos años! Debían encontrarlo a cualquier lugar sin importar que, una vez que recupere su poder será el ser más poderoso una vez más cuando eso pase entonces el mundo se arrodillara con solo pronunciar su nombre.

-¡Mí señor necesito hablar con usted! Yo Kimera Akuma me gustaría tener una audiencia con mí Rey (Arrodillada mientras lo miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa) ¿Puedo tener una audiencia no es verdad? Me gustaría poder conversar de algo importante, después de todo me lo prometió así que por favor-Inclinándose mientras ¿Así a una pequeña sonrisa sin que nadie la viera? Después de todo tenía algo planeado cuando estuviera, ella y el solo no lo dejaría escapar ¡Tenía que ser solamente de ella solo de ella!

-Claro, pero primero lo primero estén preparados (Mientras se levantaba mirando a su corte) ¡Todos vayan a sus misiones! Es momento de encontrar lo que me fue arrebatado, mí poder mí cría mí pequeña hija buscarlos como de lugar-Los presentes asiente mientras se retiraban para dirigir su mirada asía Kimera, la cual lo miraba y sonreía ¿De forma coqueta y emocionante? Mientras miraba de reojo como los demás se marchaban.

**_-[¿Qué estará planeando esa Kimera? Espero que no se atreva a jugármela (Rugiendo levemente mientras se marchaba) ¡Debo calmarme por ahora Chara céntrate en tu misión! Al fin nos volveremos a ver Yasaka, al fin te are pagar lo que me hiciste no abra misericordia de mí parte]-_**Tomaba su hacha doble con una fuerza enorme al recordar el nombre de la líder de la facción de Yokai, la cual sentía un gran odio por su pasado ¿Acaso ella podrá centrarse en su misión? No importa como ella la iba a vencer.

Lo dicho por Kurayami todos se marcharon por otro lado nuestro castaño decidió salir con Raynare, en una pequeña cita entre ellos dos aun debía pensar claramente como las cosas cambiaran entre ellos dos después de todo, ¿Solo avía tenido una cita con Katase? Aún faltaba tener la cita con Raynare junto con Murayama, para poder aclarar muy bien sus sentimientos después de todo necesitaban saber ¿¡Era amor o solo admiración confundida con amor!? Pero lo que ellos no sabían que a veces no todo saldría como esperaban mientras Issei junto a Raynare, estaban pensando donde ir exactamente ya que apenas avían salido luego de la reunión con el Dios Dragón de la Oscuridad.

Mientras caminaba buscando que hacer realmente entre ellos el destino le jugó una mala broma para ellos ya que no tan lejos de ahí, se podía ver a unas jóvenes ¿Caminando con sus novios? Ninguno de ellos sabían que estaba pasando realmente o que muy pronto se iban a encontrar, por otro lado Issei estaba conversando de forma muy amable con la Ángel caído la cual se reía un poco ahora que conversaban sin ningún deseo oculto se daba cuenta de cómo era el joven, ¡Alguien con un gran corazón y muy amable aun siendo un pervertido! Aunque fuera mentira Raynare, comenzó a de verdad desear conocerlo realmente como era el después de todo ¿¡Nunca tuvo el objetivo de conocerlo sinceramente!?

Pero ahora que comenzaba a conocerlo se daba cuenta de ciertas cosas que paso desprevenida en su primera cita, los cuales ahora se daba cuenta de que el joven siempre estaba al pendiente de ella sobre todo ¿De que ella se divirtiera? Siempre queriendo saber si le agradaba el lugar que el escogía para caminar, aunque fuera mentira fue agradable que le prestara tal atención siempre busco atención de los más poderosos de los Ángeles caído pero luego de morir, ser revivida por un Dios Oscuro ¡Para ser torturada humillada y tratada como basura! Hizo pensar muchas cosas, pero cuando Issei, la salvo de su verdugo se dio cuenta de lo que era el realmente.

Y ahora ella tenía una oportunidad de conocer la vida como era serla junto a ese chico que la protegió, aun después del todo el daño que le causo el aun sentía cierto cariño asía ella pero el miedo de Raynare es que ese cariño se extinguiera ya que dentro de ella ¡Comenzaba a crecer algo más que un simple cariño! Por eso se aferraba a el cada vez que podía, sentía miedo el perderlo no podía darse el lujo no ahora hasta saber que sentía realmente pero su pregunta real era ¿¡Tendría el valor para hacerle la pregunta que hace dudar a su corazón!? En aquel momento se detiene junto a Issei, el cual preguntaba que pasaba ella estaba mirando el suelo temerosa.

-I-Issei t-tengo q-que p-preguntarte algo así que por favor escúchame (Lo mira con algo de miedo, pero se llena de valor) ¡Tengo algo importante que decirte y respóndeme con la verdad! Desde que regrese hasta que me protegiste he tenido dudas, pero eso ya no más por eso quería saber Issei si tu bueno veras y…-Antes de siquiera poder hacer su pregunta escuchó un grito de sorpresa, gira su cabeza rápidamente para encontrarse con lo que menos quería encontrarse en ese momento ¿¡Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima!? Eso era lo peor que podía ocurrir en ese momento.

**_-[¡Maldita sea esto no lo esperaba! Demonios Issei debemos irnos de aquí, no puedes quedarse más tiempo ahora vamos (Pensando cómo salir de ese predicamento) Por suerte solo son esas dos podremos alejarnos, sin muchos problemas solo espero que n…. ¿¡Es que acaso nos odia la vida o qué demonios!?]-_**Gritaba en el subconsciente de Issei, al darse cuenta que estaban apareciendo las demás del sequito de Rias Gremory, pero no estaban solos ¡Estaban con sus parejas dejando a todos sorprendidos! Pero a él preocupado sabía que Issei aún no estaba preparado.

-¿I-Issei-kun de verdad eres tu enserio eres tú? No tienes idea de cuánto te hemos, estado buscando necesitamos hablar contigo (Sin siquiera ver lo que estaba a su alrededor ni de que Issei la miraba con seriedad) ¿¡Espera tú no eres la que acompaño a Kurayami esa vez que haces aquí!? No importa necesito hablar con Issei, solamente así que es lo único que me importa-Estaba decidida a hablar con su prometido, pero cuando dirigió su mirada asía Raynare, se dio cuenta de algo ¡Despertando en ella unos celos muy grandes! Eso era de que ese Ángel caído estaba tomando la mano, de su prometido de su Issei como si fuera de ella.

-¡Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo! Mucho menos ahora que veo, que están muy acompañadas oh me equivoco (Mirando a las respectivas parejas de las 4 chicas presentes) Yo deje claro que hablaríamos en tres días no ahora, así que si me disculpa debo irme tengo algo que hacer ¿Si entienden eso no es cierto?-Una mirada fría dirigido asía ellas era más que suficiente para dejar claro, que no pensaba hablar con ellas en ese momento, después de todo avía dejado bien en claro ¡Que se verían en tres días no antes! Además, no estaba conforme de verlas con sus Novios.

**_-[¡Uh! Espera un momento porque estoy sintiendo, algo similar como cuando llego Kurayami (Por alguna razón sentía una presencia muy similar al Dios Dragón) ¡Issei debemos irnos de aquí ahora algo está pasando! Sea lo que sea tiene un poder similar, al de Kurayami así que debemos irnos ahora que podemos]-_**Fueron sus palabras, pero un fuerte escalofrió recorrió su alma encerrada dentro del castaño, cuando algo paso encima de ellos ¿¡La sombra de un ser alado avía pasado acaso!? Tanto como el como los demás avían sentido un poder abrumador tan grande que los dejos a todos en shock.

Issei miro el cielo en busca de respuesta pero no encontró nada lamentablemente miro a los lados nadie estaba observándolos, con determinación tomo la cintura de Raynare para luego ¡Desaparecer en un sello junto a ella! Cuando los presente buscaron con su mirada al castaño para sorpresa de todos ellos, se dieron cuenta de que se avía marchado para mala suerte de ellas ¿¡Porque ese momento tuvo que presentarse aquella presencia poderosa!? Aunque no sabían porque, pero sentía miedo si con Kurayami que ya era un Dios tenía esa presencia tan aterradora quiere decir, ¿Qué no era el único ser con un poder tan abrumador verdad?

Rias al ver la cara de confusión de su novio decidió ignorar de que su prometido las haya dejado sin nada más que aquellas frías palabras así que decidieron retirarse, pero con un sentimiento, de derrota de parte de ellas pero sabían que se encontraría tarde o temprano pero la pelirroja ¡Sentía la miradas serias de las demás! Ya que las palabras de Issei, dejo en claro de que ella se vería con él a solas lo que dejo más enojada a, las presente al saber que se encontraría ella con el castaño lo cual ¿¡Ninguna iba a dejar que eso pasara cierto!? Después de todo no puede permitir que solo ella sea la única que hablara con el debían hablar todas y poder arreglar el problema causado.

Pero mientras todo eso pasaba una sombra seguía buscando un cuerpo digno para su alma inmortal, sin saber que pronto encontraría lo que buscaba después de todo podría sentir que algo lo llama ¿Acaso algún humano avía descubierto una forma de llamarlo? Sin saber porque comenzó acercarse así a una zona de la ciudad, en busca de aquella resonancia que lo llamaba sin saber que avía un chico resignándose por todo, ¡Estaba frustrado por no conseguir su objetivo! Desde ese día aquella noche en que vio aquel castaño que fue contactado por aquella sombra, deseaba poder compartir ese mismo destino que aquel chico ¿¡Pero como podrá conseguirlo realmente!?

-¡No puedo conseguir nada! E intentado todo o que dicen estos libros, deseo poder ayudar a Issei, pero no sé cómo (Arroja las hojas de su escritorio al suelo) ¿Por qué no puedo conseguir hacer algo? Como yo Motohama Shinya, no puede conseguir contactar con un ser como Issei lo logro demonios ¿¡Que debo dar para lograrlo que tengo que ofrecer!?-Estaba furioso por no poder ser como Issei, era su amigo sentía preocupación por no poder ser de ayuda aquella noche que vio como ¡Protegía a Kiryuu de unos delincuentes deseaba poder ayudarlos! Más al saber que su amigo, no era un simple estudiante estaba celoso por no poder tener poder, pero sobre todo por no poder, ayudar a su amigo después de todo ¿¡Los amigos están para apoyarse no es verdad!?

-¡Oh! Valla así que eres tú el ser que fue capaz de llamarme, como puedo ver en tu alma el deseo de tener poder (Presentándose frente de Motohama, mientras sonreía por la sorpresa del joven) ¿Quieres poder no es verdad joven? Yo puedo dártelo mí nombre es Kaiyō Shinsō, soy uno de los Doce Dioses Dragones soy el dios de los Mares, pero a cambio debes ayudarme en vengar a mí raza ¿¡Que dices piensas ayudarme a cambio del poder que te entregare!?-Mostrándose con su forma original, mientras con una mirada de prepotencia después de todo él era un simple humano en cambio él era un Dios, uno de los más cercanos a su líder y gobernante de su raza ¡Lo que le ofrecía era algo sumamente único en su vida mortal!

CONTINUARA….

Perdón por recién aparecer, pero estar trabajando es complicado han sido días meses muy pesado de verdad lo lamento, pero por ahora espero, poder subir más capítulo más pronto espero poder hacerlo pronto espero que le encante este capítulo los siguientes capítulos ¡Comenzare a dar detalles del sequito de Issei! Bueno detalles de los amigos de Kurayami sin nada más que decir me despido se cuidan chicos (nwn)/


	15. Chapter 15

Hola tratare de ser más claro cada vez más en mis capítulos como dije antes comenzare a relatar de quiénes son los compañeros de Issei, como de Kurayami después de todo es momento comenzando con este capítulo que pasara con el personaje que fue asía la facción de los Yokai, pronto sabrá su historia y espero sea de su agrado sin más que decir les invito a descubrir si será de su agrado.

_**Capítulo 15 ¿Un pasado ha regresado? La verdad oculta, el dolor de ser abandonada.**_

Un nuevo día avía llegado luego de que el anterior avía terminado lamentablemente para Issei, su cita con Raynare se avía sido interrumpida, pero eso lo resolvería, pero por ahora debería ir a la academia ¡La cual abría una nueva maestra en su colegio! Sabía bien que era por eso debía encargarse de algunas cosas, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su instituto se dio cuenta de algunos detalles ¿De qué mucho lo miraban fijamente? Decidió no prestar atención después de todo, él tenía cosas importantes que arreglar aun su mente estaba fijamente a la escena del día de ayer cuando se encontró con ellas de nuevo después de todo ¿¡De todas las cosas tenía que encontrárselas con sus novios!? Solo debía esperar hasta el día fechado solo eso.

Pero no importa cuánto pensara la posibilidad de perdonarlas no le era fácil y más con el día de ayer cada momento que lo recordaba, su ira aumentaba cada sentimiento que sentía por ellas ¡Era opacado por el dolor del engaño de la traición! Issei deseaba poder destruir el objetivo de su sed de venganza, aun sabiendo que sentía algún aprecio por ella, pero ahora necesitaba calmarse un poco, pero ¿Por qué debe sentirse tranquilo por ese sentimiento? Él no las abandono fuero ellas que lo abandonaron, después de todo él sabía que como hombre debía darle la oportunidad de defenderse, pero ¿¡Porque debe dejar de lado su orgullo como persona!? Desde hace tiempo pensaba claramente de todo lo que podría pasar.

Sin importar cuanto pensara en la razón de haberlo abandonado sobre todo el haberlo traicionado, cada vez que pensaba en eso ¡Nunca encontraba una razón lógica ni nada! Es lo que más lo enfurecía sin siquiera darse cuenta avía llegado a su aula decidió calmarse y entrar, para sorpresa de él estaban Aika junto a Katase y a su lado estaba Murayama las cuales al verlo lo saludan de la forma más cariñosa mirándolo ¿¡Con ternura y cariño!? Es lo que sus ojos reflejaban entre ellas, por otro lado, Issei miraba con una gran sonrisa el sentir el amor de chicas esperando verte eso lo llenaba de mucha alegría y lo hacía sentir seguro de que sin importar que se ponga en su camino, estaba decidido para poder protegerla sin importar que.

-¡Siéntense por favor! Debo decirle algo importante, a todos ustedes por favor (Sonríe cuando todos los presentes ya se avían sentado) Muy bien déjeme presentarle a su nueva profesora, así que por favor sean respetuoso con ella pase Sensei-Tras decir sus palabras mira asía la puerta del aula como una joven mujer, entra con cada paso demuestra su sensualidad aun cuando su vestuario ¡Fuera de una profesora! No podía opacar su belleza que ella emanaba, una profesora bella y hermosa se colocaba frente de los alumnos.

-Buenos días estudiantes es un placer conocerlos, déjeme presentarme (Ve a Issei y le sonríe al saber que era su profesora) ¡Mí nombre es Katerea Leviathan! Desde hoy seré su profesora, así que si tienen dudas en mis clases pueden preguntarme sin ningún miedo-Sonriéndole cálidamente dejando a todos los hombres flechados para comenzar hacerle preguntas, los cuales ella comenzaba a contestar de forma muy paciente y con mucha delicadeza ¿No podía disfrutar su nueva vida no? Además, tenía la oportunidad de quizás, encontrar alguien que comparta ese nuevo escrito en el libro de su vida.

_**-[¿Quién diría que ella ahora sería una profesora? Vaya es como si fuera ayer, que se encarnizo en una pelea a muerte contra Azazel (Aun recordaba cómo fue vencida, para ahora estar frente a ellos) ¿¡No crees que deberías intentar algo con ella Issei!? Digo tiene un buen cuerpo que seguro, lo pervertido que eres ya te la abras imaginado haciéndote una rusa con ese par de tetas que se carga]-**_Comienza a reírse al ver como avía sonrojado a Issei, mientras miraba a Katerea la cual estaba un poco sorprendido después de todo ¿Cómo podía sonreír de forma tan sincera? Por otro lado, sabía que el poder de ella avía aumentado desde que su pieza, de alfil avía sido aceptado por ella ahora el problema era ¡Que pasara cuando se encuentre con Azazel! Algo que él deseaba ver cuando se encuentre con el Ángel caído.

-¡Uh! Issei-kun no estarás pensando en nada pervertido, ¿No es verdad querido? (Le susurra al oído de forma amenazante) ¿¡No estarás pensando en nada con Katerea verdad!? No olvides querido que sigo siendo tu novia, si me enterró que coqueteas con alguien sin mí permiso ¡Te los voy a cortar con mis garras!-En un rápido movimiento le da una pequeña lamida a su mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar, mientras miraba a sus amigas las cuales ¿Estaban con sus mejillas infladas? Ya que estaba dejando claro que aún no las aceptaba como las novias de su amado.

Por otro lado, Issei estaba con un gran sonrojo por todo lo que pasaba mientras pensaba que hacer con todo lo que ha estado pasado últimamente, pero mirando a Katerea dándole una sonrisa coquetea ¿¡Abría jurado que su corazón dio un giro acaso!? No sabía si eso era cierto prefirió hacer lo que fuera para no pensar, en eso por el momento, aunque tenía claramente de que cuando hablara con Rias y las demás ¡Sería una charla demasiada complicada! Porque, aunque deseaba escuchar la razón detrás de todo, aun cuando tenía dudas de dejarlas no podía volver si las querías, pero ¿Por qué debía volver acaso? No podía hacerle eso a Kiryuu ni ha Raynare Murayama y Katase, ellas le han ayudado cuando Rias y las demás lo abandonaron.

Mientras nuestro castaño pensaba claramente lo que tenía que hacer una joven estaba llegando a Kioto, después de todo su misión era vigilar la facción de los Yokai, pero cuando los encontró ¿Sentía un desagradable repudio asía ellos? Debía pensar claramente sobre su misión, pero aun recordaba su infancia, al que vivió en ese lugar la hacía gruñir enfurecida, pero decidió pasar todo por algo mientras se adentraba en el territorio de la fracción de los Yokai, por suerte para ella con su forma de zorro nadie le decía nada no sospecharan de ella ¡Era un buen punto para ella y su misión! Mientras caminaba recordaba todo su pasado cuando vivió en Tokio, algo que ahora no le hacía sentir tan alegre volver a su hogar.

Caminaba lentamente en busca de descubrir alguna información importante para su misión, pero no lograba poder calmarse cuando escuchaba que la hija de la líder de la fracción de Yokai estaba ¿¡Enamorada de Issei!? Que incluso la madre estaba dispuesta, a llevarla al joven para cuando cumpliera así su más anhelado sueño una gran ira despertaba en ella, pero debía calmarse si no, podría fallarle a su Rey lo cual para ella no era lo mejor después de todo ¡No debe fallarle a quien la protegió de niña! Ahora caminaba fija en su mirada llegar al lugar donde reside la líder de esa facción el resto no debe importarle solo su misión una vez conclusa podrá retirarse sin ninguna falla una misión cumplida.

_**-[No importa que aún recuerdo el dolor que viví por ti, pero ahora es diferente Yasaka (Alza su mirada un poco logrando divisar un edificio) ¡Ahora lucho por mi Rey! Ya no por ser reconocida ahora mi meta es vencerte, reclamar mi tan anhelada venganza pagaras caro mi sufrimiento lo juro]**_-Sus ojos se notaban la fiereza de sus palabras seguía caminando en busca de información importante desde que Issei, avía logrado la paz las cosas avían cambiado ¿¡Pero ahora con su Rey cuanto iba a durar esa paz!? A ella no le importaba solo seguir su vida para ver el mundo caer, y así solo poder cobrar su venganza esa era su vida desde que fue acogida por él.

Mientras ella continuaba con su misión sabía que tarde o temprano seria descubierta pero no sin antes de lograr descubrir algo útil para su Rey, ahora eso era su prioridad, pero mientras estaba cubierta por un manto que cubría su rostro ella solo pensaba ¿La vida a veces puede ser muy cruel cierto? Hace mucho tiempo abandono su infancia solo para cumplir un objetivo y ese era su amada venganza, pero por ahora mientras caminaba se percató que alguien la estaba observando ¿¡Pero acaso la avían descubierto acaso su misión estaba comprometida!? Giro velozmente en su propio eje, estaba dispuesta a asesinar a quien la descubriera su misión no fallaría nunca ha fallado desde que abandonó su infancia es momento de asesinar.

Pero lo que ella no se esperaba es que a veces la vida te da algo diferente por motivos diferente y eso ella se iba a dar cuenta, cuando se giró en su propio eje dispuesta a matar a quien la estaba observando estuvo a punto de tomar su hacha y cortar en dos al mirón ¡La sorpresa fue grande cuando descubrió quien era! Mientras se detuvo en seco mirando quien era la causante de ese sentimiento, de que era observada su corazón se detuvo un momento no podría hacer eso no podría así que recordó las palabras de su Rey de hace mucho tiempo (Nunca hieras una, alma inocente a menos de que sea necesario Chara) Se quedó sorprendida al recordar aquellas palabras de su Rey, ahora debía tratar de entender lo que sucedía.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Kouh las cosas estaban un poco raras ya que uno de los tres pervertido no estaba, pero sobre todo que uno de ellos estaba ahora ¿¡Estaba leyendo en la biblioteca!? Dejando a todos sorprendidos y más cuando sus libros eran de magia de demonios de Ángeles de los guerreros de Odín, de dioses griegos y mucho más ¿Por qué él estaba leyendo eso, así como así? Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que él estaba conversando, con su inquilino que le explicaba sobre la verdad del mundo donde ellos viven las facciones existentes, sobre todo, ¡Del verdadero dueño del mundo que viven! Luego de eso supo lo que debía hacer a cambio de poder su cuerpo sería un contenedor a aquel ser inmortal.

-¡Uh! Así que básicamente me dices, que este mundo es de tu Rey (Hablándole a su inquilino el cual estaba, mirando los libres atreves de sus ojos) ¿Pero cómo seres de tanto poder acabaron siendo derrotados? Tuvo que haber sido un ser con un poder, tan grande que los dejaría a ustedes en un estado tan lamentable c…. ¡AARRGGGG!-Se agarró el lado derecho de su cabeza, aquello fue un fuerte dolor en su ojo derecho su inquilino lo avía lastimado por haber dicho aquellas palabras ¡Aun cuando el dolor era leve era doloroso!

_**-[¿¡Un ser con un poder grande dices!? Humano idiota ningún ser es superior a mi Rey (En el espacio mental de su contenedor, mientras su ira aumentaba) Nosotros no somos vencidos por seres insignificantes, pero alguien nos traición tomando el único regalo de mi Rey usándolo en nuestra contra ¿¡Crees que un Padre puede estar pensando cuando secuestran a tu hija!? Por eso perdimos nuestro Líder, deseaba recuperar a su retoño por eso perdimos y por nada más nunca te atrevas a dudar de nuestra grandeza]-**_Rugía fuertemente mientras miraba a su anfitrión odiaba que lo consideran débil a él uno de los más cercanos, a su líder y su Rey, pero deberá soportar hasta encontrar lo que buscaban ¡Era saber si en la historia estaba la de ellos!

-Ya tranquilo solo pregunte no debes enojarte tranquilo (Suspirando mientras seguía buscando en los libros) ¿Enserio no hay anda sobre los dragones? Esto es raro es como si ustedes, solo fueran mitos nada reales es raro no hay nada más igual que con los otros seres-Suspirando pensativo lo que tenía que hacer de ahora en adelante, si deseaba el poder que Kaiyo Shinso, le avía ofrecido así que pronto le tocaría enfrentarse a sus enemigos peor su pregunta era ¿Qué clase de enemigos se encontraría realmente?

_**-[No importa ahora déjame usar tu cuerpo es momento de que sepan (Abre sus alas con fuerza, mientras desprendía energía azul) ¡Es tiempo de que sepan de que los doce dioses aún no han muerto! Pronto las facciones recordaran el miedo, que deben tener y pronto mi Rey volverá cuando vuelva]-**_Un fuerte rugido lanza uno que significaba que estaba preparándose para la batalla, no descansaría hasta derrotar aquellos que les quitaron su honor ¿¡Cómo podrían vivir tras haber perdido su orgullo su honor de guerrero!? El uno de los cercanos a su Rey a su líder, no descansaría hasta cobrar venganza y restituir su honor.

Motohama acepto después de todo deseaba saber que poder tendría luego de ayudar aquel dragón de los mares, tras pensarlo un poco coloca todos los libros en su lugar correspondiente ¿Dejando a los presentes confundidos? Ya que era uno de los tres pervertido además de que, su mirada reflejaba seriedad era como si ¿¡Un nuevo Motohama totalmente diferente!? Por otro lado, el joven se marchaba del lugar tenia cosas importantes que hacer, a medida que avanzaba escuchaba como su inquilino le pedía que pronto tendría que enfrentarse a los demonios que protegían, esa ciudad y prontos conocerían el terror a la vez que avanzaban por los pasillos del instituto ¡Su objetivo era claro poder vencer a las facciones! Pero antes iban a presentarse al mundo sobre natural.

Pronto todos los seres sobre naturales conocerán el verdadero miedo de que sus enemigos no abran muerto, ¡Era solo el inicio de una venganza personal! Pero tenía que hacer algo por uno de sus amigos ese era el pensamiento, de Motohama él sabía que debía ayudar a su amigo Issei, era un ser sobrenatural era momento de ayudar a su amigo Matsuda, después de todo si el avía logrado tener uno de esos Dioses Dragones ¿¡Porque no podría tener su amigo uno también!? Pero ahora debía tratar de entender cómo ayudar a su inquilino y así el, podrá ayudarlo para que así juntos estén al lado de su amigo después de todos ¡Son el gran trio de pervertidos y eso no lo cambiara nadie!

Con Chara estaba escuchando sorprendida de como la pequeña que la seguía era hija de Yasaka, la cual estaba intrigada por la persona encapuchada, aunque ella deseaba eliminarla no podría después de todo ¡Esa pequeña aún era muy joven para saber la cruel verdad! Lo que ella no sabía era que la líder de los Yokai, estaba buscando a su pequeña cuando logro localizarla se queda quieta al ver alguien ¿Qué parecía muy sospechoso? Pero no podría juzgar hasta comprobar, pero estaría alerta después de todo era a su pequeña, la que le podría pasar algo así que mientras se acercaba asía la joven, pero a medida que se acercaba ¿¡Un aroma familiar llego a su nariz!? Deteniéndose al instante al recordar de quién era ese olor.

_**-[¿¡Este aroma no será ella no es verdad!? Eso es imposible ella debería haber muerto, él me dijo que morirá pronto solo era un (Ve como su hija le quita la capucha, dejando ver unas orejas rojas con cabello naranja) ¡Es ella sigue viva! No puedo permitir que ese fallo, siga con vida después de todo ¿Cómo ese experimento fallido sobrevivió? ]-**_Su ira era demasiado grande después de todo la mujer que estaba frente a ella, era su peor error hace años le pidió ayuda a un ser a crear vida artificialmente ¡Lamentablemente si función! Pero no como ella quería y ahora, esa cosa seguía viva ahora debería acabar con ella.

-Creo que deberías buscar a tu Mama, yo tengo algo que hacer así que p… (Se queda callada al darse, cuenta de que Yasaka la estaba mirando) ¡Yasaka eres tu al fin! Pensaba no enfrentarte tan pronto, pero como veo me has reconocido ¿Me equivoco acaso? Lo dudo mucho por tu forma de mirarme, pero sabes creo que estas en desventaja después de todo yo esto preparad-En un rápido movimiento tenía su hacha en el cuello de la pequeña hija, de Yasaka mientras le sonreía era momento de poder vencerla ¡El momento de la verdad avía llegado! Si lograba vencerla podrá sacarle la información, para su rey solo necesitaba vencerla, pero ¿¡Tuvo que defenderse de un ataque repentino!?

-¿Oh así que lograste esquivarlo? Pero como veo no del todo no es así Chara, me sorprende que sigas viva (Ve como se avía defendido de su puño con su hacha, además de que la fuerza la alejo varios metros) ¡Pero te are pagar por amenazar a mi hija! Tranquila seré rápida para tu fortuna, así no tendrás que sufrir este mundo cruel p…-Golpea fuertemente el filo del hacha de Chara, para poder elevarla, pero se mueve a un lado cuando en un giro ¿La hoja estaba por cortarla a ella? Pero no fue capaz de defenderse, de una patada de su enemiga que la aparto algunos metros.

-¿¡Dejarme vivir a mi dices!? Lástima de que tengo una misión para mi Rey, pero tranquila tu Hija no le pasara nada (Colocando su hacha en su hombro, mientras estiraba sus alas) Después de todo no sería capaz de herirla, a mi pequeña Hermanita ¿No lo crees así Madre?-Se arrojó asía Yasaka enfurecida recordado el pasado recordando cómo fue abandonada por ella, quién era su progenitora pero ese pasado fue doloroso ¡Jamás se lo iba a perdonar y ahora debía matarla! Pero mientras comenzaba a atacarla, iba recordando su niñez su infancia olvidada.

*********************Recuerdo de su niñez*********************

Mi infancia no la recuerdo muy bien solo recuerdo el hecho, de estar mirando a la mujer conocida como Yasaka, ella es mi Madre, pero sé que no soy amada por ella ¿Cómo alguien puede no amar a sus propios hijos? Para mi es normal desde que tenía 5 años me daba cuenta, de como ella me trataba no deseaba que yo me acercara ni estuviera cerca y que jamás de los jamases ¡Dijera que ella era mi madre nunca debía decirlo! A mi Padre nunca lo conocí solo sé que a veces, solía hablar con ella, pero como solía obedecer todo lo que me decía ¿Cómo nunca supe quién era mi propio Padre? Pero sabía que estaba vivo y que me amaba más que nada en el mundo.

Siempre pasaba escondida solo por complacer a mi madre, no recordaba mucho solo que me avía despertado junto a una especie de capsula pero me preguntaba ¿Por qué no recordaba casi nada de mis días o de mis actividades? Solo avía encontrado una grabación donde indicaba, que pronto él iba a recogerme que sin importar nada él me amaba tal y como ella yo ¿Pero nunca apareció? Nunca lo supe realmente pero ese día apenas salí de donde estaba, pasé algunos días hay rara vez veía a mi Yasaka o me daba algo de comer lo milagroso es que tenía comida para varias semanas ¿¡Quién me pudo haber dejado aquella comida!? Solo vino a mi mente una palabra mi padre.

Pero lamentablemente después de muchos meses escondida y solo esperando decidí salir de aquel cuarto comencé a caminar, por el Reino de los Yokai siempre esperaba encontrar a mis Padres ¿Por qué sentía miedo? Cada paso que daba todos me miraba, con horror y asco comenzaba a sentir miedo realmente no sabía que pasaba comenzaba a temblar ¡Solo deseaba estar con mi Familia! Deseaba dar media vuelta y volver asía donde mi casa, pero mis piernas temblaban solo abrazaba mi zorrito de peluche que fue regalo de mi Papa hasta que a lo lejos logré ver a Mama con una gran sonrisa, corrí asía mi Mami para abrazarla mientras la llamaba, pero todo se rompió.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios haces fuera!? (De un movimiento arrojo a la niña) ¡Tu mocosa no deberías estar aquí! No sé qué demonios haces fuera, pero no pienso repetirlo vuelve a tu cárcel engendro abominación-Sin importar las lágrimas de la pequeña ni el miedo, que sentía al verla así de furiosa para ella eso era esa niña solo eso ¡Un error que cometió no algo que ella deseara!

-¿M-mami? (Temblando de miedo con sus bracitos raspados como sus piernitas) M-mami l-lo s-siento e-es q-que, q-quería e-estar a t-tu l-lado M-mami y-y P-papi-Seguía temblando de miedo estaba asustada por hacer enojar a su Mama, solo quería estar con ella junto a su Papa ¿¡Que hizo mal para que ella este tan enojada con ella!? Aun no lograba comprender lo que estaba mal de su acción.

-¿Uh? (Comenzando a escuchar susurro, sobre ella y la niña que llego) ¿¡Qué demonios están cuchicheando!? Ella no es mi hija nunca la reconoceré como tal, ella jamás lo será fue un error solo eso algo que arreglare ¡En este momento así que silencio!-Sus palabras se escuchaban llenas de odio y rencor, al recordar cómo fue que esa niña frente a ella ¡Fue creada su odio avía crecido! Sin siquiera pensarlo corrió asía ella, para poder acabar con su vida.

Con miedo estaba no sabía que sucedía incluso cerré mis ojos temblorosos, al ver como ella estaba por darme un puñetazo en la cara estaba llorando ¡Sentía miedo de quién era mi Madre! Pero nunca llego con terror abrir mis pequeños, ojitos para ver con sorpresa un ser alado con un semblante serio firme, pero sobre todo ¿¡Desprendía una energía tan grande y tan poderosa!? Me dejo aterrada pero sorprendida al ver esa cantidad de poder, pero a la vez me era familiar conocida pero cálida con miedo miraba como la que fue mi madre estaba temblorosa ¿Por qué estaba temblando? Pero sabía que sentía miedo por aquel ser, que estaba frente de ella aquel ser podría matarla si era su deseo.

Luego lo conocería como mi Rey el ser más poderosos de las facciones, el que era capaz de destruir todas ellas si lo deseaba después de todo ¿Alguien de ellos era capaz de enfrentar a un ser de oscuridad total? Nadie por eso cuando vi a mi Madre, arrodillarse frente a, el temerosa temblando de miedo supe que él era un ser tan fuerte y tan poderoso ¡Como para poner a todos ellos arrodillados con miedo! Pero a la vez notaba una presión extraña en el aire, en ese tiempo nunca supe que esa pequeña presión era su instinto asesino, pero por el miedo de todos los Yokai, cercanos supe que era tan fuerte tan temible y tan poderosa para hacer temblar a todos esos seres.

Aun con miedo vi como aquel ser se giró mirándome colocándome una ¿Tierna mirada con una sonrisa? Estaba temerosa, pero él se agacho acariciando mi cabecita, mientras me seguía sonriendo yo abrazaba mi peluche ¡Sentía miedo, pero tenía que parecer fuerte! Pero el solo me miraba con una sonrisa, no sabía porque, pero ver sus ojos solo tenía el sentimiento de estar junto a, el para siempre protegerlo ver el mundo a su lado ¿¡Porque tenía ese sentimiento en mi corazón!? No lo sabía, pero mi miedo comenzó a desaparecer en todo mi ser esos ojos, me eran cálidos dejando que mis manitas tocaran su cara creyendo que era mentira que él estuviera frente de mí.

-Muy bien pequeña ahora tu nombre de ahora en adelante ¡Es Chara! (Tomando el peluche el cual, brillaba fuertemente formando una, hacha larga) Ahora tu vivaras por mí y yo por ti por eso, es hora de irnos pequeña pero antes-Dirige su mirada a Yasaka la cual solo estaba temblando de miedo, al sentir la presencia de ese ser el causante de su desgracia ¡Aun cuando deseara decir algo no era estúpida!

-P-perdone mi atrevimiento lo que diré su majestad, solo tengo una pregunta (Una corriente de aire, el desplegué de unas alas) ¿Qué piensa hacer con esa niña? N-no debe hacerse cargo de ella, por eso me la dejo a cargo yo puedo encargarme si así usted lo desea-Sabía que si ella se marchaba estaría libre pero no podía dejar clara sus intenciones, si él sabía que ella despreciaba esa pequeña ¡Seria el fin y de su pueblo si él lo supiera! Tenía que hacer todo lo posible para no aparentar que deseaba deshacerse de ella.

-¿Uh acaso me crees que soy estúpido a mi? No soy estúpido Yasaka, sé que la detesta (Frente a ella para estamparla contra el suelo con su cola) ¡Ella se ira conmigo yo la protegeré de ti! Un error que nunca volveré a cometer Yasaka, si tú le haces algo tú y tu mundo será destruido ¿¡Lo entiendes no es verdad estúpida zorra!?-El grito de Yasaka, mientras gritaba que si retiro su cola mientras tomaba entre sus manos a la pequeña ¡Abrazándola con mucha ternura! Llevándosela lejos de ese reino para siempre.

*********************Fin de sus memorias*********************

-¡JaJaJa esto es lo más absurdo que he escuchado! Pobre Chara como veo no te das cuenta, nunca te darás cuenta de nada pobre estúpida (Sosteniendo su hacha mientras golpeaba la hoja alejándola de ella) ¿¡Aun no te has dado cuenta no es cierto!? Al que llamas Rey al que sirve él es tu Padre, tu verdadero creador estúpida-Notando la mirada de sorpresa de Chara, lo que aprovecho para arrojarse así a su cara para darle un puñetazo ¡Pero ella se defendió con su hacha! Aunque no importaba eso sin importar que.

_**-[¿¡Qué demonios acaba de decir ella!? No, no puede ser el jamás me mentiría (Estaba temblando sentía, su cuerpo le fallaba) ¡Es mentira ella me miente eso es así es mentira! Mi rey nunca escondería algo así, de importante para mi]-**_Coloca una mirada de ira mientras colocaba su hacha frente de ella, dándose cuenta de la fractura que tenía, pero no importaba ¡Debía acabar con la vida de Yasaka! Así que se arrojó asía ella, arrojando su hacha con furia deseándola cortarla.

-¿No me crees no es verdad? JaJa no me sorprende que no me creas (Sosteniendo el mango del hacha con su fuerza, rompiendo el filo con facilidad) ¡Solo eres un experimento! Nunca fuiste mi Hija el solo me uso para, poder tomar mi ADN unirlo al de él y así crearte como creo esas abominaciones son creaciones de un Dios aberrante, como lo es el fuiste creada para mostrar que podía crear vida y lo logro-Dando un giro dándole una patada en su estómago, arrojándola lejos de ella provocando que rodara por el suelo ¡Chocando contra algunos árboles! Mientras se acercaba para arrojarle, frente de ella una carpeta algo vieja.

-Cof, Cof, cof ¿Qué demonios es esto? (Estaba herida sentía su cuerpo, adolorido y algunos huesos quebrados) ¡Tu mientes todo lo que dijiste es mentira! Mi Rey jamás me escondería esa verdad, solo mientes y nunca te voy a creer Madre nunca-Solo miraba como Yasaka, solo indicaba la carpeta con miedo abre la misma ¡Para quedar sorprendida por el contenida! Cada letra cada palabra que leía, provocaba un fuerte dolor a su pobre corazón.

_**Proyecto de creación**_

_**Nombre:**_ Chara

_**Tipo:**_ Dragón/Zorro.

_**Especie:**_ Hibrida entre un zorro Yokai y un Dios Dragón.

_**Arma principal:**_ Un hacha escondida en su peluche de zorro, creada con las características de ella misma.

_**Descripción:**_ Chara es mi primer experimento de unión entre dos razas usando el ADN de la Yokai conocida como Yasaka, junto a mi propio ADN fui capaz de crear la primera especie hibrida artificialmente a medida que avanzaba en mis avances pude ver que a diferencia, del ADN de quién es su Madre pude ver que solo tiene una cola de zorro al combinarla con el mío ¡Provoco que parte de su cuerpo fuera de Dragón! Los avances continúan como lo esperado, ella crece normalmente al ver su propio ADN puedo quedar fascinado ¿¡Porque me fascino por ella!?

Porque es la primera junto a 6 experimentos más apartes de ella es la primera por eso quiero hacer todo lo posible, para que ella viva su vida es muy importante para mí no porque haya sido creada debo verla como eso para mi esta pequeña vida ¡Es un ser viviente y muy apreciada! Igual que todas las que serán creadas, muy pronto le demostrare a ese "Padre" que yo no seré como el yo creare vida y yo jamás la despreciare como el hizo conmigo por eso, mi pequeña Chara, Kimera, Kama, Astaroth, Iris, Ina, Hikari todas ustedes no son solo mi forma de crear vida ¡Todas son Familia son mi Familia mis creaciones mis Hijas! Por eso creare para cada una de ellas, sus propias armas para poder protegerlas y que ellas se protejan ellas misma.

Chara su estado regenerativo es tan mayor como la mía misma, sus células son tan activas a cualquier cambio se adaptan favorablemente ella es única a diferencia de los Dragones, ¡Ella tiene un gran poder! Aun si no llega a los estándares de poder como los Doce Dragones Dioses puede crecer y mejorar ella es pequeña aun pero, aun así no es un experimento aunque lo parezca la ha visto formarse desde la unido de los ADN ¿Por qué debería verla como un simple experimento? No Chara, aunque muchos crean que solo es un experimento es mi Hija lleva mi sangre en sus venas y la quiero como mi hija, por eso jamás será un experimento y su nombre es Uta Chara mi Hija espero que sus Hermanas se lleven bien con ella.

Firma: Dios de la Oscuridad eterna.

Estaba sorprendida la joven al leer aquellas letras de aquel documento y una foto de ella cuando era recién creada cuando era una bebe, como poco a poco iba creciendo hasta la edad de 5 años ¡Cuando ella despertó sin recordar nada más! Comenzó a leer de cómo fue su creación, sus lágrimas no se detenían ¿Acaso era de dolor por la verdad? No eran de felicidad ahora sabía sobre su Padre, era el mismo ser que ella admira y quiere como un Padre ¿¡Pero podrá soportar cuando lo vuelva a ver!? Debería odiarlo, pero iba recordando el tiempo, junta a él cuándo era una pequeña todo lo que le enseño le crio de cómo fue amándola como era su Hija, ahí fue cuando lo supo sin importar que ¡Ella era su Hija y eso no cambiaría por nada!

Cuando despejo las dudas que tuvo toda su infancia o lo que recordaba tomaba el mango de su arma, la cual al sentir el poder que emanaba de su dueña ¿Las piezas rotas volvían a su forma original? Pero esta vez esta decidida acabaría con Yasaka, su corazón gritaba por una sola verdad y esa era su venganza ¡Ella no era una abominación era un ser vivo! Creada o no Chara, sabía que debía vencer a quién una vez fue su Madre por eso estaba decidida a vencer ya no temblaría nunca más pero aun así ¿¡Que debería hacer con su Padre!? Tantos años de mentiras, pero no importaba, luego resolvería con el ese inconveniente.

Su meta ahora era poder vencer a aquella que una vez vio cómo su Madre, luego le sacaría la información una vez que la golpeara ¡Una vez que quitara todo el dolor de su corazón! Por eso ahora estaba preparada con una gran sonrisa, desprendió su energía su poder eran grande era muy poderosa quizás no al mismo nivel que su Rey y Padre, pero, lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con su enemigo estaba a punto de enfrentarse de nuevo con la líder de los Yokai luego de que sus heridas, sanaran rápidamente a una velocidad alta pero se quedó quieta al sentir ¿¡Como un poder abruptamente, avía llegado donde estaban ella hay!? Ese poder era similar al de su rey.

-Oh vaya, vaya al fin puedo darme el lujo de darme una bienvenida digna, de un guerrero como yo (Un ser alado sonriendo de forma, arrogante mirando a los presentes) Un gusto verte de nuevo Yasaka, parece que mi Rey se olvidó domesticarte ¡Por eso estoy aquí yo Kaiyo Shinso! El Dragón Dios de los mares, estoy aquí para poder dejar en claro que seguimos vivos-Frente de los Yokai que estaba acercándose al ver y sentir una fuerza implacable como lo era el, ahora al fin ¡Podrá cobrar venganza! Para dejar claro que ellos aún viven los seres que gobernaron por encima de ellos.

_**-[¿Esta diciendo que debemos matar a estos seres? No me mal entiendas, pero me parece, un poco cruel pero como dijiste (Suspira pesadamente, pero debía ver lo que se aria) ¡Si quiero obtener poder debe haber sacrificios! Solo espero que no seas demasiado cruel, hay muchas mujeres hermosas son bellas como desearías poder espiarlas, ver esos cuerpos tan hermoso y b…]-**_Un gruñido de parte de su colega le dejo claro las cosas debía ver lo que vería, tenía que ser fuerte por eso ¡Debe soportar el ver gente morir! Porque para ser un Dios, debes sacrificar muchas cosas eso era lo que él, tenía claro pero la pregunta es ¿¡Podrá soportar la carga de ser un Dios!?

CONTINUARA….

Como pueden ver comenzare a dar datos de los personajes este fue unos datos básicos luego seguiré dando más datos así que espero que le gusten chicos nos veremos muy pronto así que se cuidan nwn buena suerte si tienen dudas díganmelas nos vemos.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola chicos le traigo un nuevo capítulo en este le mostrare el nuevo integrante de los personajes, uno de los Doce Dioses Dragones los cuales aún vive así que estén preparados ya he contado los capitulo creo que en el capítulo 22 0 28 o menos terminare el fic así que sin más, les invito a descubrir que les parece la historia y como va sin más que decirle les invito a descubrirlo.

_**Capítulo 16 El regreso del Dragón Dios de los Mares**_

Yasaka no podía creerlo frente a ella avía un ser muy poderoso frente a ella lo único que puedo hacer, fue tomar a su pequeña niña para tratar de protegerla ella sabía que no podría vencer aquel ser pero podrá defender a su hija, no permitía que su cachorra sufra por un ser que es capaz de asesinar a una joven sin siquiera pensarlo cuando la tomo en sus brazos para llevársela de ahí, apenas giro se encontró con chara la cual sin siquiera dudarlo arrojó el hacha asía ella logro esquivarlo pero aquel momento que el filo toco el suelo [¡Impacto Dragón!] al decir aquellas palabras una fuerte explosión impacto contra la líder Yokai, la cual grito de dolor por las quemadura que recibió su cuerpo.

Protegiendo a su hija se gira para darle una patada a Chara, pero al momento la joven bloquea su patada, para golpear su estómago fue el golpee tan fuerte que se abría jurado que algo se rompió dentro de Yasaka, la cual escupió sangre antes de siquiera ser golpeada de nuevo aquel ser se arrojó asía ambas lo cual provoco que la joven Dragón zorro, giro para chocar su arma contra las garras de su enemigo, pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que la joven salió enviada unos metros, sin entender como el golpee la mando lejos de su enemigo el cual ni siquiera avía recibido algún daño el solo movió su garras creando un Dragón, de agua el cual apenas fue creado se arrojó tan veloz asía la joven la cual lo corto sin problema alguno.

Lamentablemente al ser dividido en dos se convirtió en púas de agua para perforar, logrando su objetivo atravesando su cuerpo para luego transformarse en cadenas para tratar de arrancar las partes de su cuerpo, el mismo que estaba siendo jalado con tanta fuerza que Chara gritaba de dolor tuvo que cortar las cadenas, pero al tratar termino perdido sus dos brazos, mientras la sangre caía al suelo la hibrida Dragón Zorro estaba jadeando mientras sus heridas aun brotaban mucha sangre mientras trataba de regenerarse pero estaba agotada, contra su lucha con Yasaka ahora estaba gastando toda su energía asía sus brazos desmembrado perdiendo más sangre en los agujero de su cuerpo aun sin regenerar.

_**-[¿Acaso ella está perdiendo? Ja eso es lo mejor para mí, con su muerte mí peor pecado será liberado (Sonreía protegiendo a su pequeña, mientras miraba la cara desesperada de chara) JaJaJaJa vas a morir y yo me podre liberar de tu existencia ese idiota, al fin sabrá que es perder algo y tu ¡Vas a morir sin siquiera poder defenderte!]-**_Sonreía al ver como aquel ser se arrojó asía ella para atravesar su corazón, mientras comenzaba a reír mirando que al fin era libre de esa desgracia que tuvo de ser creada de su propia esencia ¡Al fin su vergüenza acaba de morir!

-¡Yo no puedo morir no aquí! Aun debo ir por mí Rey por mí Señor, debo volver al lado de quién me ha cuidado (Sus ojos se encienden mientras su cuerpo, era consumido por las llamas) ¿Crees que me has vencido? Aun si mí muerte llega antes, no pienso perder sin verlo de nuevo ¡Regresare al lado a mí Padre no moriré!-Sus alas pequeñas son desplegadas tan fuerte creando una cortina de aire, al tiempo en que sus heridas sanaban a una velocidad impresionante porque a los pocos segundos tenía de nuevo sus brazos ¡Junto a una mirada de fiereza la acompañaba!

-¿Oh? Vaya, no sé quién sea tu Padre, pero te voy a demostrar la diferencia de poder (Abriendo sus alas creando un sello en el cielo) ¡Le demostrare en claro que los Dioses han vuelto! Solo eres una niña sin siquiera saber, el poder que conlleva el poder que puedo desatar, te enseñare la diferencia de nuestros poderes _**¡Cataclismo Oceánico!**_-Un rugido tan fuerte se escuchó en todo el reino de los Yokai, una enorme ola de agua salió del sello del cielo tomando la forma de un tornado transformándose a una serpiente enorme la cual se arrojó, asía Chara, la cual estaba con su hacha lista a seguir luchando.

_**-[¡No pienso morir aquí no lo are! Aun si mí poder se pierde aun si, mi cuerpo queda desmembrado luchare (Su hacha se llena de fuego rojizo, como sus ojos tenía ese color de franja) ¿¡Cree que moriré aquí en este momento ni loca!? Yo peleare yo luchare yo matare, a mí Madre cueste lo que me cueste]-**_Furiosa rugía fuertemente mientras golpeaba con su hacha envuelta en llamas, a la serpiente de agua mientras usaba todas sus reservas de poder mágico su cuerpo aun agotado y cansado ¡No dejaba de luchar de mantenerse viva! Por ella por sus amigos por su objetivo, pero por sobre todo por su Rey su Padre.

Chara lucho con todas sus fuerzas su hacha estaba al rojo vivo por las llamas su cuerpo avía gastado mucha energía, pero ella no se detenía ella peleaba, para mantenerse viva aun sabiendo la verdad aun cuando ella solo era ella ¿Una creación artificial? No le importaba recordaba el año cuando vivía junto a su Rey siempre, lo considero como su Padre y ahora que lo sabía tenía más ganas de luchar aun cuando usara todas sus reservas su enemigo era más poderoso que ella, su cuerpo lo sabía cada corte cada desgarro sanaban, pero su cuerpo ¡Estaba ya fatigado completamente! No podía creerlo no podrá enfrentarse contra aquel enemigo, su cuerpo estaba agotado tanto que apenas y podía pararse.

Yasaka estaba aprovechando para ordenarle a los Yokai de que era momento de escapar muchos trataban de luchar, pero al ver como aquel ser con la armadura de Dragón ¿¡Estaba desgarrando el cuerpo de su enemigo!? Se lo pensaron mejor y decidieron irse mientras tanto aquel ser con el nombre de Shinsō estaba golpeado a una muy debilitada, chara la cual estaba agotada escupiendo sangre avía gastado su poder mágico su cara tenía moretones mientras levantaba muy apenas su arma la cual, estaba siendo quebrantada Yasaka al ver eso ordeno a unos yokai cuidar a su hija cuando así fue sin siquiera pensarlo golpeo a su peor error como ella, lo ve escuchó claramente como sus costillas se quebraron ¡Y un fuerte grito de dolor se escuchó!

-¿¡Uh!? Espera Kimera algo está mal puedes calmarte un poco (Jadeando sosteniendo las manos de Kimera la cual, estaba queriendo besarlo) ¡Que te calmes un momento! Gracias ahora algo sucedió y ese grito fue de Chara, bien creo que tendremos que irnos-Estaba por levantarse cuando de pronto una fuerte descarga, de energía resuena haciendo temblar su cuerpo, ¡Sus alas se abre fuertemente! Sus ojos se notan la frialdad que se caracteriza.

-¿¡Que es enserio ahora!? No puedo permitir estábamos en la mejor, parte porque me tiene que (Es callada con un beso de lengua, dejándola en shop y sorprendida) A-ah, a-ah v-vale v-vamos p-por C-Chara, l-luego seguiremos con lo nuestro mí Señor-Jadeaba hasta espabilar mientras se colocaba lo poco que se avía quitado, estaba a punto de pedir su recompensa, pero por el momento ¡Debían ayudar a una de sus amigas! Ya luego podrá hacerle de todo a su amo, mientras pensaba seriamente ¿Qué abra pasado realmente?

_**-[Enserio debo hacer algo con estás locas que son de mí equipo, aunque admito que me hubiera encantado (Se relamía los labios mirando a Kimera, la cual estaba alistándose) ¡Demonios llego siglos sin una mujer! Bien primero ver qué sucede con Chara, luego a darle como desquiciado espero no pasarme je]-**_Se reía mientras desgarraba el espacio nota como su compañera, que estaba manoseándolo pasa y el aprovecha dándole una buena nalgada dejando sorprendida aquella chica, la cual estaba por decir algo lamentablemente ¡Ya avían llegado frente a Chara!

Aquel momento Kurayami veía como Yasaka, estaba estrangulando a Chara la cual estaba sumamente golpeada y sangrando aquel momento todo comenzó a temblar provocando, que incluso aquel ser sintiera miedo para buscar la fuente de aquel sentimiento negativo tan grande que provocaba en él, un sentimiento de terror cuando ve con sus ojos un aura tan negra tan fuerte ¡Tan maligna tan oscura tan poderosa! Fue cuando lo supo sus días estaban contado, debían huir de ahí pero apenas se giró la mirada se escuchó ¿Un rugido de odio puro? Una púa negra atraviesa su cuerpo completamente, mientras es azotado contra el suelo siendo sostenido por una aura negra.

Kimera corrió asía Yasaka sin siquiera pensarlo golpeo a la yokai enviándola lejos de Chara, la cual cae al suelo y apenas podía hablar mientras Kurayami comenzaba a caminar su aura crecía a medida, que avanzaba asía la líder de los yokai la cual ¡Estaba sintiendo demasiado miedo! Podía ver como aquel ser que una vez la dejo, vivir se acercaba no lo pensó si quiera dos veces y salió corriendo pero apenas avía corrió un poco ¡Fue golpeada la cara tan fuerte que la envió contra un árbol! El cual se avía quebrado por completo mientras, sentía como su cuerpo apenas podía sentirse sus piernas sus brazos temblaban de miedo el cual paso a terror sus ojos vio cómo, aquella masa negra que salía del cuerpo del Dios Dragón crecía cada vez más grande.

Un grito de dolor salió de sus labios cuando su vientre fue herido mientras era atravesado, cada vez más y más con sus últimas fuerzas uso su habilidad de fuego de zorro pero este cuando llego a su objetivo, lamentablemente ¡Termino extinguiéndose sin siquiera herirlo! Por un momento se vio a si misma muerta, pero esta vez no sería así ya que se escuchaba unos pasos cuando alzo su mirada ¿Era su gente que hacia hay? Pero su sorpresa fue mayor fue cuando vio a su hija entre ellos, trataba de levantarse de protegerla debía hacerlo él no tendría piedad de su pequeña pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que la avía herido profundamente ¿¡Qué clase de ser era el para dejarla así!? No lo sabía su meta era proteger a su hija y lo iba a lograr.

-¿Ustedes creen que pueden hacer algo contra mí? Unos simple seres que no podrían herirme, pero no se preocupe les daré el mismo tratamiento que a ella (Abriendo sus alas mientras su cuerpo, desprendía energía negra) ¡Dense por muerto facción de los yokai! Todos ustedes van a morir, por mí mano así que no tendré que usar mí arma ahora vengan por mí-Saca sus garras mientras rugía fuertemente provocando un temblor, para arrojarse asía los yokai presente pero justo en ese momento ¿Una garra roja lo detenía?

-¡Suficiente Kurayami esto no es lo acordado! Así que detente no quiero muerte, innecesarias así que detente ahora mismo (Con su armadura puesta mirando fijamente, a Kurayami el cual estaba furioso) Sea lo que haya pasado detente me prometiste, que no arias cosas sin mí consentimiento eso lo acordamos te pido detente-Mirando fijamente al Dios Dragón, el cual se separa de un jalón para acercarse a Chara, para tomarla entre sus brazos para abrazarla por un momento se pudo haber visto ¿Un abrazo de ternura de parte del Dios Dragón Oscuro?

-¿Crees que siempre podrás apelar a esa condición? No te creas mucho humano puede ser, que mí Rey te haya salvado, pero no lo olvides tu vida le pertenece (Se aleja de el para ir asía su Rey el cual curaba las heridas de Chara) Mí señor si desea puedo llevarla al departamento, mientras usted se encargar del bastardo que ha lastimado a Chara ¡Hágalo pedazos enseñe el verdadero miedo!-Tomando a Chara comienza a llevársela asía el desgarro, para entrar en el mismo dejando todo a su Rey solo esperaba que el culpable fuera asesinado, ¡Por la ira de su Señor! Mientras llevaba a su compañera para que pudiera descansar.

_**-[¡Debemos huir de aquí ahora mismo Shinsō! Ese ser puedo incluso sentir su ira piensa matarnos, debemos huir ahora mismo muévete (Siente una gran presión dentro de su alma, que provoca un fuerte dolor) ¿¡Que es este dolor porque me duele a mí alma!? Debemos huir ahora muévete, muévete que te muevas demonios]-**_Gritaba a su compañero de cuerpo, pero este no podía ni moverse, su cuerpo sentía su eminente final todo ese poder que desprendía ¡Eran demasiado incluso para uno de los Doce Dioses Dragón! Trata de tomar control de su cuerpo, pero apenas cuando, lo intento su alma sintió un miedo que calaba dentro de su propia alma.

_**-[¿Enserio te crees poder huir de mí de un Dios? Oh así que eres el amigo de Issei, pero no pienses que puedes huir (Agarrándolo del cuello mientras lo alzaba en su propio estado mental) ¡Cada larva debe reconocer que su lugar es el suelo! Solo eres un niño tonto no puedes comparar al poder, de un verdadero Dios ahora te enseñare a demostrarte lo que significa el tocar a mis creaciones a mis hijos]-**_Siente una esencia muy familiar mientras suelta el alma del amigo de Issei, para dirigir su mirada asía el fondo de su espacio mental de Motohama acercándose sintiendo un aroma muy familiar.

_**-[¡Lo sabía yo lo sabía no podías morir mi Señor! Tú el único ser capaz de causar un gran miedo, un gran temor con solo su presencia tu eres mi Señor mi Padre (Un enorme Dragón se arrodillaba frente, de Kurayami el cual lo miraba con indiferencia) Si esa presencia ese poder tan Oscuro tan malvado, el Dios de la Oscuridad Eterna el mismísimo líder de los Guerreros más orgullosos de las facciones ¿¡Cómo no pude ver su magnificencia y su poder!? Solo un solo ser es capaz de influirme un miedo tan grande, el único creador al Amo total de la vida y la muerte (Sus ojos brillaban de admiración aun sabiendo, que quizás sería su final) ¡Oh mi gran Señor de la Oscuridad! Su fiel seguidor a esperado su retorno, con su llegada el mundo conocerá el verdadero miedo]-**_Su cuerpo temblaba de miedo al sentir como Kurayami, estaba acercándose el alma de Shinso estaba sufriendo de miedo, pero aun así se mantenía con la cabeza agachada él sabía desde que fue encerrado ¡Que su Rey su líder jamás sería vencido! Pero el saber que avía cometido una falta grande, el haber herido a alguien importante para su Rey debía aceptar su castigo.

De pronto un fuerte dolor sintió en su cuerpo uno de sus brazos avía sido cortado limpiamente, sin siquiera dudarlo el corte fue limpio es como si ¿No tuviera piedad por él? Eso era no habría piedad para él, aun cuando cada fibra de su alma le gritaba huyera no lo aria aun cuando cadenas que salían del suelo tomando sus alas, ¡Arrancándoselas de un fuerte tirón! Aun cuando esas cadenas tomaban su propia cola para igual quitárselas a punto de jalones, aunque dolor del desgarro lo hacia sufrí no podría si su castigo era por su líder el debía aceptarlo como de lugar ¿¡Porque debe sacrificar su alma así!? Era su deber era un guerrero orgulloso si debía, sufrir un castigo así lo sufriría con la cabeza en alto.

Por otro lado, se puede ver a un joven castaño caminando al lado de Katerea Leviathan, la cual pasaba elegantemente dejando embobados tanto a profesores como a estudiantes ¿Qué no paraban de verla babeando de sus bocas? Era una de las profesoras que era hermosa y un cuerpo, escultural pero algunos sentía rabia porque Hyoudou caminaba junto a esa belleza de profesora la cual parecía muy interesada en conocerlo ¿¡Acaso sería de que ese era su intensión!? Para aquella mujer hermosa, quería saber que avía pasado mientras no estaba entre los vivos después de todo ¿Cómo podrá ir al mundo sin siquiera saber lo que a pasado? Aunque ella no lo demostrara estaba intrigada con Issei muy intrigada.

Lo que ellos desconocían era que Kiryuu, junto a otras dos chicas estaban observándolos fijamente ¿Se podía notar el celo recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo? Lo era aun cuando lo negaran sentía celos, de que esa mujer con un cuerpo que enloquece a los estudiantes y profesores ¡Este al lado del chico que quieren y aman sobre todo! Katase sabía bien lo que sentía por Issei, desde el momento que salieron en esa cita supieron lo que su corazón ya sabía solo que jamás creo que ella sobre todo ella ¿¡Caería enamorada por Issei Hyoudou!? Al principio creo que solo era agradecimiento, pero poco a poco, comenzó a conocerlo que vio una nueva faceta del cómo era el verdadero Issei no solo un pervertido si no mucho más.

-¡Uh! Bueno chicas creo que deberíamos detenerlos, ¿no lo cree así? Me siento celosa sé que no debería (Suspiraba mientras estaba cruzada de brazos enojada) ¿¡Porque sigo sintiendo celos de ella!?-Ella estaba bien enojada quería saber porque si ya avía aceptado a Katase como una novia más para Issei aún más cuando le fue explicado, como los demonios se junta ella seguía sintiendo un poco de celos.

-Si te entiendo claramente pero no lo olvides, ya no eres la única que lo ama (Suspiraba mirando a un lado con celos) ¡Pero aun así no me hace sentir nada mejor! Ella tiene mejor cuerpo que nosotras, eso me llena de muchos celos demasiados-Quería gritar, pero no podía porque en primera ella no quería aun hacerse notar, de que tenía una relación con Issei ¿Cómo sería si los de la escuela descubrieran eso? Realmente no le importaba, pero sabía que debía guardar apariencias, por el momento por cierto grupo de ocultismo que estaba cerca.

-Vamos chicas deberían confiar más en Issei, después de todo él no es así (Cruzada de brazos mirando a un lado) Digo después de todo Kiryuu él y tu compartieron, un momento intimo ¿Oh me equivoco? Además, Katase tu mejor que nadie debes saber, que por el momento no puedes ser muy obvia por Rias y las demás así q… No creas que eres la única con celos-Fueron las palabras dichas pero las última lo dijo más para si ella misma, como un susurro aun no tenía su cita con Issei pero aun así ¿Sentía muchos celos al verla con Katerea? Lo sentía ella deseaba calmar, su corazón y el tormentoso remolino de emociones que siente en esos momentos.

-¿Uh? No me avía dado cuenta, pero Murayama, acaso será que ¿Tú también estás sintiendo celos no? (Haciendo su típica sonrisa al descubrir algo interesante) Oh vaya no me imaginaba que tu entre todas, nosotras estuvieras celosas bueno también contando de que aún no has tenido tu cita con Issei-Miraba como su amiga se sonrojaba, pero no daba su brazo a torcer, mientras ella comenzaba a molestarla entre todas sabían lo que sentía solo que aun Murayama no solía decirlo mucho ella aun no quería reconocerlo no del todo.

La joven chica no quería reconocerlo, pero no del todo sabía qué clase de persona era ahora Issei, pero aun así sentía ciertas dudas ¿El podrá aceptarla aun cuando sepa su pasado? Sabía que, si él era un chico con un corazón tan maravilloso como para poner, la felicidad de todos por encima de las de, el eso lo hacía un buen prospecto de hombre como de pareja, pero aun así sentía miedo su corazón sentía mucho miedo ¡No quería perder aquel chico maravilloso que ha conocido! Ella sabía que su corazón ya avía escogido por alguien que la defendería que jamás la haría sentir sola, pero aun así sentía miedo de que pueda perderlo por eso se esforzaría para que el la acepte si en un hipotético caso que el la rechazara por su pasado.

Pero lo que ellas ignoraban que no eran las únicas que observaban a Issei pura casualidad o pura suerte una joven de cabellos rubio miraba en shock ¿¡Como Katerea seguía viva es eso posible!? Fueron sus pensamientos, pero aun cuando cada fibra de su ser, gritaba de que fuera a decirle a los demás no podía y mucho al ver como Issei estaba hablando con ella tan amadamente es como, si se conocieran era como si ellos fueran conocidos desde hace algún tiempo ¡Eso debería ser una jodida broma! Solo podía ver como aquel chico que ella ama profundamente, estaba caminando sin siquiera importarle la mirada de todos los presentes aun cuando su alma gritaba correr asía el suplicarle su perdón de rodillas si era necesario no podía ni siquiera podía llamarlo.

Katerea Leviathan estaba junto al chico mirándolo conociéndolo se reía de, el cómo era, que un joven tan simple como ella lo veía, pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo más lo conocía ¿Por qué ahora le era fascinante? No lo sabía, pero a medida que hablaba podía notar que él, no sentía desconfianza de ella la trataba como una conocida aquello le llenaba su corazón parece que quizás, no sería mala idea vivir por aquel joven era sus pensamientos se reía, pero sin saber por qué o en qué momento fue que se detuvieron ¿¡Lo abra abrazado atrayéndolo así a ella misma!? Ante la mirada de todos de la academia no sabía por qué, pero le recordaba hace muchos años a un joven que ella amo profundamente con todo su ser.

_**-[Debería pensar en vengarme pero no sé porque me llenas, de una tranquilidad que jamás avía sentido (Lo abrazaba más a él acariciando su cabeza con ternura) Me recuerdas aquel chico que ame, por encima de todo que me fue separado por mí clan ahora ¿Por qué siento este sentimiento? Más ahora cuando me jure cerrar mí propio corazón]-**_Sin siquiera saberlo comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas un viejo sentimiento, avía llegado a su corazón de nuevo ¿¡Aun cuando ella se juró enterrarlo!? Avía salido la calidez de que Issei desprendía, era una muy re confortable y muy agradable deseaba seguir junto a él siempre.

Un grito de sorpresa fue lo que se escuchó cuando ella lo avía abrazado pero el grito subió de volumen, cuando ella estaba llorando todos no podía creerlo, pero su sorpresa paso a ser un grito de auténtico desconcierto cuando la nueva profesora miraba a Issei ¿Con una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad? Para desconcierto de este y más cuando, ella acariciaba sus mejillas como si fuera con ternura para luego ¡Plantarle un beso en los labios! Ahora su grito fue de ver algo irreal por todos los dioses ellos, no podía creer que ella una profesora estuviera besando a un alumno ¿¡Qué demonios estaba pasando realmente!? Para todos los estudiantes cercanos no podían, creer lo que estaban mirando con sus propios ojos.

Para Katerea no sabía en qué momento fue que todo avía cambiado era como si ella hubiera regresado a su juventud cuando era una niña, cuando jugaban con otro niño de su edad ¿Mientras ambos sonreían con ternura en ellos? Aquel chico siempre la hacía sentir amada y querida, pero aún recuerda cuando su propio clan le ordeno no acercarse aquel joven nunca más era una Leviathan ella no podía, estar con demonios de clase baja ella trato de razonar, pero no logro nada aun esperanzada siempre espero que el volviera, pero nunca regreso ¿¡Porque le quitaban todo lo que le hacía feliz a ella!? Ahora ella se veía a si misma junto al mismo chico, que la hizo feliz siempre deseo decirle lo que su corazón sentía y no pudo.

Cuando abrió sus ojos dándose cuenta a quién besaba se sorprendió, completamente mientras retiraba sus delicados labios lentamente ¿Aun en shock? Cuando sus labios se separaron de ambos, dejando un hilo de saliva que unían a los dos por medio del mismo hilo dejando a ambos sorprendidos y sonrojados completamente ¡Ninguno de los dos podían creer lo que avía pasado! Katerea se separó del muchacho, pero no del todo no podía, saber porque lo beso creyó que estaba en su niñez por eso se dejó llevar ahora al darse cuenta de la metida de pata que avía cometido, era momento de hacer algo lo que fuera si no sería despedida ¿¡Qué es lo que haría en una situación como esa!? Kurayami la iba a matar si era despedida.

_**-[¡JaJaJaJa no me lo creo Issei! Pero si no quieres que Kurayami, la masacre por ser despedida debes hacer algo loco (Se reía mientras miraba a todo, pero tenía una idea) Bien Issei vamos no seas pendejo y hazlo, no pasara si una vez sigues un plan mío así que ¡Di todo lo que yo te diga y no te equivoques!]-**_Aun se reía, pero tenía una idea una buena venganza quería que las Gremorys sufrieran por lo que, hicieron pasar a Issei todo el dolor todo su sufrimiento ¡Él se los haría pagar con creces! Por eso sabía que era arriesgado, pero ellas se lo tenían bien merecido.

-Cof, cof amor ya te he dicho que no podemos hacer eso aquí, pero como veo hemos sido descubierto (No sabía porque lo estaba diciendo) ¡Pero, aunque seamos prometidos debemos respetar la academia! Así que debemos dejar claro, que aquí somos alumno y profesara fuera es otra así que por favor respetemos-Sonrojado por aquellas palabras mientras se preguntaba ¿¡Como coño se le ocurrió decir esas palabras!? Ahora estaría recontra frito, aunque en parte se podía decir que nadie sabía quién era su novia, pero decir abierta a todos esos presentes ¡Que ellos eran prometidos eran una ejecución!

-Perdona querido me deje llevar tienes razón me disculpo, por mí falta de tacto por mí beso (Sonrojada y agradecida por lo que hacía por ella) Cuando lleguemos a casa podremos resolver, todos los problemas causado lamento causarte estos problemas-Le da un pequeño beso en su mejilla sonrojada mirándolo con ternura por aquel acto que hizo por ella ¿Pero porque ella se sentía feliz? Parece ser que no es necesario cosas grandes, para caer enamorada de aquel joven con aquel carismático sentido del deber.

A los pocos minutos fueron llamados por el director tanto ella como Issei ambos sabían que la avían liado, pero debían seguir con lo actuado así que ambos se tomaron de las manos y siguieron el camino juntos ¿Antes la mirada de sorpresa de todos los presentes? Para Kiryuu y Murayama y Katase no podían creer la horrenda estupidez que se le ocurrió, a Issei solo sabía que ese compa ya está muerto solo que no le han avisado pero lo que no sabían era que el club de periodismo avía gravado tomado la foto, en el momento de que maestra y alumno se avían besado en los labios ¡Era una noticia jugosa! Que no podía desaprovechar en ningún momento.

Katerea caminaba tomada la mano de Issei ambos estaban sonrojado por lo que avía sucedido aun cuando no quería aceptarlo aquel beso fue ¿Algo dulce y sorprendente acaso? De parte de Katerea y de parte de Issei aun cuando sabía que estaría más que muerto, sabía que aquel beso fue apenas el comienzo, aunque no pensaba bien sentía algo diferente en aquel beso ¡Fue uno lleno de amor y cariño! Dejándolo algo confundido como a la mujer demonio, pero no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Katerea la cual, igual que él estaba mirándolo de reojo ambos al notar que se miraban solo, desviaron sus miradas mientras seguían su camino.

Mientras ellos avanzaban todos los miraban sorprendidos por como ellos estaban llevando sus manos hasta que llegaron, a su destino con un gran sonrojo en sus caras sin siquiera pensarlo mucho ¡Entra así a la dirección! Para luego cerrar la puerta y frente a ellos estaban Sirzechs y Azazel, mirándolos fijamente a ambos los cuales separan sus manos sumamente sonrojados incluso para el ex líder de los Ángeles caídos, ver de nuevo a su antigua enemiga que se avían enfrentado en aquella reunión ahora su pregunta era ¿¡Kurayami tiene algo que ver en esto acaso!? Eso seguro puede sentir el poder alrededor de aquella, demonio del clan Leviathan.

-¿Katerea Leviathan estás viva? Esto es obra de Kurayami, el único ser capaz de regresar a un ser de la muerte (Habla con interés al ver a Katerea) Pero dejando de lado aquello quiero saber, ¿¡Porque se besaron frente a todos los alumnos!? Me gustaría que me explicaran ese detalle-Estaba sorprendido aun cuando vio desde la ventana, de cómo Katerea besaba a Issei como si ¿Fuera una especie de pareja ellos dos? Dejándolo sumamente confundido.

_**-[JaJaJaJa me pregunto qué ara Kurayami cuando lo sepa (Se reía mientras miraba con interés a Issei como a Katerea) ¡Esto va a ser bien divertido de ver! Solo espero que sepamos cómo enfrentar lo que, se está aproximando por que como siento estamos jodidos]-**_Sentía claramente los deseos fuertes de venganza de dos grupos de mujeres los cuales, eran Kiryuu Katase Murayama como el grupo Gremory que estaban acercándose, dejando muy en caro ¡Que iba asía la dirección, furiosas!

-Vamos Issei dime lo que está pasando no creo que allá sido casualidad (Estaba hablando calmadamente, pero se notaba serio) ¿Acaso es una venganza contra Rias? Te entendería si fuera así, pero, algo no me cuadra del todo así que explícame por favor si me equivoco-Miraba fijamente a Issei el cual solo estaba entre nervioso y algo preocupado, debía saberlo aun cuando Rias fue la culpable él no debía hacer eso, pero ¿Acaso podría culparlo a él por esa venganza? No del todo, pero le gustaría saber la verdad antes de tomar una decisión.

-Sabes que no busco lastimar a Rias, sea como allá sido es importante (Suspiraba mientras miraba a un lado cerrando levemente sus ojos) Aun para mí solo hablaba con Katerea ella me beso, pero no la culpe seguro abra recordado un viejo amor y bueno ya sabes ¿Acaso podemos evitar escena de este calibre?-Solo suspiraba pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar que debía terminar algunos, asuntos pendientes era momento de hablar con los Padres de Rias, ¿Por qué debía serlo pronto? El sabía que ya no iba a poder seguir avanzando, debe cerrar ese capítulo de una buena vez por todas desde ahora en adelante.

-¡Uh! (Suspiraba mientras miraba a Azazel) No pienses mal del chico ni de mí Azazel aun luchare para derrotarte, solo recordé algo de mí pasado y bueno (Desviaba su mirada al lado contrario, jugando con su pelo) ¡Termine besándolo por error! Solo por eso él no es el culpable de nada, dejare eso en claro así que no lo culpen-Tosía levemente aun cuando parecía sería no podía dejar de pensar, ene se pequeño beso quizás pueda haber algo más de lo que ella pueda conseguir en esa vida ¿Después de todo porque solo debe cumplir su venganza?

Dejando sorprendido tanto a Sirzechs como a Azazel al notar el sonrojo de Katerea, pero a la vez algo preocupados pero por el momento lo iba a dejar a pasar pero lo que ellos no sabía, justo en ese momento afuera de la dirección ¡Dos grupos de chics se avían encontrado frente a frente! Se podía ver a las Gremorys, mirando confundida al grupo de tres chicas las cuales al ver a Rias junto a las demás chicas se estaban preparando, para combatir contra ellas Kiryuu, estaba ya preparándose su balance Breaker mientras las Gremorys aún no sabía que sucedía, pero tras saber que Issei estaba en la academia debían hablar con el seriamente.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que muchas cosas pasaban sin ellos darse cuenta, una de ellas es que alguien estaba moviendo los hilos para que pronto muchas cosas sucedieran, para que todos ellos estuvieran en donde ellos querían dos seres desconocidos o no tan desconocidos para muchos era momento de mover sus hilos, por eso estaban logrando avances en sus planes avían capturado a Gasper, ¡Era momento que ellas siguieran sus planes! Pero lo que una de ellas ignoraba es que su compañera, no buscaba lo mismo que ella después de todo sus objetivos eran muy diferentes a los que ellas buscaban entre sí.

Jihi Nashi ella es una especie de Dragona, pero sus objetivos eran diferentes ya que para su compañera Konran, ella deseaba el poder del dios Dragón de la Oscuridad para corregir sus errores del pasado, pero ella no, sus metas eran otras y eso no iba a permitir que se le escapara por eso solo seguía sus órdenes por el momento después de todo solo se unieron por un motivo igualitario, ese es el de derrocar al Dios Oscuro solo eso ¿Acaso deben tener metas iguales? Pues lamentablemente no es así, pronto ella podrá derrotar a todos por el momento deberá vigilar a los presentes pronto comenzará la verdadera guerra de las facciones.

-[Sigue creyendo que sigo tus ordenes konran, pero cuando menos te lo esperes te matare (Mirando con una sonrisa relamiéndose los labios) Pronto Kurayami tú y tu Hija, pagaran caro lo que me hicieron disfruta lo que puedas ¡Porque cuando acabe contigo no volverás!]-Riéndose a carcajada en su mente soñando el momento de actuar, de que ella se muestre como lo que es ella y todos la reconocerán como siempre tuvo que ser pronto muy pronto ella podrá estar encima de todos ellos.

Bueno chicos este es el nuevo capítulo espero que sea de su agrado estaré tratando de avanzar lo más rápido que pueda lamento la demora, pero el trabajo es demasiado estresante en fin espero que le guste e cambiado algunas cosas en mí forma de narrar espero que sea de su agrado si no bueno sin más que decir me despido se cuidan.


End file.
